Winterschnee
by Tintenkleckse
Summary: Ein Glas voll Sommerregen, geschenkt am Tag seiner Hochzeit, erinnert Eric Clarkson an die Magie längst vergangener Tage, an schäumendes Meer, und an Augen, so blau wie der Himmel über Cornwall. Von dem verbotenen Wunsch erfüllt, mehr über den Verbleib der blauen Augen zu erfahren, bringt er sich selbst und seine Freunde in größte Gefahr.
1. Prolog - Sommerregen

Ein schlichtes Glas, ein Einmachglas mit einem rot karierten Deckel stand auf dem Tisch, der sich unter der Last, die er zu tragen hatte, gefährlich bog. Das Glas wirkte nicht besonders festlich im Angesicht der anderen Präsente. Ein haarfeiner Riss zog die über die gläserne Wand, am Boden war ein Splitter herausgebrochen, lies es unvollständig erscheinen. Das Glas wurde halb verdeckt von den Flügeln üppiger weißer Schleifen, rotem Krepppapier, welches kunstvoll zu einem großen Herzen gebunden, auf dem Geschenktisch prangte.

Einsam und deplatziert wirkte es, zwischen all der Pracht, dem Glitzer und dem Prunk. Und doch befand es sich am richtigen Ort. Als ein Stoß den Tisch erschütterte, unbedacht von einem der Gäste verursacht, geriet der Inhalt in Bewegung, schwappte leise gegen die gläserne Wand, so als suchte er einen Weg hinaus.

Kein Mensch schenkte ihm Beachtung.

Die Perle des Abends tanzte in der Mitte des Saales zu den Klängen, die den virtuosen Fingern eines Pianisten entsprangen. Ihr gegenüber ein Mann, der während des gesamten Tanzen mit den Blicken nicht von ihr abließ, während seine Hände die wohl glücklichste Frau im Saal über die Tanzfläche wirbelten. Von den umstehenden Gästen ertönte ein leises Wispern, das sich durch den ganzen Raum zog.

„Wie schön sie doch ist"

„Die beiden wirken so glücklich"

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte das auch so"

„Die Hochzeit ist ein Traum..."

Ein Traum ging auch für die Braut, ganz in weiße Seide gehüllt, in Erfüllung. Sie strahlte ihren Gegenüber an, während sie zu den letzten Klängen des Klaviers die finalen Schritte des traditionellen Hochzeitswalzers tanzten.

Eric legte seine Hände rechts und links an ihre Taille und zog sie mit einer fließenden Bewegung in seine Arme. Sophie hob nur den Kopf, während er schon ihre zarten Lippen berührte. Schmetterlingsgleich fühlte sich der Kuss an. Den ganzen Tag schon schien auch Erics Bauch von den kleinen flatternden Insekten erfüllt zu sein.

Mit dem Gefühl tiefster Zufriedenheit lehnte Eric seine Braut an sich, während beide in den Wogen des Applauses untergingen.

Kurz darauf gesellten sich auch andere glückliche oder weniger glückliche Pärchen zu ihnen auf die Tanzfläche und wiegten sich zu den Klängen von Snow Patrol oder Coldplay, in der Hoffnung einen schwachen Schatten der selben Perfektion zu erhaschen, wie sie das Brautpaar ausstrahlte.

Eric führte schließlich seine Braut von der Tanzfläche und half ihr sich hinzusetzen, was in dem Monument aus Taft und Seide keine einfache Übung war. Eric lies sich mit einem Lachen neben sie sinken und strahlte sie an.

„Gehts dir gut?", erkundigte er sich und strich sich durch sein schwarzes Haar. Die Hand fuhr zu seiner Krawatte und zog sie ein wenig auf. So hatte er wenigstens nicht mehr das Gefühl zu ersticken.

Sophie legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und sah ihn an.

„Würdest du mir ein Glas Wein holen? Ich fühle mich ganz ausgedörrt. Und ich denke nicht, dass du eine Trockenpflaume zur Frau möchtest." Sie blinzelte ihn spitzbübisch an, die karamellfarbenen Sprenkel ihrer Augen funkelten. Wie konnte er diesem Blick widerstehen?

„Okey, okey!" Er erhob sich.

„Willst du sonst noch etwas?" Er warf einen prüfenden Blick durch den Saal. Am anderen Ende wartete eine reich gedeckte Tafel auf die Hungrigen und Durstigen, vor der sich nun, nachdem der größte Programmpunkt des Abends abgehakt war, schon wieder eine lange Schlange gebildet hatte, auf die er eigentlich keine sonderlich große Lust verspürte.

Trotzdem ergab er sich seinem Schicksal und schritt durch den Saal. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass er sich auf einen wahren Spiesrutenlauf begeben hatte. Die berühmte Schlangengrube wäre ein müder Witz gegen die Schar der Gäste, welche auf ihn einströmten.

Ein jeder wollte ihn beglückwünschen, mit ihm etwas auf sein Wohl und natürlich das der Braut trinken. Auf dass ihnen ein langes und glückliches Leben beschert sei und der Segen vieler Kinder! Es dauerte seine Zeit, ehe Eric überhaupt zum Buffet durchgedrungen war, sich zwei Gläser schnappte und sich dann in die Schlange der Wartenden und Schnatternden einreihte. Ein kurzer Augenblick wurde ihm gegönnt, in dem er durchatmen konnte und ein wenig Ordnung in seine Gedanken, die schon den ganzen Tag - seinem großen Tag - in alle Richtungen davon schwammen, zu bringen.

Er ließ seine meergrünen Augen über die Tafel gleiten, sie blieben schließlich am Gabentisch hängen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick amüsierte er sich über all den Glitzer und all die Folie, die über die Ränder hinweg quollen. Einige verirrte Schleifen ringelten sich gen Boden. Er hatte die Tradition eigentlich noch nie gemocht, Sophie und er hatten sich auf der Einladungskarte für Geldgeschenke ausgesprochen. Doch dabei war es augenscheinlich nicht geblieben.

Das Glas blitzte auf, das grelle Licht eines Spots, wie viele von der Decke herab den Saal erhellten, wurde reflektiert, von der abgesplitterten Ecke am Glasboden, und so rückte das unscheinbare Einmachglas in Erics Fokus - und jagte ihm urplötzlich eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken. Das Wasser in seinem Inneren schien sich zu bewegen, ohne jegliches Berührung von Außerhalb. Erics Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er in der Schlange nach vorne gedrängt wurde, stolperte und noch einen letzten, beinahe verzweifelten Blick auf die sich brechende Reflektion riskierte.

_Augen, so blau wie der Himmel... _

_Lachen, das direkt in sein Herz strömte... _

Das konnte nicht sein! Mit bebenden Händen nahm er die Gläser, die ihm der Kellner reichte, entgegen und trat von der Tafel zurück. Er fühlte sich gerade, als hätte ihm jemand einen großen Eisklumpen in den Magen gezaubert, der all die Schmetterlinge, die zuvor seinen Magen mit einem wohlig warmen Gefühl erfüllt hatten, zerquetschte. Doch sein Herz war erwacht, forsch und unruhig trommelte es in seiner Brust, brachte klopfend die sorgsam errichtete Mauer zum bröckeln.

Der Zauber der Hochzeit war fort, die Magie der Vergangenheit erwachte jedoch zu neuem Leben.

_Sein Herz schlug gleichmäßig, im Takt seiner langen Schritte. Ein Fuß berührte den Boden. Ein dumpfer, feuchter Schlag. Erhob sich wieder in die Luft, während sein anderer Fuß ihn erneut im feuchten Sand verankerte. Der feine weiße Sand schluckte jeden Laut, den er früh am Morgen verursachte. Er folgte dem Rhythmus seiner Schritte, während seine Gedanken weit weit entfernt verweilten. Das Laufen half ihm, abzuschalten und den Ballast des vergangenen Tages von seinen Schultern zu streifen. Die Ruhe, die früh am Morgen noch an diesem Strand herrschte, hatte er nach kurzer Zeit zu schätzen gelernt. _

_Schließlich lief er aus, stützte sich schwer atmend auf den Oberschenkeln ab. Die Wellen umspielten seine Füße und durchweichten seine Turnschuhe, und doch blieb er stehen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen krochen über den Rand der Welt und vertrieben das Silbergrau der weichenden Nacht vom Himmel. Für einen Moment sah er dem beginnenden Tag zu und schloss die Augen. Er musste sich auf den Rückweg machen, sonst würde er zu spät zur Arbeit kommen. Seufzend wandte er sich um, mit einem letzten Blick auf den noch unberührten Streifen der Ruhe, und erstarrte plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung. _

_Hatte er hinter der Düne Rauch gesehen? _

_Irritiert blickte er wieder zu den Dünen, nur um sich erneut die Augen zu reiben. _

_Er hatte grünen Rauch gesehen? Grün?! Er war heute Morgen sicherlich einfach zu früh aufgestanden. Oder hatte seine abgetragenen Turnschuhe, mit denen er am liebsten lief, falsch herum angezogen. Eine andere Erklärung gab es für die Erscheinung, die er vor sich sah, einfach nicht! Er hatte noch nie von irgendeinem chemischen Vorgang gehört, der grünen Rauch fabrizierte! Giftgrün, um genau zu sein, mit blauen Kringeln, die wie Tentakel aus der Rauchwolke emporstießen. Zögernd ging er ein paar Schritte auf die Düne zu, hinter der dieser obskure Qualm zum Vorschein kam._

„_Ich träume wirklich", murmelte Eric und schüttelte den Kopf. Andererseits konnte er den Brand auch nicht unbeachtet lassen (falls es denn einer war). Die Dünenvegetation könnte Schaden nehmen! So stieg er hastig den rutschigen Hang hinauf und warf einen Blick auf der anderen Seite hinunter. _

„_Was treibt mein Unterbewusstsein nur...", murmelte Eric tonlos und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Und wann wache ich bitteschön auf?"_

Eric brachte seiner Braut hastig die Gläser. „Ich schnapp noch mal kurz frische Luft. Bin gleich wieder bei dir." Er gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss, wich ihren skeptischen Augen aus und lies stattdessen seinen Blick über die Köpfe der vielen Gäste schweifen. Doch es waren einfach zu viele!

Gehetzt drängte er sich zwischen den vielen Abendkleidern hindurch und taumelte schließlich nach draußen, hinaus in die kalte Nachtluft. Er lief noch ein paar Schritte. Wenn das Geschenk auf dem Gabentisch stand, so musste er ... auch hier gewesen sein! Wenigstens für einen Moment! Vielleicht war er noch da! Hektisch stolperte er über das Gelände, doch nirgendwo blitzte sein blondes Haar im Dunkeln auf. Eric verhielt schließlich zwischen den vielen parkenden Autos. Er war fort. Unmerklich sackten seine Schultern nach vorne und er stieß einen leisen Fluch aus.

Nur seine Gabe war ihm geblieben.

_Drei Meter unter ihm stand ein junger Mann, eine Hand über den Kopf erhoben und deutete auf die Flammen, die diesen giftgrünen Rauch produzierten. Er deutete mit einem Stöckchen darauf! Eric stieß ein ungläubiges Lachen aus. Der Mann war nicht viel älter als er selbst, spielte aber noch mit Stöckchen? Was war das denn für ein Nerd?! _

_Der Laut bewirkte verschiedene Dinge gleichzeitig. Der Mann mit dem Stöckchen wandte sich um und starrte ihn plötzlich erschrocken an. _

„_Verflixter Drachenmist, auch das noch!", stieß er hervor. _

„_Verschwinde da!" Im selben Moment stürzte etwas – anders wusste Eric es einfach nicht zu definieren - aus den Flammen heraus, direkt auf den Mann zu. Dieser drehte einen Augenblick zu spät den Kopf. Eric sah verblüfft zu, wie er den Stab nach vorne stieß und etwas schreien wollte, doch das brennende Vieh begrub ihn schon unter sich. _

_Eric quollen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. So ein Tier, so es denn überhaupt eines war, ... hatte er noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Doch der Kerl da unten brauchte eindeutig seine Hilfe! Er setzte sich hastig in Bewegung und schlitterte die Düne hinab. In dem Augenblick vergrub das Biest, das aussah wie ein Stück Baumrinde, jedoch mit gemeingefährlichen Klauen und Zähnen gespickt, ebenjene im rechten Arm des Mannes. Dieser schrie wütend auf und versuchte das Biest abzuschütteln. Eric wusste nicht woher er den Mut nahm, aber er griff nach einem langen Ast, den der letzte Sturm aus dem nahegelegenen Wald hinter der Düne herangetragen haben musste, und fegte das Vieh mit einem heftigen Stoß von dem Mann. _

_Seine Klauen lösten sich mit einem ekelerregenden Geräusch aus dem Arm, und es landete ein Stück entfernt von ihnen auf dem Boden. _

„_Alles okey?", stammelte Eric hektisch, wollte neben ihm in die Knie gehen._

„_Bist du eigentlich wahnsinnig!?", schrie der andere gleichzeitig. _

„_Pass auf!"_

_Im nächsten Augenblick wurde Eric von den Füßen gerissen. Der Stock flog in hohem Bogen davon. Nagelspitze Zähne bohrten sich in seine Seite, ehe er überhaupt seine Arme zur Verteidigung heben konnte. Er landete mitsamt der Kreatur im Sand der Düne, wollte vor Schmerz aufschreien, doch er fand nicht die nötige Luft in seiner Lunge._

„_Stupor!" Der Schrei drang nur gedämpft an sein Ohr, aber er hatte eine wahrlich durchschlagende Wirkung. Das Biest wurde von ihm herunter gerissen und lies nur eine Reihe mit heftig brennenden Einstichen zurück. _

„_Inflamare!" Im nächsten Augenblick ging das Monster in Flammen auf. Der Mann hielt seinen Stab auf die Flammen gerichtet, bis sie erloschen waren. Die Knöchel seiner Hand traten weiß hervor. Als nur noch Kohle von dem Vieh übrig war, stürzte er zu Eric, der sich nun sehr sicher war, dass er nicht träumte. Ein Traum verursachte nicht solche Schmerzen! Ächzend richtete er sich ein Stück auf. _

„_Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei?! Wenn ich sage verschwinde, meine ich das auch!", schleuderte der andere ihm rüde entgegen und wollte nach seinem Shirtsaum greifen, um nach der Wunde zu sehen. _

_Erics Herz schlug schneller und er hob hastig die Hände, wollte die geschickten Finger des blonden Mannes wegschlagen. Das gerade Erlebte konnte und wollte er einfach nicht mit seiner Realität in Einklang bringen. Die Wirklichkeit, zuvor einfach und klar, schien sich vor Erics Augen gerade zu erweitern. Es war wie ein Bild, welches er plötzlich als dreidimensionales Modell vor sich sah. Plötzlich hoben sich Schatten heraus, Farbnuancen wurden sichtbar und er konnte es von allen Seiten interessiert betrachten. Dieser Baumstamm hatte gelebt! _

„_Moment, was... aber...!", stammelte er. _

„_Das ist nicht wichtig!", erwiderte der Fremde, zog dann kurzerhand Erics Shirt nach oben und offenbarte einen kreisrunden Abdruck aller Zähne, die das Vieh vorn und hinten in seine empfindliche Seite gegraben hatte. _

_Und es tat verdammt weh! Eric sog scharf die Luft ein und biss sich auf die Lippen. Der Blonde stöhnte entnervt auf. _

„_Halt still, verdammt!", herrschte er ihn an und zog dann wieder den Stab aus seiner Jeans hervor. _

„_Du bist doch völlig irre!", brachte Eric fassungslos hervor. _

_Doch der Blonde lies sich nicht beirren. _

„_Episkey", murmelte er und fuhr mit dem Stab federleicht über die Verletzungen._

_Eric konnte einfach nur dasitzen. Der Kerl hatte doch nicht alle Tassen im Schrank!_

_Doch plötzlich liess der pochende, brennende Schmerz nach und unter Erics ungläubigen Muggelaugen spannte sich jungfräuliche Haut über die Einstichstellen. _

_Vollkommen perplex blickte Eric auf - und direkt in den Himmel hinein. Der andere blickte aus seinen blauen Augen zögernd auf ihn hinab. Dann hob er seinen Stab erneut. _

„_Amnesia", flüsterte er, und ein leises Bedauern schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Silberner Staub schoss aus seinem (Eric weigerte sich das Wort Zauberstab in seinen Gedanken zu benutzen) Stab auf ihn zu, hüllte ihn ein. _

_Vollkommen ausgelaugt lies sich der junge Mann neben ihn fallen und blickte aufmerksam zu ihm hinüber. _

„_Hier" Er gab ihm ein Tempo aus seiner Jeanstasche. „Nasenbluten kann manchmal eine ganz schöne Sauerei sein, oder? Mein Name ist übrigens Ried" Im ersten Moment fiel es Eric gar nicht auf, dass er ihm die linke Hand reichte. _

„_Eric" Verwirrt nahm er sie an. „Ich heiße Eric..." _

Die Flüssigkeit im Glas schwappte, als es hochgehoben wurde.

„Was ist das denn? Hat sich da jemand einen Spaß erlaubt?", wunderte sich Sophie und betrachtete das unscheinbare Glas neugierig von allen Seiten.

Den ganzen wunderschönen Abend hatte Eric versucht nicht mehr an jenen Sommer zu denken. Nun, spät am nächsten Morgen, blickte er von der Vielzahl der mehr oder weniger schlichten Umschläge auf.

„Ich glaube, das können wir guten Gewissens entsorgen", meinte Sophie und angelte nach dem Müllsack, in dem auch schon all die Luftballons und Sektkorken ihr unrühmliches Ende gefunden hatten.

„Nein!" Eric riss seiner Frau voller Schrecken das Glas aus der Hand.

„Ich weis von wem das ist. Es soll eine Erinnerung sein!" Er rettete sich in ein Lachen.

„Ich will es noch ein wenig aufbewahren." Hastig lies er das Glas in die Tasche seiner Jeans gleiten, ohne auf die fragenden Blicke seiner Ehefrau zu achten.

Er hatte sie nicht einmal angelogen. Es war eine Erinnerung, eine Erinnerung an eine wunderschöne Zeit.

_Sein Herz schlug gleichmäßig, im Takt seiner langen Schritte. Ein Fuß berührte den Boden. Ein dumpfer, feuchter Schlag. Erhob sich wieder in die Luft, während sein anderer Fuß ihn erneut im feuchten Sand verankerte. Der feine weiße Sand schluckte jeden Laut, den er früh am Morgen verursachte. Er folgte dem Rhythmus seiner Schritte, während seine Gedanken weit weit entfernt verweilten. In seinen Träumen... In der letzten Nacht hatte er etwas sehr merkwürdiges geträumt. Ein Monster, Magie ... und himmelblaue Augen. _

_Warum lief sein Unterbewusstsein ohne seine Zustimmung Amok? Das konnte nicht wahr sein! _

_Er beschleunigte kopfschüttelnd seinen Lauf. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Dünen... und er verharrte mitten im Schritt._

_Himmelblaue Augen... Ein junger Mann... _

_Hart musste er schlucken, lief dann wie ferngesteuert fort vom Meer, auf die Dünen zu. Kurzerhand erklomm er sie, obwohl das eigentlich nicht die feine englische Art war und schlitterte an der anderen Seite wieder hinab. _

_Er sah sich um. Der Sand auf dieser Seite war zerwühlt. Nicht weit entfernt von ihm schien etwas gebrannt zu haben, da noch immer Aschespuren zu sehen waren, die nur langsam vom Wind ausgelöscht wurden. Ein Wirbel entstand, während er mit gerunzelter Stirn um die Brandstelle herum schlich, und brachte ihn zum Niesen._

_Plötzlich spürte er vorsichtige Hände, die seine Seite betasteten, genau an der Stelle des Shirts, an der er gestern die blutende Nase gestillt hatte. _

_Irritiert schob er sein Shirt nach oben und untersuchte seine Seite, wo er nur zarte, blassrosa Haut vorfand. Blassrosa? Der Rest seiner Haut war braun von der Sonne! Vollkommen perplex fuhr er sich über die neue Haut, drehte sich dann einmal um die eigene Achse. Sein Blick blieb an einem langen Ast hängen, der ihn schlucken lies. Er sah ihm Geiste das Monster vor sich, wie es in hohem Bogen davonflog. Nachdenklich ging er vor dem Ast in die Hocke, fürchtete sich beinahe ihn zu berühren. An der Spitze klebte eine dunkelrote Flüssigkeit._

„_Was tust du hier?!" Rieds Stimme lies ihn herumfahren. Wütend funkelte ihn der blonde Mann an. _

„_Du solltest eigentlich..." Er zögerte. _

„_Eigentlich solltest du dich an nichts mehr erinnern!" Er zog den Stab erneut aus seiner Jeanstasche, doch Eric sprang auf. _

„_Dein kleiner Zaubertrick wirkt bei mir nicht!", fuhr er ihn an und ging auf ihn zu, den Zauberstab genau im Blick behaltend. _

„_Was bist du überhaupt? Und was war das für ein Vieh gestern? Und was zum Henker hast du mit mir gemacht?!" _

_Er überwand die Entfernung zu ihm mit ein paar Schritten und riss dem überraschten Magier den Ärmel seiner Jacke hoch. _

„_Und warum hast du dich nicht selbst geheilt?! So wie mich!" Anklagend deutete er auf die säuberlich verbundene Wunde. _

_Für einige Herzschläge blieben sie so stehen. Eric hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren pochen. Er hielt das Handgelenk des anderen fest umklammert, er wollte ihn, seine Erinnerung nicht schon wieder verlieren, die Realität nicht erneut aus seinem Griff entlassen. _

„_Du tust mir weh!", gab Ried schließlich auf und riss sich mit einem Ruck los. Er massierte sich die Hand. _

„_Dieser Sumpfkrattler hatte Gift an den Klauen und das muss sich erst neutralisieren. Dann kann ich die Wunde schließen. An den Zähnen, die dich verletzt haben, befand sich kein Gift." _

_Eric atmete zittrig durch. Gift?! _

„_Und..." _

_Ried gebot dem erneuten Sturm an Fragen Einhalt. _

„_Kannst du bitte freundlicherweise Mal die Klappe halten? Ich versuche nachzudenken?!" Er biss sich auf die Lippen, dann seufzte er und seine Schultern senkten sich. „Komm mit... ich muss dir einiges ... erklären..." _

„_Muggel sehen normalerweise nicht genau hin... das ist der Grund, aus dem unsere Welt noch immer verborgen ist. Und deshalb wirkt auch bei so gut wie allen der simple Amnesia - Zauber. Muggel wollen vergessen, sie lieben anscheinend den Tanz in der Dunkelheit..." _

_Er lies sich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen in den Sessel fallen, der in dem kleinen Cottage stand, welches er bewohnte. _

_Eric saß mit unterschlagenen Beinen auf der Couch und betrachtete Ried, der zwar etwas größer als er, aber kaum älter sein musste. _

„_Du bist anders..." Ried blickte auf. _

„_Und das kann mich in gewaltige Schwierigkeiten bringen. In ganz gewaltige, um genau zu sein. Und dich auch, um das anzumerken. Ich habs mit einem normalen Amnesia - Zauber versucht, aber es gibt weitaus stärkere und gefährlichere Magie um vergessen zu lassen. Also ist es besser du hällst die Klappe, wenn dir dein Verstand lieb ist." Er verzog bitter das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und richtete sich auf, wozu er als Hilfestellung nur den gesunden Arm verwendete. Das Gift machte ihm zu schaffen, das merkte selbst Eric an seiner Haltung. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden jungen Männern, schließlich seufzte Ried. _

„_Ich glaube, du gehst jetzt besser."_

_Doch Eric rührte sich nicht. Er betrachtete den schmalen Körper, den Verband. Für den er eigentlich die Verantwortung trug. Wenn er ihn nicht abgelenkt hätte, wäre dieses Biest in den Flammen verkohlt. _

„_Und du... legst dich lieber hin...", meinte er leise, worauf Ried nur mit einem unwilligen Nicken reagierte. _

„_Kann ich wieder kommen?" Eric erhob sich nur zögerlich. _

„_Kann ich dich aufhalten?", erwiderte Ried säuerlich. _

„_Nein" Auf Erics Gesicht breitete sich ein freches Grinsen aus. _

_Und Eric fühlte sich, als die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken hinter ihm zufiel, als wäre er gerade erst am Anfang eines großen Abenteuers. _

„Hast du mir davon erzählt?" Sophie zog die Brauen zusammen und blickte ihren Ehemann an, der vollkommen in Gedanken versunken schien.

„Nein, Schatz... Das war... eher unwichtig" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und gab ihr einen kurzen liebevollen Kuss, fühlte sich dabei jedoch als würde ein Dolch in seinem Herzen mit Genuss umgedreht werden.

„Nur eine kleine Erinnerung..." Er nahm einen Packen Briefumschläge und schob sie vehement in eine Mappe, während Sophies typischer analytischer Blick auf ihm ruhte. Der silberne Ring an seinem Finger blitzte auf, gleich eines Mahnmals.

_Eric klopfte nun beinahe jeden Tag an Rieds Tür. Er war begierig darauf, alles über die Welt des anderen zu erfahren. Alles über ihn zu erfahren? Er wusste es selbst nicht genau. Eric wusste nur, dass er gerne in Rieds Nähe war und sie genoss. _

_Und Ried erzählte ihm, anfangs zögerlich und vorsichtig, später immer breitwilliger und begeisterter von seiner Welt. Von Drachen und Kobolden, Gnomen und anderen Geschöpfen, von der Zauberschule, die er vor zwei Jahren beendet hatte, von der Winkelgasse, von magischen Kräutern und Kreaturen des Meeres, welche ihn besonders interessierten. Deshalb war er auch hier. Er sammelte und erforschte sie. _

„_Manche von ihnen besitzen sagenhafte Heilkräfte, die noch lange nicht alle bekannt sind. Ich arbeite im Auftrag des St. Mungo hier", erklärte er, während er neben Eric den Strand entlang wanderte. Er zog den Zipper seiner Jacke ein wenig höher. Am Himmel jagten schon seit Tagen dunkle Wolken das helle Blau des Tages. _

„_Und was war das dann mit dem Sumpfgnadel? Ein Experiment?", grinste Eric. _

„_Sumpfkrattler" Er verzog missmutig das Gesicht. „Nein... das Biest lebt eigentlich gar nicht hier. Aber es ist anscheinend gewandert, und als ich diesen blöden Baumstamm umdrehen wollte, ist er zum Leben erwacht und hat mich angegriffen." _

„_Du hast also Ärger gesucht. Ich würde dir empfehlen, das nicht zu oft zu machen!", lachte er. _

„_Ich suche keinen Ärger, meistens findet der Ärger mich", korrigierte er den Freund und sah ihn missmutig an. _

„_Auch in Form eines nervigen, kleinen schwarzhaarigen Anhängsels!"_

„_Hey!", rief Eric empört und schubste ihn in Richtung Meer. Rieds Füße wurden vom Wasser umspült, seine Turnschuhe waren sofort durchweicht. _

„_Na warte, das bekommst du zurück!", rief er und wollte sich auf Eric stürzen, doch der sprang zurück, Ried setzte ihm nach, bekam ihm am Shirt zu packen und wollte ihn in den Sand werfen. Erics Lachen tönte über den leeren Strand, als er mit einem Satz zur Seite auswich. Die beiden Jungen jagten sich gegenseitig über den Sand. Sie merkten gar nicht, wie die ersten Regentropfen den Sand verdunkelten. Schließlich stürzte Ried sich auf den Jüngeren. Lachend gingen sie gemeinsam zu Boden, rollten über den feuchten Sand. Schließlich nagelte Eric den Freund am Erdboden fest. _

_Von einer seiner feuchten schwarzen Strähnen tropfte Wasser auf Rieds Gesicht. Der Atem von beiden ging im gleichen, hektischen Takt. _

„_Nimms zurück...", keuchte Eric und blickte Ried nur unverwandt an. Das wogende Grün seiner Pupillen glich mehr den je dem schäumenden Meer, nur wenige Meter entfernt von ihnen. _

„_Was...", fragte Ried irritiert zurück, musste schlucken. Er hoffte nur, dass der Andere sein hektisch trommelndes Herz nicht bemerkte. _

„_Den Ärger, den du mit mir hast.."_

_Ried schmunzelte unwillkürlich und strich eine von den schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus Erics Gesicht, ganz vorsichtig. Immer bedacht auf die Reaktion. _

„_Ich... handel mir gerade selbst noch größeren Ärger ein...", flüsterte er leise, selbst überrascht von seinem Mut beugte er seinen Kopf nach oben und legte seine Lippen auf die des überraschten Freundes. Der Kuss schmeckte nach Salz und Wind. Ohne nachzudenken erwiderte Eric die zärtliche Berührung, zunächst vorsichtig, beinahe schüchtern. Dann bewegten sich seine Lippen fordernder, seine Zunge verlangte Einlass in Rieds Mund, den Ried atemlos gewährte. Eric vergrub seine Finger in den blonden Haaren, lies ihn nicht zurückweichen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Küsse so gut schmecken konnten! Schließlich, als er wirklich keinen Atem mehr in den Lungen finden konnte, lies er sich von Ried herunterfallen und drehte sein Gesicht zum Himmel. Er spürte Rieds Hand, die nach seinen Fingern griff. Er lies es geschehen, genoss einfach nur den Sommerregen, der seine erhitzte Haut kühlte und die Sandkörner, die am ganzen Körper klebten, fort wusch._

War er angekommen? Es fühlte sich so richtig an...

Fühlte es sich nun genauso an wie damals? Eric erwachte aus den Erinnerungen, und sah seine wunderhübsche Ehefrau an. Auch sie hatte sein Herz höher schlagen lassen, ihm ein Leben geschenkt, das nicht nur aus Trauer und Sorge bestand. Sie hatte das Licht zurück in sein Leben getragen. Nachdenklich ordnete er die liebevoll gestalteten Karten.

„Ich trag mal die Geschenke ins Auto", meinte er.

„Die Mixer kannst du gleich dalassen!", rief Sophie ihm nach.

Er musste schmunzeln, als er das Auto mit Geschenken ihrer Freunde und ihrer Familie belud. Nur das Glas trug er die ganze Zeit bei sich. Er konnte es sich noch nicht genauer ansehen, nicht solange sich andere Muggel in der Nähe befanden.

„_Ried?" Eric stieß die Tür auf, wie so oft in den letzten Monaten, ohne anzuklopfen. Er stellte die Einkaufstüte auf dem Küchenschrank ab und lief die letzten paar Schritte um die Ecke herum, stockte plötzlich, als er Rieds Gestalt an der geöffneten Terrassentür bemerkte. Er ließ seine Eule, deren Krallen sich in den Stoff seines rechten Ärmels gegraben hatten, an seinem Zeigefinger nibbeln, während er mit der anderen Hand ein Pergament zerknüllte. Er wirkte so ernst. _

„_Ried? Was ist denn los?", fragte Eric vorsichtig und küsste den Freund auf die Wange, strich der Eule mit dem Finger vorsichtig über das Gefieder, was diese mit einem leisen Shuhu quittierte. Ried schloss bitter die Augen, dann streckte er den Arm aus und ließ die Eule fliegen. _

„_Du musst gehen!", fuhr er ihn harsch an. _

_Eric presste die Lippen zusammen. _

„_Erzähl mir nichts! Was ist los!" _

_Er schaltete schnell und versuchte sich den Brief aus Rieds Hand zu stibitzen, doch der Größere hielt ihn außer Reichweite._

„_Nein! Verdammt, ich sagte dir doch, dass du gehen sollst! Nimm deine Sachen und geh!" Er betonte die letzten Worte überdeutlich, schrie sie schon fast aus. _

_Eric wich ein Stück zurück, kniff die Augen zusammen._

„_Nicht bevor du mir gesagt hast, warum du mit mir Schluss machst!", appellierte er an seinen Verstand. _

„_Denn dabei bist du doch gerade? Wir verstoßen doch schon seit Monaten gegen das verfluchte Zaubereigesetz! Und jetzt auf einmal machst du dir Sorgen?! Warum?!" _

„_Das ist es nicht!" Ried ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, ob aus Wut oder aus Verzweiflung vermochte Eric nicht zu sagen. _

„_Ich..." _

_Doch bevor er noch weitersprechen, ihm noch eine Lüge präsentieren konnte, warf sich Eric förmlich gegen ihn, nagelte ihn an der Wand fest und küsste ihn gierig. Im ersten schockierten Moment erwiderte Ried den Kuss. Eric spürte die Zärtlichkeit des Freundes, die Leidenschaft, die hinter diesem Kuss lag. Und auch den Abschied. Es schien Ried unglaublich schwer zu fallen, doch er brachte die Hände zwischen Eric und sich und stieß ihn dann mit aller Kraft von sich weg. _

_Eric taumelte nach hinten, stieß hart gegen die Kante des Tisches._

„_Verschwinde!", herrschte ihn Ried an und verzog das Gesicht. „Raus hier! Ich will dich nicht wieder sehen!" Jedes einzelne seiner Worte glich einem Stich in Erics Herz. _

„_Ried was ist denn los... wir können das doch zusammen..." _

„_Nein! Hast du's immer noch nicht kapiert?! Ich liebe dich nicht mehr! Wie könnte ich auch? Du warst nur der Ärger, der mir ständig an den Fußsohlen klebte! Und jetzt verschwinde!"_

_Drohend erhob er seinen Zauberstab gegen ihn, und Eric wich zurück. _

„_Beruhig dich erstmal wieder!", brachte er verletzt hervor und stolperte rückwärts. „Ich komm morgen wieder..."_

_Dann wandte er sich um, während Ried den Stab sinken ließ. Eric spürte seine Blicke im Rücken, bis er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. _

_Am nächsten Tag war jegliches Leben aus dem Cottage gewichen. Als Eric die Tür öffnete, stand weder der gemütliche Sessel an seinem Platz, in dem Ried so oft mit angezogenen Beinen gessesen hatte, noch schlief Paula in ihrem Käfig. Käfig und Sessel waren nicht mehr hier. Fassungslos trat Eric in das leere Wohnzimmer. Einzig und allein seine wenigen Besitztümer lagen säuberlich geordnet auf dem Boden. _

_Erics Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Er drehte sich im Kreis, doch der Zauber, den Ried in sein Leben gebracht hatte, war mit ihm gegangen..._

Das Wasser schlug sacht gegen die Wände des Glases, als er es aus der Hosentasche nahm und in das Regal in seinem Arbeitszimmer stellte. Für einen Moment betrachtete er es. Sophie arbeitete in einer Anwaltskanzlei und war tagsüber unterwegs. Er war als Grafikdesigner tätig, der seine Auftragsarbeiten von zuhause aus managte. Sie würde nicht noch einmal nach dem Glas fragen.

Erst nach ein paar Wochen hatte er den wahren Grund für Rieds Abweisung erfahren. Wenn man wusste, worauf man achten musste, zeigten sich viele, nur durch Zauberei erklärbare Phänomene auch in den langweiligen 8.00 Uhr Nachrichten. Daraus erfuhr er, dass eine neu erbaute Brücke unter der Last vieler Wagen auf unerklärliche Weise zusammengestürzt war, dass Muggel landauf, landab verschwanden. Im Wetterbericht wurde gehäuft von unerklärlichen Natur-phänomenen berichtet. Das alles schürte seine Sorge um und minderte seine Wut auf Ried. Irgendwas musste in der Welt der Zauberer gerade passiert sein! Und er musste ohnmächtig zusehen, während der Freund vielleicht mitten in diesen schrecklichen Dingen steckte!

Er zog nach London, versuchte dort mehr über die Zauberwelt zu erfahren - vergeblich. Mit Ried war sie für ihn verschwunden. Er besuchte die Universität und lernte schließlich Sophie kennen. Ganz langsam schlich sie sich in sein Herz... Und vertrieb die Einsamkeit und Sorge. Eric lernte seine Gefühle für den anderen blonden Jungen mit Augen, so blau wie der Himmel über Cornwall, wegzusperren.

Eric blickte von seinem großen Bogen Papier auf, direkt in das Regal. Er wusste, das Glas stand dort, halb verdeckt von einer Box voller Geschenkkarten. Sophie war an der Arbeit. Sie würde ihn nicht überraschen. Für einen Moment noch rang er mit sich, dann lies er den Bleistift fallen. Die Miene hinterließ Spuren auf dem jungfräulichen Blatt. Die Spitze splitterte ab. Beinahe hastig lief er zu dem Glas und zog es hinter der Box mit dem Blumenmotiv hervor. Seine Hand bebte, als er es auf den Tisch stellte, und das Wasser in seinem Inneren leise gegen die Wände schwappte. Eric schluckte und hockte sich vor den Tisch. Hatte er sich geirrt? War es vielleicht doch nur ein makabrer Scherz gewesen?

Er tickte das Glas an... und ein Tropfen löste sich aus der Wasserfläche, stieg nach oben, und verharrte dort für einen Wimpernschlag.

Eric spürte, wie sein Herz aufgeregt gegen die Rippen trommelte, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Sein dummes Herz verlieh seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck. Ried...

Dann fiel der Tropfen wieder zurück ins Wasser, hinterließ nichts als konzentrische Ringe auf der ansonsten so glatten Oberfläche. Eric stieß einen Laut aus, der zwischen unbändiger Freude und grenzenlosem Schmerz lag.

Ried lebte... Der Sommer voller Zauber perlte an den Wänden des Glases ab, ließ die Welt dahinter diffus und unecht erscheinen und brachte den Geschmack von Salz und Meer zurück, das Gefühl von Sonne und Sand und nackter Haut auf der seinen.

Das Gewitter jedoch tobte in seinem Inneren, während er den warmen Sommerregen, der nun in Schauern im Glas niederging, beobachtete.


	2. Kapitel 1 -Bleistiftmiene und Bademäntel

Kapitel 1 – Bleistiftmienen und Bademäntel

Die nadelspitze Miene drückte sich in seinen Daumen und er zuckte leicht zurück. Die Miene splitterte nicht und bohrte sich schnurgerade in seine empfindliche Haut.

Perfekt, dachte er und hob den schmalen Körper, welcher die bleierne Miene umschloss vor seine Augen. Er blinzelte und wog ihn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefingern. Außerdem war der Stift gut ausbalanciert und passte in seine Finger, als wäre er eine Fortsetzung seiner Hand.

Da hatte sich der nervige Weg mit der U-Bahn und das dreimalige Umsteigen wohl doch gelohnt!

Auf Erics Gesicht erschien ein triumphierendes Grinsen, er griff nach einer Packung der Bleistifte, mit denen er in Zukunft die Skizzen entwerfen wollte, mit denen er seine Brötchen verdiente, und durchwühlte gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand die Umhängetasche nach seinem Geldbeutel, was sich als gar kein so einfaches Unterfangen erwies, da sie heillos vollgestopft war mit Notizblöcken, Blättern, Stifteboxen und den kümmerlichen Resten von Radiergummis.

Endlich berührten seine Finger etwas Stoffähnliches und wollten danach greifen. Dabei warf er einen Blick aus dem schmierigen Schaufenster des Ladens hinaus. Gegenüber schmiegte sich ein schon halb verfallenes Gebäude, welches von einem Passanten auch einfach übersehen werden konnte, in die Häuserzeile.

Eric runzelte die Stirn und trat näher an das Schaufenster. Auffällig wenig Menschen schenkten dem Gebäude, an dem schon ein wenig windschief die Aufschrift „Reinig & Tunkunter" angebracht war, Beachtung. Genauer gesagt keiner.

Es schien beinahe so, als wolle das Gebäude gar nicht gefunden werden und so war es ein Sinnbild der Banalität, und passte sich perfekt den vielen anderen Häusern in Londons Straßen an. Eric schüttelte den Kopf. Es war beinahe wie Magie.

Das war doch Blödsinn!

Die Magie, die er besaß, lag einzig und allein in dem Glas in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Ansonsten hatte er in London auch nach jahrelanger Suche keinen Funken dessen entdeckt, an das er einst so selbstverständlich geglaubt und es mit offenen Armen empfangen hatte.

Er wollte sich schon wieder kopfschüttelnd seinen Stiften zuwenden, als plötzlich der flauschige Gürtel eines rosa Bademantels am Fenster vorbei flatterte. Eric riss den Kopf wieder hoch. Mit einem hellen Klirren fielen die Stifte, die er in der Hand hielt, zu Boden. Die erstaunten Augen des Künstlers machten drei Menschen aus, in helle Umhänge gekleidet, welche dem rosa Bademantel folgten. Einer hielt einen Zauberstab in der Hand und versprühte in gleichmäßigen Abstand feinen silbrigen Nebel. Er legte sich auf die Haut der Menschen und ergriff ihre Erinnerungen, radierte sie aus, wie es Eric mit einem seiner Radiergummis mit einer fehlerhaften Linie tat. Denn genau das waren sie. Fehlerhafte Linien in einer vollkommen nüchternen Wirklichkeit, in der alles nur durch Wissenschaft und Rationalität erklärt werden konnte. Eric hielt den Atem an und schüttelte den Zauber ab, wie einen Wassertropfen, der störend auf seiner Haut gelandet war.

Im nächsten Moment stürzte er aus dem Laden. Die alte Glocke wurde beinahe aus der Verankerung gerissen, als er auf die Straße stürmte und sich hektisch in beide Richtungen umsah.

Wo waren diese Zauberer! Wo war die Magie, die an ihm vorübergehuscht war, eines Schatttens gleich.

Eric atmete hektisch, und warf sich, von leisen Stimmen angelockt, herum.

„Mr. Williams, ich bitte Sie. Nun nehmen Sie doch Vernunft an. Sie sind kein Vogel, und das, was sie tragen ist nicht straßentauglich!"

Erics Herz schlug rascher.

„Doch, oh doch! Ich bin ein Flamingo, der zu seinen Artgenossen muss!", rief eine alte Stimme in einer etwas zu hohen Tonlage aus. Die Stimmen quollen aus einer engen Seitengasse und Eric schlich heran, drückte sich dann gegen den kühlen Backstein und warf einen Blick um die Ecke.

Da diskutierten wirklich und wahrhaftig drei magische Personen mit einem anscheinend etwas verwirrten Zauberer, der die Zipfel seines Bademantels in den Händen hielt und mit ihm flatternde Bewegungen vollführte. Dazu sprang und hüpfte er auf stummeligen behaarten Beinen hin und her, soweit dies in der beengten Gasse möglich war. Das konnte man recht genau erkennen, da der gute Herr außer seinem „Federkleid" recht spärlich bekleidet war.

„Nun kommen sie schon, Mr. Williams. Auf sie wartet ihr hübsches Zimmer!"

„Nein, ich muss zu meinen Artgenossen", flötete er und gab ein klapperndes Geräusch von sich. Die Magier machten mit dem verkannten Flamingo kurzen Prozess. Einer von ihnen zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf ihn und gab ein leises „Stupor" von sich. Wohl dosiert flogen rote Funken auf den Mann zu. Im nächsten Moment klappte er zusammen.

Eric zog rasch den Kopf zurück und presste sich eng gegen die Wand. Er konnte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören, während die Magier den offensichtlich Ohnmächtigen in ihre Mitte nahmen.

„Lass ihn uns ins Mungo schaffen, Stephen. Mal schauen, was für ein Tier er als nächstes sein will", stöhnte er.

Mungo? St. Mungo?

Erics Körper schien in einen Ameisenhügel verwandelt worden zu sein.

Mungo? Rieds Arbeitsplatz? Von dem er ihm vor so langer Zeit erzählt hatte? Noch immer sah er in Gedanken das Grinsen, welches er auf den Lippen getragen hatte, als er von all den Kuriositäten, die sich Zauberer manchmal gewollt, manchmal ungewollt, beibrachten, erzählte.

Und sein Botaniker, mit den blonden Haaren und den himmelblauen Augen arbeitete dort als Pflanzenforscher. Eric wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, wie das Ein- und Ausatmen funktionierte, als die Meute von Zauberern an ihm vorbeischlenderte und auffällig unauffällig die kaum befahrene Straße überquerten. Eric schluckte hart.

Ried! Seine Gedanken kannten nur noch dieses eine Wort. Er war hier... in der Nähe... nur einen magischen Eulensprung von ihm entfernt! Dieser Gedanke meiselte sich unauslöschlich in seinen Geist, pulsierte mit jedem Atemzug in ihm.

Eric schulterte die Tasche und folgte den Zauberern selbstbewusst. Einer von ihnen blieb vor dem unauffälligen Kaufhaus stehen, in dessen Schaufenster eine Puppe einen Tweedanzug trug, der aussah als wäre er vom Ausverkauf aus dem letzten Jahrhundert übrig geblieben. Er beugte sich kurz zu etwas hinunter und schien mit dem etwas zu sprechen, dann trat er direkt ohne Furcht in das Schaufenster hinein. Eric holte tief Luft, ignorierte sein Herz, das wie ein wildgewordener Flummi in seiner Brust hin und her sprang.

„Hey! Wartet! Ich will auch noch rein!", rief er und joggte der Gruppe von Magier entgegen. Einfach den Anschein der Zugehörigkeit erwecken. Lächeln, ermahnte er seinen im Kreis rennenden, vor Panik schreienden Geist.

„Danke!" Er nickte ihnen zu, dann stieg auch er durch das Schaufenster, als hätte er niemals etwas anderes getan. Er liess den Bewohnern der anderern Welt überhaupt keine Gelegenheit zu zweifeln, dass er ebenfalls in das magische Reich gehörte.

Er glitt zur Seite, die rechte Hand fest um den Gurt seiner Tasche geklammert. Für einen Augenblick gestattete ihm sein Hirn die Wunder, die seine Augen sahen, zu bestaunen. Er befand sich mitten in einem großen Wartesaal, was aber auch schon das einzige war, was den ruhigen klinisch sauberen Warteräumen in modernen Krankenhäusern glich. Eine Kakophonie von menschlichen und tierischen Lauten flirrte durch die Luft. Wo er auch hinsah, wurden seine Augen den ungewöhnlichsten Erscheinungen gewahr. Nur ein Stückchen rechts von ihm kam ein Mann angerannt, der von schier taußenden kleinen blauroten Bläschen übersehen war. Gleich vier Medimagier hechteten hinter ihm her. „Notfall!", schrien sie. „Eine Blaue Hornissange hat ihn vergiftet!".

Die Menge wich wie eine einzige große Masse an Knetgummi beiseite.

„Muss wohl schlimm sein", murmelte Eric zu sich selbst. Er konnte seine Augen erst von dem kreischenden Mann abwenden, als dieser von einem Gang verschluckt wurde. Im nächsten Augenblick musste er einem durch die Luft schwebenden Kind ausweichen, welches das Schwebeabenteuer wohl unglaublich lustig zu finden schien. Witziger als seine Eltern auf jeden Fall, die den Flug des Kindes mit warmer Luft, die ihren Zauberstäben entwich, zu lenken versuchten (was ihnen mit unterdurchschnittlichem Erfolg gelang). Eric packte für die Dauer eines Herzschlages das Verlangen, diesen Raum mit all seinen Merwürdigkeiten auf Papier zu bannen, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sah sich um.

Ried!

Am Anderen Ende des Saals machte er einen großen Empfangstresen aus, an dem eine alte Hexe saß und scheinbar die magischen Krankheiten und Verletzungen einzelnen Abteilungen zuwies.

Sie würde am ehesten wissen wo Ried war. Also strebte er durch den überfüllten Raum, sprang über eine Maus, welche einen Luftballon mit der Aufschrift „Vorsicht, schiefgegangener Verwandlungszauber" an ihrem Schwanz trug, und trat in die Reihe der wartenden Hexen und Zauberer. Die Reihe schrumpelte schnell in sich zusammen und nachdem der Zauberer, der einen merkwürdig deformierten Kopf aufwies in die Abteilung für fehlgeschlagene Zauber geschickt worden war, trat Eric vor.

„Ich würde gern zu Richard Turner!", gab er Auskunft.

Die kleine Hexe musterte ihn und er behielt seine, wie er hoffte, selbstbewusste Maske. Doch unter den bebrillten Augen der Hexe, schien seine Tarnung zu zerfallen. Er hatte schon Angst, sie würde im nächsten Moment von ihrem Stuhl hochschießen und „Muggelalarm!", rufen, oder so etwas in der Art.

Doch die Hexe deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab nur gelangweilt eine Treppe hinauf.

„3. Stock – Vegiftungen", sagte sie mit montoner Stimme und schob ihn zur Seite. „Der nächste!"

Erics Herz schien für einen Moment auszusetzen, dann wandte er sich um und stolperte in die ihm gewiesene Richtung.

Ried! Er war hier! Er arbeitete noch immer hier! Oh verdammt noch mal, er würde ihn wieder sehen! Hastig steuerte er auf die Treppe zu und sprang sie zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend nach oben, bevor er die Informationen überhaupt verarbeiten konnte.

Dabei stolperte er gegen einen älteren Herrn in einer Art Anzug mit Umhang. Der Zauberer prallte zurück.

„Passen Sie doch auf! Haben Sie keine Augen im Kopf, bei Merlins Barte!" Der Magier klopfte sich den imaginären Staub von der Brust, während Eric über seine Schultern hinweg nur „Tschuldigung" rief und um den nächsten Treppenwinkel verschwand.

Wieder kam er in einen kleinen Aufenthaltsraum, der im dritten Stock des Krankenhauses lag. Zwischen all den bunt gefärbten skurrilen Bläschen, Pusteln und Körperteilen konnte sein hochgewachsener Freund doch eigentlich gar nicht zu übersehen sein!? Er sah sich ein wenig außer Atem um, doch er erblickte nur karierte Warzen und neongrüne Flecken. Ein wenig desorientiert ging er ein Stück den Gang hinab.

„Und stell dir vor, diese Frau hat wirklich nicht begriffen, dass sie keine Pflanze vergiftet hat, sondern von einem Zauber umgehauen wurde. Aber das will sie nicht wahrhaben, und sich folglich auch nicht auf der entsprechenden Station behandeln lassen, David"

Das Lachen, das auf diese Worte ertönte, fuhr Eric durch Mark und Bein.

„Stattdessen kreucht sie hier durch die Gänge und belästigt jeden mit ihren Problemen."

Für einen Augenblick erstarrte Eric mitten im Gang zwischen mehr oder minder gesunden Hexen und Zauberern. Ein weißer Umhang bauschte sich vor seinen Augen. Der hochgewachsene Magier, welcher in dem Umhang steckte, sprach mit einem anderen Zauberer.

„Ich seh mal, was sich machen lässt", schnaubte der andere, den medizinischen Ernst gerade noch so bewahrend, und bog in einen anderen Gang ab. Der andere Mann steuerte auf eine Tür zu.

Endlich fand Eric die Stimme, nach der er schon seit einer geschlagenen Minute suchte, und die Muskeln in seinen Beinen, wieder.

„Ried!", rief er laut aus und lief auf den Mann zu, der bei seinem Ruf stehen geblieben war. Wut und Freude kämpften um die Vorherrschaft. Doch die Wut überwog.

„Ried! Verdammt nochmal! Wehe du rührst dich vom Fleck!" Seine Stimme, die ihn gerade rief, kochte vor Zorn über.

Langsam drehte er sich um, und in seiner Miene zeigte sich eine Art der Fassungslosigkeit, die größer kaum sein könnte. Eric blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er in die blauen, vor Überraschung weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte. Für einen Moment drohte er darin zu versinken und fühlte sich vom Fleck weg wieder zurück versetzt an den Strand, voller Sonnenschein, ihr Lachen klang in seinen Ohren so klar und unverfälscht. Sommerregen, der den Strand Tropfen um Tropfen dunkel färbte. Küsse, die nach Salz und Sommer schmeckten.

„Du verdammter Scheißkerl!", rief Eric aus, und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Der ganze Betrieb um sie herum war zum Erliegen gekommen. Die Hexen und Zauberer, welche den Gang bevölkerten, richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich einzig und allein auf die beiden jungen Männer.

„Eric..." Rieds Worte waren tonlos.

„Du verdammter, verlogener Mistkerl!", fauchte Eric, überwand die letzten Schritte und stürzte sich impulsiv in die Arme des vollkommen perplexen Mannes. Er spürte die Wärme, fühlte das aufgeregt schlagende Herz in der Brust des anderen als Echo auf sein eigenes. Schlang die Arme fest um ihn. Der Freund sollte ihm nicht noch mal entkommen!

„Eric...", hörte er nur die vertraute Stimme an seinem Ohr, dann das lang vermisste vertraute Gefühl von Rieds Armen um seinen Körper. Erleichterung und grenzenloses Glück überflutete seinen Geist. Ried war real. Dieser verdammte, blonde Zauberer stand leibhaftig vor ihm! Und es ging ihm gut!

Plötzlich kribbelte es in seinem Magen und die Welt verschwamm.

„Ich...! Du…! Wieso?!" Eric lief in Rieds Wohnung auf und ab. Der Magier war mit ihm direkt von seinem Arbeitsplatz hierher appariert und Eric kämpfte noch immer gegen das schwummrige Gefühl in seinem Magen. Dieses half nicht gerade, seine widerstreitenden aber sehr starken Emotionen irgendwie in geregelte Bahnen zu lenken. Eric wollte den grossen Blondschopf anschreien, ihn schlagen, ihn umarmen und küssen und fühlte sich wegen mindestens zwei seiner Wünsche schuldig! So rasch, wie die Gefühle wechselten, die durch seinen Körper tobten, purzelten auch Wörter aus seinem Mund, doch diese liessen sich einfach nicht zu verständlichen Sätzen zusammenbauen.

„Die Hochzeit! Du!", schnaufte Eric, „Was…?! Das war unfair! Du bist verschwunden! Verdammter Mistkerl! Was sollte ich tun?! Das Glas! Der Regen! Du! Weg!"

Ried liess die Schimpftirade des Künstlers über sich ergehen, hielt aber einen Sicherheitsabstand, um sich nicht einen Hieb von Erics wild herumfuchtelnden Händen einzufangen. Er verstand den Freund, liess ihn gewähren. Er hatte allen Grund dazu, ihn anzuschreien. Doch auch Rieds Gefühle liefen Amok. Eric war hier, bei ihm. Ried konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, wie das geschehen war. Er freute sich, wollte den Schwarzhaarigen in seine Arme schliessen, doch sein wild wummerndes Herz war gefangen in einem engen Stahlkäfig. Erics Auftauchen war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Was würde nun geschehen?

„Du…du… du hattest kein Recht! Verschwinden! Auftauchen!" Eric liess seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Es half. Schreien half. Auch wenn seine Tirade wenig Sinn gab. Doch seine Gedanken verliefen allmählich in geordneten Bahnen.

„Und dann die Zeitungen! Meldungen! Da war was faul! Leugne es nicht! Und du warst weg! Dann tauchst du auf, stellst dieses verdammte Glas auf den Geschenketisch und bist verschwunden! Das war nicht fair! Ich wollte dich sehen, wissen ob es dir gut geht!" Eric sackte auf dem gemütlichen Sofa zusammen, stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in den feinen Händen. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Die Wut war verraucht, alle Kraft aus Erics Körper gewichen. Schnell überwand Ried die kurze Distanz und setzte sich neben Eric, streckte die Hand aus, stockte. Als er über den schwarzen Haarschopf strich, waren seine Bewegungen vorsichtig, unbeholfen. Was sollte er tun, wie sollte er sich verhalten?

Vorsichtig zog er Eric an seine Brust, bereit, bei der geringsten Gegenwehr von ihm ab zu lassen. Doch Eric wehrte sich nicht, im Gegenteil. Erschöpft liess er sich gegen Ried fallen, schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Wieso?", murmelte er.

Was sollte Ried darauf antworten? Jedes Mal, wenn er sich das Wiedersehen mit seinem Freund ausgemalt hatte, hatte er einen sorgfältigen Bogen geschlagen um dieses eine Wort. Wieso.

Doch Eric würde ihn nicht so leicht vom Haken lassen. Er richtete sich auf und schaute ihm fordernd in die Augen.

„Ich…", begann Ried, brach aber ab, da seine Kehle staubtrocken war. Er schluckte. „Ich hatte keine Wahl. Meine Welt war nicht mehr sicher für dich."

„Aber jetzt ist sie es wieder", bestand Eric. „Verdammt nochmal, Ried, versuch gar nicht erst, mich anzulügen. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Was auch immer passiert ist, es ist vorbei, sonst hättest du mir nicht diese Erinnerung geschickt."

Ried schlug die Augen nieder. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, in die grünen Augen des Freundes zu blicken. In die Augen, die ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgten. Doch nie hatten sie ihn so angeschaut. Vorwurfsvoll, verletzt.

„Wieso bist du nicht bei meiner Hochzeit geblieben?", fragte Eric, „Ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht."

„Ich hatte keine Einladung", murmelte Ried die schwächste Entschuldigung der Welt.

Doch gerade weil diese Antwort einfach nur haarsträubend war, zauberte sie Eric ein mildes Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

„Du bist ein Schwachkopf", sagte Eric, doch in seiner Stimme lag nur noch ein Hauch von Bitterkeit.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte Ried nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen haben.

„Wer suchet, der findet", antwortete Eric schlicht.

Ried schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Das war dumm von dir", sagte er kraftlos.

„Wieso?", fragte Eric sofort bestürzt. „Willst du mich etwa nicht sehen?"

„Doch!", rief Reid und wäre beinahe entsetzt aufgesprungen, „Aber es geht nicht. Du bist verheiratet, du darfst nicht…"

„Ich darf was nicht?", fragte Eric, als der Freund nicht fortfuhr.

Ried hob den Blick und schaute Eric freudlos an. „Du darfst nichts von uns wissen."

„Und niemand darf von dir wissen", fügte Ried tonlos an, „Aber jetzt ist es zu spät."

„Was ist zu spät?", fragte Eric fordernd, „Ried, erzähl mir, was los ist!"

„Ich habe es dir doch schon mal erklärt, ein Muggel darf nichts von der Existenz der Magie wissen!", Ried fuhr sich hilflos durch das Haar, „Du darfst nichts von deren Existenz wissen! Deshalb musstest du verborgen bleiben vor dem Ministerium."

Ried erhob sich und ging auf und ab.

„Aber jetzt. Eric, du bist so normal! Dein Auftauchen im Mungo, das war, als würdest du einen waschechten Drachen auf den Trafalgar-Square stellen!"

„Ist das schlecht?", fragte Eric, dem nichts Besseres zu sagen einfiel, als ob ein Drache auf dem Trafalgar Square der normalste Anblick der Welt wäre.

Ried begann, hilflos zu lachen. „Ja!", rief er und warf die Arme in die Luft, „Irgendwer wird dem Ministerium stecken, dass du von der Magie weisst und wenn du nicht nachweisen kannst, dass du in einer Liebesbeziehung mit einer magischen Person bist, dann werden sie dir einen Vergessenszauber aufhalsen!"

„Aber… wir", sagte Eric und deutete auf Ried und sich selber, als bräuchten seine Worte Verdeutlichung.

„Wir sind nichts", sagte Ried und bemerkte erst, wie hart die Worte klangen, als sie draussen waren, „Zumindest in den Augen des Ministeriums. Sie werden nur sehen, dass du mit Sophie verheiratet bist. Sie werden deine Erinnerungen auslöschen wollen."

„Das funktioniert doch aber bei mir nicht", widersprach Eric vehement. Er wollte seine Erinnerungen behalten, konnte gar nicht daran denken, wie es wäre, würde er gezwungen Ried zu vergessen.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass es mächtige, gefährliche Zauber gibt, die das Ministerium ohne Skrupel anwenden wird", entgegnete Ried erschöpft.

Erics Augen weiteten sich. Er erinnerte sich an die Gespräche in Cornwall. Wenn das Ministerium ihn sich vornahm, war das nichts Gutes, soviel wusste er.

„Was können wir denn tun?", wollte er wissen.

„Nichts", sagte Ried, ohne Hoffnung, „Die Rechtslage ist eindeutig. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand dem Ministerium von dir erzählt."

Kopfschüttelnd sah Ried seinen Freund an. So lange hatte er sich nach ihm gesehnt und nun musste er ihn schon wieder weg schicken.

„Verschwinde", sagte er sanft, „Vergiss mich, nimm Sophie und verschwinde mit ihr, geht irgendwo hin, wo das Ministerium euch nichts kann."

„Nein!", rief Eric schockiert, „Ich habe dich doch nicht all die Zeit gesucht, nur um dich jetzt gleich wieder zu verlieren!"

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit", widersprach Ried.

„Nein! Ich bleibe, ich weigere mich, dich wieder zu verlieren!", Eric trat auf den Blondschopf zu, wollte ihn umarmen, doch Ried wich ihm mit traurigem Blick aus.

„Ich kann sowieso nicht einfach meine Sachen packen und abhauen", erklärte Eric, „Was soll ich denn Sophie sagen? ‚Sorry, aber da sind ein paar Magier hinter mir her'? Dann besorg dir bitte schon mal einen Besucherausweis für die Klapse!"

„Du musst…"

„Ich kann nicht", unterbracht Eric Ried, „Und ich will nicht. Ich werde nicht einfach abhauen und dich den Schlamassel alleine ausbaden lassen!"

„Wer sagt, dass ich in einem Schlamassel stecke?", fragte Ried beinahe trotzig.

„Aber das liegt doch auf der Hand", sagte Eric, „Du hast mir doch von der Magie erzählt! Das wird dem Ministerium sicher nicht sonderlich gefallen."

Ried blieb stumm und Eric griff ihn bei den Händen, blickte ihn flehentlich an.

„Bitte, Ried, lass uns gemeinsam nach einer Lösung suchen."

„Es gibt keine Lösung", beharrte Reid.

„Ich werde aber auf keinen Fall weg gehen."

Auf Rieds Gesicht schlich sich ein Lächeln.

„Du bist noch immer dieselbe kleine Nervensäge."

Eric grinste.

„Na gut, erst einmal Schadensbegrenzung", sagte Ried, „Ich gehe ins St. Mungo und versuche, dein Auftauchen zu erklären. Ich bezweifle, dass das viel bewirkten wird, aber einen Versuch ist es wert."

Ried drückte Erics Hände, die seine noch immer umfingen.

„Du kannst hier warten, wenn du willst."

„Gerne", entgegnete Eric lächelnd.

Als Ried verschwunden war, fiel Erics zuversichtliche Maske von ihm ab und er liess sich auf das Sofa fallen. Er hatte Ried gefunden! Und jetzt wollte das Ministerium ihm das schon wieder wegnehmen! Das durfte er nicht zulassen! Nur wie?!

Rastlos streifte er durch Rieds Wohnung.

„Hi, Paula", begrüsste Eric die Eule, als diese sich zu ihm gesellte und streichelte ihr rasch über das gefiederte Haupt.

„Was soll ich nur machen?"

In eben diesem Moment fiel sein Blick auf eine Zeitung, die auf dem Küchentisch lag. Nicht die sich bewegenden Bilder zogen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, sondern eine eher schlicht gehaltene Anzeige. Doch sie enthielt genau die richtigen Worte. Eric kramte aus seiner Tasche hastig Papier und Stift und kritzelte hastig Sätze nieder. Er versuchte, alles so gut wie möglich zu erklären, doch letzten Endes konnte er nur hoffen, dass der Empfänger ihn verstand.

„Paula", rief er den Vogel, „Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

Die Eule schuhute und kam zu dem Muggel geflattert. Anscheinend war ihr eben so sehr daran gelegen, ihr Herrchen glücklich zu sehen, wie ihm selbst. Eric band ihr mit geschickten Fingern den Brief ans Bein.

„Bring das dahin", sagte er und deutete auf die Anzeige, „Und kein Wort zu Ried." Die Eule schaute ihn beinahe beleidigt an, dann flatterte sie durch das geöffnete Fenster davon.


	3. Kapitel 2 - Weihnachtsmütze

Kapitel 2 - Weihnachtsmütze

Die auf und ab wippende Bommel bildete eine Ausnahme in all der Hektik und Tristess des Alltags. Plüschig und weiß wie sie war, strahlte sie Freude aus, und fing den Geist der Weihnacht ein, so ganz anders, als es die Umgebung des Flauscheballes tat. Denn diese war nüchtern und sonderte nur arbeitssame Hektik ab, gleich so als hätte jemand jeglichen Spaß verboten. Festtagsstimmung herrschte in der Innenstadt, jedoch nicht in dieser Ecke Londons. Das Bankenviertel, in dem das grau und schwarz der Fassaden auch die Menschen eingefärbt zu haben schien. Lebendig wirkten die eilenden Leute keineswegs.

„Allerhöchstens frierend", murmelte die kleine Gestalt mürrisch vor sich hin, und drückte einige Unterlagen enger an ihre Brust, ihre grünen Nägel ein weithin sichtbarer Kontrast zu dem Rot ihrer Mütze. Die Trägerin der Mütze fiel auf unter all den schwarz und grau gewandten Gestalten. Und das war nur gut so. Einige drehten sich sogar zu ihr um und wisperten verstört und erzürnt etwas in die kalte Dezemberluft. Dieses etwas war zwar nicht sehr schmeichelhaft, machte jedoch der kleinen Gestalt recht wenig aus. Mit einem nur mühsam verborgenen Grinsen verlagerte sie das Gewicht der Unterlagen auf einen Arm und zog die Weihnachtsmütze tiefer auf ihren Kopf. Schließlich wollte sie diese um keinen Preis der Welt verlieren. Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die graue Masse, bis sie schließlich vor einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Eingang stand. Die anderen Menschen schienen ihn einfach zu übersehen, so beschäftigt waren sie alle mit ihren eigenen kleinen Schwierigkeiten, die ein Muggelleben nun mal so mit sich brachte. Sie übersahen so gern die offensichtlichsten Dinge. Ohne einen Blick über die Schultern zu werfen schlüpfte die kleine Anwaltshexe in den Eingang ihrer eigenen Kanzlei. Als sie die Tür schloss empfing sie köstliche Wärme, und sie musste genüsslich aufseufzten. Es war wirklich bitter kalt da draußen!

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs setzte sie sich Tee auf und warf gleichzeitig die Unterlagen auf ihren Schreibtisch, der nur drei Schritte entfernt stand. Ihr Büro war wirklich winzig, doch es war ganz allein das ihre, und darauf war sie sehr stolz.

Tiny Weasley fasste ihre Mütze an der Bommel an und zog sie sich vom Kopf. Ihre roten, lockigen Haare, die darunter zum Vorschein kamen, ergossen sich über ihre Schultern und sie schüttelte diese aus reiner Gewohnheit kurz aus. Die Mütze landete zielsicher auf ihren Unterlagen, während die junge Hexe hinüber zum pfeifenden Teekessel ging und das Wasser in die Tasse goss. Gemeinsam mit den Kräutern, die darin herumwirbelten, ergab der Aufguss einen köstlichen Tee. Doch sie schenkte diesem nur geringfügig ihre Beachtung, sondern trat zum Fenster und wärmte sich ihre kalten Hände an der warmen Tasse.

Der kleine Ausflug zu ihrer neusten Klienten hatte ihr gewaltig Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben - und ganz nebenbei all ihre Überzeugungen über den Haufen geworfen. Sie blickte hinaus. Spiegelverkehrt stand auf dem Fenster geschrieben:

_Anwaltskanzlei Weasley - Muggelangelegenheiten._

Tiny fluchte leise. Aus welchem Grund hatte sie sich eigentlich ausgerechnet diesen Rechtsbereich ausgesucht und keinen anderen. Im Nachhinein erschienen ihr die Trollvergehen doch eigentlich ganz reizvoll. Bei solchen war wenigstens die Entscheidung nicht so unendlich schwer zu treffen!

Und dabei hatte sie schon viele Mandanten gehabt und viele, teils schwere, teils minder schwere Entscheidungen getroffen. Eine unumstößliche Regel in der Gemeinschaft der Zauberer besagte, dass niemals ein Muggel von ihnen erfahren durfte. Felsenfest (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, da der Vertrag im Ministerium an eine Wand gemeisselt war, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte) stand dies im Geheimhaltungsabkommen und das Ministerium trug Sorge dafür, dass dieses auch befolgt wurde. Sollte auch nur ein Muggel davon erfahren, so stand ihre gesamte magische Welt auf dem Spiel. So jedenfalls hatte Tiny es auf der Akademie gelernt. Durch ständiges Vorbeten hatten diese Paragraphen ihre Klauen in ihr Gehirn gegraben.

Eine einzige Ausnahme jedoch gab es sehr wohl - wenn ein Zauberer sich einem Muggel eng verbunden fühlte, gab es unter Umständen die Möglichkeit besagten Muggel einzuweihen. Diese „enge Verbindung" war wohl definiert - In Liebe verbundene Paare oder die nächsten Familienangehörigen. Mehr nicht. Punkt.

Und diesen Punkt hatte sie bisher streng beachtet. Doch bei dem jetzigen Fall erschien es ihr gar nicht mehr so eindeutig. Tiny entwich ein leiser Seufzer und sie lehnte die Stirn gegen das kühle Glas. In ihrem Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken durcheinander. Jung und gutaussehend, flehend und bittend hatte er an die junge Anwaltshexe appelliert.

Die Geschichte war recht verzwickt. Wenn sie die nüchternen Fakten betrachtete, so stellte sich der Fall als klarer Verstoß gegen geltendes Recht dar und musste geahndet werden.

In Gedanken ging sie noch einmal die Geschichte der beiden durch.

Der Zauberer hatte den Muggeljungen in Cornwall kennen gelernt, in einem Moment, in dem er selbst in höchster Not gesteckt hatte. Der Grund für seine Reise war ein Auftrag des St. Mungo gewesen und er hatte an jenem Morgen einige Probleme mit einem magischen Wesen gehabt. Aus dieser Klemme hatte ihn der Muggel befreit. Natürlich hatte der Zauberer zunächst ordnungsgemäß nach § 3, Absatz 2 1/2 gehandelt und dessen Erinnerungen gelöscht. Unwiderruflich, wie er gedacht hatte.

Aber am nächsten Morgen stand der junge Mann wieder an der selben Stelle und hatte den Ort des Kampfes einer eigehenden Prüfung unterzogen. Als dann auch noch Ried, der junge magische Biologe und Pflanzenforscher, aufgetaucht war, kehrte die Erinnerung des Muggels zurück und er hatte ihn zur Rede gestellt.

Es geschah in den seltensten Fällen, dass der Wille eines Muggels stark genug war, um die Barriere, die der Zauber um die Erinnerung des Betreffenden schlang, zu durchbrechen. Doch Eric war es gelungen und er war sofort Feuer und Flamme für die magische Welt gewesen, jedenfalls nach der Geschichte zu urteilen, die er ihr erzählt hatte.

Ried hatte davon abgesehen, den Gedächtniszauber noch einmal auszuführen. Eigentlich hätte er Eric dem Ministerium vorführen müssen, doch er hatte berechtigte Bedenken ob ihrer Praktiken gehabt. Nicht alle Muggel, die die Erinnerungslöscher in ihren Klauen gehabt hatten, waren noch im Vollbesitz ihrer geistigen Kräfte. Zwischen dem Zauberer und dem Muggeljungen hatte sich zunächst ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis entwickelt, was allmählich in eine Beziehung übergegangen war. Fernab von den Augen des Ministeriums hatten sie einige wundervolle Monate verbracht bis zu dem Tag, an dem der Krieg losbrach. Der Krieg gegen Voldemort hatte wahrlich schlimme Ausmaße angenommen und Ried hatte sich in all der Angst um seinen geliebten Nicht-Magier, der (wie sie selbst hatte feststellen können) alles andere als schnöde normal war, von ihm getrennt, ehe sie beide in Voldemorts Visier geraten konnten.

Für Eric war eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Erst Jahre später, nachdem die Schlacht geschlagen und Lord Voldemort besiegt war, hatte er wieder etwas von Ried gehört - ausgerechnet am Tag der Hochzeit mit einer normalen Muggelfrau.

Die Geschichte der beiden hätte beinahe Potential für einen guten Roman gehabt, dachte Tiny bei sich.

Natürlich hatte Eric alles daran gesetzt, Ried wieder zu finden und schließlich hatte ihn sein Gespür für unerklärliche Phänomene und seine leichte Immunität gegen magische Gedankenspiele direkt in die Hallen vom St. Mungo geführt. Tiny musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Eric, der Muggel wohlgemerkt, hatte sie ausfindig gemacht und sie förmlich angefleht, sie beide zu vertreten. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte eine Eule an ihr Fenster geklopft. Tiny, welche gerade bis zum Hals in dem Papierkram vor Weihnachten steckte (Kann ich meinem Muggelneffen einen Spielzeugbesen schenken?), hatte sich nur widerwillig zum Fenster vorgekämpft und die eisige Luft samt einer zerzausten Schleiereule eingelassen. Diese hatte sich geschüttelt (und dabei irgendwie an einen treuen Hund erinnert) und ihr hochmütig das Bein hingestreckt. Der Inhalt des Briefes, der daran befestigt war, hatte sie förmlich umgehauen.

„Ich hoffe ich erreiche Sie auf diesem Wege. Ich bin ein Muggel, ein Nichtmagier, der ein wahrlich großes Anliegen hat."

So begann der Brief, fortgeführt wurde er mit einer detaillierten Erzählung ihres Aufeinandertreffens (welches ja sehr explosiv war) und ihrer Liebe, ihrem Verlust und einem kleinen Glas voller Sommerregen und Erinnerungen.

Und einer Bitte, einer Bitte um ein Treffen.

Ein Treffen mit einem Muggel? In einem ganz normalen Café? Tinys Gefühle hatten sich aus Skepsis und Unglauben zusammengesetzt. Trotzdem hatte ihre Neugier gesiegt.

Das Treffen im Café war heute gewesen.

„Ich musste ihn finden. Verstehen Sie? Ich musste es einfach... Ich wollte die Gewissheit, dass ... dass es ihm gut geht und dass er... glücklich ist... Und eines Abends habe ich einen Mann gesehen, in einem Bademantel, der mehr nach einem Umhang aussah, als nach allem anderen. Und ich bin ihm nachgegangen, einem leicht verrückten Zauberer, der dachte er sei ein Flamingo, war auch nicht sehr schwer zu folgen. Die Medimagier haben ihn wieder eingefangen... Die Abwehrzauber haben wohl nicht so funktioniert wie sie eigentlich sollten, und so bin ich direkt zum Haupteingang des St. Mungo gemeinsam mit ihnen hereinspaziert."

Tiny hatte andächtig gelauscht und währenddessen in ihrer heißen Schokolade mit Marshmallows gerührt. „Und das lag wohl an Ihrer Unempfindlichkeit gegenüber Gedächtnismanipulationszaubern?", hakte sie nach.

Eric zuckte ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ja, so ist es wohl..."

„Und Sie wollen allen ernstes, dass ich Sie vertrete? Soweit ich weis ist noch kein Ministeriumsvertreter vor ihrer Tür aufgetaucht?", hakte sie nach und zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Sie werden auftauchen. Dessen sind Ried und ich uns gewiss. Und unsere Situation ist denkbar ... schwierig. Sehen Sie... ich bin mit einer wirklich wundervollen Frau verheiratet, und Ried... hat mich vor Jahren verlassen. Aber doch nur, wie ich mittlerweile weis um mich zu schützen." Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Und ich weis von der magischen Welt! Das ist in Ihrer Welt eine große Straftat..." Er schluckte hart und sah sie an. In seinen Augen blitzte ein Funke Entschlossenheit auf und er straffte seine Haltung. „Mein plötzliches Auftauchen im St. Mungo ist nicht nur Ried aufgefallen, sondern auch einigen anderen. Und sie werden plaudern... und dann werden sie kommen und mich holen. Und im Anschluss werden sie Ried festnehmen."

Er schluckte hart. Ihm schien sich bei dem Gedanken förmlich der Magen umzudrehen!

„Ich will nicht, dass er irgendwelche Probleme bekommt. Nicht wegen mir und meiner... meiner Obsession nach ihm. Ich wollte doch einfach nur wissen ob es ihm gut geht..."

Er atmete tief durch. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das Ganze solche Ausmaße annehmen könnte..."

„Aber was... was soll ich in der ganzen Sache tun?", fragte Tiny ihn zweifelnd. „Die Rechtslage ist bei Merlins Barte leider klar... Sie und Ried leben in keinem eheähnlichen Verhältnis, zudem sind Sie noch mit einer nichtmagischen Frau verheiratet und Ried hat es versäumt, sie beim Zaubereiministerium zu melden. Und bei solchen Sachen sind die Ministeriumszauberer immer sehr penibel." Sie sah sich ihre Notizen an, die sie in fein säuberlicher Handschrift in der letzten Stunde zu Papier gebracht hatte.

„Und im Ministerium wird man Ihre Beziehung wohl kaum als enge Bindung anerkennen", fügte sie noch seufzend hinzu.

„Besonders da Ried sich von Ihnen getrennt hat." Sie tippte nachdenklich mit ihrem Bleistift auf das Papier, und ihre tannengrünen Fingernägel glitzerten in der sanften Beleuchtung des Cafés.

„Aber Ried hatte Angst! Angst um... um mich, wie es scheint. Ich weis nicht viel über Lord Voldemort..."

Tiny saß mit einem Mal kerzengerade, sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, diesen Namen zu kören. Die Angst vor dem Namen saß tief verwurzelt in den Köpfen der Zauberer, obwohl Tiny wusste, dass diese Angst eigentlich widersinnig und unbegründet war.

„Aber ich hatte wahrscheinlich Glück, dass er nichts von mir wusste..." Eric blickte in seinen Kaffee.

„Ich ... ich hätte an Rieds Seite gestanden, wenn er mich nur gelassen hätte." Er atmete tief durch.

„Ihre Heirat mit der Muggelfrau kann eindeutig belegt werden. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir da eine einfache Regelung zu Stande bekommen werden..." Tiny tickte eine der langsam zerfließenden Marschmallowkugeln nachdenklich an, richtete dann ihren Blick auf den jungen Muggel ihr gegenüber.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick offen. „Ich stelle Ihnen jetzt eine Frage: Ich habe eines gelernt in der Zeit in der ich mit Ried zusammen war, nämlich dass Träume wahr werden können. Dass vieles, was früher unmöglich schien, plötzlich doch möglich ist... Und dabei rede ich nicht nur von magischen Dingen." Er holte zittrig Atem. „Ist es denn nicht möglich, dass man zwei Menschen liebt. Und keinem der beiden in irgendeiner Weise verlieren oder verletzten möchte? Jetzt, da ich Ried wiedergefunden habe, möchte ich ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren, sei es dadurch, dass mir meine Erinnerungen an ihn gewaltsam entrissen werden oder dass er noch einmal auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwindet. Ich möchte ihn behalten! Aber ich will mich auch nicht ständig verstecken müssen!"

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten - die Weihnachtsmütze, die er aufgehabt hatte, als er den Laden betrat, lag schon zu einem kleinen, weiß-roten Flauscheball zusammengeknüllt auf dem Tisch.

„Es muss doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben! Uns läuft die Zeit nur so rasend schnell davon!" Er schluckte und blickte Tiny an.

„Wir beide wissen beim besten Willen nicht, ob das Ministerium schon von uns Kenntnis hat... Und wenn... ich möchte nicht, dass dieser Fall unter den Tisch gekehrt wird. Deshalb habe ich mich bei Ihnen gemeldet. Ich wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter." Er nippte noch einmal an seinem beinahe schon erkalteten Getränk.

„Wie haben Sie eigentlich..."

„Eine Annonce von Ihnen stand im Tagespropheten, der bei Ried rumlag..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das ist unwichtig, wichtig ist nur, dass die beiden Menschen, die sich mein Herz teilen, unbeschadet aus der ganzen Sache herauskommen. Ich will nicht, dass meine blinde Verliebtheit Ihnen schadet..."

Sein Blick flüchtete sich zu seiner Tasse.

Tiny betrachtete den jungen Mann genau. Dass es ihm nicht um sich selbst ging, war ihr schon lange klar. Dieser junge Mann würde sogar eine für ihn äußerst schmerzhafte Veränderung seiner tiefsten Gefühle und kostbarsten Erinnerungen in Kauf nehmen, sogar den Verlust der eigenen geistigen Gesundheit, wenn nur die junge Muggelfrau und Ried aus dem ganzen verzwickten Fall heil herauskamen.

Die Rechtslage schien aussichtsloser, als ein Raum ohne Fenster. Doch Tiny hatte die ganze Geschichte seltsam berührt.

„Wissen Sie was?" Sie legte ihre schmale, grün bestückte Hand auf seine verkrampfte.

„Ich werde diesen Fall übernehmen! Uns wird schon etwas einfallen! Und ich werde Sie beide... Sie und Ried vertreten, wenn Ihr Fall ans Tageslicht kommt." Sie nickte zuversichtlich.

„Schließlich kann das Ministerium der Liebe keinen Riegel vorschieben!", meinte sie ernst.

Erics Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Wirklich? Sie vertreten uns?"

„Ja. Das erfordert aber einer Menge Vorbereitungen und Recherchen. Ich muss Bücher wälzen, nach ähnlichen Fällen suchen…"

„Sagen Sie mir, wie ich helfen kann!" Eric war schon halb aufgesprungen, doch Tiny lächelte beschwichtigend.

„Zuerst mal sollten Sie die arme Weihnachtsmütze nicht so vergewaltigen. Sie kann nichts dafür." Tiny deutete auf seine noch immer geballte Faust und die arme weiße Bommel, die daraus hervor lugte.

Eric sah sie für einen Moment erstaunt an, dann schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln.

„Wissen Sie was? Bei Ihnen ist sie sicher besser aufgehoben!"

Er gab der weißen Bommel noch einen Stubs und reichte die Mütze der Hexe.

„Dafür... was Sie schon jetzt für uns tuen..."

Tiny zog die Stirn kraus und wollte zu einer Frage ansetzen, doch Eric kam ihr zuvor.

„Sie schenken uns Hoffnung!" Damit drehte er sich herum und verschwand hinaus in das Schneetreiben. Die Mütze blieb in Tinys Hand zurück.

Den Kampf... hatte sie schon längst begonnen.

Tiny seufzte schwer und die Scheibe, die sich nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht befand, beschlug. Wieso hatte sie das Mandat denn überhaupt angenommen?, fragte sie sich zum wiederholten Mal, nur um die Antwort direkt zu liefern. Wegen dem Klienten, keine Frage. Die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen hatte ihr Herz berührt. Er hatte gesagt, sie schenke ihm Hoffnung. Das war ja schön und gut, nur hatte sie selber leider kaum Hoffnung auf ein Happy End für Eric und Ried. Der Verzweiflung nahe liess sie ihre Stirn mehrfach gegen die Scheibe prallen. Das dong-dong-dong, das dabei entstand, hatte eine seltsam beruhigende Wirkung.

„Nicht mit dem Kopf durch die Wand", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Tiny verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist eine Scheibe, keine Wand", verbesserte sie, „Und du halt die Klappe."

Tiny drehte sich um. Der Raum war scheinbar leer, doch die junge Anwältin schien dies nicht zu irritieren. Stattdessen richtete sie den Finger drohend auf den Spiegel und sagte: „Deine dämlichen Kommentare kann ich heute gar nicht gebrauchten."

Als Antwort erhielt sie ein verächtliches „Pff" vom Spiegel.

Tiny strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn und stellte die noch immer dampfende Tasse Tee auf ihren Schreibtisch.

„Genug im Selbstmitleid gebadet", sagte sie zu sich, „Jetzt ist Zeit, zu arbeiten."

Doch ein Blick auf ihren Schreibtisch sagte ihr, dass es zunächst einmal Zeit war, aufzuräumen. Sie liess ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft zischen, woraufhin die Akten, die sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch türmten, wie von selbst in die Aktenschränke hüpften, die U-förmig an der Wand hinter dem Tisch standen. Die so geschaffene Ordnung zufrieden abnickend, zwängte Tiny sich an den Aktenschränken vorbei hinter ihren Tisch, streifte die hohen Schuhe von ihren Füssen und machte es sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Schreibtischstuhl bequem.

„Was steht denn nun als erstes an?", fragte Tiny und ein Stapel Weihnachtspost hüpfte ihr entgegen. So nannte sie die Briefe, die um Weihnachten immer bei ihr eintrafen und in denen es sich um Geschenke von Magiern an Muggel drehte.

„Herzlich willkommen zu einer neuen Runde von _Wer stellt die bescheuertste Frage"_, murmelte Tiny und wandte sich dem ersten Brief zu.

„Kann ich meinem Muggelneffen einen Spielzeugbesen schenken?", stand da.

Genau, den hatte sie vor ein paar Tagen schon in der Hand gehabt, ging es Tiny durch den Kopf.

„Ein guter Kandidat für den heutigen Hauptpreis", murmelte Tiny. War nämlich der Neffe ein Muggel, waren seine beiden Eltern ebenfalls Muggel, also war der Bruder oder die Schwester des Fragestellers angesichts der Seltenheit von Squibs mit allergrösster Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Muggel und der Fragesteller somit ein Muggelgeborener, hatte also 11 Jahre lang in einem magiefreien Umfeld gelebt und sollte sehr wohl wissen, unter welchen Umständen es erlaubt war, dem Muggelneffen einen Spielzeugbesen zu schenken.

Tiny griff nach einem Briefbogen, tauchte die Feder in das bereitstehende Tintenfass (wie gerne hätte sie mit der farbwechselnden Tinte geschrieben!) und begann ihre Antwort mit den üblichen Begrüssungsfloskeln. _Um zu Ihrer Frage zu kommen_, begann sie und hielt einen Moment inne, e_s kommt darauf an_, fuhr sie fort und grinste ab der juristisch einwandfreien, für Laien aber äusserst unbefriedigenden Aussage. _Grundsätzlich ist es untersagt, einem Mitglied der nichtmagischen Gesellschaft (Muggel) einen magischen Gegenstand zu überlassen. Dies gilt unter Umständen auch, wenn der betreffende Muggel über die magische Welt im Bilde ist. Für Sie bedeutet dies, dass es Ihnen nicht erlaubt ist, Ihrem Neffen einen Besen zu schenken, der in irgendeiner Weise magisch bearbeitet wurde (darunter fallen unter anderem die bei magischen Spielbesen beliebten Schwebezauber). Einen Besen, der __keinerlei magische Eigenschaften __besitzt, dürfen Sie Ihrem Neffen aber gerne schenken (einen solchen erwerben Sie am besten in einem Muggelladen für Gartenbedarf, fragen Sie nach einem Reisigbesen). Gerne würde ich noch anmerken, dass sich Muggeljungen in der Regel weniger über Besen freuen. Um sicher zu gehen, den Jungen nicht zu enttäuschen, würde ich Ihnen raten, Ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk mit den Eltern des Jungen abzusprechen._

Tiny setzte ihre Unterschrift auf die Seite, stellte die Rechnung und legte den fertigen Brief auf den „zu versenden"-Haufen. Die Anwaltshexe beantwortete noch ein paar Stunden lang Briefe in dieser Art, bis es ihr einfach zu dämlich wurde (Meine Nachbarn sind Muggel und ich wollte ihnen zu Weihnachten Eintrittskarten für die kommende Quidditch-EM schenken, meine Frau meinte aber, das sei vielleicht keine so gute Idee, weil es illegal sei. Da bin ich anderer Meinung, könnten Sie das bitte meiner Frau bestätigen?).

Tiny stand auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Schon oft hatte sie sich überlegt, mehr Geld für die Beantwortung dummer Fragen zu verlangen. Aber das würde dann wohl als unethisch bezeichnet. Und im Grunde genommen, waren es ja gerade die dummen Fragen, die sie dann zum Lachen brachten.

„Und jetzt geht's ans Eingemachte", sagte Tiny und machte sich daran, alle Bücher, die sie zum Geheimhaltungsabkommen besass, auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu stapeln.

Als sie damit fertig war, begann sie zu lesen. Zuerst am Tisch sitzend, dann mit den Füssen auf einem Aktenschrank, als ihr dies unbequem wurde, zog es sie mitsamt dem Buch zum Sofa am anderen Ende des Raumes. Zuerst fläzte sie sich mit den Füssen auf dem Schreibtisch, danach legte sie sich quer aufs Sofa. Kurzfristig begab sie sich mit ihrer Lektüre auf den Fussboden. Während ihrer gesamten Lese-Odyssee, diktierte sie relevante Stellen einer Feder, die abwartend auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Schliesslich landete die junge Anwältin kopfüber auf dem Sofa, die Füsse gegen die Wand und den Kopf über die Sitzkante hängend. Das Blut lief ihr langsam aber sicher in den Kopf, aber ein gut durchblutetes Gehirn steigert ja bekanntlich die Konzentration.

Plötzlich ging die Bürotür auf und eine junge Hexe in schwarzem Anzug mit passendem Umhang stand in der Tür. Die Frau war in Tinys Alter und auch kaum grösser als die Rothaarige.

„Viel zu lesen?", konstatierte die Herienkommende, als sie Tiny auf dem Sofa entdeckte.

„Audrey", sagte Tiny erfreut und schwang sich mit einer fliessenden Bewegung, die darauf schliessen liess, dass sie es nicht zum ersten Mal tat, in eine sitzende Position. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, als es aus dem Kopf strömte. Das schummrige Gefühl schüttelte die junge Hexe einfach weg. Als sie sich zutraute, gerade zu stehen, erhob sie sich und umarmte ihre Kollegin. Die beiden Hexen hatten zusammen die Akademie des magischen Rechts besucht. Während es Tiny in ein putziges aber eigenes Büro gezogen hatte, war Audrey in die Strafrechtsabteilung des Ministeriums gewechselt.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Tiny, „Ich dachte, wir wollten uns im Ministerium treffen."

„Ja, um sechs", bestätigte Audrey und als ihre Freundin nicht reagierte, fügte sie an, „Tiny, es ist halb acht."

„Upsi", sagte Tiny und versorgte das Buch.

„Wollen wir in den Kessel?", fragte Audrey.

„Klar", entgegnete Tiny, „Ich muss nur noch eben meine Schuhe anziehen." Mit diesen Worten krabbelte sie unter den Tisch, um ihre Schuhe zu suchen.

Die beiden Hexen beschlossen, das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen, da sie keine Lust hatten, durch den Schneeregen zu stapfen, der die Gehwege in ein Minenfeld aus glitschigen Pfützen verwandelte. Da Tinys Büro alles andere als gross genug für einen Kamin war, stiegen sie einen Stock höher zu Mr. Kittlers Büro. Mr. Kittler war ein steinalter aber liebenswerter Büchernarr, der sich auf magisch verkorkste Bücher spezialisiert hatte. So stand es zumindest mit abblätternder Farbe auf seiner Tür. Er verhexte, enthexte und reparierte magische Bücher und hatte auch immer ein paar Pflaster dabei, um Papierschnitte zu verarzten. Kennengelernt hatten die Anwältin und der Buchmacher sich in der Winkelgasse, als Tiny eigentlich nur einen stressigen Arbeitstag im Hochsommer mit einem grossen Schokolade-Vanillie-Erdbeer Eisbecher von Florean Fortescue hatte ausklingen lassen wollen, stattdessen aber einem anderen Besucher des Eiscafés die Leviten gelesen hatte, weil der sein Buch beim Lesen so verbog, dass die Schrift auf dem Buchrücken schon nicht mehr zu lesen war. Mr. Kittler war in gerade diesem Moment vorbei gegangen und lud seine „Heldin des Tages", wie er Tiny nannte, zu einem Butterbier im Tropfenden Kessel ein. Die beiden auf den ersten Blick recht unterschiedlichen Büchernarren freundeten sich an und von diesem Tag an hatte die Anwaltskanzlei Weasley den Luxus eines an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossenen Kamins.

Tiny klopfte sachte an die geöffnete Tür und trat ohne Zögern an.

„Na, Miss Dunn, konnten Sie unseren Workaholic von ihrem Schreibtisch zerren?", fragte Mr. Kittler, ohne von seinem Arbeitstisch aufzuschauen. Audrey war offenbar bereits mit Flohpulver angereist

„Ich bin kein Workaholic, ich bin lediglich mit Herzblut bei der Arbeit", entgegnete Tiny, nach dem Flohpulver greifend, „Ausserdem sass ich nicht am Schreibtisch, sondern auf dem Sofa."  
Mit diesen Worten warf die Hexe das Pulver ins Feuer und verschwand.

„Sie sass nicht, sondern hing kopfüber wie eine Fledermaus mt einer Schwäche für Bücher", scherzte Audrey und folgte ihrer Freundin.

„Erde an Tiny", sagte Audrey laut, die die letzten fünf Minuten ihrer rothaarigen Tischnachbarin dabei zugesehen hatte, wie sie die einzelnen Bestandteile des Gemüseeintopfs gedankenverloren durch die reichhaltige Brühe schob.

„Hm?", war Tinys halbherzige Antwort.

„Also entweder bedrückt dich etwas oder du versuchst, das Qualifikationsspiel der englischen Quidditch-Mannschaft gegen Deutschland von voriger Woche mit Kohl nachzustellen", sagte Audrey und blickte ihre Freundin besorgt an.

„Was weisst du über das Geheimhaltungsabkommen?", fragte Tiny, als hätte sie den Kommentar ihrer Freundin nicht gehört.

„Nicht viel…", entgegnete Audrey, „Das ist nicht gerade Strafrecht."

Tiny murmelte etwas und stach ihre Gabel beherzt in ein Stück Karotte.

„Du hast einen grossen Fall", konstatierte Audrey.

„Ja… Nein", antwortete Tiny.

„Du bist die geborene Anwältin: Nur keine klaren Aussagen machen", neckte Audrey.

„So einfach ist das nicht", antwortete Tiny, der nicht nach Lachen zumute war, „Es ist kein Fall… noch nicht. Und auch kein grosser… vermutlich. Es ist alles recht eindeutig und… keine Ahnung. Sowas von unfair! Das muss anders gehen, weil... es geht einfach nicht!"

„Du bist so kryptisch, wie die Sphinx persönlich."

„Audrey, du weisst, dass ich dir nichts Genaueres darüber erzählen darf… Anwaltsgeheimnis."

„Klar, das Problem hatten wir doch alle schon mal. Und du arbeitest auch noch in einer Einzelkanzlei, ich frage mich schon lange, wie du das aushältst."

„Einer muss ja", antwortete Tiny mit einem etwas gezwungenen Lächeln.

Das Gespräch der jungen Frauen floss langsam in unjuristische Gefilde und bald lachten die beiden ausgelassen.

„Du glaubst doch an wahre Liebe", sagte Tiny dann unvermittelt, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, „Ich meine, die wahre Liebe, gross und unzerstörbar. Herzen fliegen durch die Luft und fliegende Babies schiessen mit Goldpfeilen."

„Streich alles, was fliegt und schraub das Drama etwas runter und ich gebe dir ein ja", entgegnete Audrey, von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel nicht so überrascht, wie sie sein sollte. Sie kannte Tiny lang genug, um zu wissen, wann ein Fall sie nicht loslies, wenn er sie erst einmal gepackt hatte.

„Glaubst du, dass es möglich ist, dass jemand zwei Menschen liebt?"

Als sie die Worte sagte, wurde TIny klar, dass genau diese Frage auch Eric ihr gestellt hatte. Sie hatte sie nicht beantwortet.

„Natürlich kann eine Person mehrere Menschen lieben", antwortete Audrey zu Tinys Verwunderung wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Echt?"

„Klar", bestätigte Audrey, die Tinys Verwunderung nicht zu verstehen schien, „Natürlich, schau schon nur die Eltern, die Geschwister, den Partner und dann auch Freunde…"

„So meine ich das nicht"; unterbrach sie Tiny, „Ich meine richtig lieben, so wie du Jerry liebst."

„Oh", entgegnete Audrey und schien sich die Frage durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, „Nein… nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich meine, sonst wäre das doch auch alles wesentlich komplizierter."

„Aber, wenn du einen Freund hast und einen Ex-Freund hast, dann hast du doch beide gleich geliebt, du hattest nur Glück, dass der einen Mist gebaut hat, bevor du den anderen kennengelernt hast", beharrte Tiny.

„Nein…", begann Audrey zögernd, „Auf jeden Fall liebe ich Jerry weit mehr als meine Ex-Freunde."

„Aber du hast sie auf die gleiche Weise geliebt", spann Tiny ihren Gedanken weiter.

„Ja, das schon", bestätigte Audrey, „Aber wie du gesagt hast, das war nie gleichzeitig. Wie du gesagt hast: ich hatte Glück, dass mein Ex Mist gebaut hat."

„Mal angenommen, dein Ex hätte keinen Mist gebaut, sondern ihr hättet euch getrennt, weil er… keine Ahnung… nach Australien gezogen ist", fuhr Tiny fort, „Wenn er nun zurückkommen würde. Wären dann deine Gefühle einfach weg?"

„Ich… ähm", begann Audrey, „Also… jetzt weiss ich, wieso alle Angst haben vor deinen Kreuzverhören. Willst du mir irgendwas beichten?"

„Um dir beichten zu können, dass ich zwei Männer gleichzeitig liebe, müsste ich erst mal einen finden, den ich liebe", sagte Tiny trocken, „Beantworte die Frage."

„Naja… ich denke… also, ich könnte nicht beschwören, dass die Gefühle weg sind. Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass jemand, der in einer solchen Situation ist, durchaus Gefühle für beide Personen haben könnte", gestand Audrey schliesslich ein.

„Hmmm", machte Tiny nachdenklich, „Das könnte helfen."

„Willst du mir..?", begann Audrey, wurde aber von Tiny unterbrochen.

„Ich muss nach Hause und schlafen, es ist schon fast Mitternacht und ich muss morgen rechtzeitig bei der Arbeit sein", sagte Tiny und stand, in ihrer Tasche nach Münzen kramend auf, „War echt toll, wir sehen uns Mittwoch zum Mittagessen? Super! Grüss Jerry recht herzlich von mit!"

Mit diesen Worten warf Tiny Gold und Silber auf den Tisch und verschwand.

„Aber morgen ist doch Samstag!", rief Audrey ihrer Freundin nach, wohl wissend, dass ihr Einwand umsonst sein würde.


	4. Kapitel 3 - Flockenwirbel

Kapitel 3 - Flockenwirbel

Als er die Tür aufschloss und die Kälte, die vom Hausflur heraufkroch, die behagliche Wärme in der Wohnung verdrängte, schüttelte Eric sich. Eiskristalle hatten sich in seine Haare gelegt, nachdem er die weihnachtliche Mütze an die junge Anwaltshexe mit den grünen Nägeln verschenkt hatte. Für einen Moment blieb er stehen, lies den Schlüsselbund auf die Kommode fallen und schloss die Augen.

Was er gerade getan hatte, war richtig gewesen. Das einzig Richtige, was er hatte tun können, mahnte er sich. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass er Tiny Weasley vertrauen konnte. Der Eindruck hatte sofort von ihm Besitz ergriffen, als die junge Hexe mit den flammend roten Haaren in das kleine Café getreten war und einen Hauch von weihnachtlicher Stimmung mit ihr hinein geweht war.

„Du darfst nicht daran zweifeln!", murmelte er und streifte seine Schuhe von den Füßen. Langsam aber sicher lies sein Zittern nach. Seine Körpertemperatur passte sich almählich der wohltemperierten Wohnung an.

Was er jedoch Sophie erzählen würde, wo er gewesen war, hatte er sich noch noch nicht überlegt. Dementsprechend vorsichtig drang er in ihr gemeinsames Heim vor. Diese Wohnung hatten sie schon in ihrer Collegezeit bezogen und je nach dem, welche finanziellen Mittel ihnen zur Verfügung standen, nach und nach in ihr Zuhause verwandelt. In letzter Zeit, in der sie beide besser verdienten, hatte sich die Wohnung noch einmal aus dem Ei gepellt. Die Second-Hand-Kommode im Flur war verschwunden und einem moderneren Sideboard gewichen.

„Sophie?", rief er fragend. Doch die Räume blieben ruhig und still. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Bad, in dem er sich ein Handtuch schnappte, um sich damit die Haare trocken zu reiben, erkundete er weiter die Wohnung. Ordentlich und leer. Er runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich müsste seine Frau schon längst zuhause sein. Außer sie machte einmal mehr Überstunden in der Kanzlei. Er griff nach seinem Handy, welches den Schneesturm in seiner Tasche gerade so überlebt hatte, und klingelte durch.

„Soph, Hey" Er lächelte, als sie sich mit wohlklingender und fachmännischer Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung meldete.

„Ach, Hallo, Eric. Entschuldige. Ich bin noch in der Kanzlei" Sie seufzte. „Ich habe furchtbar viel zu tun und jetzt wurde ich auch noch für die Tagung am 22. eingespannt. Ich muss also morgen kurzfristig noch mal übers Wochenende nach Edinburgh. Es tut mir leid, Schatz, wart nicht mit dem Essen auf mich. Es könnte heute spät werden!", sprudelte sie hektisch los, sodass Eric nur noch den Kopf schütteln konnte. Wie konnte man nur so viele Wörter in eine Minute quetschen?

„Ja, ist schon okey. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend."

„Liebe dich, Schatz. Tschau!"

„Ich dich auch." Er lies das Handy sinken und starrte es nur kurz an. Warum fiel ihm das Eingeständnis der Liebe gegenüber Sophie noch immer so leicht, wo er doch selbst so wankelmütig war?

Was gerade mit ihm, um ihn herum geschah, drohte ihm aus den Händen zu gleiten. Er hatte kaum noch Macht über seine eigenen Gefühle. Er hatte geglaubt, die Emotionen, die er für Ried einst empfunden hatte, längst weggeschlossen zu haben. Doch irgendwo hatte er den Schlüssel noch immer versteckt... und ihn an dem Tag wieder hervor geholt als er den erstaunten Ried in seinem Medimagier-Umhang im Flur des St. Mungo überrascht hatte. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass ihn die Gefühle für den Blondschopf so schmerzhaft wie ein Peitschenhieb wieder einholen können. Nach all der Zeit! Gleichzeitig hatte urplötzlich die Wut auf Ried wieder Besitzt von ihm ergriffen! Wie hatte er es übers Herz bringen können, ihn zu verlassen? Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung! Und aus welchem Grund musste er sich wieder mit dem verdammten Sommerregen in sein Herz schleichen?! Er warf einen wütenden Blick ins Arbeitszimmer, als könne das Glas höchstselbst etwas für die verfahrene Situation. Ausgerechnet jetzt, da er doch glücklich gewesen war? Verheiratet mit einer wunderschönen Frau?

Für einen Moment stand er verlorenen im Flur, die eine Hand immer noch ans Handtuch, das locker von seinem Kopf herab hing, gedrückt. Die Einsamkeit schmerzte plötzlich, in der Wohnung, die er schon seit Jahren gemeinsam mit Sophie bewohnte.

Doch bevor ihn dieses unangenehme Gefühl hinterrücks überwältigen konnte, schüttelte er den Kopf.

In den nächsten Stunden versuchte er, an der letzten Auftragsarbeit einer Werbefirma, die noch vor Weihnachten fertig werden musste, zu arbeiten. Doch als er eine Schattierung zum fünften Mal löschte, weil er mit ihr unzufrieden war, warf er entnervt den Stift auf das Tablett und stand auf.

Das unscheinbare Glas schien ihn hinter dem Karton hervor förmlich anzustarren, doch ausnahmsweise beachtete er das Geschenk, das Ried zurück in sein Herz geholt hatte, nicht, sondern ging in die Küche. Ohne wirklichen Hunger suchte er lustlos im Kühlschrank, nur um die Tür mit einem mürrischen Knurren wieder zu fallen zu lassen. Schließlich brühte er sich einen Tee auf und trat damit an die Balkontür (die Existenz der Tür war für sich genommen in London schon ein Luxus) und sah dem wilden Schneetreiben zu. So ungefähr verhielten sich die Gedanken auch in seinem Kopf. Eine Erinnerung löste ein anderes Stück seiner taumelnden Gedanken ab, sie umfingen einander, schwebten gen Boden, wo sie sich zu einer undefinierbaren Masse vereinten und im besten Fall auf dem eisigen Grund zu Nichts verblassten. Trotz allem war jeder Kristall ein Unikat und wunderschön, so wie seine Erinnerungen an Ried und an Sophie.

„Verdammt, seit wann bist du so wehmütig?", knurrte er und lies die Stirn mit einem dumpfen Klang gegen das kalte Glas fallen.

Die Antwort konnte er sich selbst geben: Seitdem ein Glas voll Wasser sein Leben durcheinander gerüttelt hatte!

Eric lachte müde über sich selbst und und lies sich auf die ein paar Schritte entfernte Couch fallen. Mit angezogenen Beinen nippte er an seiner Tasse und wagte einen verstohlenen Blick in Richtung des Arbeitszimmers. Was er wohl gerade trieb? Ob er schon Schluss hatte? Oder ob er sich grade in seiner Wohnung befand? Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Magiern und Hexen verstand Ried es durchaus, sich normal zu kleiden und wie ein Muggel unter den Menschen zu leben. Und dafür benötigte er nicht Mal ein obskures Handbuch, das eigens vom Ministerium für solche Situationen herausgegeben worden war. Für einen kurzen Moment erinnerte sich Eric an die Stunden auf der gemütlichen Couch in Cornwall, die er mit dieser Lektüre zu gebracht hatte („Halten sie sich an folgende, 15 einfache Regeln, um ihre falsche Identität als Muggel zu perfektionnieren. Regel Nummer eins: Der geneigte Muggel hat immer einen Regenschirm dabei (metallerne Rippen, die mit Stoff bespannt sind) um sich vor Regenergüssen zu schützen. Folglich dürfen sie nicht den üblichen Regen-Abwehr-Zauber benutzen, sondern einen Regenschirm aufspannen, um sich perfekt zu tarnen. Üben Sie den Vorgang des Aufspannens ein paar Mal, damit er ihnen im Ernstfall rasch von der Hand geht. So fallen sie bei Regenwetter nicht auf und passen sich perfekt der Umgebung an).

Am Ende hatte er den heftigsten Muskelkater seines Lebens gehabt, weil er aus dem Lachen nicht mehr rausgekommen war.

Eric war sogar schon mal in Rieds kleinen 1-Zimmer-Apartment gewesen, welches zwar von merkwürdigen Grünpflanzen bevölkert wurde, sonst aber eigentlich recht normal aussah (wenn man von Paula absah, die zumeist friedlich in ihrem Käfig schlummerte, und den sich bewegenden Bildern in der Zeitung auf dem Küchentisch).

Ried besaß sogar ein Handy (aus grauer Vorzeit zwar, aber immerhin), damit er mit seinen Muggelfreunden in Kontakt bleiben konnte.

Eric blickte in seine Teetasse. Er könnte ihn ja schlicht und einfach anrufen, oder? Irgendwann musste er ihm ja schließlich erzählen, dass er Tiny eingeschaltet hatte. Ewig lies sich das vor ihm nicht verheimlichen.

Er nippte noch einmal an seinem Kräutertee, genoss die Aromen, die sich auf seiner Zunge ausbreiteten. Dann stellte er die Tasse entschlossen auf den Tisch und griff nach dem kleinen Mobiltelefon. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er die Nummer wählte. So richtig begreifen konnte er immer noch nicht, dass Ried auf einmal wieder einen realen Platz in seinem Leben einnahm und nicht mehr nur in Erinnerungen existierte.

„Turner?", meldete sich Rieds Stimme.

„Hey Ried, ich bins." Das Gefühl der Einsamkeit verschwand, schlich sich davon wie ein geprügelter Hund.

„Eric." Die Stimme des Freundes hellte sich ein wenig auf.

„Ich wollte hören... na ja... was du so machst, um ehrlich zu sein", druckste er herum und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich bin gerade nach Hause gekommen", meinte Ried und Eric konnte förmlich vor sich sehen, wie er in seiner typischen, gefalteten Haltung im Sessel knürte.

„Wie war die Arbeit?"

„Eric, das ist doch albern. Du rufst mich doch nicht nur an, um mich nach meinem Befinden zu fragen. Ich bitte dich", lachte er. „Das kauf ich dir nun wirklich nicht ab."

Aus dem Hintergrund erklang ein gedämpftes Shuhu.

„Hörst du? Paula kauft es dir auch nicht ab", fügte er noch hinzu. „Also, was ist los.." Seine Stimme klang deutlich entspannter und auch Eric atmete auf.

„Na ja... ich hab mir neulich, als ich bei dir war, Paula kurz ausgeliehen..."

„Für was hast du denn Paula gebraucht?", fragte Ried irritiert und warf der Eule einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ich habe eine Anwältin angeschrieben. Für Muggelangelegenheiten aller Art", erklärte er.

„Eine Hexe? Eine richtige?", vergewisserte sich Ried. Eric hörte ihm die Anspannung förmlich an!

„Und du hältst es nicht für nötig, mir auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon zu verraten? Verdammt Eric, das ist gefährlich!"

„Reg dich wieder ab", seufzte der Freund. „Ich wollte nur mit ihr reden. Immerhin... hab ich dich durch mein planloses Handeln in diese Bredouille gebracht. Wenn ich nicht einfach so ins St. Mungo spaziert wäre, hätte uns auch niemand gesehen...", fing er an.

„Dadrum geht's doch jetzt gar nicht. Aber wie kommst du auf die Idee einer Hexe reinen Elfenwein einzuschenken?", hakte er erneut nach. „Ich dachte wir würden es solange wie möglich geheim halten..."

„Ried, ich wollte etwas tun. Nicht einfach nur... tatenlos daneben sitzen, und zusehen... Das musste ich schon mal und will es nicht wieder!"

Er hörte ein genervtes Aufstöhnen.

„Sie war echt nett..."

„Du hast sie getroffen? Da hätte wer weis was passieren können! Sie hätte dir gleich eine ganze Meute Vergiss-Michs auf den Hals hetzten können!", stieß Ried atemlos hervor.

Er hörte sich richtig besorgt an, wie Eric überrascht feststellte.

„Wir haben uns heute getroffen", erklärte Eric schnell. „Sie will...wenn es soweit kommt, will sie uns vertreten."

„Aber...", brauste Ried wieder auf, stockte dann jedoch. „Sie will was? Jeder vernünftige Anwalt hätte den Fall abgelehnt, weil er... gelinde gesagt recht hoffnungslos ist..."

„Ja, sie will sehen was sie für uns tun kann und uns auch im Fall der Fälle vertreten... Ich will nicht, dass du irgendwelchen Schaden aus meiner Dummheit davon trägst. Weder du noch Sophie..."

Eric ließ sich in die Couch zurücksinken und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Welchen Schaden soll ich schon davon tragen. Du bist hier derjenige, dem der Stab an die Brust gesetzt werden könnte", stöhnte Ried auf. „Willst du das nicht verstehen?"

„Natürlich versteh ich das", gab Eric zurück. „Aber du bekommst genau solche Schwierigkeiten!"

„Ich weis nicht wovor ich dich eigentlich noch schützen will. Du hast doch eh nicht mehr alle Eulen im Turm", fluchte er und schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf.

„Wenigstens haben wir jetzt eine Hexe an unserer Seite, die sich auf Muggelangelegeheiten versteht", meinte Eric ruhiger als er sich fühlte. „Vielleicht haben wir ja wenigstens eine kleine Chance?"

„Ich hab bisher von keinem Fall gehört, in dem man so eine Beziehung durchgehen hat lassen", seufzte Ried bedrückt.

„Bis irgendeiner uns anschwärzt... haben wir doch noch ein bisschen Zeit, oder?", fragte Eric nach einer kleinen Pause. Er betete im Stillen darum. Wenigstens noch ein bisschen Zeit, um alles zu regeln, um alles ... zu erklären! Denn in seinem Inneren wusste er selbst, dass es so nicht ewig weiter gehen konnte.

„Ich hoffe es..." Ried stieß mutlos Luft aus. „Ich wünschte ich wäre nie auf die Idee mit dem Sommerregen gekommen", gab er leise zu.

„Untersteh dich, sowas auch nur zu denken! Das war das schönste Geschenk meines Lebens!", erklärte er harsch. „Es hat mir Hoffnung gegeben!"

„Hat dir Sophie keine gegeben?" Rieds Stimme klang ernst.

„Sophie..." Eric schloss die Augen. „Können wir irgendwann anders über das Thema reden?", fragte er leise.

„Liebst du sie?"

Eric zögerte.

„Dann... ist es doch wohl klar, oder? Wie wir handeln sollten?"

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich will mein Leben nicht mehr ohne dich leben! Das steht außer Frage!", stieß er hastig aus.

Ried seufzte. „Wie stellst du dir das vor, du schwarzhaarige Nervensäge? Besonders mit Sophie.."

Nach einer kurzen Pause seufzte er.

„Ich mach lieber Schluss...", meinte er leise und wollte auflegen.

Die Worte sprudelten aus Erics Mund, ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte.

„Ried? Kann ich irgendwann mal zu dir kommen?

„Kann ich dich aufhalten?"

„Nein"

„Dann Mittwochabend." Ein vernehmliches Stöhnen ertönte aus den Tiefen des Handys.

Über Erics Gesicht huschte ein jugendliches Grinsen, aus vergangenen Zeiten geboren. Dann unterbrach er die Verbindung. Ein warmes Kribbeln im Bauch blieb zurück, als er zum Fenster sah. Die Schneeflocken tanzten draußen ihren nächtlichen Reigen, und für Eric sah es auf einmal eigentümlich friedlich aus...

Sophie schloss die Tür erst sehr spät am Abend auf. Und sie fand ihren jungen Ehemann auf dem Sofa vor, schlafend. Der Fernseher, auf dem leise eine der Late-Night Serien lief, projizierte sein eigentümlich blaues Licht auf die Szenerie und für einen Moment besah sich Sophie das Bild, welches sich ihr bot, in aller Ruhe. Eric hatte in den letzten Tagen irgendwie abwesend und besorgt gewirkt, gleichzeitig fand sie jetzt zu ihrer Überraschung ein feines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen vor, das auch ihr die Lippen unwillkürlich zucken lies. Er schien von etwas Schönem zu träumen. Beinahe bedauernd beugte sie sich zur Couch hinunter und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter.

„Hey du Schlafmütze", lächelte sie. „Komm ins Bett. Außer natürlich du ziehst es vor im Exil auf der Couch zu nächtigen"

Eric blinzelte nur verwirrt, und sah auf die filigrane Hand auf seinem Arm. Der Ring glitzerte im flackernden Licht des Fernsehers an ihrer Hand. Seine Augen folgten der dünnen Elle und stießen auf Sophies Gesicht, welches von braunen wippenden Locken umrahmt wurde. „Oh, Sophie... hey.." Er setzte sich etwas verwirrt auf. „Gib mir eine Sekunde, dann bin ich bei dir." Er rieb sich verschlafen über die Augen.

„Ich warte im Schlafzimmer", grinste sie. „Bis du wieder ... ein wenig wacher bist."

Sie beugte sich noch einmal hinab, stützte sich mit dem rechten Knie auf der weichen Couch ab und küsste seine Lippen, schmetterlingshaft. Eric schmeckte im nächsten Moment das Aroma von süßen Erdbeeren auf den Lippen. Er hob die Hand, wollte sie an die braunen Locken legen, doch sie entzog sich ihm wieder.

„Schlafzimmer!", erinnerte sie ihn und wandte sich dann um, streifte ihre Pumps im Gehen ab und verschwand hinter der weißen Tür.

Die Schuhe blieben verloren auf dem Laminatboden liegen, und für einen irrsinnigen Moment glaubte Eric, sich so ähnlich zu fühlen wie sie. Auf den Partner angewiesen, da einer allein recht sinnlos und verloren wirkte, aber gleichzeitig brauchte er einen Träger, der ihn durch die Welt geleitete. Er blieb noch einen Herzschlag auf der Kante der Couch sitzen, schluckte seine aufkeimenden, wirren Gedanken hinunter. Erst als er seine Mimik wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, folgte er seiner Ehefrau.

Das erste, was Eric am nächsten Morgen sah, als er die Augen aufschlug, waren die dünnen Äste der Eisblumen, die nur in der klirrenden Kälte gediehen. Sie erstreckten sich über das Fenster. Vorsichtig, um Sophie nicht zu wecken, drehte er sich herum. Doch das war vergebene Liebesmühe. Sophies Bettseite war verwaist und kalt. Im nächsten Augenblick hörte er das Badradio gedämpft durch die Tür negative Rekordtemperaturen ansagen. Schaudernd setzte er sich auf. Die mollige Wärme unter der Decke und in seinem Inneren wich augenblicklich der eisigen Kälte, aus einer noch nicht angesprungenen Heizung und zu dünner Verglasung heraus geboren.

„Verdammt", fluchte er leise und wollte ins Bad flüchten, in dem es sicherlich einige Grad wärmer war und er nicht zum Schneemann gefrieren würde. Doch als er sich im Flur nach rechts wandte, stieß er direkt gegen Sophie. Sie schnappte kurz nach Luft, dann wurde das Geräusch zu einem sanften Lachen.

„Oh Gott, du müsstest mal dein Gesicht sehen. Man könnte denken, du hast einen Geist gesehen", neckte sie ihn und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss, ging dann an ihm vorbei und öffnete den Kleiderschrank, um ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Sie liess sich immer Zeit bei der Wahl ihrer Kleidung für den Tag, da die Kanzlei auch auf das Erscheinungsbild Wert legte. So dominierten ihren Schrank schicke Blusen und modische Röcke, hatten die Jeans und Shirts, die sie zu Collegezeiten favorisiert hatte, verdrängt. Nur ein paar Erinnerungen an die flippige und lockere Zeit lagen noch in den Fächern. Sophie angelte sich eine Stoffhose und eine Bluse aus dem Regal, begann einige Sachen für die nächsten Tage in den offenen Koffer zu legen.

„Ich bin am 24. auf jeden Fall wieder da. Schaffst du das so lange ohne mich?", rief sie ins Bad und versuchte die Dusche, die Eric angestellt hatte, zu übertönen.

„Gerade so!", kam es gedämpft zurück.

Fünf Minuten später kam er fröstelnd aus dem Bad und zog sich rasch warme Klamotten über. Sophie schloss gerade ihren kleinen Rollkoffer.

„Hast du noch Zeit zum Frühstücken?", fragte Eric sie leise und schloss sie von hinten in die Arme.

„Nein, leider nicht. Das Bett war heute Morgen so bequem." Ihre Stimme klang bedauernd und für einen Moment ergab sie sich der sanften Umarmung.

„Ich bin in ein paar Tagen wieder da. Dann holen wir das ausgedehnte Frühstück nach", versprach sie ihm mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Lass dir die Zeit nicht lang werden..."

„Nein, mach ich nicht..." Eric zögerte einen Moment. Dann entschied er doch, Sophie wenigstens zu sagen, wo er am Mittwochbend hinwollte. Wenigstens so ungefähr.

„Ich treffe nächste Woche einen alten Freund. Ich hab durch Zufall erfahren, dass er auch in London wohnt", erklärte er.

„Oh, kenn ich ihn?" Sophie machte sich von ihrem Mann los und griff nach dem Koffer.

„Nein, du kennst ihn nicht. Wir haben uns aus den Augen verloren, bevor ich mit dem College angefangen habe."

„Achso, na dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß. Und übertreib's nicht mit dem Alkohol", grinste sie und ging auf ihn zu, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, um ihn nicht mit Lippenstift zu verunstalten.

„Und schließ dich nicht wieder aus!", grinste sie. „Dann hast du ein Problem!"

Er verdrehte nur die Augen, während sie wieder in ihre Pumps schlüpfte, die noch immer auf dem Boden lagen, genau so wie sie sie am gestrigen Abend von den Füßen gestreift hatte, und ihren Schlüssel aus der kleinen Schale auf dem Sideboard im Flur nahm.

Die beiden Pumps an ihren Füßen klackerten eilig, als sie die Wohnung verlies.


	5. Kapitel 4 - Gerüchteküche

Kapitel 4 – Gerüchteküche

Audreys Sorge, Tiny könne am Samstagmorgen bereits um sechs Uhr wieder im Büro stehen, erwies sich als doppelt unbegründet. Zum einen klingelte der Wecker der jungen Hexe prinzipiell erst um sechs Uhr und sie vermied es tunlichst, sich zum Büro zu apparieren. Zum anderen hatte sie gar nicht vor, in ihre Kanzlei zu gehen.

Als also um sechs Uhr Celestina Warbeck aus Tinys Radiowecker plärrte, hüpfte Tiny aus dem Bett, ging ins Bad und schwang im Vorbeigehen ihren Zauberstab in Richtung Teekanne. Als sie 15 Min später frisch geduscht, in Jeans und ausgebeultem Kuschelpulli wieder auftauchte, wartete in der Küche eine dampfende Kanne Tee und ihre Lieblings -Weihnachtstasse auf Tiny. Die Anwaltshexe griff sich beides und begab sich in ihr Arbeitszimmer, das sie liebevoll ihren begehbaren Arbeitsschrank nannte. Der Raum war eigentlich viel zu klein, als dass man ihn als irgendetwas Sinnvolles hätte verwenden können. Nicht einmal ein Bett konnte man hineinstelllen. Zumindest nicht, wenn man danach die Türe noch schliessen wollte. Ein Immobilienmakler hätte den Raum als Traum einjeder Frau, einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank, angepriesen. Da Tiny aber nun mal nicht wie jede Frau war, hatte sie für sowas keine Verwendung. Also hatte sie einen winzigen Tisch unter das noch winzigere Fenster gequetscht und die Wände mit Bücherregalen gepflastert, die zum Bersten mit Fachliteratur vollgestopft waren. Tatsächlich hätte man Tinys Wohnung beim ersten Betreten gut und gerne für eine Bibliothek halten können. In der freundlichen Küche, quollen Koch- und Backbücher aus den Regalen, im kleinen Flur fand man Bücher auf der Hutablage der Garderobe und im letzten und mit Abstand grössten Raum der 2-Zimmer-Wohnung, schienen die Wände einzig aus Büchern und Fenstern zu bestehen.

Tiny setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und begann, ihre Bücher nach für den Fall relevanten Fakten zu durchsuchen. Nach einer Stunde ging die Hexe in die Küche und frühstückte ein Müsli, während die in „Das internationale Geheimhaltungsabkommen aus allen möglichen Blickwinkeln" las. Zur Mittagszeit stapfte Tiny erneut in die Küche und kochte sich ihren Frust über die ergebnislose Suche von der Seele. Mit ihrem Essen setzte sie sich an den Tisch in ihrem Wohn-/Ess-/Schlaf- und natürlich Bücherzimmer und ass, während sie in ihrem aktuellen Roman las. Wobei sich das Lesen heute auf den blossen Versuch beschränkte. Dauernd schweiften ihre Gedanken zu ihren neusten Mandanten, wodurch sie dieselbe Passage immer und immer wieder las, ohne zu verstehen, worum es gerade ging. Schliesslich klappte die Anwaltshexe ihr Buch zu und sagte zu sich selber: „Das ist ja zum verrückt werden! Irgendwie muss ich mich von diesem Fall ablenken. Heute Abend wird ausgegangen und auch morgen muss was passieren."

Mit diesen Worten begab sie sich wieder in ihren begehbaren Arbeitsschrank.

Am nächsten Morgen schlief Tiny bis acht Uhr aus und briet sich dann ein Spiegelei, welches sie auf eine Scheibe Toast gelegt, gemütlich verspeiste. Beim Essen stand sie am Fenster und beobachtete die wenigen Passanten, die nach einer durchzechten Nacht nach Hause torkelten.

Wie sie es sich vorgenommen hatte, war die Anwaltshexe am Abend in den Tropfenden Kessel gegangen. Ihr Stammlokal war von ihrer Wohnung bequem zu Fuss zu erreichen und dort traf man immer interessante Leute. Tatsächlich hatte Tiny dort Cecily getroffen. Audreys Zwillingsschwester war eine begabte Heilerin und hatte Tiny auf eine Idee gebracht. Die Anwaltshexe hatte sich aber gezwungen, die Ausführung dieser Idee auf einen Wochentag zu verschieben und Cecily lediglich eingeladen, sich am Mittwoch mit ihr und Audrey zum Mittagessen zu treffen.

Tiny warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und verschlang hastig den Rest ihres Frühstücks. Für halb zehn hatte sie sich mit Bix, ihrer besten Freundin aus Jugendtagen zum Hallenquidditch verbredet. Genauer gesagt hatte Bix sich mit Freunden verabredet und Tiny hatte sich kurzfristig eingeladen, mitzukommen. Bix hatte im Sommer die Stelle als Lehrerin für Muggelkunde in Hogwarts übernommen und die beiden jungen Frauen tauschten sich immer gerne über ihre Erfahrungen aus. Bei den stundenlangen Gesprächen mit ihrer ältesten Freundin musste Tiny jedoch immer auf der Hut sein. Sie hatte sich so daran gewöhnt, dass sie Bix alles erzählen konnte, dass sie dauernd Gefahr lief, das Anwaltsgeheimnis zu verletzen. Plaudern würden die Freundinnen heute aber kaum können, da Tiny sich für 12 Uhr mit einer anderen Freundin zum gemeinsamen Kochen und Mittagessen verabredet hatte. Anna hatte schon den gesamten Erdball bereist und das, obwohl sie einige Jahre jünger war als Tiny. Die reisefreudige Hexe wusste immer interessante Geschichten über fremde Länder zu erzählen, wobei Tiny sich verständlicherweise insbesondere für die verschiedenen Rechtssysteme interessierte. Direkt nach dem Essen musste Tiny weiter zu Nicci. Tinys zweite beste Freundin war gross, schlank und in vielerlei Hinsicht der fleischgewordene Traum aller Männer. Böse Zungen behaupteten, dies sei der Grund für Niccis raschen Aufstieg in die erste Reihe der Topanwälte des Ministeriums. Auch wenn Niccis Aussehen sicher nicht geschadet hatte, wusste Tiny, dass sich ihre Freundin keiner unmoralischen Mittel bedient hatte, um auf ihre jetzige Position zu gelangen. Nicci war ein herzensguter Mensch und eine knallharte und blitzgescheite Anwältin. Nicci hatte versprochen, noch andere Freunde einzuladen, womit der Nachmittag und Abend viel Lachen und ausgelassene Stimmung versprach und, wie Tiny hoffte, dazu führen würde, dass sie erschöpft ins Bett fallen würde, wenn sie nach Hause kam.

Eigentlich hasste Tiny solch durchgeplante Tage, aber sie wusste, dass ihre Gedanken ansonsten dauernd zu Eric und Ried schweifen würden. Sie verstand nicht, wieso dieser Fall, der noch gar kein wirklicher Fall war, sie so sehr beschäftigte. Für Montag hatte sie sich ausserdem vorgenommen, sich allerhöchstens eine Stunde lang dem Fall zu widmen, sie durfte sich nicht von ihrer eigentlichen Arbeit abhalten lassen.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Uhr, schnappte sich Tiny ihren Besen und die Quidditchausrüstung und apparierte zur Flughalle.

Frustriert schlug Tiny das Buch zu und dirigierte es mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den erschreckend grossen Haufen aus Büchern, die ihr nicht weiter helfen würden. Dabei musste sie sich doch für den Fall einzig auf ihren Grips und die einschlägige Literatur verlassen. Das war ihr am vergangenen Tag aufgefallen, nachdem sie sechs Stunden lang die Register, die bis ins 18. Jahrhundert zurückreichten und alle gefällten Gerichtsentscheidungen enthielten, mit jedem nur erdenklichen Zauberspruch nach einem Präzedenzfall durchsucht hatte. Um acht Uhr abends hatte sie sich dann endlich eingestehen müssen, dass es einfach keinen Präzedenzfall gab, der ihr in Erics und Rieds Fall weiterhelfen würde. Zu ihrer Bestürzung hatte sie eine Handvoll Fälle gefunden, die ähnlich gelagert waren, die aber allesamt nicht in ihrem Sinn entschieden worden waren. Tiny hatte erkannt, dass es irrsinnig war, diesen Fall weiter zu bearbeiten und war drauf und dran gewesen, dies Eric mitzuteilen. Es ging nicht darum, dass Tiny nicht verlieren wollte. Doch im Falle einer Niederlage, wäre Tiny gebrandmarkt als die Anwältin, die dumm genug gewesen war, einen aussichtslosen Fall anzunehmen. Da niemand eine dumme Anwältin wollte, wäre ihre Karriere ruiniert, bevor sie wirklich angefangen hatte. Es konnte doch keiner von einer 25-jährigen erwarten, ihre Karriere beinahe mutwillig in den Sand zu setzen! In diesem Moment war jedoch Tinys Blick auf die rot-weisse Weihnachtsmütze gefallen, die Eric ihr geschenkt hatte. „Sie schenken uns Hoffnung", hatte er gesagt. Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes mit seinem verzweifelten Blick war unwillkürlich vor Tinys innerem Auge aufgetaucht und die Anwaltshexe hatte schwer geseufzt. Das einzige, was Eric wollte, war das Recht, zu lieben und dieses durfte ihm nicht verweigert werden. Dieser Muggel hatte eine anständige Verteidigung verdient, das war Tiny klar. Auch klar war ihr, dass sich so schnell kein Anwalt finden liesse, der sein Geld wert war und der bereit war, diesen Fall zu übernehmen.

„Tue ich es nicht, tut es keiner", hatte Tiny zu sich gesagt. Und sie wusste, dass es stimmte.

Ächzend liess Tiny den Kopf von einer Schulter zur anderen kreisen, um die verspannten Muskeln in Schulter und Nacken zu lösen. Ihre Verspannung war ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass sie unter Stress stand. Tinys Blick wanderte zu der Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

„Oder dafür, dass ich seit vier Stunden ohne Unterbrechung hier sitze", murmelte Tiny und kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel.

„Um genauer zu sein, seit vier Stunden und dreiundzwanzig Minuten", ertönte eine Stimme, „Du hast dich um genau sechs Uhr sechsundzwanzig hingesetzt."

„Was bist du?", entgegnete die Anwältin gereizt, „Ein Spiegel oder eine Stoppuhr?"

„Du bist nicht gerade eine lustige Gesellschaft", erwiderte die Stimme pikiert, „Da bleibt mir ja nichts anderes zu tun, als die Minuten zu zählen."

Tiny, die unter den Schreibtisch gekrabbelt war, um nach ihren Schuhen zu angeln, krabbelte mit ihrem Fang wieder hervor und warf dem Spiegel einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Verrat mir nochmal, weshalb ich dich an meiner Wand hängen habe."

„Weil deine Freunde dachten, du könntest in diesem trostlosen Büro etwas Gesellschaft vertragen", entgegnete der Spiegel prompt.

„Und wieso werfe ich dich nicht einfach aus dem Fenster?", grummelte Tiny.

„Weil du dann Probleme mit den Muggelbehördem bekommen würdest."

Tiny streckte dem Spiegel die Zunge raus und disapparierte mit einem schuldbewussten Blick auf den Stapel Weihnachtspost, der an diesem Mittwoch nur geringfügig geschrumpft war.

Als die Hexe wieder auftauchte, befand sie sich in der Eingangshalle des St. Mungo. Irgendwo in diesem Gebäude befand sich Ried, ihr Mandant, den sie bisher einzig aus Erics Erzählung kannte. Sie musste ihn unbedingt kennen lernen, schliesslich war Ried derjenige, dem letztenendes ein Vergehen angelastet wurde. Doch deshalb war Tiny nicht hier. Zielstrebig steuerte die Anwältin auf die Aufzüge zu und fuhr zur Cafeteria, wo sie sich mit Audrey und Cecily, der Medimagierin treffen wollte. In der Cafeteria entdeckte Tiny ihre Freundinnen auf Anhieb; zwei identische und doch so verschiedene Gesichter in typischer Anwalts- bzw. Medimagierkluft. Die drei holten sich ihr Essen und begannen über dies und das zu plaudern. Fieberhaft wartete Tiny auf die Erwähnung eines bestimmten Themas, das ihr ermöglichen würde, unauffällig ihre Frage zu stellen. Natürlich hätte sie das Gespräch auch selber darauf lenken können, doch sie wollte den wahren Grund für ihr Interesse nicht verraten, zumindest noch nicht. Als das Gespräch dann endlich auf Cecilys Arbeit kam, musste Tiny an sich halten, nicht freudig zu quietschen. Stattdessen wartete sie auf eine Gesprächspause und sagte dann so beiläufig wie möglich: „Sag mal, Cecliy, kennst du zufällig einen gewissen Ried?"

„Ried?", fragte Cecily nach, „Richard Turner?"

„Genau!", entgegnete Tiny, vielleicht etwas zu euphorisch, da ihr soeben ein Stein von der Grösse des Schweizer Matterhorns vom Herzen gefallen war.

„Ja, den kenne ich, wenn auch nicht gut", bestätigte die Medimagierin, „Wieso fragst du?"

Tiny zögerte. Vor dieser Frage hatte sie sich gefürchtet. Sie wollte nicht lügen, aber die Wahrheit sagen konnte sie auch nicht.

„Ich habe ihn kürzlich…", Tiny stockte, „kennen gelernt wäre übertrieben zu sagen. Viel eher…"

„Er hat dich angemacht", fiel ihr Audrey grinsend ins Wort, „Und jetzt willst du wissen, ob es sich lohnt, mit ihm auszugehen. Hab ich recht?"

„Nein, angemacht hat er mich ganz bestimmt nicht", sagte Tiny bestimmt, „Es ist nur so, dass ich… etwas über seine Vergangenheit erfahren habe und mir erst im Nachhinein klar wurde, dass ich so gut wie nichts über ihn als Person weiss."

„Ried ist ein wirklich Netter", begann Cecily, der Tinys Erklärung offensichtlich genügte, „Er hat sich auf magische Pflanzen spezialisiert und erforscht die Möglichkeit, aus ihnen medizinischen Nutzen zu ziehen. Man sieht ihm an, dass seine Arbeit ihm Spass macht."

„Man sieht ihm noch mehr an", lachte Tiny und hätte sich in den Hintern treten können für diese miserable Überleitung.

Ihre Freundinnen schauten sie verwirrt an.

„Na ja, er ist ein gutaussehender Bursche", sagte Tiny, was ein Schuss ins Blaue war, schliesslich hatte sie Ried noch nie gesehen, „Bei ihm müssen die Frauen regelrecht Schlange stehen."

„Ach so, das", Cecily lachte, „Ja, das ist wohl wahr. Aber soviel ich weiss, hat er nie etwas mit jemandem aus dem St. Mungo angefangen. Über sein Liebesleben kursieren ohnehin die wildesten Gerüchte. Von schwul bis verheiratet mit 14 Kindern ist alles dabei."

„Ihr redet über Ried!", quietschte in dem Moment eine Frau mittleren Alters, die ihrer Kleidung nach im St. Mungo arbeitete.

Ungefragt liess sich die Frau auf den freien Platz neben Cecily fallen und stellte ihr leeres Tablett klackernd vor sich ab.

„Also, wenn ihr das wirklich Interessante wissen wollt, dann müsst ihr nicht unsere brave Cecily fragen", sagte die Frau mit leuchtenden Augen, „Die weigert sich, irgendetwas weiter zu erzählen, von dem sie nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat, dass es stimmt. Man könnte meinen, sie sei eine Heilige!"

„Becca", versuchte Cecily die ungebetene Informantin zu unterbrechen, doch diese ignorierte sie.

„Also, wisst ihr, Ried, der würde ja jede bekommen, aber er nimmt nicht jede", die Frau sprach in gut vernehmbaren Flüsterton und mit fiebrigem Blick, „Er ist ein richtiger Casanova! Er sucht sich nur die Frauen aus, die ihm etwas bringen. Und ich meine nicht nur in einer Hinsicht, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine."

„Becca!", unterbrach Cecily bestimmt, „du wirst in diesem ganzen Gebäude keine finden, die ehrlich sagen kann, etwas mit Ried gehabt zu haben."

„Aber natürlich, mein Spätzchen", entgegnete Becca und kniff der jüngeren Medimagierin tatsächlich in die Wange, „Er ist doch nicht blöd! Er sucht sich nur die verheirateten Frauen, die die nicht zugeben können, was sie getan haben. Ried erpresst sie nämlich!"

Tiny und Audrey tauschten einen Blick, mussten aber schnell weg schauen, weil sie beide sonst in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen wären.

„Ehrlich! Ich weiss, wovon ich sprecht, mich wollte er nämlich auch schon mal um den Finger wickeln, aber als er erfahren hat, dass ich nicht verheiratet bin, hat er rasch das Weite gesucht. Ich würde mich nicht erpressen lassen, das musste ihm klar gewesen sein, denn auch, nachdem ich meinen Schatz geheiratet habe, hat er sich nicht in meine Nähe gewagt."

„Du machst die Bettpfannen sauber, Becca", gab Cecily genervt zu bedenken.

„Aber meine Liebe, unterschätze mich nicht", empörte sich Becca, „Ohne mich würde dieser ganze Laden den Bach runter gehen!"

„Apropos, Becca, deine Schicht hat vor fünf Minuten begonnen", sagte Cecily halbherzig.

„Jajaja! Also, Mädels", sagte Becca, wedelte abwehrend vor Cecilys Gesicht herum und wandte sich an die beiden jungen Frauen vor sich, „Das Beste ist ja, dass er, so sagt man", die Frau schaute sich geheimnistuerisch um und beugte sich über den Tisch, „man sagt nämlich, dass, seit dem Krieg gegen Ihr-wisst-schon-wen. Da soll er undercover gearbeitet haben. Und seitdem ist er verlobt!"

Die Tratschtante machte eine Kunstpause, um ihren Zuhörerinnen die Möglichkeit für eine angemessene Reaktion zu geben. Die beiden hatten die Hände auf die Münder gepresst. Becca sah das als Zeichen von Erstaunen und grinste zufrieden, während die beiden Anwaltshexen an unterdrücktem Lachen zu ersticken drohten.

„Die Kirsche auf dem Sahnehäubchen dieser Geschichte kommt doch erst noch", Becca bedeutete den jungen Frauen, sich näher zu ihr zu beugen, „Verlobt ist der junge Ried nämlich mit einer Todesserin!"

Tiny nahm mutig die Hand vor dem Mund weg und beschloss, mit besorgtem Blick auf ihre langsam blau anlaufende Berufskollegin, dieser ganzen Sache allmählich ein Ende zu machen. Sie lehnte sich der tratschenden Becca vertraulich entgegen und meinte: „Sagen Sie, Becca, stimmt das denn auch alles?"

„Na, wenn ich es Ihnen doch sage!"

„Diese Geschichte ist aber doch sehr unglaublich", fuhr Tiny vertraulich fort.

„Aber natürlich", gestand Becca.

„Bei solch unglaublichen Geschichten", hakte Audrey ein, die Tinys Plan erraten hatte, „da muss man doch fast irgendwelche Beweise haben, wenn man sie weiter erzählt."

„Besser wäre es", stimmte Tiny zu, „Sonst könnte jemand noch an üble Nachrede denken."

„Nicht zu sprechen von Rufmord", fügte Audrey theatralisch hinzu.

„Da müsste man wirklich gut aufpassen, wem man sowas erzählt", sinnierte Tiny.

„Nicht auszudenken, was passieren könnte, wenn man sowas gegenüber Leuten erwähnt, die was von Recht verstehen, es vertreten."

„Leuten, wie… ich weiss nicht, Anwaltshexen", überlegte Tiny.

„Tiny, da fällt mir ein, wie läuft deine Kanzlei?"

„Sehr gut, ich kann nicht klagen", antwortete Tiny, „Und wie läuft es bei dir im Ministerium? Viele Fälle?"

Mit einem Ruck stand Becca auf und nahm ihr Tablett vom Tisch.

„Was ich euch erzählt habe, ist natürlich alles Altweibergewäsch", sagte Becca spitz, „Nichts, dem man Glauben schenken dürfte. Jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, meine Patienten warten auf mich."

Kaum war die aufdringliche Frau ausser Hörweite, brachen die drei jungen Frauen in unkontrollierbares Gelächter aus. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, mussten sie sich alle die tränenden Augen abwischen.

„Altweibergewäsch, wohl wahr", sagte Cecily, die sich als erstes beruhigt hatte, „Und sie ist das älteste Waschweib."

„Aber du bist eine gute Menschenkennerin", hakte Tiny sofort ein, „Was denkst du?"

Cecily seufzte. „Ob er schwul ist oder nicht, kann ich nicht sagen. Und es ist mir auch egal. Was den Rest betrifft. Ich glaube nicht, dass er in einer Beziehung ist. Wie gesagt, ich kenne ihn nicht gut, aber man trifft sich nun mal hin und wieder in der Cafeteria, wenn man ähnliche Arbeitszeiten hat. Und… also, wann immer das Gespräch in Richtung Beziehung geht, schein Ried sich auszuklinken und manchmal ist mir so ein komischer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht aufgefallen… so, als hätte er Liebeskummer. Natürlich ist das alles reine Spekulation."

Es entstand eine Pause, in der Tiny sich eine gedankliche Notiz machte. Sollte es hart auf hart kommen, könnten Aussagen in der Art Cecilys hilfreich sein, um Rieds Liebe zu Eric zu beweisen.

Da lachte Cecily plötzlich auf.

„Das neuste Gerücht über Ried ist ja, dass vor einiger Zeit ein Muggel hier aufgetaucht sein soll. Der soll einfach plötzlich in der Eingangshalle gestanden haben und wollte zu Ried. Ich kann gar nicht fassen, dass Becca das nicht erzählt hat."

Tiny gefror das Blut in den Adern. Gerücht oder nicht, irgendjemand würde es glauben und dem Ministerium stecken.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung lachte Audrey sofort auf und sagte: „Das ist in etwa so wahrscheinlich, wie ein Besenflug zum Mars!"

Die Zwillinge brachen in Gelächter aus und Tiny stimmte tapfer mit ein, konnte jedoch das ungute Gefühl auch nicht abschütteln, als sich ihr Gespräch anderen Themen zuwandte.

Kleine, weiße Wölkchen wurden, wie aus dem Nichts sichtbar vor seinen Lippen. In hektischer Abfolge wiederholten sie sich, stiegen in die klirrend kalte Luft hinauf und verschwanden im dämmrigen Himmel des winterlichen Abends.

Eric stand vor einem Haus im Altbaustil mit vielen kleinen Wohnungen. Eine davon nannte Ried sein Eigen. Im obersten Stockwerk mit einem kleinen Balkon, damit Paula kommen und gehen konnte ohne zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen oder die Ornithologie unter den Nachbarn ausbrechen zu lassen.

Eric legte den Kopf in den Nacken und suchte das Fenster. Es war verrückt, vollkommen unlogisch, aber beinahe fühlte er sich nach Cornwall zurück versetzt, der Zeit voller Lachen und ohne die Sorgen, die ihn und Ried jetzt belasteten. Er zögerte. Für einen Augenblick dachte er daran, sich einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen. Ried einfach gehen zu lassen und sein Leben mit Sophie weiter zu leben.

Er hätte glücklich sein sollen! Er hätte seine Frau auf Händen tragen sollen! Vor ein paar Nächten waren sie glücklich gewesen! Er hatte ihren warmen Atem an seinem Hals gespürt, ihren anschmiegsamen Körper an seiner Brust. Ihre Wärme, ihr Lachen... Sie gab ihm alles, was er brauchte - Es hätte ihm genügen müssen um glücklich und zufrieden zu sein. Verdammt, sie hätten irgendwann ein paar von den kleinen Quälgeistern haben können und wären wahrscheinlich in eines dieser biederen Vorstadthäuser gezogen, beglückt dass sie eines von ihnen ergattert hätten... Heiß begehrt und so weiter.

Mit all diesen Dingen im Kopf ging er die paar schmalen Stufen zum Eingang des Hauses hinauf. Eine verirrte Schneeflocke legte sich auf den Namen des Freundes.

Stand da in klaren, schnörkellosen Buchstaben.

Noch bevor er die Klingel berühren konnte, ertönte schon das nervenzerfetzende Geräusch des Öffners. Eric schmunzelte und drückte die Tür auf, stieg - nachdem er sich einmal überwunden hatte - rasch die Stufen empor. Den letzten Absatz sprang er gerade zu hinauf.

Doch statt Ried fand er nur eine angelehnte Tür vor. Eric stockte kurz, dann drückte er vorsichtig gegen das Holz, welches schon einige Jahrzehnte auf dem Buckel hatte. Die Tür öffnete sich quietschend und offenbarte einen kurzen Flur, in dem ein Sammelsurium von Schuhen, alle ordentlich aufgereiht, standen (ein paar hinterliessen einen sehr robusten Eindruck - Eric tippte auf Drachenhaut!).

„Ried?", rief er vorsichtig in den Flur hinein. Als Antwort erhielt er Paulas typisches, neugieriges Shuhen. Dann erst ertönte Rieds Stimme.

„Komm in die Küche!", rief er. „Und lass dein Zeug einfach im Flur", fügte er noch hinzu.

Eric tat wie ihm geheissen. Er schälte sich aus der dicken Jacke und streifte die Schuhe von den Füßen.

Erst dann trat er in Rieds Küche. Wohltuende Wärme schlug ihm entgegen und ihm entwich ein Seufzer.

„Was hast du?", fragte Ried erstaunt, ohne den Blick von den Töpfen abzuwenden. Sein Zauberstab aus dem Holz eines jungen Haselnussstrauches lag hinter ihm auf dem Tisch. Er nutzte ihn nicht sonderlich gerne zum Kochen. Eric hatte ihn einmal danach gefragt und nur die Antwort erhalten, dass durch Zauberei das Essen zu perfekt gelang und immer alles gleich schmeckte. Die Gewürze und Aromen verstreute er lieber von Hand.

„Es ist eiskalt da draußen", erklärte er. „Auf dem Weg von der Haltestelle hier her ist mir beinahe die Nase abgefroren!"

Ried musste Lachen. Er trug eine ausgewaschene Jeans und ein graues Shirt. Am Herd hatte er die Ärmel nach oben geschoben. Seine Haare waren nicht mehr so kurz wie früher. Trotzdem wirkten seine Züge auf Eric irgendwie härter, die Wangenknochen traten wie eine scharfe Linie hervor, die sein Gesicht teilte. So als hätten Sorgen und Gram ihre Spuren auf dem Körper des jungen Botanikers hinterlassen.

„Du ohne Nase? Das möchte ich zu gerne sehen!" Ried schob den Topf von der Flamme und drehte sich schließlich zu Eric um. Beinahe glaubte er, ein Zögern in seinem Blick zu erhaschen.

„Das hättest du beinahe zu Gesicht bekommen!", warnte er ihn. Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden jungen Männern. Eine unangenehme Stille, voller Gedanken und Gefühle, die ausgesprochen werden mussten.

„Ich...", begann Eric zögernd.

„Warum... hast du nicht zuerst mit mir geredet, bevor du diese Anwältin engagiert hast?", unterbrach ihn Ried.

„Weil ich irgendetwas tun wollte! Weil... ach keine Ahnung!" Eric lehnte sich gegen den schmalen Tisch und funkelte Ried an. „Es erschien mir wie eine gute Idee! Wir beide stecken wirklich... Nun ja, in der Scheiße, um es klar auszudrücken", gab er zu.

„Danke für die Info, das wusste ich auch schon", seufzte Ried und fischte eine Nudel aus dem Wasser, um zu probieren, ob sie al dente war.

Eric beschloss innerlich seufzend das Thema erstmal fallen zu lassen und stieß sich von der Tischplatte ab. Er beugte sich über die Kochplatte, um einen Blick in den Topf zu werfen.

„Was kochst du da? Eidotter mit Gänsekraut und Butterblumen?", fragte er, weil ihm dieser Satz in irgendeinem Zusammenhang wieder ins Gedächtnis gekommen war.

Ried schlug ihm mit dem Löffel auf die Finger.

„Das ist stink normales Pesto, aber wenn du was Magisches willst, der tropfende Kessel ist 10 Meilen von hier und unsichtbar." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Viel Spaß beim Suchen!"

„Du kannst aber schon mal Teller raussuchen, wenn du mit meinem Essen auch Vorlieb nehmen kannst", informierte er ihn und deutete auf einen Küchenschrank, der wie von Geisterhand aufsprang. Eric spürte Rieds Nähe, wie ein Kribbeln, das sich langsam über seine Haut ausbreitete und er flüchtete sich hastig in eine so normale Tätigkeit wie das Tischdecken. Es waren so bekannte, wohltuende Gefühle. Erinnerungen erwachten und er bildete sich sogar ein, den leichten Geruch von Meer und Sonnenschein im tiefsten Winter wahrnehmen zu können. In Cornwall hatten sie oft draußen auf der schon etwas baufälligen Terrasse gegessen, bis spät in die Nacht und geredet, gelacht, von der Zukunft geträumt.

Nachdenklich schob er die Gabel neben dem Löffel zurecht und sah dann zu Ried. Dieser schüttete gerade in einer Dampfwolke verborgen den Spaghettitopf ab und stellte ihn auf den Tisch.

Dann stockte er und begegnete Erics Blick.

„Bin ich so interessant?", fragte er.

„Ja, ein wunderbares magisches Studienobjekt", gab er zurück, während er auf den Stuhl rutschte und nahm sich von den Nudeln und der verheissungsvoll duftenden Soße.

„Hatten wir eigentlich ausgemacht, dass du kochen solltest?", fragte er neugierig und versenkte seine Gabel in den Nudeln.

„Nein, aber ich hatte Hunger und da du ja eh immer Hunger hast..."

„Hey! Was soll das heissen?", fauchte Eric empört, bemerkte erst im nächsten Moment das schelmische Glitzern in Rieds Augen.

„Na warte, das bekommst du irgendwann zurück!", warnte er ihm und drohte spielerisch mit der grün gesprenkelten Gabel.

Ried schnaubte. „Du willst dich wirklich mit mir anlegen?"

„Pha, da sind mir schon ganz andere blöd gekommen!", scherzte er. „Mit einem Stöckchen drohen kann doch jeder!"

Für einen Moment hielten beide noch ihre bitterernsten Mienen durch, dann wandte sich Eric zuerst mit einem befreienden Kichern ab, und Ried brach ein paar Sekunden darauf in Gelächter aus. Eric wusste genau, dass Ried nur den Kochlöffel geschwungen hatte, um seine Nervosität zu verbergen und seinen Händen etwas zu tun zu geben. Und er war ihm dankbar dafür, denn so hatten sie einen Grund zum albern und scherzen.

„Das hab ich vermisst", gab Eric ehrlich zu, nachdem er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte.

„Was?", fragte Ried und drehte sich ein paar Nudeln auf der Gabel zusammen.

„Das gemeinsame Lachen... überhaupt..." Er machte eine hilflose Geste und verstummte.

„Wo steckt eigentlich Paula? Ich hab sie doch vorhin gehört?" Er sah sich nach der Eulendame und Mitverschwörerin um.

„Die ist sich ihr eigenes Abendessen jagen", meinte er. „Leider esse ich keine rohen Mäuse, ansonsten hätte ich mir die Mühe mit dem Kochen nicht gemacht."

„Mäuse sollen sehr delikat sein", gab Eric trocken zurück und leckte sich einen Spritzer Pesto, welcher von der kreiselnden Nudel auf seine Hand gespritzt war, vom Finger.

„Spinner" Ried schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Ein Sturm toste in seinen Augen. All das, was unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen stand, spiegelte sich in seiner Iris wieder. Eric fragte sich unbehaglich, ob Ried ebenso in ihm lesen konnte, wie er gerade in ihm.

Er wandte den Blick ab. Es war gerade so normal... so leicht und locker gewesen. Als hätte man die Zeit schlicht und einfach um ein paar Jahre zurückgedreht.

Er wollte diese Stimmung nicht zerstören, wollte die Atmosphäre noch ein wenig in sich aufsaugen, und im Gedächtnis behalten, obwohl er den Freund am liebsten in die Arme geschlossen hätte, so wie er es impulsiv im St. Mungo getan hatte. So schwieg er vorerst über die wirklich bedeutsamen Dinge und genoss das Abendessen.

Schließlich waren die Teller leer. Ried stand auf um sie abzuräumen.

„Kannst du noch ein bisschen bleiben?", fragte er, während er Eric den Rücken zuwandte und dem Geschirr mit seinem Stab Anweisungen gab, sich gefälligst selbst zu säubern. Eric wünschte, er könnte in sein Gesicht blicken, jetzt, bevor er eine Antwort gab. So musste er sich auf seine eigenes Gefühl verlassen.

„Ja... kann ich..." Eric's Antwort fiel zögernd aus.

„Was... was denkt Sophie, wo du heute Abend bist?", fragte Ried leise.

„Bei einem alten Freund. Sie ist bis Heiligabend auf einer Tagung", erklärte er und fügte noch hinzu. „Das ist wichtig für sie..." Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, Ried eine Begründung für ihre lange Trennung liefern zu müssen.

Ried hielt kurz inne, dann deutete er mit dem Haselstab auf zwei Weingläser und trieb sie vor sich her ins Wohnzimmer.

„Weis sie, dass..."

„Nein, sie weis nichts von uns... oder über dich, oder über Cornwall..." Eric ging hinter ihm her. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, und die Atmosphäre war von einem Moment auf den anderen so knisternd angespannt, sodass es ihn nicht wundern würde, wenn im nächsten Moment ein sommerliches Gewitter mitten im Wohnzimmer seine Wucht entladen würde.

Ried wandte ihm immer noch den Rücken zu und goss Wein in die beiden Gläser. Eric hätte nichts anderes gewollt, als dass er sich endlich umdrehte und er in sein Gesicht hätte blicken können! Stattdessen offenbarte ihm der Freund nur seinen Rücken.

Eric überlegte nicht lange, sondern folgte seinem Impuls, überwand die wenigen Schritte und berührte ihn an der Schulter. Unter dem Shirt verspannten sich Rieds Muskeln augenblicklich.

„Am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt nach dem Grund fragen... nach dem Grund für all das hier... warum wir jetzt hier stehen...", erklärte er ihm ernst. „Warum wir jetzt so hier stehen müssen."

„Cornwall.. war ein anderes Leben", erklärte Ried mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme. „Das irgendwann enden musste!"

„Erzähl mir nichts! Du hast mich aus deinem Leben ausgeschlossen! Ich weis, dass irgendetwas in deiner Welt passiert ist! Irgendein Krieg ... irgendetwas...", widersprach Eric vehement.

Ried machte sich ruckartig von dem Freund los und trat zur Balkontür. Eric erkannte die verkrampfte Muskulatur unter seinem Shirt.

„Ja, es herrschte Krieg! Viele Jahre lang, und du mein lieber Freund, wärest unter den ersten Opfern gewesen!" Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Deshalb habe ich damals einen Schlussstrich gezogen."

„Warum um Himmels Willen! Ich bin nur ein ..." Der Kleinere verstand es nicht genau. Wohl aber, dass Ried gegen einen sehr gefährlichen Gegner angetreten war.

„Ein Muggel? Ein normaler Muggel? Der alles, aber absolut alles von unserer Welt weis und dessen Gedächtnis nicht zu verändern ist, weil er weis Gott zu schlau für einen stupiden Muggel ist? Es wäre Lord Voldemort ein Vergnügen gewesen, dich zu foltern und qualvoll zu töten!" Er schluckte hart. Sein Adamsapfel zeichnete sich deutlich am Hals ab.

„Ich habe dir deinen verdammten Arsch gerettet!"

„Du hast meinen Arsch in die Hölle geschickt, für viele Jahre", meinte Eric ernst. „Denkst du nicht, es wäre meine Entscheidung gewesen, ob ich mich in Gefahr bringe oder nicht? Ob ich mir all die Jahre um einen verdammten, halsstarrigen Botaniker Sorgen machen will, der sich nicht mal gegen einen Sumpfknatterl verteidigen kann! Und noch nicht mal wusste ob du noch lebst?"

„Die Gefahr konntest du nicht einschätzen", antwortete Ried dumpf. „Niemand konnte das... So viele... sind gestorben... Ich wollte nicht, dass du einer von ihnen bist!"

„Und was wäre gewesen, wenn du auf einem der Leichenberge gelegen hättest?", schoss er zurück.

„Dann hättest du in Frieden leben können!" Rieds Stimme klang auf einmal bitter.

„Ohne dich? Träum weiter! Wie hätte ich... verdammt noch mal Ried!"

Plötzlich stürzte er auf ihn zu und hielt den blonden Mann im nächsten Moment am Kragen gepackt. Sein volles Körpergewicht zum Einsatz bringend, presste er den jungen Zauberer gegen die Wand.

„Sag mir eines..." Rieds vom Schreck beschleunigter Atem floss über seinen Hals. „Konntest du normal leben?"

Ried presste die Lippen zusammen. Dieser Tropfen, diese Geste, brachte in Eric das Fass um Überlaufen. Er schüttelte ihn nochmal! Es war ihm egal, ob er Ried dabei weh tat!

„Konntest du normal leben? Konntest du es? All die Jahre hab ich vergeblich nach dir gesucht! Hast du eigentlich auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, wie es für mich war, als du gegangen bist? Verschwunden, als wärest du nichts weiter als ein verrückter Traum, aus dem ich erwacht bin?!"

Die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen überschlug sich.

Ried legte die Hände gegen Erics Brust und stieß ihn einige Schritte weg.

„Und wenn schon! Was bringt das jetzt noch? Es war meine Entscheidung und sie war verdammt noch mal richtig! Du... du hast weitergelebt! Allein das zählt! Und du kannst wieder jemanden lieben! Jemanden normalen... jemanden, der zu dir passt..."

Eric taumelte zurück, fing sich aber im nächsten Moment wieder.

„Dann sag mir..." Er ging wieder einen Schritt auf Ried zu, kam seinem Gesicht gefährlich nahe.

„Wenn du so überzeugt davon warst, das Richtige getan zu haben... warum dann der Sommerregen, die Erinnerung? Warum das Lebenszeichen, wo du doch beinahe aus meinem Leben verschwunden warst! Aus welchen Grund hast du mir das Hochzeitsgeschenk gemacht!" Eric schrie ihn beinahe an. Die Emotionen, die in ihm brodelten, machten es schwer, noch einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Ried blickte ihm in die wütenden Augen.

Seine Hände schnellten nach vorn, packten Eric an den Schultern und zogen ihn zu sich. Atemlos suchten seine Lippen den Mund des Freundes. Der Kuss war hart, beinahe rabiat. Er schmeckte nach dem Pesto und dem Wein, den Ried gerade geöffnet hatte. Und nach der Erinnerung an das schäumende Meer von Cornwall.

Eric konnte keine Luft holen, Ried lies ihm dazu keine Zeit! Der Schwarzhaarige hatte beinahe vergessen, wie gut Ried küsste. Alle anderen Gedanken traten in den Hintergrund, verschwanden hinter einem trüben grauen Schleier. Was zählte war das Hier und Jetzt und Ried...

Erics Hände griffen nach Rieds Haaren, vergruben sich darin, krallten sich förmlich fest. Er versuchte noch mehr von ihm zu schmecken, zu spüren! Die Emotionen schäumten plötzlich über, rissen brüchige Dämme ein. Er drückte seinen Körper näher an Ried. Erst als sie beide nirgendwo mehr Atem fanden, ließen sie voneinander ab. Erschrocken, froh, befriedigt und schuldig. Für einen Moment blickte Eric in Rieds alte Augen, die Augen, die er besser kannte, als alles andere. Sie waren voller Sommer, Fröhlichkeit und unbändiger Abenteuerlust. Doch dann wand er den Blick ab und duckte sich unter Erics Armen hindurch.

„Da hast du deine Antwort." Seine Stimme klang rau, brüchig. Er taumelte durch den Raum und ließ sich kraftlos aufs Sofa fallen.

Eric beobachtete ihn stumm. Er wusste nicht was er sagen, geschweige denn was er als nächstes tun sollte. Mit dem Geschmack von Ried auf den Lippen, brannte in ihm eigentlich nur ein Wunsch. Anstatt dem Verlangen nachzugeben lehnte er sich gegen die Wand neben dem Fenster und ließ sich daran herunter rutschen.

„Und nun?"

Ried lachte freudlos auf. „Fragst du mich bitte etwas Leichteres? Bitte? Irgendetwas"

Eric ließ die Schultern hängen und schloss die Augen.

„Liebst du sie?", fragte Ried schließlich und winkelte die Beine an.

„Ich... ja, ich liebe Sophie...", gab er zurück. „Sie hat mich aufgefangen, und mir ein halbwegs normales Leben ermöglicht. Nachdem du fort warst..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin kurz nachdem du mich verlassen hattest nach London gekommen, weil ich wusste, das hier irgendwo der magische Nabel sein müsste und ich, wenn dann hier, irgendein Anzeichen von dir finden würde."

„Das war das Dümmste was du tun konntest...", warf Ried tonlos ein.

Kurz schwieg er. „Es war nicht nur für dich eine schwierige Zeit... auch für mich... ich bin schließlich aufs College und da hab ich Sophie kennen gelernt", erklärte er. „Sie war immer so fröhlich und ständig an meiner Seite. Sie hat mich zum Lachen gebracht..."

„Mhm... da fand eines zum anderen...", beendete Ried den Gedankengang, während er stur auf die bequemen Polster starrte.

„Trotzdem bin ich froh, dass du mir den Sommerregen geschenkt hast. Du warst immer in meinen Gedanken… in meinem Handeln", griff Eric jeglicher Einwände von dem Freund voraus. „Ich hab mir ständig Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Er blickte zum Fenster hinaus.

„Hattest du..."

Ried schüttelte den Kopf.

„Im Krieg macht sich soetwas schlecht. Ich bin ein Medimagier und war somit immer irgendwo an vorderster Front dabei." Sein Kiefer verhärtete sich und Eric lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ried... wie meinst du das? Hast du dich in Gefahr gebracht?", fragte er. Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Man bringt sich im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort nicht in Gefahr. Entweder man hat Glück und überlebt und tut was man kann, um irgendetwas gegen ihn auszurichten oder aber man kommt um." Ried sprach nicht zu Eric gewandt, sondern starrte nur dumpf vor sich hin.

Eric hatte den Freund zuvor noch nie so gesehen. Jegliches Lockere, Fröhliche war aus seinem Körper verschwunden. Zurückgeblieben war nur noch die Düsternis seiner Gedanken.

„Ried..." Eric rappelte sich auf und ging zögerlich auf ihn zu.

„Es ist vorbei... oder? Das ist es doch!"

Vorsichtig berührte er ihn an der Schulter.

Ried zuckte zusammen. „Ja, das ist es... Seit gut einem Jahr. Lord Voldemort ist besiegt worden."

Er seufzte und griff nach dem Weinglas, lies die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit im bauchigen Glas ihre Kreise drehen.

„Nur deshalb habe ich es gewagt, dir das Glas zu schenken... Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir irgendetwas passiert wäre. Versteh das bitte."

„Ich verstehe es, aber ich kann es nicht tolerieren. Du hättest mir davon erzählen sollen - wir hätten gemeinsam eine Lösung gefunden." Eric liess sich auf der Lehne der Couch nieder.

Schließlich nickte er zum Weinglas.

„Elfenwein?"

„Aus Cornwall."

Eric lächelte traurig und griff nach seinem Glas.

„Sophie passt zu dir...", meinte Ried schließlich leise und lehnte sich zurück.

„Hast du sie... uns gesehen?" Eric rutschte vorsichtig von der Lehne zu ihm auf die Couch. Die rote Flüssigkeit schwappte leicht im Glas.

„Ja" Ried schluckte hart.

„Ihr habt so glücklich gemeinsam gewirkt. Ich hätte das Glas wieder mitnehmen und euch in Ruhe euer Leben lassen sollen."

„Ist das wirklich Sommerregen? Aus Cornwall?" Eric überging Rieds Bemerkung geflissentlich.

Ried nickte. „Aus dem letzten Sommer. Ich war dort ... und hab ihn aufgefangen."

Eric rettete sich in einen Schluck Wein, ehe er noch etwas Unbedachtes tat.

„Denkst du wirklich mein Glück wäre vollkommen gewesen?", fragte er ihn. „Ohne Nachricht von dir? Ohne Gewissheit über dein Schicksal?"

Ried blickte ihn an. „Vielleicht nicht vollkommen, aber wenigstens wäre es nicht nur geborgt gewesen, wie das unsrige."

„Es war nicht geborgt. Und die Zeit jetzt ist es auch nicht" Er erwiderte den Blick.

„Außerdem war es meine Entscheidung nach dir zu suchen. Ich hätte die Vergangenheit ebenso ruhen lassen können."

„Und nun stecken wir beide in der Tinte", schloss Ried. „Denkst du wirklich deine kleine Anwaltshexe ist so gut?"

„Sie hat auf mich jedenfalls so gewirkt", meinte Eric leise. „Und ich denke nicht, dass sie uns im Stich lässt. Das, nein, sie wird einen Weg finden. Dessen bin ich mir sicher."

„Hoffen wir es", meinte Ried tonlos.

Für eine kurze Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden.

Eric spielte mit dem Gedanken sich zu verabschieden. Es wäre sicherlich besser, wenn er jetzt gehen würde. Besonders da der Kuss immer noch auf seinen Lippen brannte. Und er fühlte sich lausig beim Gedanken daran... und an Sophie. Gleichzeitig kam ihm die einsame Wohnung nicht gerade sehr verlockend vor.

Er wurde vom Klopfen ans Fenster aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Erschrocken blickte er auf, während Ried aufstand um Paula rein zu lassen.

Die Eule trug eine Ladung Schnee auf dem Gefieder mit hinein.

„Paula! Muss das eigentlich immer sein?", schimpfte Ried während die Eule, einen kalten Wasserschweif hinter sich her ziehend, punktgenau auf ihrem Käfig landet, nur um sich gleich darauf wie ein Hund zu schütteln.

Ried verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht.

„Moment, ich wisch nur rasch die Wasserlache auf" Er verdrehte die Augen und verschwand in das kleine Bad, während Paula den Besucher nur aufmerksam betrachtete.

„Du kennst mich doch noch", lachte Eric leise und streckte die Hand nach der Eule aus um ihr Gefieder zu streicheln. Zur Belohnung ließ sie ein vertrautes Shuhuen hören. Eric lachte leise.

„Untreue Tomate... kaum spreche ich ein Machtwort, kuschelst du mit jemand anderem", murrte Ried und wischte mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs das Wasser weg. Der vollgesogene Lappen entschwebte ins Badezimmer.

„Tja, sie weis halt, was gut ist", grinste Eric schelmisch und lehnte sich wieder auf der Couch zurück.

„Sie hat dich vermisst", ließ Ried ihn wissen und setzte sich neben ihn. „Sie war ganz niedergeschlagen, als ich fortgegangen bin und du auf einmal nicht mehr da warst..."

Eric hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach sag bloß..."

Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, als wolle er eine Reihe von Gedanken vertreiben, die plötzlich in ihm aufkeimten.

„Ich ... ich geh jetzt besser... Ich..." Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und wollte aufstehen. Doch Ried streckte die Hand aus und ergriff ihn am Handgelenk.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen? Sonst wirst du wirklich noch zum Schneemann", erbot er sich rasch.

Eric zögerte kurz. Mit Hilfe von ein wenig Magie wäre er vermutlich viel schneller zuhause, als mit der U-Bahn. Gleichzeitig schlug ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals, wenn er daran dachte, dass Ried seine Wohnung sehen würde.

„Das... das wäre toll...", meinte er leise und starrte auf die kräftige Hand hinab, die noch immer sein Handgelenk umklammerten. Wollte er nicht, dass er ging, fragte sich Eric. Erkaufte er sich noch ein wenig Zeit mit ihm? Gerade so brachte er ein Nicken zustande.

Er holte seine Sachen und strich Paula noch einmal übers Gefieder, was diese mit einem leisen Shuhu quittierte. „Ich komm bald wieder", versprach er ihr augenzwinkernd.

„Reich mir deine Hand", meinte Ried und griff ungefragt nach den Fingern des Freundes. Er spürte den starken, warmen Griff um seine Hand. Für ihn war es wie ein Stromschlag, der quer durch seinen ganzen Körper führte. Er erschauderte und griff automatisch zu. Ried musste lachen. Im nächsten Moment fühlte Eric, wie sich sein Innerstes nach Außen kehrte. Die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm zu einem einzigen Wirbel aus Farben und Formen.


	6. Kapitel 5 - Skizzen

Kapitel 5 – Skizzen

Zurück in ihrer Kanzlei ignorierte Tiny ihre übrige Arbeit mit nur einem Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen und setzte sich wieder an Erics und Rieds Fall. Cecilys Einschätzung zu Ried könnte helfen, Rieds Liebe zu Eric zu verdeutlichen. Der weitaus schwierigere Punkt würde sein, darzulegen, dass Eric Ried liebte, obwohl er doch mit Sophie verheiratet war. Tiny hatte Eric zwar erst einmal getroffen, doch bestand für sie kein Zweifel, dass er sowohl den Hexer als auch die Muggel-Frau von ganzem Herzen liebte. Wieso sonst würde er sich die Mühe machen, sie zu kontaktieren? Doch das musste sie erst noch dem Ministerium, dem Gericht und vor allem den Geschworenen klar machen. Tiny schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Sie musste Eric und vor allem Ried treffen und das so bald wie möglich.

Eric wäre gefallen, wenn ihn Ried nicht sicher am Arm festgehalten hätte. Er vergrub die Finger in seinem Shirt. Für ein paar Sekunden fühlte er, wie sich die Welt um ihn drehte.

„Shit... daran werd ich mich nie gewöhnen!", fluchte er und schluckte hart. Er hatte einiges zu tun, dass er wohlbekannte Flur, in dem sie nun standen, keine unbekannten, verdrehten Formen mehr aufwies.

Ried war sichtlich belustigt.

„Dafür bist du innerhalb von Sekunden daheim gewesen" Er zwinkerte ihm zu. „Und ich hatte auch noch was davon."

Im ersten Moment war dem Freund nicht klar, wovon Ried da sprach. Dann kehrte ganz langsam das Gefühl für die Umgebung in seinen Körper zurück... und er spürte Rieds warmen Körper überdeutlich, da er sich immer noch schier panisch an ihm festkrallte. Eric riss die Augen auf und lies ihn eilig los, brachte ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen sie. Sicherlich wurde er gerade rot wie eine Tomate.

„Ich.. sorry... ich...", stammelte er, doch Ried wandte nur den Kopf ab, verbiss sich krampfhaft das Lachen.

„Das war es allemal wert!", grinste er schließlich.

„Wirklich... Ich, es tut mir leid...", seufzte Eric. Seine Gefühle und seine Gedanken rauschten durcheinander. Bis vor ein paar Tagen hätte er sich nie träumen lassen, dass Ried in seiner Wohnung stand und sich scheinbar interessiert die Kommode besah.

„Seit wann wohnst du schon hier? Mit Sophie zusammen?", fragte er nachdenklich und fuhr mit seinen Fingern die glatte Oberfläche entlang.

Eric seufzte leise. „Schon seit ein paar Jahren. Ich bin schon zu Collegezeiten mit ihr zusammengezogen und wir haben uns nach und nach eingerichtet."

„Ich sehe wenig von dir hier drin...", gab der Blonde offen zu. „Oder hast du dich so verändert?"

Eric verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. Das war doch wohl ... Was dachte sich Ried dabei?

„Ja, ich habe mich verändert... Du doch genauso, oder etwa nicht?", verteidigte er sich. Sein Tonfall klang angriffslustiger als eigentlich geplant. Doch in der kleinen Altbauwohnung, in der Gemütlichkeit der Dinge, die darin verteilt waren, erkannte er den Freund wieder, wie er widerwillig zugeben musste. Ried ging ungefragt ins Wohnzimmer, welches ordentlich und vor allen Dingen modern von Sophies Hand eingerichtet worden war. In der Tür blieb er stehen und lies seinen aufmerksamen Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Seine Augen waren angefüllt von Neugierde, wirkten nicht musternd, sondern einzig und allein tastend.

„Bist du seit Neustem zum Innenarchitekten mutiert, oder was?", murrte Eric, der sich merkwürdig angegriffen und schutzlos fühlte. Was ging es Ried eigentlich an, wie er wohnte?

„Nein... aber das bist irgendwie nicht du..." Ried zuckte ein bisschen hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ist nur meine Meinung!" Er drehte sich um zu Eric, der immer noch recht hilflos im Flur stand und versuchte das harte Urteil des Freundes zu verarbeiten.

Dann glitten Rieds Augen zu einer offen stehenden Tür hinein. Die Tür stand nur einen Spalt offen, trotzdem offenbarte sie einen Einblick in eine ganz andere Welt.

„Darf ich?", fragte Ried und Eric wollte schon protestieren. Das war sein Refugium! Dann seufzte er ergeben. „Von mir aus. Das ist mein Arbeitszimmer. Ich mach die meisten Aufträge von zuhause aus. Das ist einfacher und spart Geld..."

„Du arbeitest als Grafikdesigner, oder?" Er drückte die Tür etwas weiter auf und warf einen neugierigen Blick in den Raum.

Dominiert wurde er von einem großen Schreibtisch und einem angeschrägten Tisch aus hellem Holz. An der rechten Wand reihten sich Regale mit Bildbänden und großformatigen Drucken auf. Die gegenüberliegende Wand war leer, wenn man die Bilder missachtete, die kreuz und quer darüber verteilt hingen und die schicke Tapete bedeckten. Die Bilder, manche einfach rasch aus dem Skizzenbuch gerissen waren ihm wertvoller als irgendeine teure Wanddekoration. Auf Rieds Gesicht schlich sich ein irritiertes Lächeln und er überwand die paar Schritte. Betrachtete die Zeichnungen, die eigentlich nur Skizzen oder grobe Farbentwürfe waren, eingehend. Das meiste waren Objektzeichnungen für Werbefirmen. Doch darunter, ganz versteckt fanden sich auch Zeichnungen von einem einsamen Strand im Morgengrauen, oder einem kleinen Cottage, dessen Dach sich schon gefährlich durchbog. Trotzdem hatte Eric sich scheinbar viel Mühe gegeben jedes Detail originalgetreu einzufangen. Ried stockte als er die Bilder sah, während Eric wie angewurzelt mitten im Raum stand. Die Bilder entsprachen seinen innersten Gedanken. Natürlich sehnte er sich nach Cornwall zurück, mit jeder Faser seines Herzens. In Cornwall hatte er erstmals sein Glück gefunden. Die Bilder empfand er nur als einen lausigen Versuch, die Vergangenheit zurück zu holen und auf so etwas Vergänglichem wie Papier zu bannen. Doch gleichzeitig waren sie ihm eine Inspiration. Sie gaben ihm Kraft, wenn er einmal mehr an den extravaganten Wünschen seiner Kunden verzweifelte.

Der kleine schwarzhaarige Grafiker lehnte sich gegen seinen Tisch und starrte auf Rieds Rücken. ‚Den seh ich heute ziemlich oft', schoss ihm durch seine Gedanken.

Den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt, betrachtete dieser die Bilder, die der Vergangenheit und der Gegenwart gleichermaßen entsprachen.

„Das hier ist ... viel eher der Eric, den ich früher kannte...", meinte er schließlich leise, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Eric schluckte hart. „Ich habe früher nicht so viel gezeichnet", war die einzige, nicht sehr gescheite Erwiderung, die ihm einfiel.

„Warum zeichnest du jetzt Dinge, die mir ebenfalls nicht aus dem Kopf gehen?", fragte er. Die Frage war eigentlich hypothetisch. Die Antwort konnte er sich gut und gerne selbst geben!

Trotzdem musste Eric den Mut erst mühsam zusammenkratzen, der nötig war, um seine Gedanken in Worte zu kleiden. „Weil ich früher... nicht so viele Träume hatte, die unerfüllbar waren", gab er zurück.

Seine Kunst war der einzige Weg gewesen, den Träumen eine feste Form zu geben und ihnen Gestalt zu verleihen. Eric stemmte sich auf den Tisch, während er sprach, und wandte den Blick von Ried ab, er irrte nun zu den Regalen hinüber, zu dem unscheinbaren Glas...

Ried zuckte kurz zusammen, als Erics Worte an seine Ohren drangen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest dir neue Träume suchen?"

Eric lachte auf. „Träume kann man sich nicht suchen, Ried. Träume kommen zu dir, ob du es willst oder nicht. Ansonsten hätte ich dich schon längst vergessen. Aber du nimmst immer noch in der Nacht, wenn die Realität jede Bedeutung verloren hat, deinen Platz ein, und das nun schon seit vielen Jahren!"

Erics Stimme klang brüchig und rau. Es kostete ihn viel Kraft, die Worte auszusprechen. Seine Hände, fest um die Tischkante geklammert, zitterten und seine Lippen hatten nur noch die Gestalt eines harten Striches, so fest hatte er die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Aus seinen Worten sprach die ungeschminkte Wahrheit des Verzweifelten.

Endlich wandte Rick sich um. Unfähig, seine Gedanken in Worte zu kleiden, blickte er den Kleineren an. Langsam, zögerlich ging er zu ihm und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Knie entfernt stehen. Meeresblau traf das wogende, wilde Grün des Frühlings in Erics Augen.

„Warum gibst du die Hoffnung so schnell auf?", flüsterte er.

Erics Augen weiteten sich.

„Ich habe unseren Traum nicht aufgegeben. Das warst du!", keuchte er. „Außerdem ist unsere Situation gerade... beschissen!" Er krallte die Hände so fest in das Holz des Tisches, dass sich die kleinen Halbkreise seiner Nägel an der Unterseite des Tisches unauslöschlich eingruben.

„Ich bin verheiratet! Ich liebe Sophie!" er gab einen Laut, zwischen Weinen und Lachen gefangen, von sich. Sein Blick irrte zum Glas voller Sommeregen, voller Erinnerungen und voller Hoffnung.

Rieds Augen folgten ihm.

„Und ... ich liebe dich...", flüsterte Eric kaum hörbar und ließ die Schultern mutlos sinken. Seine Finger lockerten sich, gaben den Tisch frei und tasteten nach Rieds Handgelenken, die nicht weit entfernt waren. Es erforderte all seine Kraft, zuzufassen. Er zog den überraschten Freund näher zu sich. Ried stieß gegen den Tisch. Erics Knie berührten seine schlanken Hüften.

Er atmete schneller. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und Rieds Blick suchte. Eric spürte Rieds Pulsschlag an seinen Fingerkuppen. Das Blut flatterte ebenso nervös und aufgeregt durch Rieds Venen, wie sein eigenes. Das verlieh ihm Mut. Er streckte sich und berührte Rieds Lippen mit den seinen. Schüchtern, vorsichtig. Doch sobald er einmal von ihm gekostet hatte, war es um ihn geschehen. Er keuchte leise auf, dann stürzte er sich in den Kuss. Fordernd küsste er die Lippen des Freundes, fuhr mit der Zungespitze darüber. Er verlangte nach Einlass, forderte mehr als nur eine bloße Kostprobe von einst.

Ried war ausgehungert. Breitwillig erwiderte er den Kuss, kam ihm entgegen und erfüllte den unausgesprochenen Wunsch nach seiner Nähe. Er löste seine Arme aus Erics Umklammerung und verschränkte sie auf dem Rücken des Freundes. Jeder einzelne Muskel spannte sich an, als er ihn näher an sich heranzog! Der Hunger, mit dem die beiden in dem Kuss versanken, wurde nur von atemlosem Keuchen unterbrochen. Eric biss dem Freund in die Unterlippe, versank förmlich im Rausch, den das durch seine Venen rauschende Adrenalin mit sich brachte. Rieds Hände kamen schließlich auf seiner Wirbelsäule zur Ruhe. Eric keuchte atemlos und blickte Ried an. Doch noch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, hörten die beide einen Schlüssel, der im Schloss herumgedreht wurde. Erics Augen weiteten sich und er stieß Ried vor Schreck mit den Händen weg. Dieser taumelte in den Raum hinein und richtete sein Shirt.

Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und ein hochgewachsener Mann mit braunen Augen erschien in der Tür. Die selben karamellfarbenen Sprenkel, die in Sophies Augen sanft funkelten, verliehen den seinen ein schalkhaftes Aussehen.

„Hi Eric! Ich wollte..." Erst im nächsten Moment wurde ihm die obskure Situation bewusst. Eric und Ried waren auseinander gestoben, trotz allem war Rieds Haar noch immer wirr von Erics Händen. Hastig versuchte er sie wieder halbwegs in Ordnung zu bringen.

„Oh, du hast Besuch!" Er legte den Kopf schief, dann schien er sich wieder zu fangen und ging mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den für ihn fremden jungen Mann zu.

„Hi, ich bin Tommy! Erics Schwager. Schön dich kennen zu lernen!" Er ergriff die Hand, die Ried ihm vollkommen irritiert darbot. Dann wandte er sich zu Eric um, der gerade vom Tisch rutschte und tief durchatmete.

„Tommy, das ist Ried. Ein..." Sein Blick glitt zu Ried hinüber. „Ein alter Freund."

Tommy strahlte. „Das freut mich aber. Endlich lern ich auch mal jemand von Erics alten Freunden kennen! Er erzählt sonst so wenig von der Zeit, bevor er Sophie kennen gelernt hat", plauderte er.

„Tommy, bitte", seufzte Eric leise. „Das stimmt doch nicht."

„Doch es stimmt!" Er drehte sich zu Ried um. „Er hüllt sich immer in Schweigen, wenn das Thema zur Sprache kommt. Man könnte denken, er würde ein Staatsgeheimnis hüten!" Er lachte auf bei seinen Worten, wusste nicht, wie gefährlich tief er mit seinen Worten an der Wahrheit kratzte.

Eric sammelte sich und überwand die kurze Entfernung: „Tommy, was in drei Teufels Namen willst du überhaupt hier?", fragte er mit einem ziemlich hilflosen Gesichtsausdruck. "Es ist Mitten in der Nacht?"

„Es ist gerade Mal kurz nach Zehn. Ich wollt mit dir noch in den Pub und einen trinken gehen."

„Jetzt noch? Ich weis nicht", meinte er ausweichend. Wie wurde er seinen Schwager am schnellsten wieder los? Diese Frage geisterte ihm viel eher durch den Kopf, als der nächste Pub. Mit Blicken, die Ried, der immer noch überrumpelt, mit verstruppelten Haaren Mitten im Arbeitszimmer stand, hoffentlich verstand, bat er ihn um Verzeihung.

„Na dann trinken wir halt hier was. Du hast doch bestimmt noch Bier im Kühlschrank!", erwiderte Tommy unbekümmert. „Und du.." Er wandte sich an Ried und grinste über beide Ohren. „Kannst ja mal ein bisschen was erzählen? Was machst du so? Und warum hab ich dich früher noch nie gesehen?" Er schob die beiden ins Wohnzimmer, ganz so als würde die kleine Wohnung ihm gehören, und stöberte unbekümmert im Kühlschrank.

„Lass dir bitte irgendwas plausibles einfallen!", wisperte Eric flehend, als er sich nervös auf die Couch sinken ließ. „Das ist Sophies Bruder. Eigentlich geht er hier ein und aus wie's ihm passt. Aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ausgerechnet heute Abend hier auftauchen würde!" Eric verdrehte die Augen. Über Rieds Gesicht huschte ein amüsiertes Grinsen, aber bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, tauchte Tommy aus den Tiefen des Kühlschranks wieder auf.

„Hah! Ich wusste es!"

Mit drei erbeuteten Flaschen kehrte er ins Wohnzimmer zurück und lies sich auf die Couch fallen. Er verteilte die Flaschen.

„Cheers!" Er zwinkerte übermütig und nahm dann den ersten Schluck.

„Und nun erzähl Mal, Ried. Was machst du so beruflich und wo hattest du dich all die Jahre verkrochen?", fragte er und musterte ihn interessiert. „Ich hab dich echt noch nie gesehen!"

Ried fuhr sich durch die Haare und trank einen Schluck Bier.

„Ich war im Ausland. Ich bin Biologe und hatte an einem Forschungsprojekt zu tun", erklärte er außergewöhnlich ruhig. Die Lüge ging ihm so glatt von den Lippen, dass Eric innerlich ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

„Oh wirklich? Das klingt ja echt spannend!"

Den ganzen Abend bestürmte Tommy Ried mit Fragen. Doch sein Charme und Rieds umgängliche Art trugen bald dazu bei, dass sich die Atmosphäre entspannte. Eric gab bald seine angespannte Position am Rande der Couch auf. Scherze flogen durch den Raum und er lehnte sich, vorher noch angespannt und nervös, schon bald in der Couch zurück. Gott sei Dank hatte Ried rasch gelernt, sich unauffällig in der Welt der Muggel zu verhalten. So ging er beinahe wie ein normaler Mensch durch, wenn man von kleinen Schnitzern absah, die jedoch nur Eric zu bemerken schien.

„Und wie hast du erfahren, dass Eric in London lebt? Facebook?", lachte er und nahm den letzten Schluck aus seiner Flasche.

„Nein" Er runzelte zum ersten Mal fragend die Stirn. Computer waren zwar nichts Neues für ihn, aber die Feinheiten und Trends des Internets waren ihm bisher verschlossen geblieben.

„Ein Freund von mir ist am College, an dem Eric studiert hat. Von daher weis ich, dass er in London lebt", erklärte er ruhig.

„Ah, verständlich." Tommy nickte, doch Eric horchte auf. Hatte Ried das ebenso erfunden wie den seltenen Frosch in Barcelona, den er unbedingt noch hatte untersuchen wollen, oder war tatsächlich jemand die ganze Zeit um ihn herum gewesen, der ein Auge auf ihn hatte und gleichzeitig über Rieds Schicksal Bescheid wusste. Der Gedanke, dass es eine solche Person gegeben hatte, und Ried ihr noch nicht einmal erlaubt hatte, ihm das geringste Lebenszeichen von sich zu übermitteln, trieb ihn beinahe an den Rand des Wahnsinns! Unauffällig versuchte er Rieds Haltung und Mimik zu mustern, aber es misslang ihm kläglich.

Missgestimmt nahm er noch einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche.

Ried und Tommy schienen sich gut zu verstehen. Und Eric wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Der Bruder seiner Frau alberte mit dem Menschen herum, mit dem er Sophie um einen Kuss betrogen hatte? Allein darüber nachzudenken bereitete ihm Magenschmerzen! Das Gespräch bekam er schon eine ganze Weile nur noch am Rande mit.

Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und spannte die Schultern an.

„Eric? Warum schüttelst du dich? Bist du unter die Hunde gegangen?", fragte Tommy erstaunt.

„Nein.. ich... ich bin nur müde. Heute war ein anstrengender Tag." Womit er auf emotionaler Ebene genau richtig lag. „Die Kunden wollen dass ihre Projekte noch vor den Weihnachtsfeiertagen fertig werden. Und das natürlich alle auf einmal", fügte er noch als Erklärung hinzu und verdrehte, scheinbar vollkommen entnervt, die Augen. Dabei hoffte er nur, dass der Tommy-Fisch an den Köder, der direkt vor seiner Nase einen Striptease vollführte, anbiss.

Tommy nickte verstehend.

„Na dann wollen wir dich mal in Ruhe lassen, oder was meinst du Ried?" Er schlug ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter - Einzig Eric entging das Zusammenzucken des Freundes nicht - und sprang federnd auf die Füße.

Ried tauschte einen hilfesuchenden Blick mit Eric. Er hatte weder eine Jacke dabei, noch konnte er verschwinden um seinen Zauberstab zu holen, der ihm in Erics Arbeitszimmer auf den Boden gefallen war, da er keine Ausrede parat hatte. Außerdem würde der Zauberstab aus jeder seiner Taschen herausschauen, und das magische Instrument ließ sich allein nicht mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber belegen. Da es zuviel Magie in sich barg, hob sie den Zauberspruch wieder auf.

„Ich muss..."

„Wo wohnst du? Vielleicht haben wir ein Stück den gleichen Weg?", unterbrach ihn Tommy.

„Ich muss zur U-Bahn!" Ein guter Versuch, den Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, Ried, dachte Eric bei sich.

„Okey, dann begleite ich dich bis dahin. Wohn gleich hier um die Ecke!" Tommy lies seine Zähne aufblitzen. Rieds Augen weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment - wie kam er aus der Bredouille wieder raus? Da hatte er sich ja ein schönes Anhängsel angelacht.

„Dann kann ich dich noch ein bisschen über deine Arbeit ausfragen. Biologie interessiert mich brennend! Ich überlege auch schon irgendetwas in die Richtung zu machen", plapperte Erics Schwager weiter, während er in seine Schuhe schlüpfte.

Erics Gedanken schlugen förmlich Purzelbäume. Er schnappte sich eine von seinen Windjacken, von dem Ständer, der im Flur die Jacken der momentanen Saison beherbergte und reichte sie Ried, versuchte einen Blick von ihm aufzufangen. Hoffentlich hatte Tommy die Jacke noch nicht gesehen! Sie war Ried ein wenig zu klein, und Tommy, der diesen Umstand natürlich bemerkt hatte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Beim Waschen eingegangen?", prustete er.

„Nein", antwortete Ried trocken. „Mit einem Schrumpfzauber belegt." Für einen Moment blinzelte Tommy irritiert, bevor ein schallendes Lachen aus seiner Kehle drang.

„Oh mein Gott, dein Freund hat ja Humor. Ich hoffe nur, ich krieg dich jetzt öfters zu Gesicht. Wir müssen uns unbedingt mal was ausmache, nur wir Männer, Fußball oder Rugby oder so", grinste er.

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, ließ sich Eric stöhnend dagegen fallen. Was für ein Abend. Was für ein... Gefühlschaos! Verdammt nochmal! Er kam mit seinen eigenen verdammten Emotionen nicht klar. Während er wartete, schlug sein Herz so laut, dass es ihm schien als würde das dumpfe Geräusch von den Wänden wiederhallen. Gleichmäßig. Im Tackt zweier, unterschiedlicher Herzen. Ein wenig hilflos schloss er die Augen und presste die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass es beinahe schmerzte!

Seine wirren Gedankengänge wurden durch das Klingeln unterbrochen. Eric tastete nach dem Einlasser und drückte, ohne zu nachzusehen. Er wusste genau, wer es war.

Wenige Augenblicke später erschien Ried vor der Tür.

„Ich hasse die Kälte!" In der dünnen, zu kleinen Jacke, frierend, stand er vor der Tür.

Doch Eric versperrte sie mit seinem Körper. Er war zwar nicht groß, doch dafür reichte seine Körpermasse allemal aus. Wütendes Grün funkelte Ried an.

„Hast du die Wahrheit erzählt?" Er wollte es wissen.

Über Rieds Gesicht huschte ein verwirrter Ausdruck.

„Was bei Merlins Barte meinst du?"

„Hat irgendjemand im College von dir gewusst? Und du hast mir nicht mal ein kleines Lebenszeichen von dir gegeben!?"

Ried stand wie erstarrt auf der Türmatte. Der Schnee schmolz zu Wasser, und dieses wiederum perlte an dem Windbreaker ab. Eine kleine Wasserpfütze hatte sich unter seinen Schuhen gebildet.

Sein Schweigen war Eric Antwort genug und er wandte sich ab. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, versuchte er seine Wut zurückzudrängen, seinen Schmerz zu verbergen. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Er fuhr zu Ried herum, der mittlerweile über die Schwelle getreten war, und packte ihn am Kragen. Ein Schwall eisiges Wasser rann Erics Arme hinab.

„Warum! Zum tausendsten Mal! Warum!", schrie er, verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Ständig war jemand in meiner Nähe, und ich habe nichts von dir gewusst! Nichts! Verdammt, Ried. Ich war ein Wrack, als ich nach London gekommen bin!" Er wollte ihn schütteln, doch der Versuch misslang diesmal kläglich, da Ried darauf vorbereitet gewesen war. Eric konnte nur ein bisschen an seinem Shirt herumzerren.

„Ich..." Die Wut fras sich durch sein Herz, bahnte sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche! Er hämmerte mit der Faust gegen Rieds Brustkorb, doch Ried fing seine Hand beim zweiten Schlag ab.

„Das ... das hab ich dir doch erklärt... bitte... du musst...", versuchte er es, doch Eric fauchte ihn an, gleich einer wildgewordenen Katze.

„Gar nichts muss ich!" Er machte sich grob von Ried los und wollte sich abwenden. Das Blut pochte in seinen Schläfen, seine Glieder bebten, doch plötzlich spürte er wie sich zwei Arme von hinten fest um ihn schlossen und ihn wieder zurückzogen, sanft aber bestimmt.

„Lass mich los!", knurrte er. Doch die Wärme des Freundes, die Hände auf seiner Brust ließen die Worte weniger scharf klingen als eigentlich beabsichtigt.

„Es tut mir nicht leid." Das Flüstern drang nur langsam zu ihm durch. „Du bist noch am Leben... und nur das zählt..." Eric spürte, wie Ried den Kopf in seinem Nacken vergrub und erschauderte. Es tat so verdammt gut! Langsam ließ er sich in seine Arme sinken und genoss für einen wundervollen Moment das Gefühl, das Ried ihm nach wie vor zu geben im Stande war. Das trügerische Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Liebe, von Stärke und Zuversicht.

Die Feuchtigkeit von Rieds - von seiner Jacke - drang durch seinen Pullover. und er seufzte.

„Ried, zieh die Jacke aus..." Er machte sich widerwillig von dem Freund los.

„Wie bist du eigentlich Tommy los geworden?", fragte er ihn neugierig. Tommy kam ihm als Ablenkung gerade recht, da sein eigenes dummes Herz anscheinend Freudentänze in seiner Brust vollführte.

„Ich hab gesagt, ich hätte etwas vergessen. Wir haben geschlagene fünf Minuten darüber diskutiert, ob er mich nochmal zurückbegleiten soll, oder nicht." Ried seufzte und schälte sich aus der nassen Jacke. Schaudernd hängte er sie wieder zurück an den Haken.

„Weist du... ich hasse Kälte!", murrte er.

Eric konnte nicht anders. Er musste leise Grinsen, aber gerade als er etwas erwidern wollte, ertönte ein klopfendes, hartes Geräusch. Eric fuhr zum Balkonfenster herum, erschrocken und irritiert.

„Was!"

Da war es schon wieder!

Ried hatte sich schneller gefangen. Er liess die Eule ein, bevor sie noch einmal mit ihrem Schnabel gegen das Fenster hämmern konnte. Die Eule flüchtete sich ins behagliche Innere der Wohnung und shuhute leise. Dann erst streckte sie ihr Bein aus, an der eine kleine Rolle Pergament hing, die reichlich mitgenommen war vom tobenden Schneesturm.

Ried löste sie von ihrem Bein und reichte sie Eric.

Eric entrollte sie, was ihm erst beim zweiten Versuch gelang. Beim ersten entfleuchte der feuchte Rand des Papiers seinen ungeübten Fingern. Erst beim zweiten Mal gelang es ihm.

„Der Brief ist von Tiny!", rief er erfreut aus.

„Der Anwaltshexe?" Ried lehnte sich mit skeptischem Blick gegen die Couch. „Was will sie denn?"

„Sie will sich mit uns treffen..." Er überflog das Papier. „Morgen!"

Ried schwieg.

Schließlich knurrte er leise. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass das eine so gute Idee ist?", fragte er und sah Eric an.

„Ich meine... lass mich wenigstens ein paar Infos über sie einholen. Mal schauen, was ich über sie erfahren kann... und..."

„Nein" Eric schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und drehte das Pergament um, griff nach einem Stift aus dem ordentlich sortierten Regal und verfasste eine kurze Antwort.

„Morgen, hier bei mir!"

„Aber!" Ried wollte protestieren.

„Wir können ihr vertrauen, Ried! Wirklich!" Er funkelte ihn an. In seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck, der keinen Wiederspruch duldete. Er vertraute Tiny ganz und gar. Sie gab ihm die Hoffnung und die Kraft, weiterzumachen!

Ried öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber gleich darauf wieder. Er ließ die Schultern ergeben sinken.

„Okey, okey... von mir aus... dann treffen wir uns eben mit dieser Tiny."

Eric nickte und versuchte die Antwort an dem Bein der Eule zu befestigen. Doch sie hielt bei weitem nicht so still wie Paula, sondern hüpfte interessiert im ganzen Zimmer umher. Sie zupfte sogar mit dem Schnabel am schicken Teppich.

Schmunzelnd verfolgte Ried eine Weile die Jagd der beiden, dann fing er sie schließlich ein und ließ sich von Eric das Pergament geben, band es mit wenigen Handgriffen am Bein fest. Dann entließ er sie nach draußen.

„Wenigstens eines ist jetzt klar", konstatierte er und drehte sich um.

„Wir sind nicht die einzigen Verrückten, die um drei Uhr Nachts noch in der Wohnung umherstromern."

Eric schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln.


	7. Kapitel 6 - Verträge

Kapitel 6 – Verträge

Tiny kniff die Augen zusammen, wodurch die dicken Schneeflocken sich in ihren Wimpern verfingen und ihr allmählich die Sicht raubten. Die Hexe blinzelte heftig und verfluchte sich selber. Sie hatte ja unbedingt auf nichtmagischem Weg zu dem Treffen gehen wollen. Sie stopfte eine Haarsträhne zurück, die sich aus der schützenden Hülle der roten Weihnachtsmütze gelöst hatte und stemmte sich entschlossen gegen den starken Wind, der ihr entgegen blies. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass das Treffen so bald zustande kommen würde, doch die Antwort war eulenwendend zurück gekommen, und das um drei Uhr morgens! Dass bereits mitten in der Nacht war, hatte sie erst bemerkt, nachdem sie Wall-E in die bittere Kälte geschickt hatte. Die Eule war ihr noch immer böse und hatte sie seit ihrer Rückkehr keines Blickes gewürdigt.

„Endlich da!", murmelte Tiny, die sich langsam vorkam, wie Frosty der Schneemann.

Die Schneehexe drückte die Klingel und stürzte sich regelrecht durch die Tür, als der Summer ertönte. In der molligen Wärme des Wohnhauses angekommen schüttelte sie sich erst mal wie ein nasser Hund und hinterliess einen kleinen Schneehaufen auf den Fliesen. Dann erklomm sie die Stufen zu Erics Wohnung. Dort angekommen atmete die tief durch, straffte sich und setzte ihr bestes Anwaltsgesicht auf, bevor sie sachte an die Wohnungstür klopfte.

Eric öffnete so eulenwendend, wie auch die Eule am gestrigen Abend wieder bei ihr gewesen war. Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Hallo", meinte er und trat zur Seite um sie einzulassen. „Es ist ein mieses Wetter draußen... Warum sind Sie nicht auf magischen Weg hier her gekommen? Ich hatte schon halb damit gerechnet, Sie urplötzlich auf meiner Couch sitzend vorzufinden." Er lachte leise. „Ich finde, es hat seine Vorzüge, so durch die Welt zu reisen", fügte er hinzu. Tiny kam noch nicht mal dazu, ihn zu begrüßen, so prasselten seine Worte auf sie hinein.

Für jemanden, der es gewöhnt war, einen Hexer um sich zu haben, schien er reichlich nervös. Oder war sie vielleicht der Grund?

„Kommen Sie" Er komplementierte sie in den Flur. „Geben Sie mir Ihre Jacke. Ich hänge sie schon auf", bot er ihr an. „Wenn Sie mögen können Sie schon mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Ried müsste eigentlich auch gleich kommen." Er deutete auf eine Tür und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die auf der schicken Kommode stand. Tiny bemerkte jedoch auch die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen. Anscheinend hatte er von der Zeit, die zwischen seiner Antwort und dem Treffen lag, nicht sonderlich viel davon für Schlaf genutzt.

Tiny reichte dem Muggel ihren Wintermantel und streifte die Weihnachtsmütze von ihrem Kopf, woraufhin sich ihr feuerrotes Haar über ihre Schultern ergoss. Als Eric die weihnachtliche Mütze zu Tinys Mantel hängte, schlich sich ein leises Lächeln des Wiedererkennens auf sein Gesicht.

„Wissen Sie, es gilt schon unter Magiern nicht gerade als höflich, mitten in die Wohnung zu apparieren", erklärte Tiny freundlich, „Und Muggel reagieren in der Regel äusserst verstört auf Personen, die aus dem Nichts auftauchen."

Tiny ging durch die angegebene Tür.

„Ausserdem liebe ich den Schnee, auch wenn es mir lieber ist, wenn er leise von oben herabrieselt, als wenn er mir waagerecht ins Gesicht schiesst", fügte Tiny schmunzelnd hinzu.

Eric lachte kurz, eher aus Reflex, vermutete Tiny.

„Kann ich Ihnen einen Kaffee anbieten?", fragte Eric, während er Tiny anwies, sich auf die Couch zu setzen.

„Ich trinke keinen Kaffee", meinte Tiny, „Aber eine Tasse Tee wäre nett."

„Sie trinken keinen Kaffee?", fragte Eric verdutzt, „Sophie sagt immer, ein Anwalt, der keinen Kaffee trinkt, ist nicht normal."

„Ich schätze, nach mancherlei Definition bin ich auch nicht normal", scherzte Tiny.

„Das könnte durchaus stimmen", entgegnete Eric mit nachdenklicher Stimme, wobei ihm erst bewusst wurde, dass dieser Satz durchaus auch als Beleidigung aufgefasst werden könnte, als er ihn schon geäußert hatte. Er errötete. „Also…. ehm…"

„Tee", half Tiny nach und konnte sich ein mildes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Richtig" Eric schüttelte den Kopf. „Tee. Und ein paar Cookies dürfte ich auch noch haben. Warten Sie."

Er schenkte der jungen, rothaarigen Frau ein Lächeln, und Tiny erkannte das Glitzern in seinen Augen, trotz der Spuren, die die Müdigkeit auf sein Gesicht gezeichnet hatte, wie ein verschwommenes Aquarell, welches ein übermütiger Maler auf ein Foto geschmiert hatte.

Er verschwand in der Küche, die an das Wohnzimmer grenzte. Bald schon sprudelte das Teewasser und die Kaffeemaschine gab merkwürdige zischende Geräusche von sich, sodass Tiny sich neugierig vorbeugte. Das hörte sich ja an wie das Niesen eines verschnupften Drachens!

Als sie sich kopfschüttelnd wieder umdrehte, stand ein fremder blonder Mann vor ihr und unterzog sie einer skeptischen Musterung. Im ersten Moment schreckte sie zurück.

Seine blauen Augen wanderten ihre kleine Gestalt hinauf, blieben einen Moment an ihren wachen Augen haften und glitten dann zu ihrer prall gefüllten Umhängetasche. Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, sich in seinen Augen erst als tauglich erweisen zu müssen! Nur für einen Augenblick erwiderte sie seinen harten Blick mit ihrem gekonnten Anwaltslächeln und erhob sich. Trotzdem war der Größenunterschied noch enorm.

Tiny streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Tiny Weasley", stellte sie sich vor. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen. Erkennen spiegelte sich für einen Augenblick in seinem Gesicht.

„Richard Turner" Er ergriff ihre Hand und musterte sie noch einmal eingehender. „Ried"

Eric kam mit einem Tablett herein und unterbrach die geladene Situation.

„Ried! Ich hab schon auf dich gewartet!" Und Tiny nahm die Veränderung in seinem Gesicht deutlich wahr. Er strahlte plötzlich, wirkte kaum noch müde, geschweige denn ausgelaugt. Rasch stellte er das Tablett ab und umarmte den Freund kurz. Dieser misstrauische blonde Kerl, der für Tinys Geschmack ein paar Fuß zu groß geraten war, zauberte doch tatsächlich ein ehrliches Lächeln in Erics Gesicht.

„Darf ich vorstellen:" Er drehte sich zu Tiny um. „Tiny Weasley!"

„Wir haben uns bereits bekannt gemacht."

Es entstand eine merkwürdige Pause, in der die drei einfach nur dastanden und nicht recht zu wissen schienen, was sie mit sich anfangen sollten. Tiny war damit beschäftigt, ihre beiden Mandanten miteinander zu vergleichen. Während Eric ihr bedingungslos vertraute, schien Ried ihr in gleichem Masse zu misstrauen. Ausserdem war die Veränderung, die Rieds Auftauchen bei Eric bewirkt hatte erstaunlich. Er sprühte regelrecht vor neuem Leben. Das gab der Anwaltshexe einerseits neues Vertrauen, dass ihre Entscheidung, die beiden zu vertreten, die richtige gewesen war. Andererseits, warf es auch neue Fragen auf.

„Wollen wir anfangen?", fragte Tiny schliesslich, setzte sich und nahm ihren Tee.

Die beiden Männer folgten ihrem Beispiel, wobei Ried sich einen Platz aussuchte, von dem er die Hexe gut im Blick hatte und Eric zögerte. Schliesslich setzte er sich neben Ried, hielt aber eine Art Anstandsabstand, was Tiny ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.

„Eric, wie ich Ihnen ja schon gesagt habe, bin ich bereit, Ihren Fall zu übernehmen. Dazu wäre noch eine kurze Formalität zu regeln."

Tiny hievte ihre Tasche auf den Schoss und zog erstaunlich schnell zwei Bögen Papier hervor, welche sie den Männern zuschob.

„Dies sind Mandantenverträge", erklärte die Anwaltshexe, „Wenn sie unterschreiben, berechtigen sie mich damit, Sie in juristischen Fragen bezüglich des erwähnten Falles zu vertreten. Wie Sie in Abschnitt B sehen werden, berechne ich das übliche Honorar für eine Strafverteidigung. Im Falle eines Sieges unsererseits, werden diese Kosten allerdings von der Gegenseite getragen."

Tiny warf ihren beinahe Mandanten einen prüfenden Blick zu. Eric machte den Eindruck, als würde er alles unterschreiben. Rieds Blick nach zu schliessen, hätte sie ihm auch ein feuerspeiendes Huhn vorsetzen können.

„Bevor Sie jedoch unterschreiben", sagte Tiny dann, auf die richtige Wortwahl bedacht, „Es ist mir ein Anliegen, dass unsere Mühen in diesem Fall sich am Ende nicht als gegenstandslos herausstellen. Um Klartext zu reden, muss ich darauf bestehen, dass Sie, Eric, Sophie reinen Elfenwein einschenken."

Man konnte zusehen, wie in Bruchteilen von Sekunden jegliche Farbe aus Erics Gesicht wich, und er merklich kleiner wurde.

„Das.. das... ich dachte niemand darf von der magischen Welt wissen...", stammelte er und wich Tinys Blick aus.

Wenn er daran dachte, Sophie von Ried und von der Magie zu erzählen, drehte sich ihm schier der Magen um. Wie sollte er Sophie in die Augen sehen und ihr sagen, dass er einen anderen Menschen ebenso sehr liebte wie seine Ehefrau?

„Eric, hören Sie" Tiny beugte sich vor und stützte ihre Arme auf die Oberschenkel. „Dieser Fall wird uns allen viel abverlangen. Sie können es nicht ewig vor Sophie geheim halten, und die Wahrheit ist für Ihre Frau, wenn Sie es herausfindet, sicherlich schwer zu verdauen. Schwerer als wenn Sie damit von allein zu ihr kommen", Tiny machte eine kurze Pause, „Es bringt nichts, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken, also Klartext: Es ist gut möglich, dass sie Sie verlässt."

„Nein!", fuhr Eric auf und sprang halb auf. Die Wahrheit war durch ihn gefahren, wie ein Blitz, der sein Inneres unter Hochspannung setzte.

Doch plötzlich spürte er, wie Rieds Finger sein Handgelenk fest umklammert hielten. Als Eric ihn aus flehenden Augen anblickte, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Setzt dich wieder hin", meinte er ruhig. Eric spürte dass die Ruhe erzwungen und mühsam gehalten war. Kurz streifte er Rieds Blick, dann lies er sich langsam wieder auf die Couch sinken.

Währenddessen wandte Ried seine Aufmerksamkeit Tiny zu.

„Wie stellen Sie sich das bitteschön vor? Wenn Eric Sophie davon erzählt, könnte sie ihn ebenso gut verlassen. Und dann hätten wir noch mehr Vergiss-Michs auf dem Hals, als uns eh schon drohen." Der junge Biologe schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn Eric Sophie nicht von Ihrer Beziehung und Ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit erzählt", erklärte Tiny kategorisch. „Dann sehe ich keine Möglichkeit das Verfahren für uns zu entscheiden. Außerdem weigere ich mich mit gezinkten Karten zu spielen."

Wenn Ried hätte Feuer speien können, so hätte Tiny nun lichterloh in Flammen gestanden.

Doch seine Drachenblicke perlten an ihr ab.

„Zudem spreche ich nicht davon, dass Sie ihr die magische Welt offenbaren." Nun blickte sie wieder Eric an, der sich scheinbar am liebsten in einen Tarnumhang gehüllt hätte, so klein wie er sich auf der Couch machte. „Sie sollen Ihrer Frau von Ried erzählen"

„Ich bin noch hier!", knurrte er. Seine Hände verkrampften sich auf seinen Knien. Langsam aber sicher wurde er wirklich sauer auf diese Frau, die wahrscheinlich dachte, sie würde Weißheitsbobons in Kürbisgröße verteilen.

„Ansonsten kann ich Sie nicht ordentlich vertreten. Wir brauchen möglichst viele Menschen, ganz gleich ob Muggel oder Zauberer, die geschlossen hinter uns stehen. Was wir nicht gebrauchen können..."

Sie wandte ihren Blick zu Ried.

„Sind Wut und Missgunst. Neid könnte uns vollkommen aus der Bahn werfen. Sie verstehen mich."

„Was soll das alles! Sie zwingen Eric dazu, seine Ehe in Gefahr zu bringen!", fuhr Ried sauer auf und funkelte die junge Hexe an. „Als ob wir das nicht unter uns regeln könnten!"

Tiny entlockte dies nur ein müdes Lächeln.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hat Eric mir den Auftrag erteilt, insbesondere Sie und Sophie vor Schaden zu bewahren. Ihn schließe ihn natürlich mit ein. Aber allein dieser Auftrag macht es unumgänglich, dass Sie beide voneinander wissen. Ansonsten würde eine ungleiche Faktenverteilung herrschen, was ebenso gegen uns Verwendung finden könnte."

„Hat er nicht!"

„Hab ich doch..." Erics Stimme klang kleinlaut.

„Du hast diese Anwaltshexe wirklich..." Diese neue Information nahm Ried für einen Moment jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln. Er dümpelte führerlos in der Informationsflut, die gerade auf ihn einstürzte.

„Ja sind bei dir denn alle Eulen ausgeflogen, oder was?", rief Ried hilflos aus und sah Eric an, der sich wieder ein bisschen aufrichtete.

„Ich will weder dass du noch Sophie darunter zu leiden haben!", erklärte er. Ried fuhr sich durch die eh schon wirren Haare und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und was ist mit dir, du hirnverbrannter Schrumpfkopf! Denkst du vielleicht, ich lasse dich einfach in den Klauen des Ministeriums?!" Er schien einen Augenblick zu zögern, dann wirbelte er zu Tiny herum.

„Wenn ich mich schon auf diesen Irrsinn einlassen soll, dann nur unter der Bedingungen, dass sie für uns die gleichen Konditionen aushandeln!", fuhr er Tiny an, immer noch vollkommen geplättet von Erics Vorhaben. „Ansonsten mach ich da nicht mit!" Er verschränkte die Arme.

„Ob Sie meine Vertretung vor Gericht wollen oder nicht, bleibt ganz Ihnen überlassen. Doch ich würde es dringend empfehlen." Sie richtete ihren Blick von dem wütenden Blonden auf Eric.

„Also, werden Sie Ihrer Frau die Wahrheit sagen?"

Eric schloss nervös die Augen, dann nickte er.

„Ich weiss zwar noch nicht wie, aber ich werde es tun...", versprach er der Hexe leise. Tiny quittierte dies nur mit einem Nicken. Aber ihr geschulter Blick registrierte, dass Eric jetzt nahe neben Ried saß, welcher murrend nach dem Vertrag griff. Es schien als hätte er eine besonders eklig riechende Probe Drachendung in den Händen!

„Dass man den Wisch nicht noch mit Blut unterschreiben muss, ist ein Wunder."

„Ried, bitte...", seufzte Eric und unterschrieb den Vertrag. Dann streckte er dem Freund den Kugelschreiber entgegen. Der blonde, hochgewachsene Mann zögerte. Ihre Gestik, ihre Mimik, sagte all das aus, was Worte im Moment nicht zum Ausdruck bringen konnte. Tiny kam nicht umhin, diesen Umstand zu bemerken. Sie heftete diese gedankliche Notiz unter nützlichen Informationen ab.

„Du vertraust ihr wirklich?" Rieds Stimme klang nicht fragend. Eric nickte nur, und der Freund griff nach dem Kuli in seiner Hand, lehnte sich auf den Tisch und setzte seine Signatur unter den Vertrag. Das Schreibgerät kratzte auf dem Holz des Tisches.

Tiny nahm die unterzeichneten Papiere wieder entgegen und verstaute sie fein säuberlich in ihrer Tasche. Innerlich seufzte die Anwaltshexe. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es schwierig werden würde, aber mit Wiederstand ihres eigenen Klienten hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Natürlich verstand sie ihn. Irgendwie. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selber war, hätte sie dem Magier zu gerne Saures gegeben, doch dies verbat sie sich aus zwei Gründen. Einerseits würde es nichts helfen und andererseits wäre das genau das Verhalten, was Ried mit seiner provokanten Art auslösen wollte.

Die Anwaltshexe nippte an ihrem Tee und sagte: „Ich verstehe, dass das nicht leicht ist für Sie, Eric, aber glauben Sie mir. Es ist besser für alle Beteiligten, wenn Sophie die Wahrheit jetzt erfährt."

Ihre beiden neusten Mandanten antworteten nicht. Eric war offenbar in Gedanken versunken und Ried frönte seinem neusten Hobby: Tiny böse Blicke zuwerfen.

„Nun denn", sagte Tiny und zückte einen Notizblock und einen Kuli, „Nachdem die Formalitäten geklärt sind, können wir zum Inhaltlichen kommen. Ich habe mich bereits ein wenig in die einschlägige Literatur eingelesen, um Ihren Fall in der rechtlichen Landschaft besser zu situieren. Es gibt durchaus einige Elemente, die für uns nützlich sein könnten. Bevor ich jedoch eine Verteidigung aufbaue, würde ich gerne nochmal die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an hören, so dass ich sicher sein kann, dass ich alle Details habe. Natürlich haben Sie mir bereits ihre Version erzählt, Eric, doch es ist durchaus möglich, dass es noch Einzelheiten gibt, die Ihnen entfallen sind und die Sie, Ried, nun ergänzen können. Also, kennengelernt haben Sie sich vor… vier Jahren?"

Eric und Ried tauschten einen Blick. Ried griff nach seinem inzwischen nur noch lauwarmen Kaffee und nippte daran.

„Ja, das stimmt", meinte er schließlich. „Vor vier Jahren im Sommer, genauer gesagt im September haben wir uns kennen gelernt."

„Du meinst wohl eher, dass ich dir den Arsch gerettet habe", lächelte Eric müde.

„Wenn du mich nicht abgelenkt hättest, hättest du mich nicht retten müssen", schoss Ried zurück. Doch sein Tonfall war anders als bei den Streitereien mit Tiny zuvor. Die Erinnerungen hatten ihn übermannt, und es waren anscheinend wundervolle Erinnerungen.

„Wir haben gegen einen Sumpfknatterl gekämpft, wobei wir uns beide verletzt haben. Ich habe ihn geheilt und einen Gedächtniszauber an ihm ausgeführt... Ich konnte ihn ja schließlich nicht in dem Wissen lassen, einem Monster und einem Zauberer begegnet zu sein. Am nächsten Tag fand ich ihn wieder an der Stelle vor... seine Erinnerungen waren zurückgekehrt." Er streifte Eric mit einem sanften Blick und lächelte. „Er schaut genauer hin als andere Muggel... und wegen dieser Fähigkeit soll das Ministerium, dessen Beamtentrolle nicht weiter blicken können, als auf die Spitze ihres eigenen Zauberstabes, ihn auch nie in die Finger bekommen..."

Tiny hatte sich Notizen gemacht und sah nun auf.

„Das ist verständlich...", meinte sie ernst, von dieser langen und offenherzigen Erzählung überrascht. Wenn es um Eric ging, war Ried anscheinend sogar dazu bereit, über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen.

Ried zog nachdenklich seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, während Eric fortfuhr ihre Geschichte noch einmal vor ihren Augen lebendig werden zu lassen.

Gerade als das Glas voll Sommerregen vor Erics Augen begann, den Regen in winzigen Tröpfchen gegen das Glas perlen zu lassen, klingelte es an der Tür. Eric sah verstört auf.

„Wer zum Teufel... Entschuldigen Sie mich..." Er stand auf.

Tinys Blick folgte Eric, der aus dem Raum hastete und schweifte dann zu Ried, der sie argwöhnisch musterte.

„Sie trauen mir nicht", stellte die Anwaltshexe fest.

„Der Fall ist aussichtslos", entgegnete Ried mit hoffnungslosem Blick.

„Sie sind ein geborener Optimist", bemerkte Tiny trocken.

„Es gibt keinen günstigen Präzedenzfall", beharrte Ried und sein Ton wurde härter.

„Woher wollen Sie das denn so genau wissen?", fragte Tiny mit herausforderndem Lächeln, das überspielen sollte, dass der junge Hexer voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

Bevor Ried antworten könnte, fuhr Tiny aber fort: „Hören Sie mal, Ried. Kein Fall ist aussichtslos, denn jeder Fall ist einzigartig. Selbst wenn das Gericht einen Fall seit Menschengedenken in der immer gleichen Weise entschieden hat, kann es bei jedem neuen Fall sein, dass das Gericht anders entscheidet. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist vielleicht nicht gross, aber sie besteht."

Tiny lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mag sein, dass ich nicht die erfahrenste Anwältin der Welt bin und sicher lässt mein Erscheinungsbild keinen meiner Gegner vor Furcht erzittern. Aber ich bin verdammt gut in dem, was ich mache und Fakt ist, dass ich die Beste bin, die Sie dazu bringen können, diesen Fall anzunehmen. Denn er birgt wesentlich mehr Risiken als Chancen. Aber eins muss Ihnen klar sein: Ich glaube an Sie beide und daran, dass Sie eine echte Chance verdient haben. Ich bin nicht nur mit meinem äusserst intelligenten Kopf bei der Sache, sondern auch mit vollem Herzen und das ist wesentlich mehr, als Sie von irgendeinem anderen Anwalt erhoffen könnten."

Ried sah sie nur unverwandt an. „Dann, Miss Weasley, hoffe ich, dass Ihr intelligenter Kopf wirklich zu solchen Glanzleistungen imstande ist, wie Sie anscheinend glauben." Seine Stimme war nun ruhig, sachlich.

„Wir haben beide viele Fehler gemacht. Wir hätten beide einander in Ruhe lassen können, aber die Liebe ist nun einmal die mächtigste Magie. Mächtiger als je ein Zauber sein könnte. Ich hoffe, davon können sie auch die Geschworenen überzeugen." Rieds Blick irrte zur Tür die in den Flur führte, und er stöhnte genervt auf.

„Bitte nicht der auch noch!", zischte er leise hervor.

Tiny folgte seinem Blick und wollte gerade eine entsprechende Frage stellen, als die Diskussion, die zuvor gedämpft aus dem Flur gedrungen war, lauter wurde. „Tommy, es passt gerade wirklich nicht!", versuchte Eric zum letzten Mal verzweifelt ihn abzuwimmeln.

„Aber ich kann dich doch nicht am Vorweihnachtstag allein lassen!", antwortete eine freche Stimme. Gleich darauf tauchte eine hochgewachsene Gestalt auf, die Ried nur allzu bekannt war.

„Oh, hier findet ja eine richtige Party statt. Kaum ist Sophie aus dem Haus, tanzen die Mäuse auf dem Dach." Er lachte.

„Warum hast du mich nicht eingeladen?" Er trat rasch ins Wohnzimmer und streckte der jungen Anwaltshexe die Hand entgegen.

„Es freut mich außerordentlich dich kennen zu lernen" Bei diesen Worten leuchteten aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund seine Augen.

„Magst du uns nicht vorstellen, Eric? Das ist wirklich unhöflich, dass du solch eine Schönheit in deinem Bekanntenkreis vor mir versteckst. Also wirklich. Sowas hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das..." Eric schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist Tiny Weasley. Ried kennst du ja schon..."

„Und woher kennt ihr euch?", fragte Tommy.

Er drehte sich freudestrahlend wieder zu Tiny um. „Freut mich sehr, dich kennen zu lernen, Tiny."

„Ebenfalls… Tommy?", der junge Mann nickte und hielt die Hand der Hexe eine Spur zu lange fest.

„Und ihr kennt euch von…?", wiederholte Tommy seine Frage

Eric warf Ried einen entsetzten Blick zu. Doch Tiny hatte schon eine passende Antwort parat.

„Ried und ich waren auf derselben Schule", sagte die Hexe wahrheitsgemäss. Zumindest ging sie davon aus, dass auch Ried in Hogwarts gewesen war.

„Ah und ihr frischt eure alte Freundschaft auf?", fragte Tommy.

„Nicht wirklich", murrte Ried.

Tommy liess seinen Blick zwischen den Anwesenden umher schweifen.

„Scheint, als habe ich mich getäuscht", sagte er, „bei der Stimmung hier würde keiner auf dem Dach tanzen."

„Schliesslich sind wir auch keine Mäuse", entgegnete Tiny trocken, „Ausserdem würden die auf dem Tisch tanzen, wenn die Katze aus dem Haus ist. Auf dem Dach können sie genauso gut tanzen, wenn die Katze im Haus ist"

„Stimmt auffällig", entgegnete Tommy und ließ sich gemütlich auf die Couch fallen. Anscheinend hatte er vor, sich häuslich einzurichten, so wie am letzten Abend.

„Das ist ein geschäftliches Treffen, Tommy", sagte Eric barsch.

„Geschäftlich?"

„Ja", bestätigte Tiny sachlich, „Ich vertrete Ried in einer juristischen Angelegenheit, die auch Eric betrifft."

„Moment!", warf Tommy sofort ein und erhob sich, „Eine wunderschöne, sympathische junge Frau wie du ist Anwältin? Das kann ich nicht glauben."

„Glauben Sie's ruhig", entgegnete Tiny, Tommys wenig subtiles Gebaren komplett ignorierend, „Eric, Ried, wenn Sie wollen, können wir das Treffen gerne verschieben."

„Nein", rief Eric sofort, „Sie haben sich extra Zeit genommen. Tommy ist nur mein… nerviger Schwager, ihn kann ich locker rauswerfen."

„Seid ihr unter die Adeligen gegangen?", fragte Tommy prustend und fügte mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung hinzu, „Eure Majestät, my Lady. Echt mal, ihr seid doch alle jung und zumindest eine von euch ist äusserst attraktiv. Ihr beide kennt euch aus der Schule! Tut also nicht päpstlicher als der Papst und duzt euch!"

Tommy wandte sich an Tiny und sagte ernst: „Ich werde auf jeden Fall nicht anfangen, dich zu siezen."

Tiny musste sich anstrengen, nicht zu lächeln. Auf seine etwas rabiate Art war der junge Mann äusserst charmant.

„Vielleicht…", begann Eric, „Vielleicht hast du Recht, Tommy. Möglicherweise sollten wir uns alle duzen. Das heisst, wenn das für …Sie in Ordnung ist, Tiny."

„Ich denke, das könnte einiges vereinfachen", antwortete Tiny, womit sie vor allem meinte, dass es die Diskussion mit Tommy abkürzen würde.

Tommy grinste zufrieden.

„Und jetzt zum Ernst des Lebens, Eric, wieso hast du nicht meine Schwester, deine Frau gebeten, den Fall zu übernehmen. Käme sicher günstiger", Tommy zwinkerte Tiny zu und fügte an, „Nicht dass ich traurig wäre, deine Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben."

„Der Fall…", begann Eric vorsichtig, „Also, das ist nichts für Sophie."

„Sophies Kompetenzen liegen nicht gerade im Bereich, in dem dieser Fall anzusiedeln ist", sprang Tiny dem Muggel bei, „Jedoch fällt er genau in mein Spezialgebiet. Leider befindet sich der Fall in einer kritischen Phase, weshalb nur unmittelbar Beteiligte an der Planung teilhaben sollten."

„Klingt ja richtig ernst", entgegnete Tommy, „Ich mach mir mal nen Kaffee."

„Tommy, das war nur eine höfliche Art, zu sagen, du sollst verschwinden", rief Eric hinter seinem Schwager her, der aber ohne zu zögern in die Küche verschwand

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Eric zu Tiny.

„Macht nichts", entgegnete Tiny, „Wir lassen ihn seinen Kaffee trinken. Eine Pause könnten wir ohnehin alle gebrauchen. Und dann wird er schon wieder verschwinden."

„Da kennst du Tommy aber schlecht", murmelte Ried.

Eric nickte bestätigend. Es fiel ihm schwer, aus der Vergangenheit wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzufinden und dass Tommy ausgerechnet im ungünstigsten Moment hereinplatzen musste, machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher.

„Sagt mal, wart ihr wirklich zusammen auf der Schule?", fragte Eric schließlich leise.

Ried runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja, ich glaube, daher kommt mir .. Tiny auch bekannt vor. Sie war eine Klasse über mir, aber in einem anderen Haus."

„Haus?", fragte Tommy interessiert, der mit seinem Kaffee wiederkam. „Wart ihr auf einem Internat oder wie?" Er lümmelte sich gemütlich neben Tiny und nippte an dem viel zu heissen Getränk. Dabei musterte er seine Sitznachbarin nicht gerade unauffällig.

„So was ähnliches", rettete Ried die Situation.

„Cool, was habt ihr so alles angestellt?" Spitzbübisch grinste er in die Runde. „Ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, dass ihr die ganze Schulzeit über brav wart. Das kauf ich euch nicht ab!"

Ried und Tiny sahen sich etwas hilflos an. Dann begann Ried irgendetwas halb erfundenes, halb wahres zu erzählen, worauf Tommy prustete und den Kopf schüttelte. Eric lauschte dem Freund. Wenn man noch die Magie, die er in seinen Erzählungen ausließ, hinzufügte, konnte Eric sich vorstellen, dass er eine tolle Schulzeit gehabt hatte.

Tommy übernahm schließlich die Gesprächsführung und sorgte immer wieder für Lacher mit Anekdoten aus seiner Schulzeit. Er war leibhaftig kein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen und hatte seinen Lehrern wahrscheinlich einige graue Haare beschert!

Die kleine Gruppe bekam gar nicht mit, wie es draußen dämmerte und sich der Schnee von einem strahlenden Weiß in ein glitzerndes Grau verwandelte. Natürlich war Tommy nicht nach der Tasse Kaffee gegangen, sondern dachte noch nicht einmal daran aufzustehen. Er hatte Tiny in ein Gespräch verwickelt, während Ried ohne dass er es selbst bemerkte, die Beine gemütlich angezogen hatte und dem Gespräch der beiden lauschte. Er begann sich wohl zu fühlen. Das war schon lange kein geschäftliches Treffen mehr, sondern eher eine muntere Runde unter Freunden.

Doch bevor diese Tatsache zu offensichtlich wurde, ertönte das knirschende Geräusch eines Schlüssels, der herumgedreht wurde, in der Wohnungstür. Doch er wurde von der kleinen Gruppe nicht bemerkt.

Eric fuhr erst fürchterlich zusammen, als Sophies Stimme aus dem Flur erklang.

„Oh Tommy ist wohl da?"

Noch in ihrem Mantel eilte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Ihre hohen Absätze klackerten auf dem Laminat. Als sie die Gruppe, den überfüllten Tisch und vor allen Dingen die beiden fremden Gesichter sah, stockte sie.

„Was ist denn hier los? Müsste ich von irgendetwas wissen?"

Eric starrte sie nur an, wie die Maus, die von der Katze in die Enge gedrängt wurde, in dem Wissen dass gleich ihr letztes Stündlein geschlagen hätte.

„Ähm..."

„Ja, Eric. Ähm passt hier wunderbar ins Bild", gab Sophie zurück und versuchte die Situatio mit ihrem analytischen Blick zu ordnen.

Erics Starre löste sich. Er sprang auf, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, seine Glieder gehorchten dem Körper nicht mehr so, wie sie eigentlich sollten.

„Sophie! Ich hatte dich erst morgen zurückerwartet!"

„Das war mir schon klar. Ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn ich störe", scherzte sie. Aber ein Hauch von Missstimmung blieb.

„Blödsinn!"

Er seufzte und umarmte seine Frau. „Ich freu mich, dass du hier bist"

Er drehte sich zu Tiny und Ried herum.

„Das ist der Freund, von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Weist du noch? Mit dem ich mich gestern Abend getroffen habe. Ried, das ist Sophie", stellte er die beiden einander vor.

Sophies Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Und Sie müssen dann Rieds Freundin sein, hab ich recht?", fragte sie Tiny und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Ähm..." Tiny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich bin nur mit Ried aus der Schule bekannt. Tiny Weasley" Ihr Blick irrte zu Eric und sie bat ihn in Gedanken um Verzeihung. „Eigentlich bin ich Anwältin und auf Bitten Ihres Mannes hier."

Sophie runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum das denn? Meines Wissens haben wir keinen Ärger mit dem Gesetz...", meinte sie und drehte sich halb zu Eric um, um eine weitere Frage zu stellen.

„Ich glaube, wir lassen Sie besser allein. Dann können Sie das selbst mit ihrem Mann klären", erklärte Tiny diplomatisch und räumte einige Papiere wieder in die Tasche. Auch Tommy sprang auf.

„Das war zwar nur ein kurzes Wiedersehen, Schwesterherz, aber gefreut hat's mich trotzdem." Er umarmte Sophie liebevoll. „Rufst du mich heute Abend an?", fragte er sie und lächelte, küsste sie auf die Wange.

Dann drehte er sich freudestrahlend zu Tiny um.

„Wo musst du hin? Vielleicht kann ich dich ein Stück begleiten?", fragte er.

Tiny wusste im ersten Moment nichts zu sagen. Eigentlich hatte sie vor gehabt, hinter der nächsten Straßenecke zu disapperieren.

„Zur ... U-Bahn?", rettete sie sich.

„Oh, das ist ja fabelhaft. Ich wohne gleich um die Ecke. So kann ich dich noch ein Stück begleiten", freute er sich und lief in den Flur.

Als er ihren Mantel und die Weihnachtsmütze vom Haken nahm, lächelte er.

„Bist du auch schon so in Weihnachtsstimmung wie ich?" Er reichte ihr die Mütze und half ihr galant in den Mantel.

„Ich liebe ja besonders die Mistelzweige!"

„Äh...", war Tinys hilfloser Kommentar. Stattdessen wandte sie sich zu Eric und Ried, der sich auch erhoben hatte und nur zögerlich in den Flur trat, um.

„Ihr hört von mir, verstanden. Wenn es irgendwelche Probleme gibt, kontaktiert mich", schärfte sie ihnen halblaut ein.

„Und Ried, du kommst am besten mit uns", schlug sie ernst vor.

„Geht schon mal vor. Ich hab noch kurz was mit Eric zu bereden"

Tommy wollte schon protestieren, aber Tiny akzeptierte Rieds Willen und packte Tommy am Handgelenk.

„Komm!" Da es nicht anders ging, und sie sonst die Neugiernase nicht aus dem Dunstkreis der beiden bekommen hätte, zog sie ihn schlicht und ergreifend mit sich durch die Tür. Eric und Ried blickten der jungen Anwaltshexe nach.

„Also... eines muss ich ihr lassen. Durchsetzten kann sie sich...", murmelte Ried halblaut. Dann seufzte er und warf einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sophie noch immer stand.

„Komm nochmal mit den Hausflur...", meinte er leise und trat aus der Wohnung, diesmal zum Glück in einer dicken Jacke, da allein der Flur eisig kalt war.

„Ich begleite Ried noch kurz hinaus!", rief Eric Sophie zu und zog dann die Wohnungstür heran.

„Ich bleibe hier", sagte Ried unumwunden. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Seine ernsten Gesichtszüge drückten Besorgnis aus.

Für einen Moment spielte Eric mit dem Gedanken, Ried an seiner Seite zu haben, wenn er sein Versprechen Tiny gegenüber in die Tat umsetzte. Ein wohliges Gefühl drohte sich in seinem Magen einzunisten, das er im Moment so gar nicht gebrauchen konnte! Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, Ried. Das ist eine Sache, die ich allein durchstehen muss. Aber danke" Er lächelte den Freund verunglückt an.

„Ich mein es ernst, Eric. Wenn ich nicht aufgetaucht wäre..."

„Schluss mit den Schuldzuweisungen. Ich schaff das schon!", gab Eric eindeutig zurück.

Ried blickte ihn an. Beiden war klar, dass die Aussprache das Ende von Erics Ehe bedeuten konnte und gleichzeitig ihre Chancen um Längen schmälerte.

Ried schüttelte den Kopf. „Viel Glück, du kleiner Sturkopf", murmelte er halblaut und löste sich von der Wand. Er zögerte, dann gab er dem Impuls nach und schloss Eric in die Arme.

Für einen perplexen Moment versteifte Eric sich, dann drückte er sich an ihn, die Nähe des Freundes für einige, verschämte Momente genießend.

Nach ein paar Sekunden löste sich Eric wieder von ihm.

„Und jetzt verschwinde, du langes Elend."

Ried lächelte sacht, drehte sich aber um und stieg die Stufen hinab.


	8. Kapitel 7 - Merry Christmas

Kapitel 7 – Merry Christmas

„Und was machen wir beiden hübschen jetzt?", fragte Tommy, als Tiny ihn in den Schneesturm gezerrt hatte.

Der Hexe fiel auf, dass sie den Muggel noch immer am Handgelenk gepackt hatte und liess ihn rasch los.

„Also ich gehe zurück in meine Kanzlei", antwortete Tiny und stapfte los in Richtung U-Bahn

Tommy schloss rasch zu ihr auf und fragte sich, wie diese winzige Person und diesen hohen Absätzen ein solch zügiges Tempo anschlagen konnte.

„Wieso hast du mich denn aus der Wohnung gezerrt?"

„Weil Eric und Sophie jetzt Ruhe brauchen", entgegnete Tiny, ohne ihr Tempo zu verringern, „Eric muss Sophie erklären, um was es in dem Rechtsstreit geht und so weiter. Da kann er keine neugierigen Zuhörer brauchen."

„Du bist doch nicht neugierig", neckte Tommy woraufhin er sich einen vielsagenden Blick von Tiny einfing.

„Ich habe Hunger", meinte Tommy unvermittelt, „Hast du Hunger? Du musst, es ist ja schon spät. Was hältst du von italienisch?"

Tiny blieb abrupt stehen. „Ich habe nicht vor, mit dir essen zu gehen, Tommy."

„Na, dann eben nur ein Bier", meinte Tommy, unbeeindruckt.

Tiny verdrehte die Augen und ging weiter. „Ich werde jetzt in meine Kanzlei zurück gehen und den Fall deines Schwagers bearbeiten. Leider hat sich das Treffen etwas länger als geplant hingezogen."

„War aber auch wesentlich lustiger als erwartet", grinste Tommy.

Auch Tiny schlich sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. „So oder so. Ich muss die verlorene Zeit irgendwie wieder aufholen."

Schnell trappelte Tiny die Treppe zur U-Bahn hinunter und hörte hinter sich die Schritte Tommys.

„Es könnte durchaus hilfreich sein, wenn ich deine Telefonnummer hätte", sinnierte Tommy, als die beiden im Schutz der Station angekommen waren. „Falls mir was einfällt, das für den Fall hilfreich sein könnte."

„Das bezweifle ich", kommentierte Tiny sachlich, „Meine Bahn kommt jeden Moment. Danke, dass du mich begleitet hast."

„Dort ist ein Mistelzweig", grinste Tommy und deutete über Tiny.

Tiny blickte nach oben. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das ist Schimmel."

Als die Tür hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss fiel, schlug Erics Herz bis zum Hals. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, um über eine Strategie für das kommende Gespräch nachzudenken, geschweige denn sich mental darauf vorzubereiten.

Sophie rief ihn aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Eric, komm mal her!"

Als Eric ins Wohnzimmer trat, waren die Spuren des entspannten Nachmittags schon längst alle beseitigt. Sie wuschen in der Spülmaschine oder waren dem Lappen zum Opfer gefallen. Sophie hatte ihre Ordnung, die sie in der Wohnung hielt, wiederhergestellt.

Nun lehnte sie mit einem frisch gebrühten Kaffee in der Hand an der Lehne der Couch. Eric registrierte, dass sogar die Kissen wieder hübsch und dekorativ an ihrem Platz standen.

Die junge Anwältin blickte ihn an.

„Eric, was zum Teufel wird hier gespielt. Wer war diese Frau und was zum Teufel ist das für ein Fall. Von Tommy wollen wir gar nicht erst reden. Wie er da rein passt ist mir noch völlig schleierhaft!", zählte sie an ihren säuberlich manikürten Fingern auf.

„Also, Eric. Erklär mir bitte, was da los war!" Sie verschränkte die Arme und taxierte ihren Mann.

„Möglichst ohne „ähm" und „äh"", fügte sie hinzu.

Sie war misstrauisch gestimmt, und das nur zu recht.

Eric musste schlucken.

„Ried und ich stecken in Schwierigkeiten", meinte er leise.

„In was für Schwierigkeiten? Vielleicht hättest du zuerst an deine Anwaltsfrau denken sollen, und nicht an irgendwelche Wildfremden! Außerdem habt ihr euch seit Jahren nicht gesehen! Was könnt ihr da für gemeinsame Schwierigkeiten haben? Habt ihr gestern Abend irgendetwas angestellt?", fragte sie bissig.

„Nein" Eric atmete tief durch.

„Wir kennen uns aus Cornwall..."

„Oh, ja Cornwall. Wo du definitiv keinen Fuß reinsetzt. Als ich das mal als Urlaubsziel vorgeschlagen habe, hätte man denken können, dass da der leibhaftige Teufel hausen würde, der schwarzhaarige Männer zum Frühstück verspeisst, und nicht nur ein paar beschauliche Burgen und Landhäuser", erinnerte sie sich trocken.

„Habt ihr da einen Mord begangen oder was ist es, was dich vor diesem Landstrich so erschreckt?", fragte sie halb im Scherz.

„Nein..." Er zögerte. „Ried und ich haben uns im Sommer vor vier Jahren kennen gelernt. Wir waren... wirklich sehr gute Freunde..."

„Und was hat das mit der jetzigen Situation zu tun?" Sophie machte eine unwillige Handbewegung. „Ich seh den Zusammenhang zu dem Fall nicht, warum schaltet ihr eine Anwältin ein!"

In ihren Augen erglomm ein neckisches Leuchten.

„Oder ist Ried etwa doch hinter ihr her und ihr habt euch nur aus einem Vorwand hier getroffen? Tiny ist echt hübsch, obwohl sich Ried da beeilen müsste, so wie Tommy sie angesehen hat", gluckste sie.

„Ried ist nicht an ihr interessiert", seufzte er leise. Eric wünschte, er hätte Sophie einfach in dem Glauben lassen können. „Soph, Ried und ich, wir waren zusammen. Wir haben uns geliebt." Die Worte kamen nur spröde und trocken von seinen Lippen, doch er wagte auch nicht, den Blick von Sophie abzuwenden.

Sophie stutzte. „Das ist doch ein Scherz, oder?", fragte sie verblüfft. Dann erst sickerte die Information langsam zu ihrem Gehirn durch.

„Ried und du...? Du hast Erfahrungen mit einem Mann?" Sophie stieß ein ungläubiges Keuchen aus. „Das glaub ich nicht..."

„Das Geschlecht ist mir nicht wichtig, ob Ried oder du... Wichtig ist, dass ich für euch das gleiche fühle", tastete sich Eric vor.

Sophie fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich glaubs nicht. Wie kann dir das egal sein? Oh man!" Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass ihr Ehemann im Präsens gesprochen hatte. Ihr Kopf ruckte herum.

„Moment! Du _fühlst_ noch etwas für den Blondschopf?! Das ist vorbei! Sag mir jetzt sofort, dass das alles vorbei ist! Nur ein Abenteuer war, dass du dich nur ausprobieren wolltest! Irgendwas!", rief sie geschockt aus.

Erics Blut pochte in seinen Schläfen, als er den Kopf schüttelte. Scham überflutete seinen Verstand. Nicht darüber, dass er zwei Menschen gleichermaßen liebte, sondern dass er seine Vergangenheit und die Wahrheit seiner Frau solange vorenthalten hatte! Er hätte ihr eigentlich mehr Vertrauen entgegen bringen müssen!

Sophie stieß einen ungläubigen, geschockten Laut aus.

„Jetzt versteh ich auch dein Gebaren in der Collegezeit. Du hattest verdammten Liebeskummer! Der Kerl hatte dich verlassen und du weinst ihm immer noch hinterher!", schlussfolgerte sie.

„Nein, dass ist nicht wahr. Ich habe ihm nicht hinterher geweint! Wenn du seine Beweggründe kennen würdest, würdest du nicht so über ihn urteilen!"

„Hat er dich verlassen?", zischte Sophie hart.

Eric nickte wiederwillig.

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum du ihn immer noch liebst! Verdammt nochmal! Ich bin deine Ehefrau! Du hast mich geheiratet! Du hast glücklich gewirkt!", redete sie sich in Rage.

„Was kann er dir bieten..."

Sie riss die Augen auf.

„Ihr habt zusammen geschlafen! Gestern oder heute!", zischte sie zornig.

„Was denkst du denn von mir! Verdammt nochmal!", schoss Eric zurück. „Wir haben nicht!"

Sie lachte trocken auf. „Wer's glaubt... verdammt nochmal, was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Hattet ihr beide etwa die ganze Zeit Kontakt?"

„Nein, hatten wir nicht... Er hat sich von mir getrennt, weil er Probleme hatte..."

„War er drogensüchtig?", schoss sie zurück.

„Nein" Eric schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Allein der Gedanke war so abwegig, wie ein wasserspuckender Drache.

„Er hat mir etwas zur Hochzeit geschenkt..."

„Doch nicht etwa dieses dumme Wasserglas!", unterbrach sie ihn heftig. „Es steht immernoch im Arbeitszimmer. Ich hab schon oft überlegt, ob ich's einfach wegwerfe!"

Eric ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und sprach gezwungen ruhig weiter. Allein der Gedanke, das Glas könne einfach verschwunden sein, wenn er den Raum betrat, verwandelte seinen Magen in einen Eisklumpen.

„Ich habe nach ihm gesucht, weil ich wissen wollte, ob es ihm gut geht. Das war nämlich nicht sicher... Und das Glas war das erste wirkliche Lebenszeichen, das ich von ihm erhalten habe. Und jetzt stecken wir beide in Schwierigkeiten..."

„Ja, ihr steckt beide in Schwierigkeiten! In gewaltigen! Verdammt nochmal Eric! Wie konntest du mir das solange verheimlich! Wie kannst du mir das antun, um Himmels Willen!" Sie gestikulierte wild mit den Händen. „Wenn ich rausfinde, dass ihr beide zusammen..."

„Verdammt nochmal Sophie...Ich habe ihn geküsst! Nun zufrieden? Es tut mir leid, so unendlich leid, aber du glaubst es ja eh nicht. Mehr ist da nicht gewesen!"

Sophies Blick schien zu Eis zu gefrieren.

„Gut... gut... dann wirst du dir" Sie trat einen Schritt vor und stieß ihn gegen die Brust. „besser mal klar, wen du eigentlich liebst. Und wem du dich verbunden fühlst! Für zwei Menschen ist ein Herz nämlich viel zu klein!" Jedes einzelne ihrer Worte trampelte auf dem eh schon geschundenen Herz Erics herum, zersplitterte es mehr und mehr. Doch er presste nur die Lippen zusammen.

„Ich für meinen Teil gehe jetzt schlafen. Und wag es dir im Bett aufzutauchen. Du wirst deines Lebens nicht mehr froh!", drohte sie ihm und stolzierte dann hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Wohnzimmer, die Kaffeetasse noch immer in der Hand. Die Schlafzimmertür schlug mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall zu, signalisierend, dass er heute hinter dieser Tür rein gar nichts zu suchen hatte. Sie wurde nur noch einmal kurz geöffnet, um Erics Kissen nach draußen zu befördern, welches einsam auf dem Laminat im Flur liegen blieb.

Beim ersten Ton des Radioweckers sprang Tiny aus dem Bett und hatte auch schon die Nase in einem Buch vergraben, das auf dem Stapel neben ihrem Bett bereit lag („Sie wollen es sich also schwer machen? So führen Sie eine Praxisänderung herbei"). Wie eine Schlafwandlerin begab sie sich ins Badezimmer, ohne einen Blick auf ihren Weg zu werfen. Zehn Minuten später, kam sie in ein Handtuch gewickelt, die Nase noch immer ins Buch versenkt, aus dem Bad und tappste auf ihre Anwaltskleidung zu, doch bevor sie diese erreicht hatte, erregte etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Mühsam kämpfte sie sich aus ihrer Trance hervor. Was hatte der Radiozauberer eben gesagt? Sie stellte das Radio lauter.

„…also nicht verzagen, morgen ist Weihnachten. Und an all die Glücklichen, die heute frei haben: einen schönen Heiligen Abend!"

Vor Schreck wäre Tiny beinahe das Buch aus den Fingern geglitten. Heiligabend? Das konnte doch nicht sein! Tiny liebte Weihnachten und zählte immer die Tage runter, bis es endlich soweit war. Ein Blick auf den Kalender verriet ihr jedoch, dass heute tatsächlich der 24. Dezember war.

„Aber…", murmelte Tiny, „ich wollte doch heute so viel machen…"

Tiny schaute über die Bücher, die neben ihrem ausgeklappten Bettsofa und über den grosszügigen Esstisch verstreut lagen. Sie musste doch bereit sein, wenn das Ministerium Ried, Eric und letztenendes wohl auch Sophie an den Kragen wollte.

Ein leises Rascheln holte Tiny aus ihrer Verzweiflung. Ihre treue Eule war auf der Lehne des Stuhls vor ihr gelandet. Die Hexe streichelte der Eule den Kopf und sagte: „Eric, Ried und Sophie zählen auf mich, aber ihr Fall eilt nicht wirklich, weil wir davon ausgehen, dass das Ministerium noch gar nichts von ihnen weiss. In weniger als zwölf Stunden kommen aber meine Freunde und erwarten mein traditionelles Weihnachtsdinner. Das ist zwar nicht gerade wichtig, aber ich kann es doch nicht wegen eines Falls, der gar keiner ist, ausfallen lassen. Was soll ich nur tun, Wall-E?"

Die Eule schaute seine Herrin aus grossen Augen an.

„Du hast recht", antwortete die Hexe, „Ich kann keines von beidem vernachlässigen, also ist die Antwort ganz einfach: Multitasking."

Zur Antwort steckte Wall-E den Kopf unter den Flügel, als ahne er Schlimmes.

Rieds Schicht im Hospital war anstrengend gewesen. Er war die ganze Zeit nur damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Wünsche von Patienten zu erfüllen, und ihnen eine Zeitung, ein doppelte Portion Plumpudding oder ein paar flauschige Häschenhausschuhe, die sie als vorzeitiges Weihnachtsgeschenk von ihren Nichten bekommen hatte, herbeizuzaubern. Zu seinen eigentlich Forschungen hatte er leidlich wenig Zeit gehabt. Was wohl auch gut so war, gab er leise seufzend zu, wenn man bedachte, dass seine Konzentration der eines Gartengnoms glich. Er musste immer wieder an Eric denken und hoffte nur, dass er heil aus dem Gespräch mit Sophie hervorgegangen war. Trotzdem war er froh, endlich aus dem Krankenhaus disapperieren zu können in die gemütliche Wärme seiner Wohnung. Aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte er das leise Klappern des Schnabels von Paula, die sich gerade über einen ihrer Eulenkekse hermachte.

Für einen Augenblick schloss er die Augen und streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, stellte sie neben die Stiefel aus Drachenleder.

Vielleicht sollte er Eric schreiben? Er wog diese Möglichkeit einen Moment ab.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee...", murmelte er leise vor sich hin, während er über die alten Dielen ins Wohnzimmer ging. Das vertraute Knarren entspannte ihn ein wenig. Im Wohnzimmer wurde er von einem Shuhuen seiner Eule begrüßt.

„Hallo Paula", lächelte er und hob den Arm, auf den sie breitwillig flatterte.

„Du willst doch nur gestreichelt werden, gibs zu", lächelte er. Doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. Nachdenklich strich er Paula über das Gefieder und setzte sich an seinen kleinen Schreibtisch, der über und über bedeckt war von Büchern über die Tier- und Pflanzenwelt Großbritanniens, Notizen, Skizzen und Federn. Er tauchte die Feder in ein Tintenfass.

„Fliegst du nachher zu Eric, Paula?", fragte er sie sanft und lies die Eule auf den Tisch hüpfen. Sie gab einen leisen, bestätigenden Laut von sich.

Doch gerade als er das erste Wort schreiben wollte, flatterte Paula urplötzlich. Sie plusterte alarmierend die Federn auf. Rieds Augen weiteten sich. Paula hatte sich bisher nur ein einziges Mal so gebärdet. Damals hatte er nicht darauf geachtet und es teuer bezahlt.

„Was hast du denn, mein Mädchen...", wisperte er. Doch er konnte sich nur eine Sache vorstellen, die seine kluge Eule als Gefahr anerkennen würde.

Sie kommen! Tiny!, kritzelte er in fliegender Hast auf den Zettel, rollte ihn zusammen und band ihn Paula ans Bein.

Ein lautes, drängendes Pochen ertönte aus Richtung der Tür. Ried sprang auf und riss das Fenster auf, gerade in dem Moment als sich die Tür unter einem protestierenden Quietschen öffnete. Auch sie wollte die Männer nicht einlassen, welche da draußen so drängend nach Einlass verlangten.

„Paula! Flieg zu Eric!", rief er ihr zu. Die Eule breitete die Flügel aus und startete vom Tisch, streifte den Boden mit ihren Krallen und bekam erst dann Luft unter die Flügelspitzen. Die Zauber, die plötzlich durch den Raum flogen, trafen sie nicht. Sie flog davon. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war sie nur noch ein kleiner Punkt am nachmittäglichen klirrend kalten Winterhimmel.

Ried hatte den Schockzauber mit seinem Stab abgewehrt, ihn zum Angriff erhoben.

„Mr. Turner? Magische Strafverfolgung! Machen Sie es nicht noch schlimmer, als es eh schon ist!"

Ein Zauberer in Robe trat vor. Die restlichen vier hatten ihre Zauberstäbe wachsam erhoben.

„An diesem 24. Dezember. Ich muss Sie bitten mit uns zu kommen. Sie stehen unter Verdacht, widerrechtlich einem Muggel von der magischen Welt erzählt zu haben. Wenn Sie nun noch zaubern, blüht ihnen Askaban", konstatierte er kühl. „Also nehmen Sie den Zauberstab herunter und legen Sie ihn auf den Boden", erklärte er ihm.

Ried zögerte. Gehetzt blickte er sich um. Das Zimmer, in dem sich nun mehr sechs Leute drängten, platzte aus allen Nähten. Seine einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit wäre das Fenster, doch auch davor schob sich nun ein Magist. Apparieren? Doch sobald er auch nur den kleinsten Wink mit dem Zauberstab tat, hätte er augenblicklich fünf verschiedene Zauber auf dem Hals. Und das brachte ihm mit Sicherheit monatelang ins Mungos, mit verschiedenen mehr oder minder großen Auswüchsen an diversen Körperteilen.

Widerwillig ließ er den Stab sinken und legte ihn auf den Boden. Seine Chancen standen denkbar schlecht, das wusste er auch ohne, dass sie es ihm noch einmal vorhielten.

„Chef, die Eule ist fort!", rief ein anderer Hexer.

„Das ist mir auch klar, Davis!", blaffte er. „An wen hast du die Eule geschickt!", fauchte er Ried an und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab unters Kinn. Ried wich an die Wand zurück und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Komm schon, Junge. Erspar dir das Veritasserum", knurrte er, doch Ried drehte nur den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ganz bockig, ja? Tja, wirst sehen was zu davon hast!" Er richtete den Stab auf seine Hände, aus dem sogleich dünne Fesseln schossen. Sie wandten sich so fest um seine Handgelenke, dass sie tief in seine Haut schnitten. Er verzog das Gesicht, als der Schmerz den Arm hinauf, bis in seine Schulter schoss und sich dort fest biss.

„Komm schon, Bürschchen!" Er packte ihn grob an derselbigen und disapperrierte im nächsten Moment. Zurück blieben nur das offene Fenster und die tintenfeuchte Feder, als Zeichen, dass hier jemand gelebt hatte.


	9. Kapitel 8 - Eulenpost

Kapitel 8 – Eulenpost

Die Küche war ein Schlachtfeld. Das war an sich keine Besonderheit, da Tiny nach dem Motto „nach mir die Sintflut" zu kochen pflegte. Ungewöhnlich war, dass das Schlachtfeld vor und nicht während der Zubereitung des Essens entstand. Tiny hatte nämlich neben dem Kochbuch noch alle möglichen Fachbücher aufgeschlagen auf der Arbeitsfläche verteilt. Ausnahmsweise hatte Tiny das Radio nicht eingeschaltet, wodurch ihre Nachbarn von ihrem schrägen, aber inbrünstigen Gesang verschont blieben. Stattdessen las die Hobbyköchin in ihren Anwaltsbüchern und hastete dabei von einem zum anderen. Hin und wieder flitzte sie auch aus der Küche, um ein Buch auszutauschen und war dabei wahlweise mit einem Kochlöffel, einem Schneebesen oder einer Stange Lauch bewaffnet.

Es schien alles gut zu laufen, doch als Tiny schliesslich auf die Uhr spähte, stellte sie entsetzt fest, dass die Gäste in knapp zwei Stunden eintreffen würden. Sie war im Verzug. Also erhöhte sie die Geschwindigkeit und in Rekordtempo schnippelte sie Gemüse, Blätterte in Büchern, übergoss den Braten, salzte das Fachbuch, pfefferte die Sauce und diktierte der magischen Feder die wichtigsten Passagen. Um halb sechs Uhr abends war schliesslich das Essen vorbereitet und die herumliegenden Bücher, die der Küche das Aussehen einer Bibliothek, nach der Sprengung gaben, dokumentierten die Menufolge des Abends. Suppen-, Saucen- und Schokoladenflecken waren noch die ansehnlichsten Verschönerungen, die die Bücher im Laufe des Tags erfahren hatten.

Tiny räumte die Bücher in ihren begehbaren Arbeitsschrank, wobei aus einem eine beträchtliche Menge Salz rieselte und schloss danach die Tür mit grösster Vorsicht, denn die Bücher, die sie aus ihrer Kanzlei und diversen Bibliotheken herangekarrt hatte, stapelten sich auf Schreibtisch, Stuhl und Boden. Als die Küche aufgeräumt war, schwenkte Tiny ihren Zauberstab in ihr Zimmer für alles, woraufhin sich dieses von Zauberhand für die Gäste herrichtete und die Gastgeberin verschwand im Badezimmer, um sich selber herzurichten

Der gleichmäßige Rhythmus seiner Schritte beruhigte Eric. Monoton flog ein Fuß nach unten, kam mit einem alles verschluckenden Laut im Schnee auf. Als dieser sich vom verschneiten Boden des Parks wieder hob, wurde der lockere Schnee davon geschleudert. Die Äste der Bäume hingen tief, unter der Last der weißen Pracht und dem Frost in der bitteren Kälte. Kleine Wölkchen stiegen vor Erics Schal, den er sich als unzureichenden Schutz über Nase und Mund gezogen hatte, empor und beschrieben seinen Weg.

Er wusste, dass es unvernünftig war, bei diesen Temperaturen Laufen zu gehen. Doch er brauchte diese monotonen Bewegungen, da er einfach nur den Kopf von unerwünschten Gedanken befreien wollte. Und Gedanken hatte er gerade viel zu viele in seinem Kopf, gepart mit Gewissensbissen und Sorgen, ergab das einen recht ungesunden Gefühls-Cocktail.

Er lief schneller, ignorierte den brennenden Schmerz seiner protestierenden kalten Muskeln in seinen Beinen und bog auf einen schmaleren Pfad ab, der ihn wieder zurück zu seinem Wohnhaus führte. Er hatte nur einen Zettel hinterlassen, dass er laufen ging, da Sophie sich noch immer im Schlafzimmer verbarikadiert hatte. Verdammt! Er presste die Lieder zusammen und beschleunigte noch einmal das Tempo. Das alles war so verworen! Und er tat den Menschen weh, die ihm mehr bedeuteten als alles andere auf der Welt!

Die Bäume lichteten sich und er rannte schließlich durch das eiserne Tor nach draußen, welches vollkommen mit Frost überzogen war und wirkte, als wäre das dunkle, rostige Metall mit allerfeinstem Zuckerguss überzogen worden.

Er lief durch eine Märchenlandschaft direkt in einen Alptraum.

Kurz vor dem Haus stolperte er und lief aus. Keuchend und vollkommen entkräftet stützte er sich auf seine Knie. Er zog sich den Schal vom Mund und atmete gierig die bitterkalte Luft ein, pumpte Sauerstoff in seine Lungen. Immer noch in der Hocke, blinzelte er zum Balkon hinauf - und riss die Augen auf. Elegant landete gerade eine große Schleiereule mitten auf ihrem eigenen Balkon.

„Paula?!", entfuhr es ihm überrascht, doch natürlich konnte ihn die Eule nicht hören. Doch sie war Ansporn genug, um sich wieder aufzurichten und nach dem Schlüssel zu kramen.

„Mr Clarkson!"

Die Stimme jagte Eric einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken und er wirbelte herum.

Vor ihm standen zwei Zauberer in ihren wärmenden Umhängen und hatten die Stäbe in Hab-Acht-Stellung erhoben. Eric wich erschrocken zurück. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich.

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe! Ich habe nichts unrechtes getan!", rief er aus und setzte noch einen Schritt nach hinten. Seine Beine zitterten und krampften vor Anstrengung. An eine halsbrecherische Flucht war nicht einmal zu denken.

„Wer sind Sie überhaupt? Und warum verkleiden Sie sich!", rief er wütend aus.

„Bitte, Mr. Clarkson. Wir können uns die Albernheiten sparen. Nach ausgiebigen Genuss des Veritasserums war Mr. Turner recht redselig."

Erics Gesicht wurde bleich. „Was habt ihr mit ihm angestellt, ihr Bastarde!", schrie er wütend auf sie ein. Der Zorn übermannte ihn. Wenn sie Ried irgendetwas angetan hatten, konnten sie ihr blaues Wunder erleben! Da würden albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel und kindische Hexereien auch nichts bringen!

Mit einem zornigen Aufschrei stürzte er sich auf die überrumpelten Magisten. Er griff einen Zauberer am Kragen seines Umhangs und rang ihn nieder, hob die Faust und spürte im nächsten Moment dass sie gegen einen wabbeligen Wiederstand traf.

„Was habt ihr mit ihm angestellt!", fluchte er und hob die Faust erneut.

„Mr. Clarkson! Ich muss doch sehr bitten! Petrificus!" Er spürte wie seine Glieder steif wurden, und schrie protestierend auf.

„Los, lass ihn uns wegschaffen. Noch einen Dritten von der Sorte am Weihnachtstag ertrag ich nicht!", knurrte der Magier und rieb sich das lädierte Auge.

Die beiden Hexer ergriffen Eric an beiden Armen und disapparierten. Doch mitten in diesem Zauber spürte Eric die Steifheit aus seinen Gliedern weichen und presste fest die Lippen zusammen.

Der zerwühlte Schnee erinnerte als einziges noch an den Angriff.

Sophie saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf ihrem Bett, ihren schweren Laptop vor sich aufgebaut. Die blütenweißen zerwühlten Decken hatte sie hinter sich geknürt. Abwesend starrte sie auf den Bildschirm ihres Laptops. Sie nagte nicht oft am Nagel ihres Daumens. Diese Angewohnheit fand sie selbst scheußlich und hatte sie aus diesem Grund weitestgehend abgelegt.

Aber heute war ein Daumennagel - Kau - Tag, definitiv. Sie hatte gut Lust ihren Nagel bis auf das Bett abzukauen, aus Frust, aus Wut und aus Hilflosigkeit!

Warum spuckte Google nichts zu den Namen aus! Weder das Stickwort „Ried Turner" hatte etwas ergeben, noch die Suche nach einer jungen Anwältin namens Tiny Weasley. Auch der volle Name in diversen Variationen von Ried hatte nichts ergeben.

„Ihre Suche ergab 0 Treffer. Meinten Sie Rickardo Turner?", äffte sie Googel nach und schloss den Laptop mit einem vernehmlichen Knall. Sie könnte aus der Haut fahren. Nicht die leiseste Spur war weder von Ried noch von Tiny in London zu entdecken. Weder im allwissenden Internet noch im Telefonbuch! Beinahe glaubte sie einer Halluzination erlegen zu sein, wenn sie nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass alle beide gestern furchtbar lebendig vor ihr gestanden hätten.

„Argh!", knurrte sie und krallte sich ein Kissen. Warum war sie gestern überhaupt so mitleidig gewesen, und hatte Eric noch ein Kissen gegeben. „Er hat keins verdient!", knurrte sie und warf das Kissen von sich, schwang ihre langen Beine aus dem Bett, welche Ausnahmweise in einer bequemen Jeans steckten.

Der elende Schuft hatte sich nach draußen geflüchtet. Ob er bei Ried war oder wirklich, wie er auf den Zettel geschrieben hatte, Laufen, blieb ihr ein Rätsel.

Sophie tappte ins Wohnzimmer, die Gedanken drehten sich um Ried, und um Eric. Sie hatte ihn als verschlossenen jungen Mann kennen gelernt, zwar höflich, aber dennoch immer zurückhaltend. Es hatte sie immerhin ein Jahr gekostet, seine harte Schale zu knacken. Hatte er die sich wirklich nur wegen eines Kerls zugelegt?

Sie schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. Solange sich keine weiteren Indizien auftaten, war sie hilflos.

„Dann werde ich halt jeden Stein umdrehen, um irgendeinen Hinweis zu finden", schwor sie sich. „Das wäre doch gelacht. Dieser Ried kann ja nicht bei Interpol oder soetwas sein" Sie verdrehte die Augen und legte diesen Gedanken eindeutig unter der Kategorie Hirngespinst ab.

Sie schlenderte in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Langsam aber sicher bekam sie Hunger. Sie stöberte ein bisschen, aber da keiner in den letzten Tagen groß einkaufen gewesen war, gab der Kühlschrank nicht sehr viel mehr her, als eine verschrumpelte Möhre

Sophie verzog das Gesicht. Sie war doch kein Kaninchen!

Genervt gab sie der Kühlschranktür mit der Hüfte einen Stoß und wandte sich um.

„Dann eben Junk-Food", murrte sie und studierte die Karte des Pizzalieferanten, welche an der Kühlschranktür hing.

Mit ihr in der Hand drehte sie sich um und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo das Telefon in der Ladestation stand. Sie wollte danach greifen, und dabei viel ihr Blick auf die Balkontür - und sie prallte mit einem Aufschrei zurück, denn auf dem Balkon setzte gerade eine Eule mit einer Flügelspannweite von mindestens einem Meter zwanzig zur Landung an.

Sophie klappte den Mund auf.

„Ganz ruhig... was machte dieses verdammte Vieh... was..." Sophies Gedanken liefen gerade Amok, während die Eule sich schüttelte und auf die Tür zugestapft kam - und mit ihrem Schnabel dagegen klopfte.

Sophie schrie erneut auf - fassungslos! Was tat dieses Tier da? Und warum war sie Mitten am Tag aktiv? Sophie fuhr sich durch die Haare und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kusch...", flüsterte sie, wich aber zurück und prallte schmerzhaft gegen das TV-Board. Eine Grünpflanze geriet ins Wanken, doch Sophie hatte nur Augen für die Eule.

Diese klopfte- nein hämmerte drängend mit ihrem spitzen Schnabel gegen das Glas und richtete ihre klugen Augen auf Sophie.

„Sie... sie beobachtet mich..", flüsterte Sophie. Ihre Finger fuhren hastig über die hölzerne Oberfläche hinter ihr. Sie bekam einen Brieföffner zu fassen.

So bewaffnet wagte sie sich weiter vor.

„Oh ich muss träumen!", flüsterte sie leise. Kurz hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, die Schädlingsbekämpfung zu rufen. Aber Eulen am Heiligabend hielten diese wahrscheinlich für einen misslungen Scherz!

„Shit!" Eigentlich entsprach es nicht Sophies Art zu fluchen. Doch in so einer Situation konnte sie es gebrauchen.

„Kusch, kusch!" Sie wedelte mit ihren Händen. Doch diese Geste entlockte der Eule wohl nur ein müdes Lächeln (wenn Eulen denn Lächeln könnten).

Die Eule hämmerte erneut gegen die Scheibe.

„Wehe du pickst da ein Loch rein!", fauchte sie.

„Kusch dich doch endlich! Hier gibts nichts zu fressen!" Doch die Eule drückte noch immer fast ihren Schnabel an der Scheibe platt, schien auf etwas zu bestehen.

„Was zum Henker!" Sophie war fassungslos. Worüber dachte sie hier nach.

„Okey, jetzt reichts!" Sie packte den Türgriff, drehte ihn herum und holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und wedelte wie wildgeworden mit den Armen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste! Doch anstatt die Eule zu verschrecken, wich sie ihren Beinen aus - die Möglichkeit, ihr einen Tritt zu verpassen hatte Sophie gar nicht mehr, und tippelte an ihr vorbei.

„Hey! Du freches Vieh, komm sofort wieder her. Das ist Hausfriedensbruch!", brüllte Sophie hinter ihr her und wollte ihr nachhechten.

Doch ein markerschütternder Schrei hielt sie davon ab. Eric! Das war Erics Stimme!

Irritiert blickte sie sich um. Dann kam ihr eine Idee und sie rannte die paar Schritte zur Brüstung, hängte sich weit darüber und blickte nach unten. Was sie da sah, lies sie noch mehr an der Realität zweifeln, als das freche Hähnchen, das - wenn es nicht aufpasste - im Topf landen würde!

Da unten balgten sich wahrhaftig zwei erwachsene Männer in Umhängen mit ihrem Ehemann! Und Eric schlug in eben jenem Moment einen nieder! Ihr stockte der Atem. Sie konnte noch nicht mal rufen! Stattdessen stolperte sie zurück in die Wohnung (die Eule saß mittlerweile auf dem Wohnzimmertisch!), schnappte nach ihrem Schlüssel und stürmte barfüßig die Treppenstufen hinab. Sie stemmte sich gegen die Tür, als ihr jedoch die frische Luft um die Nase wehte, waren Eric und die beiden Männer verschwunden. Die einzigen Spuren waren im frisch aufgewühlten Schnee zu sehen. Und es waren eindeutig die Spuren eines Kampfes.

Sophie hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Doch sie traute ihnen nicht. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Das widersprach jeglicher Logik, und an Logik hatte sie bisher geglaubt. Frierend kniete sie neben den frischen Spuren nieder.

„Eric...", flüsterte sie leise.

Sie kannte die Wahrheit nicht. Aber eines wusste sie. Eric hatte riesen Probleme. Und diese standen unmittelbar in Verbindung mit diesem verdammten Blondschopf.

Wie ein Wirbelsturm riss sie die Tür auf und stürmte in die Wohnung.

„Um dich kümmere ich mich später!", fauchte sie die Eule an, die, sobald sie hereingekommen war, auf sie zu getippelt kam und griff nach dem Telefon. Sie würde jetzt sofort die Polizei rufen! Und was dann...

Nachdem sie das monotone Tüten am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte, biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Sie würden allerhöchstens in 24 Stunden etwas tun können, und wenn sie erzählte, dass sie sich gestritten hatten, würde sie nur müde Lacher ernten.

„PoliceDepartment?", ertönte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Officer. Mein Mann wird vermisst. Er könnte Opfer eines Überfalls geworden sein"

„Wie lange wird er schon vermisst?", fragte der Officer am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Seit ein paar Stunden. Er wollte joggen... Aber..."

„Hören Sie, Miss. Wir können nicht tun, wenn er nicht mindestens 24 Stunden vermisst wird. Und der Tatbestand liegt nicht vor. Also können wir nicht viel tun. Jeder möchte heute mit seiner Familie zusammen sein. Wenn sie mir aber eine Beschreibung geben, können wir unsere Augen offenhalten", erklärte er ganz nachdem Protokoll.

Sophie seufzte, während sie ihr Bein schüttelte. Die Eule zupfte nämlich drängend an ihrer Jeans.

„Okey, danke, Officer...", murmelte sie und legte auf.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" Sie trat vor Wut nach der Eule, welche ihr aber geschickt auswich und protestierend shuhute. Beinahe vorwurfsvoll sah sie sie an.

„Das ist ne Eule!", rief sie sich in Erinnerung und lief unruhig im Wohnzimmer hin und her.

Wenn sie doch nur Ried oder Tiny erreichen könnte! Aber sie hatte noch nicht mal eine Telefonnummer.

Vielleicht aber Eric... Rasch lief sie ins Arbeitszimmer, lies die Eule aber unbeachtet. Doch diese tappelte in ihrem Rückenwind hinter ihr her, immer wieder durch Laute auf sich aufmerksam machend. Sie durchsuchte Erics Notizen, seine Entwürfe, die an der Wand hingen. Doch niergendwo war ein Hinweis. Verzweifelt sah sie sich im Raum um, als sie plötzlich einen federnen Ball in ihrem Gesicht und das Gewicht der Eule auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

Vor Überraschung schrie sie auf und taumelte. Doch die Eule krallte sich an ihrem Pulli fest.

„Verdammt nochmal. Du Mistvieh! Runter da!" Sie versuchte sie abzuschütteln. Ihre Bewegungen glichen bestimmt einem ungelenken Tanzt - doch die Eule dachte nicht daran auf nur einen Hopser von ihrer Schulter zu weichen. Stattdessen hielt sie ihr in einer kleinen Atempause ihr Bein unter die Nase.

Sophie stockte und sackte auf die Knie.

„Das ist nicht wahr...", kicherte sie. „Ich glaub ich bin im falschen Film..." Die Eule trug wirklich einen Brief an ihrem Bein.

„Ich sprech mit ner Posteule... das ist doch verrückt..." Trotzdem griff sie mit zittrigen Fingern nach dem Brief, die Eule shuhute zufrieden und sprang von ihrer Schulter. Misstrauisch warf sie ihr einen Blick zu und entrollte den Brief. Drei Worte, in hastiger Schrift aufs Papier geklatscht, standen darauf.

„Sie kommen... Tiny...", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Dann musterte sie die Schrift, welche eindeutig die hastige Kritzelei eines Mannes war. Ried?

„Gott, in was sind wir da rein geraten?", fragte sie sich. Die Eule schien sie beinahe mitleidig anzusehen. Dann tippelte sie auf sie zu und streckte ihr Bein aus.

„Nein, nicht schon wieder!", rief sie warnend aus und krabbelte nach hinten und stieß sich den Kopf an dem Schreibtisch. Das Tier folgte ihr beharrlich.

„Was soll ich denn machen, du dummes Huhn!" Sie blickte auf den Brief in ihrer Hand - und riss die Augen auf. „Du meinst... ich soll dieser Anwältin schreiben?"

Die Eule gab wieder einen Laut von sich. Vollkommen verwirrt tastete Sophie auf Erics Schreibtisch nach einem Stift und warf der Eule einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Du tust das für Eric! Du bist nicht verrückt!", rief sie sich in Erinnerung, bekam endlich einen Kugelschreiber zwischen die Finger und begann auf die Rückseite der Nachricht mit ihrer ordentlichen Anwaltsschrift zu schreiben.

„Tiny, du bist die einzige, an die ich mich wenden kann. Ich weis nicht was hier gespielt wird und wurde von einer Eule (?) angegriffen. Eric wurde entführt (?) und die Nachricht auf der Rückseite ist von Ried? Bitte melde dich... ich weis nicht mehr was ich tun soll! Sophie!"

Mit zittrigen Fingern rollte sie das Blatt zusammen und band es der Eule ans Bein. Das filigrane Bändchen, welches aus einem merkwürdigen, fliesenden Material bestand, zu schließen, gelang ihr erst beim zweiten Versuch.

„Und du findest sie wirklich?", fragte sie die Eule, die aufmunternd Shuhute.

„Natürlich... du bist ja eine Posteule...!", flüsterte sie tonlos und nahm die Eule auf den Arm, trug sie dann ins Wohnzimmer. Vertrauensvoll kniff das Tier ihr in die Haut, bevor die Eule ihre Flügel ausbreitete und in das tiefe Schwarz der Nacht verschwand.

Sophie konnte ihr nur hinterherschauen. Zutiefst erschüttert und besorgt.


	10. Kapitel 9 - Verbrechen

Kapitel 9 – Verbrechen

Als Tiny in ihrem weihnachtlich grünen Cocktailkleid, das mit dem leicht ausgestellten Rock und seiner Schlichtheit an die 50er Jahre erinnerte, und mit einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur aus dem Badezimmer trat, klingelte es an der Wohnungstür. Ihre Gäste waren auf die Minute pünktlich. Rasch schlüpfte Tiny in die zum Kleid passenden Schuhe und öffnete die Tür, um Audrey und deren Freund Jerry zu begrüssen. Auch sie waren, wie jedes Jahr, elegant gekleidet.

„Ihr seht fabelhaft aus", begrüsste Tiny die beiden.

„Das können wir nur zurückgeben", erwiderte Audrey und umarmte ihre Freundin herzlich.

„Wunderschön", stimmte auch Jerry zu und begrüsste die Gastgeberin mit einer Umarmung und einem flüchtigen Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Cecily kommt nicht mit euch?", fragte Tiny mit einem Blick auf den leeren Hausflur.

„Sie arbeitet heute, das hat sie dir doch am Mittwoch gesagt", erinnerte Audrey.

„Ah, genau", entgegnete Tiny, die sich nicht im Geringsten an eine solche Bemerkung erinnern konnte, „Geht einfach ins Wohnzimmer."

Tiny konnte ihren Gästen jedoch nicht folgen, da in diesem Moment weitere Freunde Einlass begehrten. Nach und nach trafen die Gäste ein und mit ihrer üblichen Verspätung komplettierte schliesslich Nicci die Achterrunde.

Der Abend war perfekt. Die Freunde redeten und lachten und liessen sich das köstliche Essen schmecken, das zu Tinys grosser Überraschung nicht das kleinste Fitzelchen eines Buches enthielt. Seit gut einer Woche, waren Tinys Gedanken zum ersten Mal komplett frei vom Fall Eric/Ried. Das heisst, einmal wanderten ihre Gedanken doch in diese Richtung, nämlich als das unvermeidliche Thema Männer aufkam. Tiny konnte nicht anders und erzählte, dass sie kürzlich einen wirklich sympathischen Kerl namens Tommy kennengelernt hatte, wobei sie natürlich die genauen Umstände verschwieg. Ihre Freunde reagierten mit einem kollektiven „Uuuuhhhh!", welches Tiny sofort unterband, indem sie die sensationslüsterne Meute daran erinnerte, dass sie prinzipiell Berufliches und Privates nicht vermischte.

Ried tigerte unruhig durch den klaustrophobisch engen Raum. Am liebsten hätte er am Gitter gerüttelt, wie er es von den Muggeln aus Filmen kannte. Nur leider gab es hier kein Gitter. Der Zugang zum Untersuchungsgefängnis wurde von einer magischen Barriere versperrt. Daneben schob ein leicht angegrauter Zauberer, der aus dem Ministerium auf diese unbequeme Stelle abkommandiert worden war, Wache, damit der Gefangene, der eindeutig das Zaubereigesetz gebrochen hatte, keine Mätzchen machte. Der Magier schien sich jedoch darum keine Sorgen zu machen. Den Zauberstab in der Tasche seines Umhangs verstaut, döste er an die Wand gelehnt vor sich hin und schien nichts von seiner Umgebung, oder den anderen Zellen (die allesamt leer waren - wer stellte schon am Heiligen Abend irgendetwas Böses an?) mit.

Das hinderte Ried jedoch nicht daran, Gräben in den Holzboden der Zelle zu laufen. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Seine schon immer wilde Fantasie lief förmlich Amok. Wenn er an Eric dachte, drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Grauenvolle Bilder erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge, in denen Eric nur noch eine leblose Hülle war, ohne das Funkeln in den Augen und die innere Stärke, die Ried schon in jenem fernen Sommer fasziniert hatte. Er betete zu allen Göttern, dass es Eric irgendwie gelungen war zu fliehen. Wenn ein normaler Gedächtniszauber bei ihm unwirksam blieb, was würde dann erst höhere Magie bei ihm anrichten!? Die Zaubersprüche wurden nicht oft angewandt, doch er hatte im St. Mungo schon einige Fälle gesehen, in denen es furchtbar schief gelaufen war. Diese Muggel waren keine eigenständigen Persönlichkeiten mehr gewesen, keine lebenden und denkenden Geschöpfe, sondern nur noch Schatten, welche apathisch in ihren Betten gelegen und noch nicht mal auf ihre Verwandten reagiert hatten.

Bei dem Gedanken an diese bemittleidenswerten Kreaturen, lief Ried ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er stützte sich keuchend gegen die Wand. Nein, so durfte Eric nicht enden. Nicht so! Verdammt nochmal!

Wütend trat er mit seinem Schuh gegen die gemauerte, durch Magie verstärkte Wand. Er brachte sich damit nur selbst Schmerzen ein, doch irgendwo musste seine aufgestaute Wut, auf das System, auf das Ministerium, auf die gesamte magische, von Furcht um das Geheimnis ihrer Magie zerfressene, Gesellschaft hin. Vielleicht hatte Eric es geschafft, vielleicht war er ihnen entkommen und hatte Tiny gerufen. Sie würde ihn beschützten. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas geschah! Ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf, während sein Zeh protestierend pochte.

Vielleicht...

Seine Gedanken wurden von einem wütenden, markerschütternden Schrei durchbrochen, der Ried jegliches Gefühl aus den Gliedern stahl.

„Lasst mich los, ihr Schweine! Das ist nicht rechtens! ICH KENNE MEINE RECHTE!"

Ried würde diese Stimme immer erkennen, auch wenn er ihn gerade nicht sehen konnte.

„Eric...", murmelte er leise. Seine Arme fielen schlaff hinab.

Da wandte sich der Zauberer zu ihm um. „Was hast du gesagt?", murmelte er desinteressiert.

Ried schaltete schnell. „Dass ich mal zur Toilette muss", erklärte er mit erzwungener Ruhe, während das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte. „Oder soll ich gegen die Wand pinkeln!" Der geschockte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mannes, hätte ihm zum Lachen gereizt, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst und seine Muskeln nicht zum zerreissen gespannt gewesen wären.

„Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut..." Der ältliche Zauberer löste sich quälend langsam von der Wand und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Tritt zurück"

„Verdammt, ich piss mir gleich in die Hose!", fauchte er, noch nicht einmal gespielt ungeduldig.

Erics Stimme hatte sich schon längst entfernt, als der Mann den Zauber löste.

Ried schnellte hervor, noch ehe der alte Zauberer überhaupt registrieren konnte, was geschah. Der junge Mann riss ihm den Zauberstab mit Gewalt aus der Hand und richtete ihn gegen seinen Besitzer.

„Rein da!", herrschte er den überrumpelten Mann an und drängte ihm mit seinem eigenen Stab zurück. Dieser lag zwar nicht so gut in der Hand wie sein eigener, doch zaubern konnte er damit alle Mal! Er erschuf die Barriere wieder, während der Mann lautstark über Freiheitsberaubung lamentierte.

„Ihr raubt uns die Freiheit!", herrschte Ried ihn an und wandte sich dann ab. Er hastete den kargen Gang entlang, die Ohren immer gespitzt. Er wollte Erics Stimme hören! Wissen, dass die Vergiss-Michs ihr Werk noch nicht verrichtet hatten!

Schlitternd bog er um eine Ecke, versuchte sich in den verwinkelten Katakomben des Ministeriums zurecht zu finden. Er warf den Kopf herum, als er das Echo einer bekannten Stimme durch die Gänge hallen hörte.

„Rührt mich nicht an!"

Das Blut gefror in seinen Adern. Er rannte, den Zauberstab erhoben, in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Hinter der nächsten Ecke öffnete sich der Gang zu einem runden Raum. Rieds Atem stockte. Zwei Zauberer bedrängten Eric mit erhobenen Stäben an der glatten Wand. Der Freund sah mitgenommen aus. Er hatte sich anscheinend gewehrt bis aufs Messer, während die Zauberer versucht hatten ihn zu schocken. Sogar die Fingerknöchel an seiner Hand waren aufgeplatzt, und bei einem der Magier schwoll langsam das Auge zu.

Eric hechtete in dem Augenblick wieder zur Seite und rollte über den harten Boden.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe!", schnauzte er sie an. Er war sofort wieder auf den Beinen und wich einige Schritte zurück. Er duckte sich, und der nächste Zauber ging fehl, hinterließ einen rußigen Fleck auf der Wand. Die beiden Zauberer wussten anscheinend nicht, was sie mit einem Muggel anstellen sollten, der sich wehrte. Dementsprechend unkoordiniert waren auch ihre Schockzauber.

„Mr. Clarkson", versuchte ein Zauberer seine diplomatischen Kenntnisse anzuwenden. „Ich verstehe, dass Sie sehr verwirrt sein müssen. Aber.."

„Ich bin nicht verwirrt, Sie elender Gehirnverdreher! Ganz und gar nicht!" Er keuchte, als der andere wieder einen Zauber auf ihn losließ. Rote Funken prallten von der Wand hinter ihm ab und brannten kleine Löcher in sein Shirt.

„Wo ist Ried! Ich will ihn sehen! Ich..."

Ried sah gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass der zweite Vergiss-Mich einen stummen Zauber sprach. Wütend stürmte er vor, den gestohlenen Stab über seinen Kopf erhoben.

„Stupor!", schrie er. Der Zauber ging mit derselben Wut und Hilflosigkeit auf den Zauberer los, wie er sie in dem Moment empfand.

„Keinen Schritt weiter!", fauchte Ried den anderen Vergiss-Mich an und hob drohend den Zauberstab. Seine Stimme war eisig.

„Ich warne Sie... einen Schritt weiter...", knurrte Ried. Der Zauberstab in seiner Hand bebte.

„Ried! Shit! Alles okey? Haben sie dir was getan?", sprudelte es aus Eric heraus. Ried warf ihm kurz einen Blick zu und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Er warf einen raschen Blick auf den benommenen Zauberer am Boden und kickte mit der Schuhspitze den Stab aus seiner Reichweite. Der andere Hexer sah sich nun einem wildgewordenem Muggel und einem verrückten Zauberer gegenüber. Die Situation erschien ihm wohl nicht sonderlich rosig, da er statt eines Zaubers, seinen Mund benutzte.

„Jungs, kommt schon! Ein kleiner Vergessenszauber und die ganze Sache ist..." Der Vergiss-Mich kicherte nervös und trat mit beschwichtigend erhobenen Händen einen Schritt vor. „Nun ja, vergessen, nicht wahr? Keinen Grund einen Aufstand..."

„Halten Sie die Klappe!"

Rieds und Erics Stimmen erklangen synchron. Erics Atem ging hastig, die Schultern hoben und senkten sich schnell.

„Ja, ja...ist ja schon gut..." Der Blick des Magiers, der vorher wie gebannt auf Ried gestarrt hatte, glitt von ihm ab. Die beiden jungen Männer brauchten sich noch nicht mal einen Blick zu zuwerfen. Intuitiv, mit einem wütenden Schrei stürzte sich Eric auf den noch verbliebenen Zauberer, der vollkommen überrumpelt wirkte, und entwand ihm den Stab. Ried indes traf die Entscheidung binnen Bruchteile einer Sekunde - und wirbelte herum.

Aus dem Dunkeln des Ganges tauchten zwei Augen auf. Eric rief eine Warnung aus, als er merkte, dass Ried zu spät den Stab erhob, doch dieser spürte nur noch den prickelnden Schmerz des Schockzaubers, der mit wildem Getöse auf ihn zuschoss. Die Wucht schleuderte ihn gegen die nächste Wand. Erstarrt sank er daran hinab. Nur in seinen Augen lag noch panisches Leben.

„Nein!", rief Eric geschockt aus, schleuderte den Zauberer, den er am Kragen gepackt hielt von sich und sprang auf Ried zu.

Doch da hüllte ihn ein alles verschlingender, aschgrauer Nebel ein und raubte jeglichen Gedanken, jegliches Gefühl, das zuvor den Körper durch sein Leben geleitet hatte. Es stahl das funkelnde Leben, das in ihm steckte. Eine entsetzliche Kälte ergriff Besitz von seinem Körper - Mitten im Lauf wich jegliches Gefühl aus ihm. Seine Beine wollten ihm nicht mehr gehorchen. Einer Marionette gleich, bei der der Puppenspieler jegliche Fäden durchschnitten hatte, geriet sein Körper ins Straucheln. Er fiel zu Boden, wie ein Sack Lumpen, den man achtlos in den Raum geschmissen hatte.

Und das alles geschah vor Rieds fassungslosen wachen Augen. Eric schürfte sich beim Sturz die Arme und die Wange auf. Helles Blut sickerte aus den Wunden - Das letzte Leben, das noch in ihm pulsierte, denn seine Augen waren kalt und leer. Ein Schleier hatte sich über das frech funkelnde Grün gelegt.

Rieds Gedanken wehrten sich wie ein Berserker gegen seine mentalen Fesseln. Doch alles was er zustande brachte, war ein grausamer Laut, zwischen Schluchzen und Erschrecken. Eine einsame Träne rann aus seinen Augen, die hektisch über Erics reglosen Körper glitten, und zog eine Spur aus Schmutz und Staub über seine Wange.

Die Magier versammelten sich um die beiden und sahen sich ratlos an. Da war etwas gewaltig schief gelaufen...


	11. Kapitel 10 - Neuigkeiten

Kapitel 10 - Neuigkeiten

Als Tiny gegen elf Uhr die Wohnungstür hinter ihrem letzten Gast schloss, haftete noch immer ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie streifte die Schuhe von ihren Füssen und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie das Sofa mit einem geübten Ruck in ein Bett verwandelte. Sie liess sich rücklings darauf fallen, so dass die Haarnadeln ihr in den Hinterkopf stachen. Trotzdem rührte sie sich nicht und genoss die Stille in ihrer Wohnung. Die Idylle wurde jedoch plötzlich durch das unverkennbare Geräusch eines Schnabels durchbrochen, der an eine Fensterscheibe klopfte.

„Lass das, Wall-E", sagte Tiny, ohne sich aufzusetzen, „Es ist viel zu kalt draussen, du kannst jetzt nicht raus."

Mit einem raschelnden Geräusch landete die Eule neben ihrer Herrin auf dem Bett. Tiny hob erschöpft die Hand und streichelte über den gefiederten Kopf ihres Mitbewohners. Doch das Geräusch wiederholte sich. Wie um sicher zu gehen, drehte Tiny den Kopf und blickte Wall-E fragend an. Das war tatsächlich ihre Eule. Als das Geräusch ein drittes Mal erklang, stemmte sich die Hexe auf die Ellbogen und sah auf der Fensterbank eine gegen die Kälte aufgeplusterte Eule sitzen. Der Vogel kam Tiny vage bekannt vor und obwohl sie ihn nicht einzuordnen vermochte, sank ihr das Herz. Wer würde ihr zu dieser Uhrzeit noch schreiben? Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen öffnete Tiny das Fenster. Die Eule flatterte hinein, und liess sich auf dem eben erst abgeräumten Tisch nieder.

Der Anwaltshexe klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals. Sie knüpfte das Pergament vom Bein der Eule, welche die Flügel ausbreitete und sich auf Wall-Es Vogelstange niederliess. Tiny zuckte die Schultern und schloss das Fenster. Sollte die Eule sich erst einmal aufwärmen. Dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Pergament in ihren Händen zu. Am Brief selber war nichts ungewöhliches, doch itten in der Nacht konnten es keine guten Nachrichten sein. Schliesslich fasste sie sich ein Herz und entrollte das mitgenommen wirkende Stück Papier. Sie wünschte sich, sie hätte es nicht getan. Mit jedem Wort, das sie las, wich mehr Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht. Als sie den Brief zuende gelesen hatte, blieb sie einen Moment lang wie erstarrt stehen. Sie drehte das Blatt um. Dann hastete sie mit schnellen Schritten zu ihrem Zauberstab, packte ihn und war auch schon verschwunden.

Dass sie keine Schuhe trug, wurde Tiny erst klar, als die Kälte der nackten Fliesen durch ihre dünne Nylonstrumpfhose an ihre Füsse drang. Ein weiterer Schwenk des Zauberstabes löste auch dieses Problem. Tiny schlüpfte in die Schuhe, streifte eine Haarsträhne, die aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur geschlüpft war hinters Ohr und ging los.

„Schön ruhig bleiben, Tiny", sagte sie zu sich selbst, „Wenn du anfängst, emotional zu werden, sehen die Leute in dir nur ein quängelndes kleines Kind, bleibst du aber professionell, sehen sie die gescheite Anwältin, die du bist."

Das Klackern ihrer Absätze hallte beinahe gespenstisch durch das leere Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums, als sie auf den Schalter des Nachtportiers zuging. Der Mann hatte sie natürlich schon bemerkt und blickte der jungen Frau misstrauisch entgegen. Tiny setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf und straffte die Schultern, wodurch sie etwas an Körpergrösse gewann. Als die Anwaltshexe näher kam, erkannte sie den Mann hinter dem Schalter als Henry Pool. Ein freundlicher Mann, mit dem Tiny schon einige Male geschwatzt hatte, wenn sie geschäftlich im Ministerium zu tun hatte. Auch in Mr. Pools Gesicht trat der Ausdruck des Erkennens.

Als Tiny in Hörweite war, sagte sie: „Einen fröhlichen Heiligen Abend, Mr. Pool. Scheint, als hätten Sie den kurzen Zauberstab gezogen?"

Mr. Pool lachte und wartete mit seiner Antwort, bis Tiny vor ihm stand.

„Das Schicksal war mir nicht hold", sagte der Mann und hob ergeben die Schultern, „Aber viel interessanter ist doch, was Sie um diese Zeit hierher führt, Miss Weasley."

„Das Gesetz schläft nicht, Mr. Pool", antwortete Tiny, „Und es scheint, als wolle es auf meine Gesellschaft nur ungern verzichten. Wie es scheint, hat das Ministerium zwei meiner Klienten in Gewahrsam genommen und … vergessen, mich davon in Kenntnis zu setzen."

Pool nickte bedächtig, er war ein eher gemütlicher Mann.

„Und wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Ich würde gerne mit meinen Klienten sprechen und Sie können mir sagen, wo ich sie finde", antwortete Tiny mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und verzweifelt den Impuls niederkämpfend, über die Theke zu hasten und selber in dem Dokument nachzusehen, das alle Ein- und Ausgänge im Ministerium automatisch erfasste.

„Wie heissen denn Ihre Klienten?", wollte Pool wissen.

„Eric Clarkson und Ried – Richard Turner."

Pool zog die Liste zu Rate und Tiny drehte nervös ihren Zauberstab in den Händen. Machte Pool absichtlich langsam?!

„Hier haben wir ihn ja", sagte Pool schliesslich und las vor, „Turner, Richard; Gebäude verlassen; überstellt nach Askaban."

„Askaban?!", entfuhr es Tiny unwillkürlich.

„So steht es hier", bestätigte Pool mit einem neugierigen Blick.

„Aber…", begann Tiny, die es nicht fassen konnte. Für eine Haft entbehrte sich jegliche gesetzliche Grundlage. Ausserdem hätte sie, als Rieds Anwältin informiert werden müssen! Sie war drauf und dran, Pool anzufahren, besann sich jedoch eines Besseren. Der Mann würde ihr ohnehin nicht weiterhelfen können.

Tiny schluckte schwer und versuchte, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, als sie fragte: „Was ist mit Eric? Eric Clarkson?"

Pool betrachtete erneut die Liste und sagte schliesslich: „Clarkson, Eric; Gebäude verlassen; überstellt an St. Mungo."

„St. Mungo?", keuchte Tiny, der die Knie weich zu werden drohten, für einen Tag hatte sie mehr als genug Überraschungen erlebt. Wie konnte sie nur so versagt haben? Einer ihrer Klienten im Gefängnis, der andere im Krankenhaus!

„Ich habe gehört, dass sein Gedächtnis gelöscht werden sollte und dabei etwas schief gegangen ist", erklärte Pool.

Bei diesen Worten fing sich Tiny wieder.

„Sein Gedächtnis sollte gelöscht werden?", fragte sie scharf, „Es gab keine Verhandlung und somit auch kein Urteil, das vollstreckt werden konnte."

„Aber das ist doch das Standard-Verfahren", entgegnete Pool, „Als Anwältin sollte Ihnen das doch vertraut sein."

„An diesem Fall ist aber nichts Standard", sagte Tiny schneidend.

Die Gedanken der Anwaltshexe rasten. Sie musste Ried aus dem Gefängnis holen und sicherstellen, dass das Ministerium seine schmutzigen Finger von Eric liess. Sie musste sich nach seinem Zustand erkunden und Sophie darüber ins Bild setzen. Sophie! Die Muggel-Frau hatte ihr die Eule geschickt und war somit nicht mit Eric und Ried verhaftet worden, doch das hiess noch lange nicht, dass sie aus dem Schneider war. Sie wusste von der magischen Welt und da das Ministerium sich in letzter Zeit nicht um Gesetze zu scheren schien, bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass die Behörden-Lemminge ausziehen und ihr Gedächtnis löschen würden, erführen sie von Sophie. Erics Frau musste also auch noch in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Langsam kristallisierte sich ein Plan in Tinys Kopf, wie eine Schneeflocke in einer Regenwolke.

„Ich will mit Richard Turner sprechen", sagte Tiny, freundlich aber bestimmt.

Pool lachte bellend auf. „Aber Miss Weasley, es ist mitten in der Nacht, die Besuchszeit in Askaban ist längst vorbei."

„Ich bin nicht Rieds Besuch", erklärte Tiny mit eiserner Mine, „Ich bin die menschliche Verkörperung seines verfassungsmässigen Rechts auf anwaltliche Vertretung."

„Hören Sie, Miss", begann Pool, durch den ernsten Ton der jungen Frau, die er sonst nur fröhlich scherzend kannte sichtlich verwirrt.

„Nein, Mr. Pool, Sie hören zu", unterbrach ihn Tiny, liess aber einen besänftigenden Unterton in ihre Stimme fliessen, „Sie wissen doch, dass ich Sie wirklich gut leiden kann? Deshalb wäre es mir auch wirklich unangenehm, müsste ich rechtliche Schritte gegen Sie einleiten, was durchaus den Möglichkeiten meiner Mandanten entsprechen könnte. Damit das nicht passiert, sage ich Ihnen jetzt einfach, was sie machen müssen, um mögliche rechtliche Konsequenzen abzuwenden. Sie werden eine Aktennotiz anfertigen, aus der unmissverständlich hervor geht, dass ich die anwaltliche Vertretung von Mr. Turner und Mr. Clarkson bin und über jeglichen Schritt, der in diesem Fall unternommen wird, informiert werden muss. Ausserdem werden Sie in Askaban Bescheid geben, dass ich in einer Stunde, also um 0:30 Uhr, am 25. Dezember dort sein werde und mit meinem Klienten, Mr. Richard Turner sprechen werde. Sollten die dortigen Wachen Sie fragen, weshalb sie mir diesen Wunsch gewähren sollten, können Sie ihnen sagen, dass ich mich ansonsten gezwungen sehe, Askaban und das Zaubereimnisterium bis auf die Grundmauern zu verklagen, da mein Mandant nicht nur widerrechtlich inhaftiert wurde, sondern ihm auch elementare Rechte grundlos vorenthalten wurden."

Pool schaute die junge Hexe vor sich leicht fassungslos an.

„Haben Sie das alles verstanden?", vergewisserte sich Tiny.

„Ja", bestätigte Pool mit einem langsamen Nicken.

„Gut", sagte Tiny und lächelte, „Ich wünsche Ihnen fröhliche Festtage, Mr. Pool."

Mit diesen Worten wandte Tiny sich ab und schritt zu dem Bereich, in dem sie disapparieren konnte.

Die Luft krallte sich mit eisigen Fingern in Tinys nackte Arme und nur dünn bestrumpften Beine, doch sie ignorierte es. Die Telefonzelle war nicht weit. Im Schutz des leicht miefigen Raumes schwang sie ihren Zauberstab, woraufhin ihr Mantel und die zum Bersten gefüllte Umhängetasche erschienen. Als sie sich warm eingepackt hatte, griff sie nach dem Telefonbuch und blätterte darin, bis es ihr zu bunt wurde und sie mit einem Stupser des Zauberstabes nachhalf. Die entsprechende Seite sprang auf und Tiny kramte in ihrer Tasche nach Muggelgeld. Als sie fündig geworden war, hob sie den Hörer ab und wählte. Während es am anderen Ende klingelte, tappte Tiny ungeduldig mit dem Schuh auf den Boden. Schliesslich knallte sie den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel und grub die Finger in die Haare, wodurch sich noch mehr Strähnen aus der eleganten Frisur lösten.

„Vielleicht…", murmelte sie schliesslich und schlug mit dem Zauberstab erneut auf das Telefonbuch, das sofort aufsprang.

„Hallo", meldete sich schon nach kurzem Klingeln eine vertraute Stimme.

„Tommy!", rief Tiny erleichtert, „Hör mal, es tut mir leid, dass ich mitten in der Nacht bei dir anrufe, aber ist Sophie bei dir? Es ist wichtig."

„Tiny, hallo", entgegnete Tommy mit hörbarem Lächeln in der Stimme, „Ja, sie ist hier, sie steht…"

Tiny hörte ein Rascheln und gedämpfte Stimmen.

„Tiny?", Sophie musste ihrem Bruder den Hörer aus der Hand gerissen haben, „Bitte sag mir, dass du weisst, was hier vor sich geht!"

„Ja, ich weiss, was hier vor sich geht", entgegnete Tiny betont ruhig, „Hör mir genau zu, Sophie. Bitte bleib bei Tommy, ja? Ich bin in spätestens einer halben Stunde da und erkläre dir alles."

„Wo ist Eric?", die Stimme der anderen Frau brach Tiny fast das Herz, doch sie konnte ihr das unmöglich über das Telefon erklären.

„Sophie, ich erkläre dir alles, wenn ich bei dir bin", vertröstete sie Tiny, „Ich beeile mich. Sag Tommy, er soll dir einen Tee kochen."

Tiny hörte, wie Sophie am anderen Ende tief durchatmete und dann leise sagte: „Ok."

Nachdem das Gespräch beendet war, hastete Tiny, ohne sich zu erlauben, nachzudenken, zum nahegelegenen Eingang des St Mungo. Ihre Schuhe klackerten laut im Foyer, so dass der Eindruck entstand, eine ganze Drachenherde würde hindurchstampfen.

„Ich möchte zu Eric Clarkson", sagte Tiny leicht ausser Atem zu der Hexe am Empfang.

„Die Besuchszeit ist schon lange vorbei, Miss", entgegnete die Frau gelangweilt.

„Ich bin kein Besuch, sondern seine Anwältin", sagte Tiny und setzte rasch ihr Anwaltsgesicht auf und knallte den unterschriebenen Vertrag auf die Theke.

Die Empfangshexe blätterte halbherzig in ihren Unterlagen und sagte dann: „Er ist im Moment nicht in der Lage, mit einem Anwalt zu reden. Er ist bewusstlos."

„Ich möchte gerne meinen Mandanten sehen, um mich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm gut geht und ich möchte über seinen Zustand informiert werden", sagte Tiny betont anwaltlich, „Er ist ein Muggel, genau wie seine Angehörigen, welche somit so rasch keinen Zutritt zu dieser Einrichtung haben. Ich bin somit…"

„Tiny", ertönte überraschend eine Stimme hinter der Anwaltshexe.

„Cecily!", stiess Tiny erleichtert hervor und wirbelte zu der Medimagierin herum, „Hör mal, ich muss sofort Eric Clarkson sehen und über seinen Zustand ins Bild gesetzt werden. Hier, das ist ein Mandantenvertrag, von Eric unterschrieben. Ich bin seine Anwältin und die einzige Verbindung zu seinen Muggel-Angehörigen. Du weisst, wie schwierig es ist, eine Sondergenehmigung für Muggel zu bekommen und sie machen sich Sorgen."

Nur dank ihrer langjährigen Freundschaft, verstand Cecily, was Tiny ihr sagte, denn die Anwaltshexe hatte in schier übermenschlichem Tempo gesprochen.

Die Medimagierin warf einen Blick auf den Vertrag, nickte und begleitete Tiny zum Aufzug.

„Wie es scheint, ist bei der Anwendung eines Vergessenszaubers irgendwas schief gegangen", erklärte Cecily, als die beiden Frauen in Erics Zimmer standen.

Anders, als in Muggelkrankenhäusern war der junge Mann nicht an Monitore und andere Gerätschaften angeschlossen. Man hätte beinahe glauben können, er schlafe, wäre da nicht der angestrengte, beinahe gequälte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht gewesen. Tiny hoffte, dass er kämpfte, gegen die Auswirkungen des Zaubers.

„An ihm wurde schon einmal ein Gedächtniszauber ausgeübt", erklärte Tiny, „Aber er hat ihn wieder abgeschüttelt. Vielleicht ist er immun dagegen. Er… schaut einfach genauer hin, als andere Muggel."

„Er hat einmal einen Gedächniszauber abgeschüttelt?", wiederholte Cecily, „Gut, dass du das erwähnst, vielleicht kann uns das helfen. Komisch, dass die Beamten, die ihn hergebracht haben das nicht erwähnt haben."

„Pah!", entfuhr es Tiny, „Die… die haben noch nicht einmal danach gefragt."

Tiny schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte auf ganzer Linie versagt.

„Wie sieht die Prognose aus?", fragte sie.

Ihre Freundin machte eine undeutbare Geste mit Kopf und Schultern. „Das ist schwer zu sagen. Wie es um seine Erinnerungen steht können wir erst sagen, wenn er wieder aufwacht und das…"

Die Medimagierin liess den Satz unvollendet.

Wut, ballte sich wie eine rot glühende Faust in Tinys Magen. Wut auf das Ministerium, die Vergiss-Michs, die gesamte Situation und vor allem auf sich selber. Sie grub ihre noch immer grünen Fingernägel in die Handflächen, doch die Schmerzen schafften es nicht, ihre Emotionen zu vertreiben. Vor ohnmächtiger Wut, drohten der Anwaltshexe Tränen in die Augen zu steigen. Sie verpasste sich innerlich eine Ohrfeige und wandte sich an ihre Freundin.

„Versprich mir bitte, dass du mich sofort benachrichtigst, wenn sich an seinem Zustand irgendetwas ändert. Oder wenn er Besuch bekommt, der nicht mit mir oder Ried Turner zusammen ist."

„Ried?", fragte Cecily nach, doch Tiny ignorierte sie und Tiny ging zu dem Muggel. An seinem Bett zog etwas aus ihrer Umhängetasche.

„Pass gut darauf auf", sagte sie leise zu ihm, „Ich will, dass du sie mir möglichst bald zurückgibst."

Als Tiny das Zimmer verliess, lag die rote Weihnachtsmütze in der schlaffen Hand des Patienten.


	12. Kapitel 11 - Enthüllungen

Kapitel 11 – Enthüllungen

Schon nach den wenigen Schritten von der Seitengasse, in die sie appariert war, zu der Haustür, fühlten sich Tiny Füsse an, wie Eisklumpen. Sie drückte den Klingelknopf zu Tommys Wohnung und wurde zum Glück rasch eingelassen. Tommy stand bereits in der geöffneten Tür und begrüsste die Anwaltshexe mit Blick auf das Kleid, das unter ihrer geöffneten Jacke hervorleuchtete, mit einem „Wow!"

„Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit", antwortete Tiny eine Spur zu harsch, warf ihre gute Kinderstube über Bord und betrat unaufgefordert die Wohnung.

Tommy schien sich daran nicht zu stören und nahm seinem Gast galant die Jacke ab.

„Sophie ist im Wohnzimmer", sagte Tommy und deutete auf eine Tür.

Tiny nickte ihm dankbar zu und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Als erstes fiel der Büchernärrin natürlich das Regal ins Auge. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte sie jedoch, dass es sich um Filme und nicht um Bücher handelte, die sich dort scheinbar endlos aneinander reihten. Doch die Anwaltshexe verschob die Wohnungsbesichtigung auf ein anderes Mal und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Frau auf der Couch.

Tiny erhaschte noch einen kurzen Blick auf ihr verzweifeltes Gesicht, bevor sie eine Mine aufsetzte, die Tiny nur zu gut kannte. Sie strahlte Professionalität und Unbeugsamkeit aus. Tiny nannte es das Anwaltsgesicht. Doch die Frau, die da vor ihr sass, hatte sichtlich Mühe, die Maske zu halten.

Bevor Tiny etwas sagen konnte, erhob sich die Muggelanwältin und sagte: „Vergiss bitte die Höflichkeiten und den Smalltalk und sag mir einfach, was hier gespielt wird."

„Keine Sorge, ich habe gar keine Zeit für Smalltalk. Aber bevor ich dir sagen kann, was hier genau gespielt wird, würde ich gerne hören, was du weisst."

In diesem Moment folgte Tommy der Anwaltshexe in sein Wohnzimmer. Tiny warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und sagte dann zu Sophie: „Ein vier-Augen-Gespräch wäre angebracht."

„Tommy, lass uns bitte alleine", wies Sophie ihren Bruder an.

„Das hier ist meine Wohnung!"

„Das ist mir egal", entgegnete Sophie hart.

Hilfesuchend schaute Tommy zu Tiny, blickte aber nur in unnachgiebige Augen. Da er sich nun zwei starken Frauen gegenüber sah, verkrümelte er sich kommentarlos in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Es gibt dich nicht", begann Sophie gerade heraus, „Ich habe das ganze Internet durchsucht und nicht das Geringste über dich herausgefunden, auch im Anwaltsregister taucht dein Name nicht auf, du hast keine Zulassung. Aber du wirkst auf mich nicht wie eine Schwindlerin, ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht glaube, dass Eric auf einen Schwindler hereinfallen würde. Das gleiche Problem habe ich mit Ried. Nachdem Eric mir erzählt hat, dass… Eric mir von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt hatte, wollte ich natürlich wissen, wer dieser Mann ist. Aber nichts. Nichts! Ich habe alle Recherchemöglichkeiten ausgenutzt und wenn du tatsächlich eine Anwältin bist, weisst du, dass diese sehr weit reichen. Dann sehe ich heute Morgen, wie Eric von zwei komisch gekleideten Männern angegriffen wird, doch als ich unten ankomme, sind alle drei spurlos verschwunden. Und zur Krönung des ganzen hockt auf einmal eine aufdringliche Eule mit einer Nachricht auf meinem Balkon, die dich offensichtlich nur dadurch gefunden hat, dass ich sagte, sie solle zu dir fliegen."

Sophie hielt inne. Sie hatte sich Mühe gegeben, ihre Stimme ruhig und sachlich zu halten, doch zum Schluss war ihre Selbstbeherrschung deutlich geschwunden. Jetzt atmete sie tief durch und wartete offensichtlich auf eine Reaktion der anderen Frau. Als diese ausblieb, ergriff Sophie erneut das Wort.

„Eric war verschwunden, wie durch Zauberhand. Bis gestern hätte ich das noch nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen, aber gestern hatte ich ja auch noch gedacht, Eric würde mich lieben und nur mich. Aber jetzt… jetzt frage ich mich… gibt es Magie in dieser Welt? Und wenn ja, was hat Eric damit zu tun?"

Tiny seufzte. Sophie war klug. Sie hatte schon eine ganze Menge herausgefunden, was es Tiny leichter machen würde, ihr alles zu erklären. Rechtlich gesehen, durfte Sophie wissen, was Sache war, da ihr Ehemann sich im St. Mungo befand. Dieser Anspruch war zwar zeitlich begrenzt, aber darum konnte Tiny sich später sorgen.

„Ja", antwortete Tiny, „Es gibt Magie. Ried ist ein Zauberer und ich bin eine Hexe. Eine Anwaltshexe um genau zu sein. Ich bin keine Schwindlerin und habe eine Lizenz, nur eben keine von Vereinten Königreich, sondern eine vom Zaubereiministerium. Ja, wir haben ein Ministerium und unser eigenes Rechtssystem, das dem britischen zwar gleicht aber inhaltlich natürlich anders ist. Ein Gesetz besagt, dass nichtmagische Personen grundsätzlich nichts von uns Zauberern erfahren dürfen. Eine Ausnahme wird dann gemacht, wenn sich eine magische mit einer nichtmagischen Person in einer Liebesbeziehung befindet. Eric hat durch Ried von der magischen Welt erfahren. Ein Gedächtniszauber hat bei Eric keine Wirkung gezeigt, weshalb er sich auch nach der Trennung von Ried noch an alles erinnerte. Eric hat nach Ried gesucht und ihn auch gefunden. Das ist aber einigen Leuten aufgefallen und wurde ans Ministerium weitergeleitet. Nun steht ein Verstoss gegen das Geheimhaltungsabkommen im Raum. Immerhin ist Eric mittlerweile mit dir verheiratet. Die Männer, die du gesehen hast, waren vom Ministerium, sie haben Eric verhaftet, wie auch Ried. Offensichtlich wollte Ried Eric benachrichtigen, damit er mich verständigt. Eigentlich hätte das Ministerium das machen müssen… aber… das haben sie leider unterlassen. Zum Glück bist du auf die Idee gekommen, die Eule zu mir zu schicken."

„Das sind eine ganze Menge Informationen", sagte Sophie, krampfhaft versuchend, sich ihre Verwirrung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Kurz gesagt", meinte Tiny, „Eric weiss etwas, das er nicht wissen sollte, aber nicht vergessen will. Deshalb hat das Ministerium ihn jetzt abgeholt."

„Und sie haben sein Gedächtnis… gelöscht?"

„Das ist das normale Verfahren, wenn jemand von unserer Welt erfährt", erklärte Tiny vorsichtig, „Da dieser Fall weit weg von normal ist, hätten sie es nicht tun dürfen."

„Aber sie haben es getan?", frage Sophie ängstlich.

„Sie haben es versucht", sagte Tiny, „Aber es ist schief gegangen und deshalb ist Eric jetzt im Krankenhaus. Er ist bewusstlos."

Unwillkürlich schlug Sophie die Hände vor den Mund.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", sagte sie, „Was… was sagen die Ärzte?"

„Sie können noch keine Diagnose abgehen", antwortete Tiny, „Aber ich werde es als erste erfahren, wenn sich an seinem Zustand etwas ändert."

„Ich muss zu ihm", sagte Sophie entschlossen und erhob sich.

Tiny tat es der anderen Frau gleich. „Das geht jetzt leider nicht. Sophie, es ist ein magisches Krankenhaus und ich muss erst einige Formalitäten klären. Ausserdem ist es mitten in der Nacht. Du brauchst jetzt Schlaf, geh ins Bett. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich morgen als allererstes dafür sorgen werde, dass du Eric besuchen kannst."

Die beiden Frauen schauten sich an und Sophie schien Tiny recht zu geben. Oder zumindest einzusehen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, mit der Anwaltshexe zu streiten.

„Bitte weih Tommy nicht in das Geheimnis der Magie ein", sagte Tiny schliesslich, setzte sich aber nicht wieder hin. Sie musste weiter. „Es ist besser für ihn, wenn er nichts weiss. Sag ihm, dass Eric einen Unfall hatte und dass Ried im Gefängnis sitzt. Ich werde mich um alles kümmern."

Sophie nickte schicksalsergeben.

„Bleibst du über Nacht hier?"

Sophie nickte erneut.

„Gut, ich werde mich bei dir melden, sobald ich eine Genehmigung für dich habe."

„Wie kann ich dich erreichen?", fragte Sophie, „Die Eule ist nicht zurück gekommen."

„Nun", sagte Tiny verlegen, „Telefone sind bei der magischen Gesellschaft nicht gerade verbreitet. Aber ich gebe dir meine Adresse und die Telefonnummer meiner Nachbarin. Im Notfall kannst du sie anrufen. Sie wird nicht froh sein, aber sie wird mir die Nachricht überbringen."

Tiny kritzelte beides auf ein Blatt, das Sophie ihr hinhielt und wandte sich zum Gehen. Als sie im Flur stand und ihre Jacke anzog, kam Tommy zu ihnen.

„Du willst schon gehen?", fragte er Tiny.

„Ja, ich muss Ried aus dem Gefängnis holen", antwortete Tiny, ohne nachzudenken.

„Aus dem Gefängnis?", fragte Tommy ungläubig.

„Ja", antwortete Tiny erschöpft, „Sophie kann es dir erklären."

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht", stellte Tommy fest, „Ich werde dich begleiten."

Tiny lächelte den Muggel dankend an, sagte aber: „Sophie braucht dich jetzt eher. Keine Sorge, ich komme schon zurecht."

Ohne Tommy Zeit für eine Erwiderung zu lassen, winkte Tiny Sophie zu und zog die Wohnungstür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Als Tiny im Empfangsbereich von Askaban landete, lief ihr unwillkürlich ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie musste glücklicherweise nicht oft her komme, denn obwohl die schrecklichen Dementoren mittlerweile durch menschliche Wachen ersetzt wurden, wohnte den dicken Mauern noch immer eine gewisse Unheimlichkeit inne.

„Besuchszeit ist vorbei", schnauzte sie die Wache hinter dem Empfangstresen an. Die Anwaltshexe konnte es langsam nicht mehr hören. Sie straffte die Schultern, setzte ihr Anwaltsgesicht auf und verbannte jegliche Müdigkeit aus ihrem Körper.

„Ich wurde vom Ministerium angekündigt", sagte sie freundlich aber mit Nachdruck, „Mein Name ist Tiny Weasley und ich bin hier, um mit meinem Mandanten Richard Turner zu sprechen. Hier ist der Mandantenvertrag."

Tiny knallte das Papier vor den Mann hin. Dieser würdigte es jedoch kaum eines Blickes sondern musterte die Frau vor sich mürrisch.

„Sie sind das", sagte er. Aus seinem Blick erkannte Tiny, dass Pool die Botschaft, sie würde das Ministerium und Askaban bis auf die Grundmauern verklagen, übermittelt hatte und dass er sich nun fragte, wie er je in Betracht hatte ziehen können, die Drohung ernst zu nehmen.

„Ja, ich bin das. Ihrem Erkennen entnehme ich, dass ich tatsächlich angekündigt wurde, also sollte ich jetzt ja mit meinem Mandanten umgehend sprechen können."

„Hören Sie mal, Kleines, das ist ein Gefängnis, da kann man nicht einfach rein spazieren und verlangen, wozu man gerade lustig ist."

„Ein Glück, dass ich heute ganz und gar nicht lustig bin", erwiderte Tiny, mühsam ihre Zauberhand zurückhaltend, „Ich rate Ihnen eines: unterschätzen Sie mich nicht, das haben schon andere getan und es ist ihnen nicht gut bekommen."

Der Wachmann war unbeeindruckt.

Tiny zog ein weiteres Dokument aus ihrer Tasche und legte es dem Wachmann vor.

„Wie Sie hier lesen können, hat jeder, ich betone jeder, das Recht auf eine anwaltliche Vertretung. Wie Sie aus dem Mandantenvertrag entnehmen können, bin ich die offizielle anwaltliche Vertretung von Richard Turner", die Anwaltshexe deutete auf das andere Papier, „Nun ist es aber so, dass ich noch keine Gelegenheit hatte, mit meinem Mandanten zu sprechen. Natürlich kann ein Verdächtiger auf sein Recht auf anwaltliche Vertretung verzichten. Und wenn Sie mir das entsprechende, von Richard Turner unterzeichnete Dokument vorlegen, verschwinde ich auf der Stelle."

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht", entgegnete der Wachtmann, „Es ist Weihnachten."

„Darf ich daraus entnehmen, dass ein solches Dokument nicht vorliegt", fragte Tiny, „Nun, dann bitte ich Sie nun abermals, mich zu meinem Mandanten zu bringen."

„Das werde ich garantiert nicht tun", entgegnete der Wachmann, wobei sein überheblicher Ton durch eine gewisse Unsicherheit verfälscht wurde.

„Dann lassen Sie mir wohl keine andere Wahl. Ich muss Klage einreichen", sagte Tiny, bedauernd, „Gegen das Ministerium, gegen Askaban und natürlich gegen Sie persönlich. Tja, da kann man nichts machen."

„Moment", sagte der Wachtmann und fuhr auf wie vom Drachen in den Hintern gekniffen, „Gegen mich persönlich?"

„Ja", entgegnete Tiny milde überrascht, „Hatte ich Ihnen das nicht gesagt? Nach dem Entscheid, Murphy gegen Cavendish kann ein Angestellter öffentlicher Einrichtungen dann persönlich belangt werden, wenn ihm die Rechtslage, der er zuwider handelt, schlüssig, vollständig und korrekt dargelegt wurde und er ihr dennoch zuwider handelt. Ich habe Ihnen die Rechtslage schlüssig, vollständig und korrekt dargelegt und Sie weigern sich noch immer, mich zu meinem Mandanten zu lassen."

Tiny machte eine wohl abgewogene Pause.

„Dieser Fall war wirklich faszinierend. Der beschuldigte Beamte wurde zu einer Zahlung von sage und schreibe eintausend Galleonen verurteilt", Tiny nickte bewundernd, „Der Anwalt, der diesen Fall bearbeitet hat, war ein echter Künstler. Natürlich lag sein Fall ungleich weniger schwer, als der unsrige, aber das kommt mir gerade Recht."

„Ey, Frank", rief der Wachtmann über die Schulter, „Bring Turner in den Besprechungsraum."

Tropfen um Tropfen rann den dritten der 20 Gitterstäbe hinab. Er verharrte kurz vor dem Boden an einer kleinen Unebenheit im Metall, bis er schließlich zu Boden fiel und sich da zu einer kleinen Wasserlache ausbreitete. Von dem bisschen Feuchtigkeit des Wassers beflügelt, war nur wenige Milimeter rechts davon der erste Schimmelsporen erblüht. Tapfer hatte er sich bis zur Wand der engen Zelle vorgekämpft und trieb nun seine blütenartigen Auswüchse senkrecht in die Höhe. Trotz des kargen Bodens konnte hier drin etwas gedeihen.

All das hatte Ried registriert, da er ansonsten vollkommen durchgedreht wäre. Sein eigener persönlicher Dementor, der nur in seinem Geist existierte, trieb ihn schon jetzt in den Wahnsinn. Und das obgleich er noch immer versuchte analytisch zu denken.

Doch seine Gedanken schrien immer und immer wieder einen Namen. Eric. Er hatte seine Augen sterben sehen. Das Glitzern war daraus verschwunden, genauso musste es aussehen, wenn ein Dementor einem Mensachen die Seele stahl.

Ried erzitterte, ballte die Fäuste, als die Bilder wieder vor seinem inneren Auge aufstiegen. Der seelenlose Körper hatte sich in seine Netzhaut eingebrannt. Und er hatte ihn noch nicht einmal berühren können, bevor sie ihn geschockt hier her geschafft hatten. Nur schnell weg von dem Malör, das ihnen passiert war! Es war ja bloß ein Muggel!

Voller ohnmächtiger Wut hieb er seine Faust gegen die Wand. Die eigenen Schmerzen waren ihm leidlich egal!

„Turner! Rechtsbeistand!", plärrte eine Stimme und Ried sah auf.

Tiny?

„Miss Weasley?" Er stolperte zu den Gittern.

„Keine Ahnung. Klein, rotes Haar. Will Sie sehen", informierte er ihn stenomäßig und fesselte ihm die Hände aus seinem Zauberstab. Keiner hatte sich bisher die Mühe gemacht seine diversen kleineren Verletzungen zu heilen. Und sein eigener Zauberstab lag hier in Verwahrung.

Ried knurrte unwillig, als der Schmerz durch seine Schulter schoss. Doch Frank nahm keine Rücksicht darauf, sondern packte ihn grob und stieß ihn am Schulterblatt aus der Zelle. Vor Rieds Augen flammten grelle Punkte, doch er presste nur die Augen zusammen und ging halbwegs aufrecht durch den Gang.

„Da, Besuchszimmer!", schnauzte Frank ihn kurz an und lenkte ihn mit dem Stab durch die Tür. Die Fesseln nahm er ihm nicht ab. Und so stand Ried vollkommwen verwandelt vor Tiny. Er starrte vor Schmutz und Staub. Getrocknetes Blut klebte an seinen Handgelenken und er stand merkwürdig schief vor ihr.

„Tiny! Bei allen Zentauren! Wie geht's Eric!" Er taumelte zum wackligen Tisch und stützte sich darauf ab.

Tiny musste sich auf die Zunge beissen, um bei Rieds Anblick nicht zusammenzuzucken. So hob sie nur den Zeigefinger, um Ihren Mandanten zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Sie erhob sich in ihrer besten anwaltlichen Weise und sagte zu dem Wachmann: „Mr….Frank. Bitte nehmen Sie meinem Mandanten die Fesseln ab. Oder glauben Sie etwa, mein eigener Mandant könne mir gefährlich werden? Wohl kaum."

Der Wachmann hob gleichgültig die Schultern und löste Rieds Fesseln. Tiny bedeutete ihrem Mandanten mit einer knappen Handbewegung, sich zu setzen. Ried folgte widerstrebend.

„Ausserdem wünsche ich, dass Sie sofort einen Medimagier hierher bestellen, mein Mandant hat diverse Verletzungen, die geheilt werden müssen. Des Weiteren benötigt er neue Kleidung, dies ist ja wohl kein Zustand", Tinys Ton war freundlich, liess aber keinerlei Widerspruch zu, „Und nun muss ich Sie bitten, den Raum zu verlassen, bis wir unser Gespräch beendet haben, denn ein Verdächtiger hat das Recht, unter vier Augen mit seinem Rechtsvertreter zu sprechen."

Der Wachtmann namens Frank war offensichtlich nicht begeistert davon, dass Tiny ihm Anweisungen erteilte und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Wenn Sie sich fragen sollten, wieso Sie meinen Wünschen entsprechen sollten, dann Fragen Sie doch Ihren Kollegen am Empfang", sagte Tiny mit einem zuckersüssen Lächeln, das nichts Gutes verhiess.

Frank trollte sich und liess die beiden alleine.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Wie geht es Eric?", wiederholte Ried statt einer Antwort.

„Er ist im St. Mungo, er ist bewusstlos. Die Medimagier können noch keine genaue Diagnose abgeben", sagte Tiny

Ried sank in sich zusammen und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

Tiny seufzte. „Ried, ich…", Tiny brach ab und schluckte, „Wenn sich an seinem Zustand irgendwas ändert, werde ich sofort benachrichtigt. Übrigens auch, wenn irgendjemand anderer ausser uns beiden zu ihm will."

Ried lachte ein freudloses Lachen.

„Und wenn das Ministerium gegenteilige Anweisungen gibt?"

„Dann werden trotzdem meine ausgeführt", antwortete Tiny selbstsicher, „Meine Freundin würde mich nicht hintergehen. Ich glaube, du kennst sie. Cecily."

Ried blickte auf. „Blond?", fragte er, „Winzig, aber immer noch grösser als du? Ja, sie ist nett."

„Hör mal, ich…", begann Tiny, besann sich aber eines Besseren, „Erzähl mir genau, was passiert ist."

Ried erzählte von der Festnahme, wie er Paula, seine Eule, hatte mit einem Brief zu Eric schicken wollte, aber unterbrochen wurde und nur die wenigen Worte der Warnung kritzeln konnte. Er erzählte, wie er im Ministerium festgehalten worden war und dann…

„Du hast was?!", rief Tiny und sprang unwillkürlich von ihrem Stuhl auf. Die professionelle Anwaltshexe in ihr war verschwunden, sie hatte einfach nur noch die Schnauze voll, sie hatte sich heute schon oft genug zurück gehalten.

„Wie konntest du so dämlich sein?", fuhr sie ihren Mandanten an und trabte im Besprechungszimmer auf und ab, „Du hast alles noch tausendmal schlimmer gemacht! Bis eben dachte ich, dass ich dich bis zum Morgen hier raus habe, aber jetzt hast du einen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter attackiert und wirst wahrscheinlich hier drin verrotten! Die nehmen sowas nicht auf die leichte Schulter! In welcher Welt ist das bitte eine gute Idee?! Ich verstehe ja, dass du Eric beschützen wolltest, aber hast du vielleicht schon mal was von Reden gehört? Das macht man mit dem Mund! Ist dir auch nur einmal der Gedanke gekommen, einem dieser Ministeriums-Idioten zu sagen, dass du mit deinem Anwalt reden willst?! Denn du hast schon einen!"

„Das hab ich in der Zelle versucht. Das hab ich auf dem Weg zur Vernehmung versucht, als sie mir mit Gewalt Veritasserum eingeflöst haben um mich zum Reden zu bringen. Übrigens auch ohne irgendeinen richterlichen Beschluss. Ganz so beschränkt bin ich dann doch nicht."

„Sie haben bitteschön was getan?! Diese, diese…", rief Tiny entsetzt aus und in Ermangelung eines passenden Begriffs, wedelte sie mit den Armen wild in der Luft, jeden anwaltlichen Ernst fallen lassend. „Ich glaube, dass kann man verwenden..." Sie überlegte kurz, nickte dann.

„Trotzdem hättest du sie nicht angreifen sollen! Das Ministerium vergisst eine Tätlichkeit auf Angestellte nicht so einfach"

Ried biss die Zähne zusammen und richtete sich auf. Nahm die Hände von der Tischplatte.

„Was hättest du getan, wenn du einen geliebten Menschen schreien hörst! Wenn du siehst, wie er angegriffen wird! Sie haben ihn gejagt wie einen Hasen, Tiny!" Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die grausigen Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

„Ja, aber hast du denn wirklich geglaubt, du würdest damit irgendwas erreichen?", feuerte Tiny zurück, „Hast du tatsächlich geglaubt, dass du die Vergiss-Michs angreifst, ausschaltest und dann mit Eric fröhlich aus dem Ministerium spazierst?! Verdammt nochmal, Ried, so dämlich kann man doch gar nicht sein!"

„Ich hab diese Vergiss-Michs nicht angegriffen. Ich habe Eric verteidigt! Ich liebe ihn, verdammt nochmal..." Seine Stimme zerbrach, wie ein Weinglas auf steinernem Grund. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern, er versuchte es zu verbergen aber er konnte es nicht.

„Außerdem haben sie den Vergessenszauber ohne richterliche Grundlage mitten im Kampf angewandt. Ich vermute, man sieht nichts mehr davon, aber er hatte Abschürfungen an Gesicht und Armen von dem Sturz. Er ist zusammengebrochen wie eine Gliederpuppe, deren Fäden man durchtrennt hat..."

Tiny lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinab. Sie hatte von solchen machtvollen Zaubern gehört, aber niemals jemanden gesehen, an dem solch mächtige Magie verübt worden war.

Rieds Stimme verebbte nun und er lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

„Ist... ist irgendwer bei ihm? Irgendjemand, dessen Stimme er kennt? Hat er irgendetwas, woran er sich festhalten kann?", fragte er sie leise. In ihm brannte der Wunsch lichterloh Eric zu sehen, seine Hand zu halten und ihm zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde. Obwohl sich bei den Aussichten, die er von anderen ähnlich gearteten Fällen kannte, schier der Magen umdrehte. Doch die Ereignisse des heutigen Abends hatten ihm das schier unmöglich gemacht. Und das alles nur, weil er den Stab zur Verteidigung erhoben hatte!

Tiny sah die Verzweiflung in Rieds Augen und der junge Mann tat ihr so unendlich leid. Sie konnte ihm nicht böse sein, er hatte doch nur versucht, das Richtige zu tun.

„Verdammt!", sagte Tiny und schlug die Faust mit erstaunlicher Kraft auf den Tisch, um ihre restliche Wut raus zu lassen. Mit dem Schlag wich alle Streitlust von ihr. Sie liess sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und hätte am liebsten den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt und ihn unter den Armen vergraben.

„Du hast ja Recht", gestand sie schliesslich ein, „Trotzdem war es eine verdammt dumme Idee!"

Der hochgewachsene Mann ihr gegenüber wirkte plötzlich wie ein Häufchen Elend.

„Ich war vorher bei Eric", sagte Tiny sanft, „Er… er kämpft."

„Wirklich?" Rieds Kopf schnellte hoch. „Hat er sich... irgendwie geregt oder so?"

Tiny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber sein Gesicht war ganz angespannt, so als hätte..."

„... Als hätte er schlechte Träume. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm wenigstens die nehmen...", seufzte er. „Immer, wenn er nachts nicht mehr schlafen konnte, hat er gezeichnet. Wirre Skizzen, manchmal auch ziemlich düster... Aber ein paar davon waren echt schön. Die verwahre ich immer noch" Ried schloss für einen Moment die Augen, genoss die Erinnerung an diese fernen Tage.

„Weisst du, bei unserem ersten Treffen, hat er mir seine Weihnachtsmütze geschenkt. Er dachte, bei mir wäre sie besser aufgehoben. Er wollte sie mir geben, weil ich ihm Hoffnung schenkte. Ich hatte sie zufällig dabei und habe sie ihm gegeben. Ich dachte, wenn jemand Hoffnung braucht, dann er."

Tiny blickte etwas verlegen auf ihre Fingernägel.

„Du bist also doch kein Eisklotz", sagte Ried und in seiner Stimme lag die Spur eines erschöpften Lächelns.

Als Tiny aufblickte, sah sie in die dankbaren Augen ihres Mandanten.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie.

„Naja, als wir uns gestern getroffen haben…"

„Vorgestern", berichtigte Tiny mit Blick auf ihre Uhr.

„… da hast du so kühl gewirkt, freundlich, aber als würdest du nichts wirklich an dich ran lassen. Du hast Eric praktisch gezwungen, Sophie alles zu beichten, obwohl er damit seine Ehe riskiert und hast dabei nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt."

„Wenn ich zu emotional werde, schreiben mich die meisten Leute als kleines Mädchen ab", erklärte Tiny, „Der freche Typ am Empfang hat mich doch tatsächlich „Kleine" genannt. Ich habe ihn eines Besseren belehrt. Glaub mir, ich hätte dir gestern…"

„Vorgestern"

„…zu gerne Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht. Aber es hätte nichts gebracht. Dann hättest du doch nur gedacht, dass dich dieses kleine ungehaltene Ding niemals vernünftig vertreten kann."

Ried lächelte schuldbewusst.

„Und wegen Sophie", ergänzte Tiny, „Ich habe Eric gebeten ihr reinen Elfenwein einzuschenken, weil ich nicht dabei helfen will, jemanden zu hintergehen. Ausserdem wird es uns im Prozess helfen, wenn die Geschworenen sehen, dass Sophie hinter Eric steht. Liebe, die erwidert wird, wird von den meisten Leuten einfach schwerer gewichtet, als unerwiderte Liebe. Und – ohne zynisch klingen zu wollen – hätte Sophie Eric verlassen, hätten wir uns die ganze Aufregung sparen können."

Ried wirkte sehr müde.

„Jetzt holen wir dich erst mal hier raus", sagte Tiny zuversichtlich, „Sie haben also Veritaserum verwendet… das… hilft uns im Moment wenig. Aber sie haben dir einen Anwalt verweigert. Ich verstehe das nicht. Wenn sie sowieso auf die Regeln pfeifen, wieso haben sie dich dann nicht einfach gezwungen, förmlich auf deine Rechte zu verzichten?"

Ried lachte freudlos. „Welche Rechte denn?"

„Die Rechte, die sie dir bei deiner Festnahme verlesen haben."

Ihr Mandant schüttelte nur müde den Kopf. Diese hilflose Geste gab Tiny jedoch wieder Aufwind.

„Sie haben dir nicht deine Rechte verlesen? Ich glaube, wir haben einen Treffer gelandet."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Ried aufhorchend und sah sie an.

„Bei jeder Inhaftierung müssen dem Delinquenten seine Rechte verlesen werden. Sonst ist die Verhaftung nicht wirksam", erklärte sie. „Ja, ich glaube das könnte sogar funktionieren. Wir haben dich bald hier raus, glaub mir."

„Mir wäre es lieber, Eric würde wieder aufwachen...", murmelte er und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Möglichst heil an Geist und Körper. Ich... Oh Gott, Tiny, ich habe im St. Mungo schon Fälle gesehen, da wird dir Angst und Bange. Erzähl Sophie nichts davon, okey? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihre Nerven auch so Achterbahn fahren... Aber ich kenne ein paar schief gelaufene Vergessenszauber, und deshalb wollte ich Eric auch mit allen Mitteln davor schützen. Es ist grauenvoll... Manche liegen schon seit Jahren apathisch da und haben kein Auge mehr geöffnet. Am öftesten kam das bei Angriffen von Voldemorts Todessern vor. Sie kannten bei Merlins Barte keine Gnade..."

Tiny schluckte schwer bei Rieds Worten. Auch sie hatte schon von solchen Fällen gehört. Es mit eigenen Augen gesehen zu haben musste ungleich schlimmer sein. Eine grosse Müdigkeit breitete sich in Tiny aus und hüllte sie ein wie eisige Schwingen. Sie rieb sich über das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ried, es tut mir so leid", sagte sie und konnte dabei ihrem Mandanten nicht in die Augen sehen, „Das ganze muss so unglaublich schlimm für dich sein und dann hast du noch dieses Wissen… Wie konnte ich dir nur Vorwürfe machen? Du hast ganz normal reagiert. Mandanten müssen nicht logisch denken, dafür haben sie ja ihre Rechtsvertretung. Dir sollte ich nun wirklich keien Vorwürfe machen. Ich bin die Anwältin, ich hätte das alles verhindern müssen. Wäre ich nur…"

„Ich glaube, du bist eine wunderbare Anwaltshexe", widersprach Ried und unterband Tinys Erwiderung mit einer Handbewegung, „Sonst würdest du wohl kaum mitten in der Nacht und dazu noch an Weihnachten, Askaban stürmen. Ausserdem konntest du doch gar nichts tun, schliesslich hat dich niemand benachrichtigt. Ehrlich. Dich trifft keinerlei Schuld. Als ich im Ministerium war, habe ich etwas gehört… Es scheint, als sei das Ganze ein abgekartetes Spiel gewesen. Es wurde alles so geplant, dass du möglichst rausgehalten wirst."

„Das ist doch nicht möglich! Ich meine… wer? Und wieso?"

„Muggelfeindlichkeit?", schlug Ried vor. Nachdenklich rieb er sich die Schulter und erschauderte.

Kälte herrschte in dem Raum und Ried trug nur sein dünnes Shirt, durch das er jeden Windzug spüren musste.

„Ist es denn so schwer, frische Klamotten zu besorgen?", murrte Tiny und tickte mit ihren grünen Fingernägeln auf die Uhr.

„Und der Medimagier müsste auch bald kommen. Solange dauert das doch sonst nicht", regte sie sich auf.

„Reg dich deswegen nicht auf, Tiny. Klamotten und Medizin brauch ich gerade am wenigsten."

„Wir müssen deine Situation verbessern, Ried. Du willst Eric irgendwann noch beistehen?"

Ein empörtes Nicken folgte.

„Dann sorg lieber dafür, dass du bis zu deiner Entlassung auf dem Damm bleibst. Dieser Ort ist nicht für Menschen gemacht" Sie zog die Schultern hoch.

„Besonders nicht in der feinen Kleidung", merkte er an. „Hat dich die Eule auf einem Fest erreicht?"

„Ich..." Tiny zögerte. Sie vermischte nicht gern berufliches mit privaten, aber im Falle dieses jungen Mannes konnte sie wohl eine Ausnahme machen. Er konnte ein bisschen Wärme, und sei es nur durch ihre Worte, wahrlich gebrauchen.

„Ich habe für meine Freunde gekocht. Das mache ich jedes Jahr. Aber sie waren schon weg, als mich die Eule erreichte."

„Schöne Tradition" Ried lächelte und für einen Augenblick glaubte sie in seinem erschöpften Gesicht noch soetwas wie ein Lächeln wahrnehmen zu können.

Ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte es vorsichtig an der Tür.

„Hier wurde ein Medimagier verlangt?", fragte eine männliche Stimme durch die Tür.

„Ja, den brauchen wir ganz dringend!" Tiny sprang auf. Ihre roten Locken wippten vor Aufregung. „Kommen Sie herein"

Ein ältlicher Magier trat in den Raum, der reichlich verschlafen wohl aus dem Bett geklingelt worden war. Als er Ried sah, pfiff er durch die Zähne.

„Mit wem hast du dich denn angelegt?", fragte er.

„Fragen Sie nicht", ertönte es synchron von Tiny und Ried.

„Ich warte draußen", fügte Tiny noch hinzu und verschwand auf leisen Sohlen.

Der Medimagier musterte Ried fachmännisch. „Zieh dein Oberteil aus. Dann sehen wir mal, was wir tun können", meinte er

Ried blieb stumm und zog das Shirt aus. Die Blutergüsse die auf seinen Rippen und auf seinem Rücken erblühten, rührten vom heftigen Kontakt mit der Wand her, genauso wie diverse Abschürfungen. Als der Medimagier seinen Stab zog und die Verletzungen berührte, sackte Rieds angespannter Körper in sich zusammen.

„Danke", murmelte er müde.

„An deiner Schulter kann ich nichts tun", meinte der Magier bedauernd und interessiert zugleich.

„Ich weis. Ist schon älter." Er zog das mitgenommene Shirt rasch wieder über und der Magier verabschiedete sich.

Als Tiny den Raum wieder betrat, lag ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Frische Kleidung ist in deiner Zelle. Ich kann dich jetzt leider noch nicht mitnehmen, da ich morgen früh erst einige Leute aus dem Bett schmeißen und andere bei ihrem Lunch werde stören müssen. Aber ich schwöre dir, in ein paar Tagen bist du so frei wie deine Eule"

„Paula! Kann sich jemand..?"

„Sie fühlt sich bei Wall-E ganz wohl" Über Tinys Gesicht glitt ein Lächeln. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Jedenfalls nicht um deine Eule", schränkte sie ein.

Ried atmete auf. Wenigstens sie war gut versorgt, da konnte er sich gewiss sein.

Er stand auf und reichte Tiny die Hand.

„Gönn dir ein bisschen Schlaf. Du siehst furchtbar übernächtigt aus", meinte er. „Vor morgen früh kannst du eh nichts bewegen."

„Das Selbe könnte ich zu dir sagen!" Ried lächelte schwach.

„Ich weis jetzt was Eric meinte..."

Tiny, die gerade im Begriff war, lautstark nach Frank zu rufen, wandte sich noch einmal um.

„Was hat er denn gesagt?"

„Du schenkst uns Hoffnung."


	13. Kapitel 12-At the first day of Christmas

Kapitel 12 – At the first day of christmas

„Zeit, ein paar wichtigen Leuten in den Hintern zu treten", sagte Tiny, als sie am 25. Dezember aufstand. Beim Nachhausekommen hatte sich die Hexe ins Bett fallen lassen, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sich umzuziehen und war direkt eingeschlummert. Auch wenn sie nur wenige Stunden geschlafen hatte, war ihr Kleid nun faltig, wie ein zweihundertjähriger Zauberer, der zu oft in der Sonne gewesen war.

Tiny streckte sich ausgiebig und zog die letzten Haarnadeln aus dem, was mal eine hübsche Frisur gewesen war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass noch nicht mal sieben Uhr war, doch das war gut so. Sie hatte viel zu tun.

„Aufwachen, ihr beiden", sagte sie zu den Eulen, die seelig auf der Vogelstange schlummerten, „Tut mir leid, aber heute wird für uns alle ein anstrengender Tag."

Zur Antwort shuhute Wall-E unter seinen Flügel, was Tiny mit „Ich bin wach, jetzt verzieh dich" übersetzte.

In der Küche türmte sich noch immer der Berg aus schmutzigem Geschirr vom vorigen Abend, den Tiny fachmännisch ignorierte, während sie sich einen Tee aufbrühte. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Badezimmer, machte sich die Anwaltshexe daran, Formulare auszufüllen und Briefe zu schreiben.

„So!", sagte sie schliesslich und trat mit zwei versiegelten Briefen zu den Eulen, die sie mürrisch musterten, „Schaut mich nicht so an. Wall-E. Du bringst diesen Brief ins St. Mungo und Paula, im St. Mungo kennt man dich wahrscheinlich und ich möchte keine grosse Sache daraus machen. Deshalb bringst du diesen Brief zu Richter Hobbs. Schmeiss ihn aus dem Bett, wenn es sein muss, mit diesem Brief versuche ich, dein Herrchen aus dem Gefängnis zu holen."

Paula schien Tiny zu verstehen, denn sie streckte begierig ihr Bein aus, damit Tiny den Brief daran befestigen konnte.

„Bleibt da, bis ihr eine Antwort für mich bekommt. Ihr dürft sie ruhig ein wenig nerven"; schärfte Tiny den Eulen ein, „Ich gehe ins Ministerium und versuche so, Ried frei zu bekommen."

„Fröhliche Weihnachten", trällerte Tiny, als sie in die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung im Ministerium trat. Nur zwei Tische waren besetzt und die beiden Zauberer sahen aus, als hätten sie gerade Karten gespielt.

„Mein Name ist Tiny Weasley", stellte sich die Anwaltshexe vor, „Ich bin die rechtliche Vertretung von Mr. Richard Turner. Er wurde gestern nach Askaban gebracht und ich würde gerne den Haftbefehl sehen."

„Weasley, eh?", fragte der ältere der beiden Zauberer, „Verwandt mit Arthur Weasley?"

„Entfernt", entgegnete Tiny knapp.

Der Zauberer nickte bedächtig. „Netter Kerl", kommentierte er, „Hat zwar einen an der Klatsche, ist aber ein anständiger Typ. Was kann ich also für dich tun, Mädchen?"

Tiny musste sich auf die Zunge beissen, um keine freche Erwiderung gegen den Mann abzufeuern. Er schien das „Mädchen" nicht abwertend zu meinen und wirkte eher wie ein lieber Onkel. Trotzdem hasste Tiny es, so angesprochen zu werden.

„Wie gesagt, wurde ein Mandant von mir gestern nach Askaban gebracht und ich würde gerne den Haftbefehl sehen."

„Gestern sagst du", meinte der Zauberer und strich sich über den üppigen Bauch, „Weisst du, es ist so, dass das Ministerium berechtigt ist, einen Verdächtigen für 48 Stunden auch ohne einen Haftbefehl festzuhalten."

„Ja, das weiss ich sehr wohl", entgegnete Tiny beherrscht, „Aber Sie sollten eigentlich wissen, dass sich dieses Festhalterecht auf die Räumlichkeiten des Ministeriums beschränkt. Wenn jemand nach Askaban geschickt wird, muss ein Haftbefehl oder ein Urteil des Gerichts vorliegen."

„Da hat sie Recht, Boss", mischte sich der jüngere der beiden Strafverfolger ein.

„Natürlich hat sie recht, Kleiner", brummte der ältere, „Such den Wisch."

Der Jüngere hüpfte sofort von seinem Stuhl und lief zu einem Aktenschrank.

„Wenn Sie gerade dabei sind, hätte ich auch ganz gerne das Festnahmeprotokoll gesehen", sagte Tiny.

Als der Junge zurückkam, genügte Tiny ein kurzer Blick auf die Papiere, um zu sehen, dass Rieds Chancen, aus dem Gefängnis zu kommen, mehr als gut standen.

„Dieser Haftbefehl wurde nicht von einem Richter unterschrieben, ausserdem wurden Meinem Mandanten seine Rechte nicht verlesen, womit die gesamte Festnahme nicht rechtens ist. Ich verlange die sofortige Entlassung von Richard Turner aus der Haft."

„Tut mir leid, Mädchen, aber dafür sind wir nicht zuständig, da musst du ein paar Gehaltsstufen höher klettern."

„Viel Glück dabei, einen von denen aufzutreiben", meinte der jüngere Kollege und reichte Tiny eine Kopie der beiden Papiere.

Nachdem TIny das gesamte Ministerium auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, kehrte sie vor Wut rauchend in ihre Wohnung zurück. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, jemanden zu finden, der die Macht hatte, einen doppelt zu Unrecht Inhaftierten frei zu lassen!

Ihre Laune besserte sich aber schlagartig, als sie Wall-E mit einem Brief auf dem Esstisch sitzen sah.

„Das hast du gut gemacht", sagte sie zu ihrer Eule, als sie den Brief gelesen hatte und disapparierte.

Sophie erwachte in einem völlig fremden Bett. Im ersten Moment fuhr sie panisch hoch, krallte sich in die weiche, flauschige Decke. Hektisch sah sie sich um, ihre Augen tasteten über den kleinen Raum, der gerade mal Platz für ein Bett und einen Schrank bot. Der Schrank ragte drohend vor der Schlafstätte auf. Im Scherz hatte sie schon oft zu ihrem Bruder gemeint, dass ihn des Nachts der Schrank noch mal irgendwann anfallen würde.

„Dann weist du ja, wen du verklagen kannst", hatte er frech erwiedert.

„Tommy..." Sie fasste sich an den Kopf und schüttelte ihn leicht. Was war... Urplötzlich fuhr sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch.

„Eric!" Die Decke flog zur Seite und sie stürzte ins Wohnzimmer, sah sich hektisch um.

„Tommy! Wie spät ist es? Wie lange habe ich geschlafen? Hat sich Tiny schon gemeldet?", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Ihre hastigen Worte erfüllten den kleinen Raum, und Tommy, der gerade eine Pfanne und einen Bratenwender in der Hand hielt, schaute sie nur an, wie eine Nachtgestalt, die, durfte man der Küchenuhr glauben, einige Stunden zu spät dran war.

„Soph... Guten Morgen" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum hab ich in deinem Bett gelegen... Ich sollte..."

„Du solltest gar nichts!"

Tommy füllte das Rührei auf zwei Teller und drückte davon einen seiner Schwester in die Hand.

„Du kannst momentan gar nichts tun, soweit ich das verstanden hab."

Er setzte sich an den Tresen und bedeutete Sophie sich ebenfalls niederzulassen.

„Erst mal trinken wir einen Kaffee und essen was... Dann können wir uns immer noch Gedanken machen, okey?"

„Aber..." Sophie hätte am liebsten die gerührten Eier auf ihrem Teller verklagt, wenn das irgendetwas geholfen hätte.

„Setz dich!" Ihr spaßiger Bruder wurde ernst und deutete nachdrücklich mit der Gabel auf den hohen Stuhl.

„Du hast sicherlich seit gestern nichts mehr gegessen. Und außerdem möchte ich endlich wissen was hier los ist! Du bist gestern wie eine Furie hier rein gestürmt und was du mir erzählt hast, ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn!"

Die Tatsache, dass er durch die dünne Schlafzimmerwand doch einiges von dem Gespräch der beiden Frauen mitbekommen hatte, verschwieg er ihr. Er wollte ihre Version hören!

Sophie zögerte. Doch bevor ihr Bruder sie am Stuhl festbinden konnte (und das konnte er, was er in Kindertagen bewiesen hatte), rutschte sie auf die Sitzfläche. Etwas fahrig stocherte sie in den Eiern umher, erschuf kleine Berge und Miniaturtäler.

„So richtig weis ich es auch nicht. Fest steht, dass dieser... Ried inhaftiert worden ist und die ..." Sie zögerte. „Polizei Eric mitgenommen hat. Eric liegt jetzt im Krankenhaus..." Ihre Stimme zitterte für einen Augenblick, doch dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit Tiny und Ried zu schaffen? Gott, Tommy! Warum warst du gestern bei dieser... was auch immer das war, dabei..."

Tommy seufzte. „Ich bin da gestern zufällig reingestolpert, aber Ried hab ich schon vorgestern kennen gelernt. Er und Eric waren abends in eurer Wohnung... Und ich wollte mit Eric eigentlich noch in den Pub an der Ecke..."

„Sie waren was?" Sie blinzelte verblüfft. Das war eine ganz neue Information für sie, die ihr förmlich den Atem nahm. „Wo waren sie..." Ihr schwahnte schreckliches! „In welchem Zimmer?!"

„Im Arbeitszimmer" Tommy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Danach haben wir noch eine ganze Weile zusammengesessen und gequatscht. Ried ist ein netter Kerl..."

„Netter Kerl?", fuhr sie auf. „Ich geb dir gleich..."

„Sophie! Ich versteh nicht warum du dich so aufregst!", versuchte er ihr klar zu machen.

„Die beiden waren mal zusammen. Vor dem College."

Wütend rammte sie die Gabel in die Eier. Das Metall gab einen schaurigen Laut von sich, als es auf das Porzellan traf und sie stopfte sich eine Portion in den Mund.

Tommy hatte die Gabel sinken lassen.

„Sie waren... was?" Er blinzelte, versuchte verwirrt die Information mit seinem Bild von Eric und dem schlagfertigen Blonden in Einklang zu bringen.

„Aber ..."

„Nichts aber... daher stammt auch Erics Aversion gegen Cornwall. Die beiden haben sich dort kennen gelernt und waren einige Zeit... Na ja... laut Eric haben sie sich geliebt..."

Sie schob noch eine Gabel voller Ei in den Mund, einfach damit sie mit etwas anderem beschäftigt war.

„Wow... Das ist... echt harter Toback..." Tommy schüttelte den Kopf und legte vorsichtig die Hand auf die geballte Faust seiner Schwester.

„Aber jetzt liebt er dich. Mit jeder Faser seines Herzens, glaub mir!", versicherte er. „Wie sonst könnte ein Mensch so lächeln, wie er es tut?"

Sophie sah auf.

„Nach... nach seinen eigenen Worten liebt er mich... und er liebt diesen Kerl... Oh verdammt. Das will einfach nicht in meinen Kopf!", rief sie hilflos aus.

„Und nur weil er wieder in sein Leben trampeln musste, liegt Eric jetzt im Krankenhaus!" Sie biss sich hart auf die Lippen.

„Wieso das denn? Hat er irgendwas mit der Sache zu tun?", fragte er sie.

Sophie seufzte. „Ich kann dir jetzt nichts Näheres erzählen. Aber ja, er hat etwas damit zu tun..."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Ried irgendetwas Gesetzwidriges tun würde...", murmelte Tommy leise. „Und Eric genauso wenig."

In Tommys Kopf schwirrten alle Gedanken durcheinander. Dass Eric einen Mann geliebt hatte? Es immer noch tat? Aber trotzdem... Er schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Schwester schob nur in Gedanken versunken ein Stück Ei nach dem anderen in ihren Mund. Stille begann sich wabbernd auszubreiten – und wurde Sekunden später vom schrillen Laut der Türklingel unterbrochen.

„Ich mach auf." Meinte Tommy und rutschte vom Stuhl.

Als Tiny die Treppe hoch kam, erwartete Tommy sie schon, lässig in der Tür lehnend. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Schade, das Kleid von gestern hat mir wesentlich besser gefallen", kommentierte er ihre anwaltliche Garderobe.

„Hallo, Tommy", begrüsste ihn die Anwaltshexe, „Tut mir leid, dass ich so unangemeldet vorbeischneie, aber… naja, ich hatte Sophie versprochen, mich sofort zu melden, wenn sich etwas Neues ergibt. Auch wenn es nicht viel ist."

„Komm rein", sagte Tommy und trat zur Seite, „Gib mir deinen Mantel."

„Sophie hat dir alles erzählt?", fragte Tiny den jungen Mann.

„So ziemlich", antwortete dieser und hängte den Mantel an die Garderobe, „Wie geht es Eric?"

„Nichts Neues."

„Und Ried?"

„Ich hohle ihn bald da raus", antwortete Tiny zuversichtlich, doch Tommy entging der ärgerliche Unterton nicht, auch wenn er nicht einzuordnen vermochte, worüber sich die Rothaarige ärgerte.

„Was hat er denn angestellt?", fragte Tommy, auf gut Glück.

„Sophie ist im Wohnzimmer?", war Tinys Antwort.

Die junge Frau sass am Tresen, der das Wohnzimmer von der Küche trennte als wäre sie durch unsichtbare Fesseln auf den Stuhl gebunden. Sie musste gehört haben, dass Tiny an der Tür war, hatte es aber offensichtlich aus Angst vor der gebrachten Kunde nicht vom Fleck zu bewegen gewagt.

„Hallo, Sophie", sagte Tiny und versuchte ihre Stimme optimistisch, aber nicht zu heiter klingen zu lassen.

„Auch etwas Rührei?", fragte Tommy, der an Tiny vorbei in die Küche ging.

„Nein, danke, ich habe keinen…", Tiny wurde durch das Grummeln ihres Magens unterbrochen, „keine Zeit."

„Was ist denn passiert?", machte Sophie zum ersten Mal den Mund auf.

„Passiert ist nichts", beruhigte Tiny, „Aber ich habe mit den Zuständigen gesprochen und du darfst Eric heute besuchen gehen."

Sophies Augen leuchteten freudig auf, doch Tiny sah darin noch etwas anders. Furcht? Natürlich. Es war ohnehin nicht leicht, seinen bewusstlosen Ehemann im Krankenhaus zu besuchen, da war es unter Garantie nicht hilfreich, wenn das Krankenhaus ein magisches war.

„Na, das ist doch fantastisch", sagte Tommy sofort und stellte seinen leer geputzten Teller in die Spüle.

„Tommy", wand Tiny ein, „du kannst leider nicht mitkommen."

„Wieso denn das?", empörte sich Tommy.

„Ja, also. Bevor die Ärzte etwas Genaueres über seinen Zustand sagen können, wollen sie Eric so wenig Stress wie möglich aussetzen. Deshalb dürfen ihn nur die nächsten Familienangehörigen besuchen."

„Aber ich bin doch quasi sein Bruder."

„Quasi reicht leider nicht, Tommy", antwortete Tiny fest.

„Aber du darfst mit?", fragte er anklagend.

„Ich begleite Sophie nur zum Krankenhaus."

„Na, das kann ich ja auch machen."

„Du würdest dich nur langweilen."

„Dann langweilen wir uns eben zusammen."

„Ich habe noch Erkundigungen einzuholen."

„Sophie, sag du mal was", wand sich Tommy schliesslich hilfesuchend an seine Schwester.

„Du bleibst hier", sagte diese entschieden und an Tiny gewandt, „Warte bitte einen Moment, ich mach mich nur mal eben frisch."

Sophie verschwand im Badezimmer und liess die beiden alleine.

„Du warst gestern also auf einem Weihnachtsfest?", fragte Tommy nach einer Weile, „Oder fandest du einfach, du wolltest mal etwas Abwechslung von schwarzer Hose und weisser Bluse?"

„Ich habe ein Weihnachtsdinner gegeben", erklärte Tiny, sie hatte schon so viele ihrer Prinzipien über Bord geworfen, da konnte sie das dem Muggel auch erzählen.

„Du kochst?", fragte Tommy, „Ich bin auch kein schlechter Koch."

Tommy deutete auf das Rührei und entlockte Tiny mit seinem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck ein leises Kichern.

„Sehr exquisit", kommentierte Tiny.

„Hey, ich kann noch mehr! Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce zum Beispiel. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, kann ich gerne mal für dich kochen. Wie wärs mit heute Abend oder Morgen? Hast du da schon was vor?"

„Ich arbeite", entgegnete Tiny mit einem gütigen Lächeln.

„An Weihnachten?!"

Tiny hob vielsagend ihre Umhängetasche, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie gerade bei der Arbeit war.

„Na gut, dann an Silvester", schlug Tommy vor.

Zu Tinys Glück kam in diesem Moment Sophie aus dem Badezimmer.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte Sophie, schon halb im Flur. Tiny nahm eilig die Beine in die Hand und rauschte an Tommy vorbei.

Während der Fahrt mit der U-Bahn sagte Sophie nicht viel und Tiny liess sie ihren Gedanken nachgehen. Die Frau tat ihr so schrecklich leid, doch Tiny hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie dieses Leid lindern konnte. Als sie dann endlich bei der „Reinig & Tunkunter GmbH" angekommen waren, die „Wegen Renovierung geschlossen" war, beugte Tiny sich zu der Schaufensterpuppe und sagte: „Wir wollen Eric Clarkson besuchen. Hier ist die Sondergenehmigung für meine Begleitung."

Tiny hielt der Puppe das Schriftstück entgegen, bis diese kaum merklich nickte.

„Du hast gerade mit einer Schaufensterpuppe geredet", stellte Sophie verunsichert fest.

„Ja", bestätigte Tiny, „Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, das war das Merkwürdigste, was du heute erleben wirst."

Damit legte Tiny der anderen Frau eine Hand auf den Rücken und stiess sie förmlich durch das Schaufenster.

Sie taumelte auf das Schaufenster zu, in der Erwartung des splitternden Schmerzes, der folgen würde, sobald das dünne, schmutzige Fenster zerbrach. Doch sie fing sich nur wenige Schritte später wieder.

„Hey! So passen Sie doch auf!" Irritiert und erschrocken prallte Sophie zurück und lies einen Mann mit weißem Umhang passieren, der einen Rollstuhl folgte, der sich anscheinend ohne das Zutun des Mannes fortbewegte. Der Insasse des Rollstuhls trug rosa Häschenpantoffeln, und ihm spross ein drittes Bein auf der rechten Seite.

Fassungslos blickte Sophie ihm nach. Dann wanderten ihre Augen in das große Wartezimmer, und auf einmal hatte sie das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Ein hilfloses Kichern entwich ihrem Mund. Der Raum war überfüllt mit Menschen. Er glich einem großen Wartesaal, doch anstatt der klinischen Ruhe, die Sophie von Krankenhäusern kannte, herrschte hier reger Betrieb. Ärzte (?) – Männer und Frauen in weißen Kitteln, auf deren Brust sich der Äskulapstab mit einem Zauberstab kreuzte, rannten kreuz und quer durch die Gegend. Jedenfalls nahm Sophie an, dass das lange Holz ein Zauberstab sei. Was sollte es auch sonst sein, flüsterte ihr eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu. Für ihren Geschmack war die Tonlage einige Oktaven zu hoch.

Am Empfangstresen stritt sich eine Hexe, welche einen grüngesprengelten Ausschlag im Gesicht aufwies, mit dem Empfangsdrachen.

„Aber ich muss in die Abteilung für Bisswunden! So glauben sie mir doch! Ein Alquapper hat mich in die Nase gezwickt!"

„Etage 3, Fluchschäden", gab sie nur gelangweilt von sich, beugte sich über den Thresen und schob die Hexe kurzerhand mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs beiseite, um einem Mann mit einem Elefantenrüssel genug Platz zu gewähren. „Sie können gleich mit der Dame gehen", fertigte sie ihn kurz ab. „Der nächste!"

Sophie atmete zittrig durch und wandte sich zu Tiny um.

„Und... und wo ist... ist Eric?", fragte sie sie und hielt ihre Stimme krampfhaft ruhig. Zwischenzeitlich stellte sie sich die Frage, ob das nicht alles nur ein schräger Traum war. Spätestens als ein Hexe mit einem Kind, das auf Entenfüßen an ihr vorbei watschelte, zweifelte sie an ihrem Verstand.

„Tiny!" Eine junge Hexe tauchte eilig aus einem der Gänge auf, mit dem wehenden Umhang eine Pflanze, die auch schon mal bessere Tage gesehen hatte, umstoßend.

„Cecily!" Tiny legte Sophie beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Das ist meine Freundin, Cecily. Cecily, dass ist Erics Frau Sophie", stellte sie die beiden einander vor.

„Wie geht es Eric?", verlangte Sophie zu wissen. „Hat sich..."

Cecily schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Wir tun alles für ihn was wir können. Glauben Sie mir."

„Kann ich zu ihm?"

„Natürlich. Wartet, ich bringe euch zu ihm. Bleiben kann ich leider nicht. Wie ihr seht, hier ist die Hölle los. Gerade haben wir auch noch einen Fall von Eiterbeulenpest hereinbekommen. Was für eine Schweinerei." Die junge Hexe schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete ihnen zu folgen. Sophie hielt sich dich an Tiny und versuchte sich von den (magischen) Gebrechen und Krankheiten nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. Doch als sie einen alten Mann sah, der von zwei Medimagiern schwerelos durch die Luft bugsiert wurde, da sein Kopf von etwas spitzem, was Sophie gar nicht näher definieren wollte, durchstoßen worden war, japste sie nach Luft und krallte sich fest in Tinys Arm.

„Ist... ist das normal?", flüsterte sie atemlos.

„Schau nicht hin, Sophie... Das erste Mal im St. Mungo ist nicht leicht zu verkraften." Aufmunternd, wie sie hoffte, lächelte sie ihr zu, während sie Treppenstufe um Treppenstufe erklommen.

„Wie geht es Ried?", warf Cecily dazwischen. „Du warst doch heute Nacht noch bei ihm?"

„Er macht sich Vorwürfe..." Tiny presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander. „Und war in einem ziemlich schlechten Zustand als ich kam. Askaban tut sein übriges." Cecily nickte bedauernd. „Ich hoffe, die Sache klärt sich bald auf... Wir vermissen ihn hier sehr, Tiny..."

„Der Blondschopf arbeitet hier?" Sophie blieb der Mund offenstehen, während Cecily nickte. „Oh ja, er erforscht Kräuter und Tiere und entwickelt neue Heilmethoden. Seine Arbeit ist sehr hilfreich für uns! Oh, da sind wir schon! Zimmer 243. Ich hab mich darum gekümmert, dass er ein Einzelzimmer mit Fenster bekommt", versicherte Cecily Tiny.

Sophie schluckte nur und löste sich von Tiny. Zögernd legte sie ihre manikürten Finger auf die Klinke und drückte sie hinab.

Dahinter lag ein winziger Raum, der so aussah als würde geradeso ein Bett und ein Nachttisch hereinpassen. Und Eric. Seine fahle Haut hob sich kaum von der weißen Zudecke des Bettes ab. Für Eric wirkte das Krankenlager viel zu groß, wie Sophie erschrocken feststellte.

„Eric..." Sophie stürzte auf ihn zu und ging neben seinem Kopfteil in die Hocke.

„Oh Gott, Eric ... kannst du mich..." Sie wollte seine Hand ergreifen, doch als sie nach seinen Fingern griff, zuckte sie zurück.

„Er ist eiskalt!", stellte sie erschrocken fest und drehte sich zu Tiny und Cecily um.

„Warum denn... ich dachte er wäre nur ohnmächtig..." Sie schluckte, richtete sich dann auf und setzte sich auf die Kante seines Bettes, ergriff dann mutig seine eiskalte Hand und rieb mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken.

Tiny zerriss es beinahe das Herz, die junge Frau in solch einer Hilflosigkeit zu sehen. Sie tat einen Schritt nach vorne (denn mehr war in diesem winzigen Raum nicht möglich) und legte ihr tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sollte er nicht lieber in ein richtiges Krankenhaus? Da kann alles überwacht werden. Seine Temperatur, Atmung, alles. Vielleicht hat er eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung oder soetwas in der Art." Sophie schüttelte den Kopf. Dass er durch Magie in diesen Zustand versetzt worden war, wollte ihr analytisch denkendes Gehirn einfach noch nicht akzeptieren.

„Es kann doch nicht gut sein, dass er ohne Überwachung so da liegt...", meinte sie verwirrt.

„Ich versichere dir, dass Eric hier nicht ohne Überwachung ist", sagte Tiny, „Und in einem normalen Hospital könnten sie ohnehin nichts für ihn tun. Hier ist er in denkbar besten Händen."

„Ausserdem bekommt er hier die spezielle „Freunde von Medimagiern"-Behandlung", versicherte Cecily und fügte zwinkernd hinzu, „Nicht, dass wir Patienten unterschiedlich behandeln würden."

Die Medimagierin wandte sich an Tiny, „Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

„Natürlich", Tiny wandte sich an Sophie, „Kann ich dich kurz alleine lassen?"

„Sicher", antwortete Sophie abwesend, schaute sich nicht einmal um, sondern hielt weiter Erics Hand. Tiny bezweifelte, dass sie ihre Worte überhaupt gehört hatte.

„Ich wollte dir gerade schreiben", sagte Cecily, nachdem sie die Zimmertür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, „Vorhin waren zwei Typen vom Ministerium hier und wollten zu Eric."

„Was wollten sie? Du hast sie doch nicht zu Eric gelassen?"

„Keine Sorge, ich habe sie abgewimmelt", versicherte Cecily, „Sie wollten sicher gehen, dass sein Gedächtnis weg ist. Diese Vollidioten."

Tiny wollte in eine Schimpftirade ausbrechen. Vor Cecily brauchte sie nicht die professionelle Anwaltshexe zu mimen, doch die Medimagierin hielt sie davon ab.

„Sie haben veranlasst, dass sie benachrichtigt werden, wenn Eric wieder wach ist", berichtete Cecily weiter, „Selbstverständlich werde ich sie dann nicht sofort zu Eric lassen. Ich werde einfach behaupten, er sei noch nicht vernehmungsfähig. Zufällig wird das mindestens so lange dauern, bis du da bist."

„Du bist die Beste", sagte Tiny erleichtert.

„Erinner dich an meinem Geburtstag daran", meinte Cecily grinsend.

„Woher wusstest du überhaupt, dass ich gestern noch bei Ried war?", wollte Tiny wissen, der die Bemerkung von vorhin plötzlich wieder einfiel.

„Ihr habt doch einen Medimagier angefordert, der hat ausgeplaudert, wer sein Patient war", erklärte Cecily, „Und der Wachtmann meinte, wir sollen sofort jemanden schicken, sonst, ich zitiere, „reisst uns dieser rothaarige Anwaltsgnom noch den Kopf ab". Das konntest nur du sein."

„Na, herzlichen Dank auch", grinste Tiny.

„Du, ich muss los. Für Eric ist gesorgt, das verspreche ich."

Die beiden Hexen umarmten sich zum Abschied und die Blonde verschwand.

Tiny knibbelte nervös an ihrem Nagellack und öffnete dann leise die Zimmertür. Sophie sass noch immer gleich da, wie Tiny sie zurückgelassen hatte.

„Kann man denn irgendetwas gegen die Kälte tun?", fragte Sophie plötzlich, und bewies damit, dass sie durchaus noch wahrnahm, was in ihrer Umgebung geschah. Sie blickte Tiny flehend an. Sie umfasste seine Hand mit beiden Händen, wie um ihm etwas von ihrer Wärme abzugeben.

Tiny schüttelte gedauernd den Kopf. „Ich fürchte nicht. Nein, tut mir leid. Aber er hat darunter nicht zu leiden, dass versichere ich dir." Sie seufzte leise.

„Sophie, wir müssen leider gehen."

„Aber!" Sophie fuhr auf. „Warum kann ich nicht einfach hier bleiben? Ich meine, da ist doch nichts dabei!", protestierte sie.

„Das ist nicht so einfach. Du brauchst einen Bürgen, der das Mungo nicht verlässt. So sind die Regeln... Hör mal, ich verspreche dir, du kannst mich jederzeit rufen und dann können wir wieder zusammen herkommen, okey? Aber jetzt muss ich noch an alle möglichen Türen klopfen. Es tut mir leid" Sie berührte ihre Hand.

„Eric wird toll versorgt und es mangelt ihm an nichts" Sie lächelte auf ihn hinab.

Sophie zögerte. „Ich will ihn morgen wieder sehen!"

„Natürlich" Tiny reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr auf. Sophie ließ Erics Hand nur ungern los, doch sie musste. Seine Hand lag ebenso schlaff und unbeweglich da, wie zuvor. Nur aus der anderen schaute noch eine weiße Bommelmütze hervor.


	14. Kapitel 13 - The second day of Christmas

Kapitel 13 – At the second day of christmas ...

Am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag wurde Tiny von Paula geweckt, die gegen die Fensterscheibe klopfte. Sie hatte eine Antwort von Richter Hobbs dabei. Offensichtlich war der Richter in Urlaub gefahren und hatte seine Hauselfen gebeten alle Schreiben mit einem Standardbrief zu beantworten.

„Wie passend. Du brutzelst in der Sonne und Ried schmort im Knast", sagte Tiny zum Brief, knüllte ihn zusammen und warf ihn im hohen Bogen in den Papierkorb.

Bis am Abend schrieb Tiny Briefe an alle wichtigen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter und klingelte sogar an diversen Haustüren. Sie machte sich an diesem Tag nicht besonders viele Freunde, was ihr auch herzlich egal war.

Als es schon langsam begann, dunkel zu werden, flatterte die erschöpfte Paula zum Fenster rein und landete vor Tiny.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich den ganzen Tag auf den Flügeln gehalten habe, Paula, aber wir wollen doch beide, dass Ried so bald wie möglich wieder nach Hause darf."

Die Eule shuhute und streckte Tiny das Bein entgegen. Die Anwaltshexe nahm der Eule den Brief ab und las ihn.

„JA!", rief sie, sprang auf und riss die Arme in die Höhe, „Paula, du hast deinem Herrchen gerade die Fahrkarte in die Freiheit gebracht!"

Die Anwaltshexe drückte der Eule einen Kuss auf das gefiederte Haupt und tanzte durchs Zimmer.

„Also, Paula du fliegst jetzt nach Hause zu Ried und ich hol ihn aus dem Gefängnis", erklärte Tiny der Eule, „Wir treffen uns dann dort."

„Hallo, Frank", sagte Tiny fröhlich. Nicht einmal die dunkeln Mauern des Gefängnisses vermochten ihre gute Laune zu dämpfen. „Heute Dienst am Schalter, was? Naja, genug Smalltalk. Ich würde gerne Richard Turner abholen. Wieso fragen Sie? Na, deshalb."

Mit diesen Worten knallte Tiny den Brief auf den Tisch, der Rieds Entlassung anordnete. Frank las den Brief und grummelte dann: „Mitkommen."

Frank schloss Rieds Zelle auf und murmelte im Weggehen: „Persönliche Sachen am Schalter."

Tiny schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich an Ried, der auf der unbequem wirkenden Pritsche tief und fest schlief. Er hatte sich so eng zusammengerollt, die Glieder obskur gefaltet, sodass er zu Tinys Erstaunen sogar auf die kleine Pritsche passte und die fadenscheinige Decke seinen Körper beinahe ganz bedeckte, und selbst von der Zellentür aus konnte Tiny die tiefen Schatten unter seinen Augen erkennen. Beinahe fühlte sie sich schuldig, weil sie ihn wecken musste, doch sie sagte sich, dass er sicher lieber wach in Freiheit als schlafend in Gefangenschaft war.

„Ried, wach auf", sagte Tiny und berührte den Schlafenden sanft an der Schulter.

Sofort schreckte er hoch. In seinen Augen sah sie den tiefen Schrecken, den Askaban in alle Gefangen eingrub wie ein Brandzeichen.

„Tiny!", sagte er überrascht und blickte sich gehetzt in der Zelle um, „Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?!"

„Ich habe der Wache eins mit ner Bratpfanne übergezogen und die Zellentür mit ner Haarnadel geknackt", antwortete Tiny.

Ried sprang von seiner Pritsche und schaute Tiny alarmiert an.

„Ich habe endlich jemanden gefunden, der deine Entlassung genehmigen konnte", sagte Tiny lachend, „Wenn die Damen und Herren des Ministeriums nicht alle im Weihnachtsurlaub wären, hätte ich dich schon gestern Morgen abgeholt."

Tiny verliess die Zelle und bemerkte erst nach einigen Schritten, dass der verdutzte Ried sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte.

„Wenn du natürlich lieber hier bleiben willst…"

Am Schalter drückte Frank Ried seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und verzog sich mit einem „Da hast du." wieder hinter seinen Tagespropheten.

„Na endlich", sagte Ried und wollte seinen Zauberstab schwingen, doch bevor er die Bewegung ausführen konnte, packte Tiny ihn am Handgelenk.

„Warte", sagte sie, doch der hochgewachsene Mann versuchte, seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff zu entwinden.

„Ich will zu Eric", fachte er seine Anwältin an.

„Das verstehe ich", antwortete Tiny und hielt sein Handgelenk eisern fest.

Sie beiden mussten ein lustiges Bild abgeben, dachte Tiny, während sie versuchte, dem Mann, der sie überragte, wie Hogwarts' Astronomieturm eine Maus, ihren Willen aufzuzwingen.

„Ried, du siehst fürchterlich aus!", sagte sie, „So kannst du nicht im St. Mungo aufkreuzen, die werfen dich doch glatt wieder raus und überleg nur, was Becca dazu sagen würde! Ganz abgesehen davon: Sollte Eric aufwachen, willst du wirklich, dass er dich in einem solch desolaten Zustand sieht?"

Ried hatte ihr nicht wirklich zugehört und wehrte sich noch immer, also zückte die Hexe kurzerhand ihren eigenen Zauberstab und dissapparierte.

„Das ist Entführung!", beschwerte sich Ried, als die beiden in seiner Wohnung wieder auftauchten.

„Verklag mich", entgegnete Tiny und liess ihn los, „Aber du musst dir einen neuen Anwalt suchen."

Doch Ried kam nicht mal dazu, noch irgendetwas zu erwiedern, denn auf einmal kam wie aus dem Nichts eine überdimensionale Kugel aus Federn und Knochen auf ihn zugeschossen und schmiegte sich in seine Arme. Paulas aufgeregtes Shuhuen klang beinahe wie das Schnurren einer Katze.

„Woah..." Erschrocken taumelte er zurück und stieß gegen die Wand des Flures, während er versuchte, seine Eule fahrig, aber beruhigend zu streicheln, und dabei herauszufinden was Kopf und was Krallen waren.

„Ich bin doch wieder hier Paula. Alles ist gut..." Er strich ihr über den Kopf. Doch Paula war anscheinend nicht der Meinung, dass alles wieder gut war, und zupfte ihn liebevoll mit ihrem Schnabel am dreckigen Shirt.

"Ich hab dich auch lieb, Kleines", murrte er und vergrub das Gesicht kurz in ihrem Gefieder.

„Ich muss zu Eric, das verstehst du doch. Wir wollen doch beide, dass es ihm wieder gut geht...", flüsterte er der Eule leise zu und setzte sie schließlich auf Tinys Schulter.

„Pass auf sie auf", meinte er zu Tiny. „In der Küche steht ein Kessel. Kannst dir einen Tee kochen oder so. Ich bin gleich wieder da" Er sprang ins Wohnzimmer, in dem auch gleichzeitig sein Bett in einer Nische stand. Durch ein Fenster fiel Licht auf die zerwühlte Decke, die seit vier Tagen keine liebevolle Hand mehr gesehen hatte. Doch Ried beachtete sie nicht. Er griff nach einer grauen Jeans und einem Shirt, das er wahllos aus der Kommode fischte und verschwand dann im angrenzenden Bad.

Tiny konnte nur von der Tür verblüfft zusehen.

„Ist er immer so?", fragte sie die Eule und kraulte sie ein bisschen.

Sie hatte sich gegen einen Tee entschieden und trat stattdessen ins Wohnzimmer ihres Mandanten. Das alte Parkett sang ein leises Lied unter ihren Absatzschuhen. Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Die Wohnung sah bewohnt aus! Auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch stapelten sich Bücher und Notizen. Die rote Couch wirkte einladend und sah so aus, als ob sie oft und gerne genutzt wurde. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes befand sich eine große Regalwand, teils mit ordentlich nebeneinander eingeordneten Büchern, teils mit Fotos gefüllt. Durch das Balkonfenster drang Licht in den Raum.

Tiny konnte ihre Neugier nicht besiegen, trat zum Regal und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Buchrücken entlang. Bei „Das Recht des Sumpfes", blieb sie hängen und zog es neugierig heraus, blätterte es durch. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ein Fach unterhalb der Bücherreihe und sie stockte. Von den zwei Fotos, die dort in einem schlichten Silberrahmen standen, lachten ihr zwei junge Männer entgegen. Das Weiß ihrer Zähne blitzte immer wieder auf. Das Foto war genau in dem Augenblick aufgenommen worden, in dem Ried den Arm um Erics Schulter schlang und ihn zu sich zog. Er lachte, fuhr ihm durch die Haare. Diese kurze Szenerie wiederholten die Abbilder immer und immer wieder, so als ob sie Gefallen an den beiden gefunden hätten. Und auch auf Tiny strahlte das Bild einfach nur... Glück aus. Beinahe glaubte sie das Lachen der beiden hören zu können.

Für einen Moment war sie fasziniert von dem Anblick, dann schweifte ihr Blick zur zweiten magischen Fotografie ab.

Diese zeigte Eric allein, friedlich schlummernd in einem großen Bett. Er hatte die Hände unter den Kopf geschoben, die Beine angewinkelt. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in beruhigender Regelmäßigkeit und er wirkte einfach nur entspannt. Auf seinen Gesichtszügen lag ein sachtes Lächeln.

„Er träumt bestimmt etwas Schönes...", murmelte Tiny tonlos. Das Bild hatte etwas ungemein Friedliches an sich. Und nun glaubte Tiny, auch Ried besser zu begreifen, seine unabdingbare Sehnsucht nach dem anderen Mann war auf den beiden Fotografien festgehalten.

Langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf und runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht nahm sie nun doch einen Tee. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs brachte sie das Wasser in der Küche zum Kochen und hängte einen Beutel ins Wasser. Kaum eine Minuten später saß sie auf der gemütlichen Couch und nippte an dem Heißgetränk.

„Kommst du?", unterbrach sie Rieds Stimme in ihren Gedanken. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er sich nur im Schnelldurchlauf geduscht hatte. Er zog sein Shirt nach unten, noch während er die Badtür öffnete und in seinen Haaren glitzerten feine Wassertröpfchen.

„Nicht wenn du noch tropfst!", erklärte Tiny kategorisch und stand auf, reichte ihm seinen Haselstab und stemmte die Hände in die Seite.

„Nimm dir noch eine Minute Zeit und mach dir die Haare trocken. Dann können wir", erklärte sie, und Ried stöhnte gequält auf, während er mehr oder minder ordentlich mit dem Stab durch seine Haare fuhr und das Wasser aufsaugte.

„Gut so" Tiny lächelte. Ja, diese präsentable Erscheinung war sie von ihrem Mandanten gewöhnt! Sie griff nach seinem Arm und disapperierte.

Ried nahm sich noch nicht einmal die Zeit seinen Zauberstab zu verstauen. Er hastete vom Apperierbereich durch die Eingangshalle, wich einigen erbosten Zauberern und Hexen aus und überhörte geflissentlich die wütenden Nachrufe („Sie Rowdie!" „Die Jugend von heute!") und nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal. Seine gute Kinderstube hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Für ihn zählte nur noch eines, und das war Eric.

Auf der Station für missglückte Zauber hielt er Cecily an.

„Cecily! Gut, dass ich dich treffe, Hör mal.." Er war ganz außer Atem und die junge Hexe betrachtete ihn Mitleidig.

„Eric, oder? Das Zimmer gleich da vorne rechts" Sie deutete den Gang hinunter. „Ich hab mich um ihn gekümmert."

Ried nickte. Er fand noch nicht einmal mehr Zeit für einen Dank und stürmte in die Richtung, die Cecily ihr gewiesen hatte. Ein paar Sekunden später kam Tiny hinter ihm her, schwer aus der Puste.

„Das ist unfair!", schnappte sie nach Luft. „Er hat längere Beine als ich!"

Cecily legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. „Lass ihm erst mal einen Augenblick allein..." Nachdenklich sah sie ihm hinterher und dachte bei sich, dass wohl doch einige Gerüchte über ihn ein Körnchen Wahrheit enthielten.

Ried atmete tief durch, bevor er die Klinke zu Erics Zimmer herunter drückte. Keiner hatte ihn darauf vorbereitet, was ihn hinter der Tür erwartete.

„Oh Eric..." er schluckte hart und fuhr sich über den Nacken. Der Freund sah aus, als schliefe er. Doch Ried registrierte seine blasse, fahle Haut, die sich kaum vom weißen Kissen abhob. Der angespannte Ausdruck war in sein Gesicht gemeiselt, sowie ein Künstler eine Büste bearbeiten würde.

„Sie werden büßen, was sie dir angetan haben...", flüsterte er und ballte die Fäuste, rutschte an die Bettkante des Freundes und ergriff seine Hand. Seine Haut fühlte sich eiskalt an, so als hätte er die Körpertemperatur herunter gefahren und würde tiefen Winterschlaf halten. Er drückte seine Hand fest und führte sie dann zu seinen Lippen, berührte die frische neue Haut, die sich über die vorher aufgeplatzten Fingerknöchel spannte.

Dann erst musterte er sein Gesicht, die angespannten Muskeln.

„Du kämpfst, hab ich recht?", murmelte er leise und berührte mit der anderen Hand seine Schläfe, fuhr mit den Spitzen seiner Finger in seine schwarzen Haare.

„Und ich werde dir dabei helfen", schwor er dem ohnmächtigen Freund.

„Du hast den Grossen in den Schuhen verfolgt?", fragte Cecily mit Blick auf die zehn Zentimeter hohen Absätze der Freundin, während diese die Hand in die schmerzende Seite stemmte, „Und dann noch die Treppen hoch. Respekt."

Tiny richtete sich wieder auf und antwortete mit einem ironischen „Danke."

„Deshalb hast du mich also nach ihm ausgefragt", folgerte Cecily.

„Ich musste doch etwas über meinen Mandanten rausfinden", entgegnete Tiny, „Leider hast du vergessen, zu sagen, dass er ein guter Sprinter ist."

„Aber ich habe gesagt, dass er ein netter Kerl ist", verteidigte sich Cecily und fragte dann mit Blick auf die Zimmertür „Wie passen die beiden zusammen?"

„Das darf ich dir nicht sagen."

„Hey, ich bin nicht Becca", entgegnete Cecily, „Aber schon gut, ich verstehe."

„Heute irgendwelche Ministeriumsaktivität?", fragte Tiny.

„Das hätte ich dir doch gesagt", tadelte die Freundin, „Ich muss mich jetzt wieder um meine anderen Patienten kümmern."

„Ja, danke nochmal", antwortete Tiny und wollte schon ins Zimmer gehen, als ihr eine Idee kam, „Warte! Cecily, darf ich dich um noch einen Gefallen bitten? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ried dazu bekomme, hier zu verschwinden. Ich werde ihm raten, wieder zu arbeiten, damit er zumindest ein bisschen auf andere Gedanken kommt. Aber… er ist ein Sturkopf und wird so viel wie möglich bei Eric bleiben. Kannst du bitte ein Auge auf ihn haben. Nur, damit er nicht durchdreht. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann schick mir ne Eule. Aber ich wäre dir wirklich unendlich dankbar, wenn du ein Auge auf Ried haben würdest."

„Natürlich", versicherte Cecily und lächelte die besorgte Anwaltshexe an.

Tiny betrat leise das Zimmer, das ihre beiden unglücklichen Mandanten enthielt.

Ried bemerkte sie nicht oder ignorierte sie einfach. So konnte Tiny ihn einen Moment beobachten. Er sass auf Erics Bettkannte, wie am Tag zuvor Sophie. Wenn das nicht Beweis genug war, dass sowohl Ried als auch Sophie zu Eric gehörten.

Tinys Blick wanderte zu dem jungen Mann im Bett und das Herz wurde ihr schwer. Das Bild, das sich ihr bot war in Nichts mit der Fotografie zu vergleichen, die sie eben in Rieds Wohnung gesehen hatte. Zwar zeigte beides denselben Menschen, schlafend in einem Bett. Doch während die Fotografie die reine Ruhe ausstrahlte, war vor ihren Augen ein Bild des Kampfes. Natürlich war das etwas Gutes. Eric kämpfte um sein Gedächtnis und das war der erste und wichtigste Schritt zur Genesung.

Ried drehte nicht einmal den Kopf.

„Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hat er noch nicht gekämpft", meinte er mit gezwungener Ruhe.

„Das ist ein gutes Zeichen", meinte Tiny hoffnungsvoll.

„Es ist das Zeichen, dass er nicht bereit ist aufzugeben. Wer weis welche Schmerzen er für seine Starrköpfigkeit durchleidet." Er strich mit dem Daumen nachdenklich über seinen Handrücken. Er deutete die Zeichen anders als Sophie.

„Brauchst du Beweise, dass der Vergessenszauber nicht nur fehlerhaft, sondern auch nicht nach Vorschrift durchgeführt wurde?" Ried bedeutete Tiny näher zu kommen.

„Hier... neue Haut über seinen Handknöcheln. Und in seinem Gesicht. Die Heiler werden dir das auch bestätigen können" Er biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Er hat gekämpft. Das ist mehr als deutlich..." Sein Blick glitt über Erics Gesichtszüge. Nur für einen Augenblick schloss er die Augen.

Wenigstens konnte er seine Hand halten, wenigstens hatte er das Gefühl, dass er ihm beistand und nicht in einer nasskalten Zelle in Askaban versauerte!

Für einen Moment schwieg Tiny und ließ dem blonden Mann den Augenblick mit Eric. Sie beschloss schließlich auf einen Abstecher in die Cafeteria zu gehen. Sie brauchte etwas zu essen und Ried sicherlich auch, auch wenn er sich gerade keinen Millimeter von Eric wegbewegte. Als sie eine halbe Stunde später wiederkam, mit einem großen Sandwich für Ried bewaffnet, saß er noch immer in der selben Position an seinem Bett, in der er sich befunden hatte, als sie ihn verlassen hatte.

„Ried..."

„Nein!"

„Du weist doch noch gar nicht was ich sagen will!", protestierte sie lautstark und versuchte sich auf ihren Absätzen noch ein paar Zentimeter größer zu machen.

„Ich kann es mir ungefähr denken. Ich brauche Schlaf und ich soll hier nicht die ganze Zeit sinnlos rumsitzen", konstatierte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kannst dich nicht drauf verlassen, dass dir immer jemand was zu essen mitbringt" Sie drückte ihm das Sandwich in die Hand, welches er anstarrte, als wäre ein wahrhaftiges Werkaninchen in seine Hand gesprungen.

„Ich kanns drauf anlegen...", murmelte er leise und Tiny glaubte eine kleine Portion Trotz in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Danke übrigens..."

„Ich nehms wieder mit, wenn du nicht bereit bist, vernünftig mit mir zu reden!", warnte sie ihn und setzte sich an Erics Fußende, strich die Decke glatt.

„Du bist zum Umfallen müde, Ried. Das seh ich dir auf zehn Metern Entfernung an. Und ich möchte, dass du morgen wieder arbeitest, und nicht die ganze Zeit an Erics Bett verbringst. Das wäre sicher nicht in seinem Sinne. Aber du könntest ihm immerhin nahe sein, immerhin liegen die Labore nur ein Stockwerk entfernt", schlug sie ihm ernst vor.

Im ersten Moment wollte Ried protestieren, aber sein vernehmlich knurrender Magen hielt ihn davon ab. Er stöhnte auf.

„Du Verräter", murrte er und knabberte an der Rinde seines Tomaten-Käse-Sandwiches.

„Ich kann Eric doch nicht einfach allein lassen..", seufzte er.

„Er ist nicht allein, Ried, immerhin bekommt er die „Freunde-von-Medimagiern-Spezial"-Behandlung", erinnerte sie sich an Cecilys Worte.

„Es ist immer jemand bei ihm. Und du brauchst Schlaf. Dringend. Richtigen Schlaf!", redete sie ihm gut zu.

„Außerdem ist die reguläre Besuchszeit schon längst vorbei. Du dürftest als Besucher gar nicht hier sein", meinte sie.

„Als Angestellter und Fachkraft jedoch..." Sie wedelte ungewiss mit der Hand, doch dieser Satz hatte den Ausschlag gegeben.

„Oh, von mir aus", stöhnte er und lehnte entnervt den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Kann ich wenigstens noch mein Sandwich essen?" Er deutete auf die Tomate, die zwischen den zwei Brotscheiben hervorlinste.

Tiny grinste.

„Klar. Das wäre ganz in Erics Sinne."

„Weist du was...?"

„Ich weis einiges", antwortete Tiny.

„In einer Sache seid ihr euch völlig gleich, du und Eric." Ried biss von seinem Sandwich ab.

Tiny hob die Augenbraue.

„Ihr seid beide ziemlich kleine Nervensägen."

Tiny schnaubte. „Na dir bring ich definitiv kein Sandwich mehr mit!"

„Trotzdem danke." Er kaute mit Appetit.

„Wofür?", murrte sie ein bisschen beleidigt.

„Na für das Sandwich."


	15. Kapitel 14 - Duelle

Kapitel 14 – Duelle

Wall-E hatte Tiny am nächsten Morgen ziemlich unsanft aus den Federn gerissen. Er hatte den Auftrag auf seiner täglichen Runde zum Kurierservice, auch bei Sophie vorbei zu fliegen. Und so trug er außer der „Jurist Service" und dem „Tagespropheten" auch noch einen Brief von Sophie bei sich, der genau auf Tinys verschlafenem Gesicht gelandet war.

Sie wollte verständlicherweise zu Eric!

So standen die beiden zwei Stunden später in der Empfangshalle, in der es nicht halb so laut und regsam zuging wie am Tag zuvor. Sophie schenkte dem allem nur einen interessierten Blick, dann strebte sie auf den Treppenaufgang zu, sodass Tiny sich beeilen musste um ihr zu folgen.

„Warum so früh am Morgen?", schnaufte sie. Vielleicht sollte sie für die Treffen mit diesen Mandanten auf Turnschuhe umsteigen? So schnell es ihre hohen Hacken erlaubten, eilte sie Sophie nach. Doch schon als sie auf Erics Tür zustrebten, hörten sie erregte Stimmen.

„Schläft der Typ denn nie?", fragte sie Tiny unwillkürlich, denn sie erkannte die Stimme noch bevor sie um die Ecke bog. Und tatsächlich, nur ein kleines Stück von Erics Tür entfernt diskutierte Ried mit Erics behandelnden Medimagier.

„Verdammt noch mal, David! Ich habs dir doch jetzt nun schon taußend mal erklärt! Ich will doch nur wissen wies ihm geht!"

„Es tut mir leid, aber nähere Informationen darf ich nur gegenüber den Angehörigen erwähnen! Und das weist du. Du bist derjenige von uns der strenger auf diese Vorschrift achtet."

„Aber vielleicht könnte ich ihn unterstützen!"

„Es tut mir wirklich leid!" Davids Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

Doch plötzlich schaltete sich Sophie ein.

„Ich will nicht, dass Ried irgendeine Information über meinen Mann erhällt", erklärte sie streng und trat auf die beiden Streithähne zu. Sie taxierte Ried in seinem grünen Medimagierumhang, der sie einfach nur fassungslos ansah.

„Sophie, ich bitte dich...", versuchte er einzulenken.

„Ich will doch nur wissen wie es Eric geht?"

„Du" Wutentbrannt stieß sie ihm mit ihrem Zeigefinger in die Brust. „Bist Schuld, dass er hier liegt. Denkst du da gebe ich dir Informationen, über seinen Zustand? Wo lebst du denn? Am Ende des Regensbogens? Wo die Einhörner friedlich grasen und die Feen ein Liedchen trällern?"

Sie fuhr zum Arzt herum. „Kann man ihm irgendwie verbieten, Eric zu besuchen?", fragte sie ihn, Rieds erschrockenen Einwand einfach nicht beachtend.

„Nein. Es liegt kein Grund vor warum...", versuchte der junge Medimagier ein wenig hilflos zu schlichten.

„Es liegt sehr wohl ein Grund vor! Er..."

„Sophie, es liegt keine rechtliche Grundlage vor!", versuchte Tiny einzulenken.

„Oh, na gut!" Sie musterte Ried kühl. Und ehe er den Mund zum Protest auch nur öffnen konnte, überschüttete sie ihn mit einem Wortschwall.

„Dann empfehle ich dir, den Raum nicht zu betreten, solange ich bei Eric bin. Außer du legst Wert darauf mit einem Tritt wieder nach draußen befördert zu werden!"

Dann rauschte sie in den Raum und knallte die Tür vernehmlich hinter sich zu.

„Verdammtes .." Ried fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Ähm…", sagte Tiny, der beim Besten willen gerade nichts Geistreiches einfiel.

„Tiny, tu was", forderte Ried sie auf,

„Ich bin deine Anwältin, Ried", erinnerte Tiny, „Nicht dein Babysitter."

Als Ried Erics Zimmer stürmen wollte, griff Tiny ihn aber schnell am Arm und sagte: „Aber ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Sie wand sich dem Medimagier zu.

„Das war Sophie, Erics Frau", erklärte Tiny, „Ich bin Tiny Weasley, Anwältin von Eric und dem Hitzkopf da."

Der Medimagier grinste und schüttelte Tinys Hand. „David Brennen, Erics behandelte Medimagier und Arbeitskollege des Hitzkopfes. Wir kennen uns doch? Du bist eine Freundin von Cecily, wir haben uns im Sommer bei einer ihrer Partys kennengelernt. Nenn mich David."

„Stimmt", rief Tiny aus, der der andere gleich bekannt vorgekommen war, „Also, David, willst du hier bleiben, während ich die beiden Streitdrachen zähme oder willst du dich lieber in Sicherheit bringen?"

„Wer hat denn hier angefangen!", echovierte sich Ried, doch keiner beachtete ihn.

„Da entscheide ich mich doch spontan für sie Sicherheit", antwortete David, „Ich mache meine Runde fertig und schau dann nach, was von euch noch übrig ist."

Als David gegangen war, wandte Tiny sich an Ried.

„Du wartest hier", wies sie ihn an.

„Wieso?", fragte Ried trotzig.

„Ganz einfach, weil ich nicht will, dass ihr beide euch in Erics Krankenzimmer gegenseitig in der Luft zerfetzt", sagte Tiny und fügte halblaut hinzu, „Das macht ihr schön hier draussen."

„Sophie", sagte Tiny zaghaft, als sie ins Zimmer trat.

„Der Kerl bleibt draussen", fuhr Sophie sofort auf.

„Türe zu, Ried draussen, also ist alles gut", erwiderte Tiny, „Und jetzt kommst du raus und redest mit Ried."

„Wieso sollte ich das tun?", fragte Sophie streitlustig.

„Weil Eric euch beide liebt", erklärte Tiny, „Er brauch Unterstützung von euch beiden, um so schnell wie möglich wieder gesund zu werden. Deshalb müsst ihr es irgendwie schaffen, euch zumindest nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen, wenn ihr euch trefft. Also komm jetzt."

Tiny blieb auffordernd in der offenen Tür stehen, bis Sophie ihr folgte. Hinter der Frau zog Tiny die Tür zu und postierte sich davor, wie ein Wachtroll.

„Hier sind die Regeln: Alles ist erlaubt. Es ist mir absolut egal, wie ihr das hier regelt, aber keiner von euch wird dieses Zimmer betreten, bevor ihr euch nicht irgendwie geeinigt habt."

Tiny verschränkte mit gezogenem Zauberstab die Arme vor der Brust. Es war klar, dass sie keine leere Drohung aussprach.

Ried starrte die kleine Anwältin nur entgeistert an.

„Wie soll ich mich denn bitte mit dieser Krawallbürste einigen!?"

„Tiny, komm schon. Ich bin im Recht! Eric ist mein Ehemann!", begann Sophie die Argumentation, ohne auf Rieds Einwurf zu achten.

„Und er ist mein Freund!", warf Ried ein. „Du verstehst nichts von unserer Beziehung, rein gar nichts! Also Maße dir nicht an, irgendetwas zu verlangen, was dir nicht zusteht! Jedenfalls nicht dir allein!", stellte er wutschnaubend klar.

„Ich glaube, ich weis besser was das Beste für ihn ist. Und seit dem du in unser Leben getreten ist, läuft alles schief!" Sophie gestikulierte mit beiden Händen in Rieds Richtung.

„Du hast ihn doch verlassen! Du hast ihn mit einem Tritt aus deiner Welt hinaus befördert! Und jetzt willst du ihn zurückholen? Vergiss es!" Sophie verschränkte die Arme und blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

Ried schüttelte den Kopf. „Hab ich etwa keinen Anspruch darauf, etwas für ihn zu empfinden?", brauste er auf.

„Aber darum geht es im Moment so was von überhaupt nicht. Für wen sich Eric letztendlich entscheidet, kann noch keiner absehen. Wichtig ist, dass wir ihm jetzt beide beistehen! Glaub mir, mir macht das auch keinen Spaß! Aber Eric braucht dich und mich!", versuchte er auf sie einzureden.

„Verschwinde doch einfach. Verschwinde, und komm nie wieder in unser Leben!", rief Sophie protestierend.

Ried schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er kategorisch. „Ich werde nicht gehen, solange Eric mich braucht!"

„Er braucht dich soviel wie einen Abszess am Hintern!", fuhr sie wütend auf.

„Ich mache mir genauso Sorgen wie du! Ich hab genau dieselben Panikattacken um ihn! Was willst du daran nicht verstehen? Geht das nicht in dein Hirn rein, oder wie?"

„Er liegt nur deinetwegen da drin!" Sie gestikulierte hilflos auf die Tür. „Er hat dich nie gebraucht! Er wird dich nie mehr brauchen! Was maßt du dir eigentlich an, du stäbchenschwingender Taugenichts!"

„Du weist nicht wovon du redest, Sophie!" Er fuhr sich über sein Gesicht. Eine hilflose Geste, die seine Verzweiflung zeigte. „Wenn du die Gründe nicht verstehst, halt lieber dein vorlautes Mundwerk! Oder setz es in deiner Welt ein!"

„Oh ja, die Welt, in die ich Eric mit zurück nehmen werde!"

„Das ist immer noch seine Entscheidung! Aber dazu muss er erst mal gesund werden! Und dazu braucht er verdammt nochmal uns beide. Ich liebe ihn wirklich... Ob du es mir nun glaubst, oder nicht, ist mir eigentlich so wichtig wie ein Trollfurz in Irland!"

„Du liebst ihn? Das hast du ja ganz grandios unter Beweis gestellt!", fuhr sie auf. „Du hättest ihn vor vier Jahren sehen sollen! Du hast ihn verlassen – du bist einfach verschwunden. Und nun meinst du, dass er nicht ohne dich leben kann? Das ich nicht lache. Soll ich dir was sagen? Ich glaube, ich fülle deinen Platz ganz gut aus, oder? Was meinst du? Hätte er mich ansonsten geheiratet? Wäre er sonst über all die Jahre hinweg glücklich gewesen?"

Ried hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Seine Knöchel traten weis unter der gespannten Haut hervor, so sehr musste er an sich halten. „Wage es ja nicht... Du verstehst gar nichts! Du kommst mit deinen Pumps hier rein gestakst und denkst, es dreht sich alles nur um dich und Eric? Dass deine Anwesenheit allein ihn wieder Gesund macht? Da hast du dich geschnitten! Ich bin ein Teil von Erics Leben, ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht!"

„Er hat dich kein einziges Mal erwähnt. Ich denke, er hatte dich vergessen." Ihre Worte waren wie Hiebe für Ried, die tief in sein Fleisch eindrangen. Besonders da er spürte, dass ihre Behauptung der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Es steht jetzt nicht zur Debatte, was du denkst!", presste er gezwungen hervor. Er musste jetzt ruhig bleiben, einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, obwohl das bei dieser Frau wohl nur mit einem Gefrierzauber möglich war.

„Ich bitte dich, Sophie. Wirklich. Wir beide wollen doch nur, dass Eric wieder aufwacht. Von mir aus kannst du mich danach nach Strich und Faden auseinander nehmen. Aber wir müssen jetzt an einem Strang ziehen. Und darum bitte ich dich für Eric. Nicht für mein Ego, und auch bei Merlins Barte nicht für deins, da es wohl groß genug für drei ist! Wir müssen uns jetzt beide zusammenreißen. Aber Eric braucht uns..." Er holte tief Luft.

„Ich ... ich kann es verstehen..." Tiny sah, wie unglaublich schwer es ihm fiel, ihr dieses Eingeständnis zu machen. Aber ihm war auch klar, dass Sophie ansonsten kein Einsehen hätte. „Wenn du mit Eric allein sein möchtest, für die Zeit in der du hier bist..."

Sein Blick irrte zu Tiny, und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, als ihr ein Geistesblitz kam. Vielleicht funktionierte es ja so!

„Sie braucht einen Bürgen, wenn sie herkommt. Und ich werde in Zukunft nicht immer Zeit haben", half sie dem ganzen ein bisschen nach.

Sophie starrte sie an. „Moment mal.. ich darf ... kann nur mit dir hier herkommen?", fragte sie erschrocken.

„Ja, leider. Oder mit einem anderen Bürgen." Sie funkelte Ried förmlich an, und er biss sich auf die Lippen, schüttelte schließlich unwillig den Kopf.

„Also gut..."

„Gibt's denn keine andere Möglichkeit?", vergewisserte sich Sophie und betrachtete Ried wie eine besonders scheußliche braune Kröte.

„Keine, die mir auf der Schnelle einfällt, Sophie", verneinte Tiny.

Sie warf den Gedanken für einen Moment in die Waagschale, doch ihre Abneigung Ried gegenüber wog lange nicht so schwer, wie ihr Wunsch Eric so oft es nur ging zu sehen. Ob sie dafür die Kröte akzeptieren musste oder nicht, spielte unter dem Gesichtspunkt beinahe keine Rolle mehr.

„Schön..." Sie verschränkte die Arme.

Ried entwich ein Seufzen. „Erfahre ich wie es Eric geht?", fragte er.

„Ja", murrte Sophie.

„Reicht euch die Hände – vorher bewege ich mich keine Zentimeter"

Die beiden starrten Tiny gleichermaßen erschrocken an, dann taxierten sie einander. Ried war der erste, der seine Hand wiederwillig darbot.

„Oh von mir aus!" Sophie reichte ihm die ihre, und Ried drückte sie kurz. Sie ließen sich binnen einer Sekunde wieder los, als hätten die beiden Flubbwurm geschüttelt.

Tiny blickte ihre Gegenüber musternd an. „Das war überraschend einfach. Alle leben noch, keine gebrochenen Knochen oder blutende Wunden. Ich fürchte, wir brauchen dich gar nicht."

Die letzten Worte waren an David gerichtet, der gerade den Gang entlang auf sie zukam.

„Und alle haben es überlebt?", fragte David lachend, „Wir wurden uns noch nicht vorgestellt, David. Ich behandle Eric"

„Sophie", entgegnete die Angesprochene und ergriff die dargebotene Hand, „ich muss mich wohl für meinen Auftritt vorher entschuldigen… Also, du kannst Ried alles sagen, was er wissen will."

„So viel gibt es gar nicht zu erzählen", begann David, „An Eric wurde ein besonders starker Gedächtniszauber ausgeführt. Leider war der wohl eine Nummer zu gross für denjenigen, der ihn ausgeführt hat. Der Zauber ist schief gegangen. Dank Tiny wissen wir, dass schon mal ein Gedächtniszauber an Eric versucht wurde, der aber unwirksam war. Das könnte bei der weiteren Behandlung hilfreich sein."

David machte eine Pause. Tiny wusste, dass jetzt das eigentlich Wichtige kam.

„Wie es um sein Gedächtnis steht, können wir leider erst sagen, wenn er aufwacht."

Das Unausgesprochene hing für alle gut sichtbar in der Luft: Es war nicht sicher, ob Eric wieder aufwachte. Und wenn, in welchem mentalen Zustand er sich befand.

„Ich gehe zu Eric", durchbrach schliesslich Sophie die Stille.

„Ich gehe wieder an die Arbeit", sagte Ried langsam. Tiny sah ihm an, wie sehr ihn dieses Zugeständnis schmerzte.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", meinte Tiny, „In meiner Kanzlei müssten sich mittlerweile die Briefe stapeln. Ihr beiden seid lieb zu einander. Wenn was ist, meldet ihr euch bei mir. David, war schön, dich wiederzusehen."

„Gleichfalls", grinste David, „Cecilys Partys sind legendär, aber leider viel zu laut um ein ordentliches Gespräch zu führen."

Tiny grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Dafür gabs einen unglaublichen Nachtisch."

Sophie seufzte und wandte sich vom Gespräch der beiden ab.

„Warte..." Ried seufzte und erschuf eine kleine silberne Kugel, die kurz in der Luft flatterte, dann aber auf seine Handfläche fiel. „Wenn du gehst...", sagte er an Sophie gewandt. „Schick bitte die Kugel los. Du brauchst sie einfach nur auf der ausgestreckten Hand zu halten. Sie findet mich schon. Ich möchte ... nur Bescheid wissen." Ried rieb sich über das Gesicht. So ganz erholt hatte er sich von Askaban noch immer nicht. Mit einem letzten, traurigen Blick auf die Tür, wandte er sich um und ließ Sophie, David und Tiny stehen.

„Melde dich, wenn irgendetwas ist, okey?", vergewisserte Tiny sich und eilte ihrem Mandanten nach, der gerade in die Abteilung für Bisswunden einbog.

Sophie starrte auf die warme, silbrig glänzende Kugel in ihrer Hand. „Ist ... ist das gefährlich?", fragte sie David misstrauisch.

David gluckste nur. „Nein, das ist nur eine einfache, magische Spielerei, und wird dir ganz gewiss nicht um die Ohren fliegen."

„Gut... Ich wollte nur sichergehen" Seufzend steckte sie es in ihre Jeanstasche und sah David an.

„Hat sich seit gestern irgendetwas an seinem Zustand verändert?", fragte sie leise, worauf David bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sophie – Entschuldigung, ich darf Sie doch Sophie nennen, oder? – wir tun wirklich alles was wir können für Eric."

Er öffnete ihr galant die Tür, hinter der Eric noch immer genauso lag, wie sie ihn am letzten Tag verlassen hatte. Ganz genauso.

„Sie müssen nur eines tun. Sie dürfen jetzt die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Das ist das schlimmste, was sie tun können. Er wird hier körperlich mit allem versorgt, was er benötigt. Aber die Zuversicht, die Hoffnung, die müssen Sie ihm geben. Und auch Ried. Er macht sich wirklich große Sorgen um ihn. Er, entschuldige, wenn ich so unverblümt bin, liebt ihn über alle Maßen. Noch immer. Über die Geschichte dahinter fragst du ihn aber lieber selbst." Er zog seinen Stab und fuhr damit über Erics Körper, während Sophie seufzte und sich an die Bettkante setzte.

„Was macht dich da so sicher, David?"

„Sagen wir, ich weis es einfach."

Er betrachtete Eric nachdenklich, während Sophie nur den Kopf senkte und auf ihre Finger starrte, die unruhig über Erics Hand fuhren.

„Berühre ihn, rede mit ihm. Das hilft bei vielen Patienten wirklich immens, auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick nicht so wirkt."

„Warum ist er so kalt?", fragte sie dann leise.

„Sein Körper ist auf Sparflamme, weil sein Geist momentan ... nicht sehr aktiv ist. Aber das wird kontrolliert. Er friert nicht, falls es das ist, was dich ängstigt."

„Ich will einfach nur, dass es ihm wieder gut geht...", murmelte sie leise. „Und er wieder lacht..."

Auf einmal spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Wir geben alles dafür, was uns möglich ist...", machte ihr David Mut. Und das beruhigende Gewicht seiner Hand auf ihrer Schulter, gab ihr mehr Zuversicht, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Vorsichtig blickte sie auf zu dem jungen Mann.

„Wir sind gar nicht so verschieden, oder?"

„Nein." David lächelte. „Auch wir brauchen einen Kopf zum Denken und ein Herz zum fühlen."

„Danke, David" Auch sie lächelte zaghaft. „Für die Hoffnung."

„Immer wieder gerne" Er senkte den Kopf. „Ruf mich, falls sich irgendetwas tut, oder du Hilfe brauchst."

Dann wandte er sich um, und Sophie blickte dem wehenden Umhang hinterher, während sie Erics Hand hielt.

„Ried", rief Tiny ihrem Mandanten hinterher, damit er stehen blieb.

„Willst du mir eine Strafpredigt halten?", fragte Ried, als seine Anwältin heran war.

„Nein", entgegnete Tiny und fragte sich, wann sie sich den Ruf als Racheengel eingefangen hatte, „Das war eben sehr nett von dir. Ich weiss, dass es dir nicht leicht fällt. Das alles hier."

„Ich hatte doch keine andere Wahl." Ried liess entmutigt den Kopf hängen.

„Man hat immer eine Wahl", widersprach Tiny vehement, „Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Wenn irgendwas ist, egal was, dann schick Paula zu mir, ja? Und schlaf heute Nacht endlich mal wieder und gönn dir eine richtig deftige Mahlzeit, denn ganz ehrlich, du siehst schrecklich aus."

Ried schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe das einfach nicht", sagte er schliesslich, „Bei unserem ersten Treffen warst du diese unnahbare, etwas unterkühlte Anwaltshexe und jetzt bist du plötzlich… menschlich."

Tiny biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie wollte nicht zugeben, wie sehr ihr dieser Fall und ganz besonders die involvierten Menschen am Herzen lagen.

„Weisst du", begann sie, „Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich gesagt habe, jeder Fall sei einzigartig?"

„Lebhaft", entgegnete Ried mit einem schwachen Lächeln, „Hattest du die Rede geübt?"

„Nein, die kam von Herzen. Was ich sagen will ist. Normalerweise halte ich mich gefühlsmässig soweit es geht aus einem Fall raus. Das ist natürlich nicht immer so gut möglich, aber als Anwalt muss man auch dann seine Professionalität wahren, wenn sich die Mandanten gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen. Ich hatte schon ein paar Fälle, die mich auch persönlich getroffen haben, aber ihr… ihr seid echt einzigartige Nervensägen."

„So ist das", nickte Ried, „Aber weisst du was? Die echte Tiny gefällt mir besser, als die Anwaltstiny."

„Ich denke, du brauchst aber die Anwaltstiny, um diesen Fall zu gewinnen", meinte sie, und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie leicht errötete.

„Vielleicht..." Ried verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand. „Aber der Fall ist meilenweit weg gerückt für mich, ganz ehrlich..."

„Das sollte er aber nicht." Tiny lächelte beruhigend. „Weil ich mich nämlich dafür abrackere und gedenke, ihn mit wehenden Fahnen zu gewinnen."

Ried versuchte zu lächeln, bekam aber nur einen müden Schatten auf seinem Gesicht zu Stande. Sowie auch die Schatten in der lebhaften Stadt den weichenden Tag ankündigten.

Als Tiny in ihre Kanzlei kam, war es bereits Mittag. Sie hatte sich unterwegs ein Sandwich gekauft, das sie an ihrem Schreibtisch essen würde. Dafür musste sie diesen aber erst noch frei räumen, denn darauf türmte sich der übliche Berg an verzweifelten Briefen. Weihnachten war eine stressige Zeit für Tiny. Alle wollten sich was Gutes tun und wenn ungeübte Zauberer auf Muggel trafen, endete das nur zu oft in einer mittleren Katastrophe. Tiny seufzte, und begann die Briefe zu lesen und zu sortieren, während sie sich Mühe gab, den Belag ihres Sandwiches nicht darüber zu kleckern.

Sie hatte sich gerade mal durch die Hälfte des Berges gekämpft, als ein neuer Brief eintrudelte. Die Eule, die ihn überbrachte, machte einen gewichtigen Eindruck und weckte in Tiny eine Vorahnung, die sich bestätigte, als sie das Siegel des Ministeriums erkannte. Abteilung magische Strafverfolgung. Wie erwartet fand Tiny im Innern des Umschlages eine offizielle Anklageerhebung gegen Ried, wegen Handlungen gegen das Geheimhaltungs-abkommen. Tiny las die Schrift durch und fand, was sie erwartet hatte. Die Verhandlung war für den 10. Januar angesetzt. Nicht gerade viel Zeit für Vorbereitungen, aber sie hatte dem Ministerium schon über eine Woche voraus. Die Ministeriumsanwälte mussten davon ausgehen, dass es sich um einen besonders einfachen Fall handelte, ansonsten hätten sie die Verhandlung herausgezögert.

„Dabei solltet ihr doch wissen, was passiert, wenn ihr mich unterschätzt", murmelte Tiny der Klageschrift zu.

Neugierig wanderten ihre Augen zum Vertreter der Anklage. Mit wem würde sie es denn im Gerichtssaal zu tun bekommen? Tiny stockte. Das musste ein Fehler sein. Sie würde doch nicht… Sie musste doch wissen… oder hatte sie das alles einfach ignoriert?

„Ich muss mit ihr sprechen", beschloss Tiny und packte ihre sieben Sachen.

„Nicci!", rief Tiny quer durch die vollbesetzte Strafrechtsabteilung des Ministeriums.

Die Angesprochene drehte sich überrascht um und winkte ihre Freundin heran.

„Hey, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Nicci, nichtsahnend.

„Können wir mal reden?", fragte Tiny, „Unter vier Augen."

„Klar", antwortete die andere etwas verwirrt, „Gehen wir in mein Büro."

„Was soll das?", fragte Tiny, kaum war die Tür hinter ihr zugezogen und warf Nicci die Anklageerhebung auf den Tisch.

„Das ist eine Klageschrift", sagte Nicci knapp.

„In der du die Anklage vertrittst."

„Das war doch bisher kein Problem", meinte Nicci.

„Ja", räumte Tiny ein, „Darum geht es mir auch gar nicht. Aber der Fall ist doch so eindeutig. Eric und Ried sind ein Sonderfall, sie verdienen ein Recht auf ihre Liebe. Wie kannst du da die Gegenseite vertreten?"

„Naja, ich gebe dir soweit recht, dass der Fall eindeutig ist. Turner und Clarkson verstossen eindeutig gegen das Gesetz."

„Tun sie nicht!", protestierte TIny.

„Komm schon, der Kerl ist mit einer Muggelfrau verheiratet. Dann kann er den Zauberer doch vergessen."

„Aber er will ihn nicht vergessen!"

„So schlimm ist das nun auch wieder nicht."

„Doch, denn Eric liebt Ried!"

„Dann soll er sich eben von der Muggel scheiden lassen", schlug Nicci vor.

„Aber Sophie liebt er auch."

„Dann soll er sich entscheiden."

„Und du behauptest, ich sei zynisch, was die Liebe anbelangt", stiess Tiny hervor.

Nicci setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch. „Ausgerechnet du willst behaupten, dass ein Mensch zwei Menschen genau gleich lieben kann?"

Tiny verwarf die Arme. „Ja. Schau dir die drei an und du siehst, dass es möglich ist."

„Daran glaube ich nun mal nicht", entgegnete Nicci.

„Aber du weisst es nicht", entgegnete Tiny, „Und du willst einfach riskieren wahre Liebe zu vernichten?"

„Jetzt werd nicht rührseelig."

„Na gut", lenkte Tiny auf professionelle Bahnen, „Du bist dem Recht verpflichtet, schön und gut. Findest du dann nicht, dass du den Auftrag ablehnen solltest, wegen eines persönlichen Interessenkonflikts?"

„Was denn für ein Interessenkonflikt?", wollte Nicci wissen, „Gut, wir sind Freunde, aber das hier ist beruflich, nicht persönlich."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich eine ganze Menge riskiere?", fragte Tiny, „Könntest du den Fall durchziehen, auch wenn du weisst, dass du damit womöglich meine Karriere beendest?"

„Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, auf dich aufzupassen. Wenn du dumm genug bist, seine Karriere zu beenden, nur weil du glaubst, einer sei ach so verliebt, in einen Kerl und eine Frau, dann ist das dein Problem."

„Okay, wenn du meinst, es sei dumm, für das zu kämpfen, woran man glaubt."

„Siehst du, das ist dein Problem", meinte Nicci, „Du steigerst dich immer viel zu sehr rein."

„Was meinst du?"

„Das weisst du genau", entgegnete Nicci trocken.

„Ich habe mich doch in nichts reingesteigert! Ich habe Leben gerettet."

Nicci verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Diese Unterhaltung hatten wir schon einige Male", seufzte Tiny, „Aber überleg dir mal folgendes: Wie glaubst du, wird das Ministerium reagieren, wenn du verlierst? Wird es sagen, kann mal passieren, Nicci, kein Problem. Nein, sie werden dir die Hölle heiss machen und dir sagen, du hättest den Fall gar nicht erst annehmen dürfen."

„Das wird nicht passieren", entgegnete Nicci.

„Komm schon, wir wissen beide, wie das Ministerium tickt."

Nicci schwieg.

„Moment", meinte Tiny langsam, das unbewegte Gesicht ihrer Freundin musternd, „Du meinst gar nicht, dass das Ministerium dir nicht die Hölle heiss machen wird, sonder dass du nicht verlieren wirst."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", verteidigte sich Nicci.

„Aber gedacht", fauchte Tiny. „und nicht, weil du glaubst, dass meine Seite aussichtslos ist, sondern weil du glaubst, dass du besser bist als ich."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", wiederholte Nicci.

„Weisst du, ich kenne dich lange genug, um zu wissen, was es wirkich bedeutet, wenn du sagst „Das habe ich nicht gesagt". Es bedeutet, dass der andere Recht hat, du aber genau weisst, dass man sowas eigentlich nicht sagen sollte.."

„Ja, du hast recht", bestätigte Nicci schliesslich, „Aber wir wissen nun mal beide, dass ich die Bessere bin, dass du einfach nicht so die Kämpfernatur bist. Du hast nicht den nötigen Biss, um das durchzuziehen. Du hast dich Hals über Kopf in einen Fall gestürzt, der dir so einige Nummern zu gross ist und jetzt bekommst du Schiss und versuchst dich irgendwie aus der Sache raus zu reden. Komm schon, du weisst doch selber, dass du keine Chance gegen mich hast, wieso würdest du sonst hier stehen und versuchen, mich von dem Fall weg zu bekommen?"

„Ich versuche nicht, dich von irgenwas weg zu bekommen, Nicci", gab TIny zurück, „Ich hatte einfach gedacht, dass du nie einen Fall blind vertreten würdest, in dem es um so viel geht. Eric hat das Recht, zu lieben. Sowohl Sophie als auch Ried."

„Tiny", seufzte Nicci in einem etwas zu mitleidigen Ton, „Ich gebe dir einen gratis Tipp: Wenn du so emotional verblendet an die Sache ran gehst, raubst du dir selber das kleine Bisschen Chance, das du auf einen Sieg haben könntest."

„Herzlichen Dank, ich dachte, wir seien Freunde", entgegnete Tiny. „Weisst du was, ich weiss, dass es keinen Sinn hat, darüber zu streiten. Deshalb werde ich dir einfach zeigen, was ich drauf habe, indem ich dir und dem gesamten verdammten Ministerium so richtig kräftig in den Hintern trete."

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Tiny aus dem Büro.


	16. Kapitel 15 - Offenbarungen

Kapitel 15 – Offenbarungen

Sophie sass in Tinys Kanzlei auf dem Sofa und fixierte die Hexe hinter dem Schreibtisch mit festem Blick.

„Du willst mir also helfen", wiederholte Tiny.

„Ich will nicht behaupten, dass du das alleine nicht schafft", versicherte Sophie, „Aber zu zweit geht es immer leichter von der Hand. Das ganze sieht mir nach einem grossen Fall aus und du bist hier ganz alleine. Ich weiss, dass ich eigentlich nichts über eure Gesetze weiss, aber ich weiss doch zumindest, wie Recht funktioniert."

„Sophie, du weisst genau so gut wie ich, dass das nicht ausreicht. Du musst wissen, was materiell verlangt ist, um einen Fall bearbeiten zu können…"

„Dann sag mir, was wir beweisen müssen und ich helfe dir, eine Strategie zu entwickeln", unterbrach Sophie, „Ich will meinem Ehemann beistehen und zufällig bin ich eine gute Anwältin. Ich werde mich nicht davon abhalten lassen, dir zu helfen."

„Ach ja", Tiny schmunzelte, „und wie genau willst du das anstellen. Wie willst du zum Beispiel an die nötige Literatur kommen?"

„Ich habe Mittel und Wege", entgegnete Sophie trotzig.

„Im Wörterbuch Anwalt–Deutsch, steht zu dieser Floskel glaube ich. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, will es aber nicht zugeben." Habe ich recht?"

„Ich könnte in eine Bibliothek gehen", erwiderte Sophie.

„Und nach einem Buch über magisches Recht fragen", schlug Tiny vor, „Mach das, ich verspreche auch, dich in der Klapse zu besuchen."

Sophie schwieg eisern.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich deine Hilfe nicht wollen würde", lenkte Tiny ein, „Aber schau mal, abgesehen davon, dass du nicht die geringste Ahnung hast vom magischen Recht, bist du auch noch persönlich involviert."

„Aber das ist doch gut", fuhr Sophie auf, „Ich habe ein persönliches Interesse an dem Fall."

Nun war es an Tiny, zu schweigen.

Sophie musterte die Anwaltskollegin und sagte dann langsam: „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, ich würde den Fall sabotieren, damit Ried aus dem Weg geschafft ist? Das würde ich nie tun. Ich will ja, dass Eric bei mir bleibt, bei mir ganz alleine. Aber ich möchte, dass Eric das auch will, dass er sich aus freien Stücken für mich entscheidet."

„Sophie…"

„Ich werde hier nicht weg gehen."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich dich rauswerfen könnte", erinnerte Tiny.

„Ich bin grösser als du", gab Sophie zurück.

„Ich bin magischer als du."

Sophie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte Tiny herausfordernd an. Diese verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich von der Muggelfrau weg. Als sie sich wieder zurück drehte, hielt sie ein dickes Buch in den Händen.

„Hier drin steht das Wichtigste über das Geheimhaltungsabkommen", erklärte Tiny und gab Sophie das Buch, „Wenn du mir am Ende des Tages eine Reihe von Fragen richtig beantworten kannst, bist du drin, ansonsten kannst du mir leider nicht helfen."

Ohne etwas zu entgegnen, schlug Sophie das Buch auf und vergrub sich in der Lektüre.

„Oh nein" Ried schreckte zurück, als er die Frau mit dem Mundwerk eines Ochsenfrosches den Gang entlang kommen sah. Der bedenklich schwankende Aktenstapel, den er gerade in der Hand hielt, behinderte ihn jedoch bei der Flucht, sodass ihm schon früh am Morgen die quäkende Stimme Stimme Beccas in den Ohren schmerzte.

„Oh nein", fluchte er und beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

„Ried, Ried! Nun renn doch mal nicht so! Oh, was für eine schlimme Geschichte das ist" In kurzen Tippelschritten eilte sie ihm nach und schnitt ihm den Weg ab.

„Becca, es tut mir leid, aber ich stecke gerade über beide Ohren in Arbeit" Er streckte bedeutsam seine Arme aus, auf denen der Stapel an Akten gefährlich ins Wanken gekommen war.

„Ried! Ist es wahr, was man sich erzählt? Du wurdest verhaftet?" In ihrer Stimme klang alles andere mit, aber kein Bedauern.

„Becca, das ist Privatsache!", versuchte er sie abzuwimmeln und einen Weg an der Person vorbei zu finden.

„Und dieser arme Muggeljunge. Ist er ein Freund von dir? Man erzählt sich du besuchst ihn oft?", wollte sie begierig wissen.

„Becca! Was verstehst du nicht an dem Wort Privat! Steck deine übergroße Nase bitte in andere Dinge!" Langsam wurde es Ried zu viel.

„Er hat ja keine großen Chancen wieder aufzuwachen...", sinnierte sie und blickte verträumt durch die Gegend. „Die arme Frau, die da tagtäglich an seinem Bett sitzt. Sie ist wirklich hübsch, weist du? Ihre Figur hätte ich auch gern... Aber meine Diät zeigt auch schon die ersten Erfolge, siehst du?" Sie drehte sich halb und gab Ried eine Seitenansicht ihres „wohlgeformten" Körpers.

„Aber der Junge wird wohl, wenn er je wieder aufwacht, ein sabbernder Idiot sein" Sie kicherte über ihren Scherz. „Schade eigentlich. Er ist ja auch ganz ansehnlich, obwohl ich ja mehr auf die Blonden stehe. Hast du eigentlich den schmucken Ehering an ihrem Finger gesehen? Das hat bestimmt einige runde Galleonen gekostet."

Ried verkrampfte die Hände um die Akten und presste die Lippen fest zusammen. Liebend gerne hätte er Becca eine Ohrfeige verpasst!

„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt. Wenn du bei irgendjemanden dein Schandmaul gebrauchen willst, dann such dir jemand anders!", versuchte er ihr mit eisiger Stimme klar zu machen.

Sie formte den Mund zu einem großen „Oh".

„Aber Ried. Ich dachte, das würde dich interessieren" Sie setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf. „Dass die kleine Anwaltshexe – ich wusste übrigens nicht dass du auf kleine rothaarige stehst – mit der du seit neustem immer rumhängst, mal für das Ministerium gearbeitet hat."

„Und was sollte mich das kümmern?" Ried lachte trocken auf. Endlich gelang es ihm, die Hexe beiseite zu schieben und mit seinen langen Beinen einen Vorsprung herauszuschlagen.

Die nächsten Worte, die sie ihm mit zuckersüßer Stimme nachrief, gaben ihm das Gefühl, gerade direkt in einen Gefrierzauber gelaufen zu sein.

„Ich dachte es interessiert dich, dass sie zu Zeiten von Du-weist-schon-wem da gearbeitet hat!"

Doch er hielt den Kopf aufrecht und verschwand um die nächste Ecke. Dann legte er kurzerhand die Akten auf einen nahegelegenen Stuhl und begann zu rennen.

Er fand Cecily in der Cafeteria.

„Cecily!" Nach Luft schnappend stützte er sich auf dem Tisch der jungen Hexe ab.

„Ich frage dich jetzt was, und ich will dass du mir ehrlich antwortest..." Sein Blick huschte über ihr Gesicht, als ob er die Lüge darin von vornherein erkennen wolle.

„Was ist hier überhaupt los, Ried?", fragte sie irritiert und stellte die Tasse vor sich auf den Tisch. Der Inhalt schwappte leicht über den Rand. Eine kaffeebraune Spur rann an dem weißen Porzellan hinab.

„Tiny ist doch deine Freundin... ich will wissen, ob sie früher im Ministerium gearbeitet hat."

„Ried, darüber musst du mit ihr selbst reden..."

„Hat sie im Ministerium gearbeitet? Ja oder nein! Bitte!" Seine Stimme war drängend. In ihr lag etwas flehendes, denn gerade war sein gesamtes Bild von der jungen Hexe auf den Kopf gestellt worden.

„Nun, ja... aber..."

Die Farbe wich augenblicklich aus Rieds Gesicht.

„In der Zeit von Voldemorts Herrschaft..."

„Du musst dir das von ihr erklären lassen, bitte!"

„Auf die Erklärung bin ich gespannt!", fauchte Ried und fuhr herum. Im nächsten Moment war er disapperiert.

Cecily saß nur unglücklich vor ihrem Kaffee. „Mit Tiny will ich jetzt nicht tauschen..." murmelte sie leise. Leider hörte ihr nur die Tasse zu, die bejahend nickte und dabei noch mehr Kaffee verschüttete.

Das Glöckchen, welches über der Tür zu Tinys Kanzlei angebracht war, klingelte in einem alarmierenden Ton, als die Tür aufgerissen und wieder zugeschlagen wurde. Die Scheiben klirrten protestierend. Im nächsten Augenblick erwuchs Rieds große Gestalt im Türrahmen.

„Ried, was willst du..." Tiny, welche im Schneidersitz auf dem knapp bemessenen Stückchen Boden vor ihrem Schreibtisch saß, sah verwundert auf. „Ich dachte du wärest bei Eric?"

„Ich hab dir vertraut!", stieß er ihr voller Abscheu entgegen.

Sophie verzog fragend das Gesicht, aber Ried würdigte sie nicht mal eines Blickes, so als wäre sie nur ein dekorativer Buchhalter.

„Ich hab dir verdammt nochmal Erics und mein Leben anvertraut!" Vor Wut schnaubend trat er auf sie zu.

„Und dann..."

„Ried, was ist hier überhaupt los?" Tiny klappte ihr Buch zu,

„Du hast im Ministerium gearbeitet!", fuhr er sie an. „Du hast Muggel verurteilt und Halblütler in die Waagschale geworfen, als wären sie Spielzeug, als wir anderen gegen ihn gekämpft haben, um unsere Freiheit!" Rieds Gesicht verzog sich voller Schmerz, der tiefer reichte, als das bloße Auge sehen konnte. Direkt in seine Seele hinein. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und es war schwer, auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Du hast uns den ganzen Quatsch vorgespielt! Wie abgebrüht bist du eigentlich?! Zuerst hängst du dein Fähnchen in den Wind, erledigst die Dreckarbeit für Voldemort, und dann kehrst du als Muggelanwalt wieder zurück? Und vertritts die Menschen in der Frage, wen man lieben darf?" Ried schnappte nach Luft. „Was soll diese perfide Scheiße! Du bist eine Lügnerin, und eine Heuchlerin", fuhr er sie erboßt an.

„Ich hatte recht! Ich hätte von Anfang an auf mein Gefühl hören sollen! Ich... ich will nicht, dass du uns weiter vertrittst!" Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich lasse mich nicht von einer Todesserin verteidigen!" Seine Stimme war leise geworden, gefährlich halte sie im Raum wieder.

„Lieber gehe ich nach Askaban und verotte!"

Tiny stand langsam auf. Plötzlich wirkte sie mit ihren Knappen 1,50 Meter unglaublich präsent in dem überfüllten Raum.

Tinys Herz klopfte wütend gegen ihre Rippen. So musste sie sich nicht behandeln lassen, nicht von dem Typen, für den sie ihre Karriere aufs Spiel setzte, dessen Arsch sie aus dem Knast geholt hatte. Natürlich verstand sie seine Wut, deshalb hatte sie seine Tirade über sich ergehen lassen und hielt ihre Stimme ruhig, eine kleine Spur von Feindseligkeit blieb jedoch zurück.

„Willst du noch ein wenig weiter rumbrüllen oder soll ich dir alles erklären?"

„Was gibt es denn da bitte zu erklären?", zischte der hochgewachsene Zauberer.

„Setz dich hin", sagte Tiny betont ruhig, „Dann können wir reden."

„Ich hatte recht, du bist nichts weiter, als ein Klumpen Eis", spie Ried aus, „Der Grund, aus dem du keine Gefühle zeigst ist, weil du gar keine hast."

Damit war er eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Tinys Augen funkelten gefährlich und obwohl sie den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um ihrem Gegenüber ins Gesicht zu schauen, wirkte sie ihm in diesem Moment in jeglicher Hinsicht ebenbürtig.

„Du willst, dass ich Gefühle zeige", zischte sie in einem Ton, der durch Mark und Bein ging, „Dann wage es noch einmal, mich als Todesserin zu bezeichnen und meine Gefühle sind das letzte, was du siehst."

Die beiden ungleichen Gegner lieferten sich für einen Moment ein Augenduell. Keiner wollte den Blick zuerst abwenden. Beide atmeten, als wären sie gerade einen Marathon gelaufen.

„Setz dich", sagte Tiny schliesslich zerknirscht, „Dann erkläre ich dir alles. Es ist nicht so, wie du glaubst."

„Ich bleibe stehen", entgegnete Ried.

„Fein", sagte Tiny und machte einen Schritt zurück, wodurch sie an die Kante ihres Schreibtisches stiess.

Ried taxierte die Rothaarige für einen Moment und als sie nichts sagte, wiederholte er: „Du hast für das Ministerium gearbeitet!"

„Ja", entgegnete Tiny, „und nein."

„Lass den Scheiss", fuhr Ried ihr dazwischen.

„So einfach ist das nicht. Ich habe im Ministerium gearbeitet, in der Rechtsabteilung", erklärte Tiny, „Und ja, das war in der Zeit, als die Todesser es übernommen hatten. Aber ich habe nicht für das Ministerium gearbeitet, sondern für den Orden des Phönix."

„So ein Schwachsinn!"

„Lässt du mich bitte ausreden", bat Tiny, plötzlich erschöpft, denn natürlich verstand sie, dass Rieds Situation gerade nicht die einfachste war, „Danach darfst du mich gerne wieder anschreien, wenn dir danach ist."

Ried nickte stumm.

„Also, als das Ministerium von den Todessern übernommen wurde, haben sich die Muggelgeborenen hilfesuchend an mich gewendet. Meine Kanzlei ist förmlich versunken in all den Briefen. Natürlich hat das den Todessern gar nicht gefallen. Jeder, der auf der Seite der Muggel stand, war automatisch ihr Feind. Doch ich bin eine Reinblüterin und das war der einzige Moment in meinem Leben, in dem ich wirklich dankbar dafür war, denn diese Tatsache hat mir wohl das Leben gerettet. Anstatt mich einfach verschwinden zu lassen, haben mir die Todesser einen Job im Ministerium angeboten, wo sie mich im Auge behalten konnten. Natürlich war das ein Test. Eine Absage hätte meinen Tod bedeutet. Trotzdem war ich drauf und dran, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und mich den Untergrundkämpfern anzuschliessen. Alles war mir lieber, als eine Marionette der Todesser zu sein. Doch bevor ich verschwinden konnte, bekam ich Besuch. Von einem entfernten Verwandten, Arthur Weasley. Vielleicht hast du von ihm gehört. Auf jeden Fall war er Mitglied des Phönixordens. Er hat mich gebeten, die Stelle im Ministerium anzunehmen. Der Orden hatte noch keinen Informanten in der Rechtsabteilung und sah seine Chance."

Tiny seufzte und warf Ried eine Blick zu, der sich mittlerweile auf dem Sofa niedergelassen hatte.

„Also habe ich meine Kanzlei dicht gemacht und im Ministerium angefangen. Ich bekam keine wichtigen Aufgaben, denn das Ministerium misstraute mir. Aber ich hielt den Ball flach, gab alles, was ich hörte an Arthur weiter und die Todesser verloren ihr Interesse an mir. Also war meine Chance gekommen, tatsächlich etwas zu tun. Auch das kleinste Rädchen einer Maschine kann den Arbeitsablauf stören, dachte ich mir, also setzte ich alles daran, sie zu behindern. Ich habe Papiere verschlampt, widersinnige Eingaben gemacht und alles in allem den täglichen Ablauf gestört, so gut es ging. Es war nicht viel, doch es hat geholfen. Durch die Verzögerungen, die ich bereitete, konnte der Orden meine Informationen besser nutzen. Die Todesser sahen natürlich, dass ich schlecht arbeitete, aber die hielten mich einfach für unfähig. Ich sage ja immer, dass es keinem gut bekommt, wenn er mich unterschätzt."

Tiny entfuhr ein kleines Lachen. Sie sagte den Leuten oft, sie sollen sich vor ihr in Acht nehmen. Kaum einer glaubte ihr und musste es dann wohl oder übel auf die harte Tour lernen.

„Also…", begann Ried, doch Tiny unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. Sie war noch nicht ganz fertig.

„Irgendwann ist dann Arthur mit einer weiteren Bitte zu mir gekommen. Ich sollte einem Muggelstämmigen helfen, der mit dem Orden befreundet war. Er war angeklagt, seine Magie gestohlen zu haben. Also habe ich ihm einen Stammbaum gefälscht, der lückenlos darlegte, dass sein Urgrossonkel als Hüter in der Nationalmannschaft von Paraguay Quidditch gespielt hat. Es war perfekt. Ich war eine zu kleine Hexe, als dass man mich verdächtigt hätte, so etwas Grosses abzuziehen, hatte aber Zugang zu allen nötigen Mitteln. Bis zu Voldemorts Sturz habe ich dann also auch noch Stammbäume gefälscht."

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?", murmelte Ried. Jetzt klang seine Stimme denkbar erschöpft und er fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

„Arthur haben wir mal im behandelt, mit einem bösen Schlangenbiss. Es war gar nicht so einfach ein Gegenmittel aufzutreiben...", murmelte er unter den Händen hervor und sah dann zu Tiny auf. „Er hatte die selben roten Haare, wie du."

Tiny lehnte an ihrem Schreibtisch und hatte die Arme verschränkt, blickte auf ihn hinab, der nun zusammengesunken dasaß. Ihre Arme lösten sich aus der verkrampften Haltung und sie seufzte. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht böse sein, mochte er ihr sonst was an den Kopf geworfen haben. Das schlimmste war, dass sie ihn verstand. Seine Wut, seine Zweifel. Ried hatte gerade erst angefangen, ihr zu vertrauen, und nun war es in den Grundfesten erschüttert worden. Und Ried verschenkte sein Vertrauen nicht gerne, wie er gleich bei ihrem ersten Treffen deutlich gemacht hatte.

„Von wem hast du das überhaupt?", fragte sie schließlich kopfschüttelnd.

„Von Becca..." Als Tiny empört auffahren wollte, hob Ried die Hand.

„Ich habs mir von Cecily bestätigen lassen. Ich weis selbst, dass Becca gerne Zwietracht sät. Aber ich hab deine Freundin dann auch nicht ausreden lassen, weil ich... weil ich einfach so wütend war...dass ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Das Ministerium zu der Zeit war die reinste Hölle. Und für mich war es Verrat..."

Er blickte auf zu ihr. In seinem Blick lag ein unausgesprochenes Flehen.

„Verzeih mir, bitte. Es tut mir leid..." Er fuhr sich über das linke Auge.

„Das, was du getan hast, war sehr mutig von dir. Ich bin stolz eine solche Anwaltshexe an meiner Seite zu haben. Wenn du mich... uns noch als Mandanten willst."

Tiny lächelte und ging vor ihm in die Hocke, griff nach seinen Händen. „Vertraust du mir?" Ried schien überrascht von der Frage, doch schließlich nickte er. „Ja..."

„Natürlich will ich euch noch als Mandanten." In Tinys Augen blitzte der Schalk. „Was denkst du denn? Ich will die Chance doch nicht verpassen, dem Ministerium gehörig in den Hintern zu treten. Im Übrigen..." Über ihr Gesicht huschte ein Schatten. „...waren das für uns alle schwere Zeiten, Ried. Für dich, genauso wie für mich. Ich wünschte mir nur, du hättest mich einfach gefragt..." Ried schüttelte den Kopf.

„Im Nachhinein würde ich mir das auch wünschen. Wie gesagt... es tut mir leid..." Er schenkte ihr ein vorsichtiges Lächeln.

„Merks dir fürs nächste Mal", lachte sie spitzbübisch, wurde jedoch von einem Schnauben rechts von ihr unterbrochen.

„Na das ist doch super." Sophie, deren Anwesenheit Ried erst jetzt wirklich zur Kenntnis nahm, schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Er kommt hier rein, wie ein Elefant im Porzelanladen, beschuldigt dich, verurteilt dich, beschimpft dich als Verräterin und Heuchlerin, und alles was er sagt ist: Tut mir leid?" Sie lachte laut auf. „Und du sagst einfach: Schwamm drüber?! Ich würde ihn wegen Verleumdung bis aufs letzte Hemd verklagen!"

Ried fuhr zu ihr herum, zügelte sich jedoch im allerletzten Augenblick. Er hatte sich heute schon mal im Ton vergriffen, man hätte es auch mit dem Griff nach der ungarischen Schnappschildkröte vergleichen können. Er tat höllisch weh und führte zu nichts. Außerdem hatte er keine Kraft mehr, sich auch noch mit Sophie zu streiten.

„Du weist nicht, wovon du redest", erklärte er stattdessen ruhig und leise, und erhob sich. Bevor er ging, blickte er an der Tür empor und legte den Kopf schief.

„Tiny, du bekommst von mir eine neue Glocke" Er deutete auf das Glöckchen über der Tür, welches sich am Rahmen abstützte und um Luft rang.

„Na, das ist ja der Gipfel", wetterte Sophie weiter, nachdem Ried gegangen war.

„Sophie", schnitt ihr Tiny erschöpft das Wort ab, „Ried hat recht: du weisst nicht, wovon du redest."

Tiny liess sich auf das Sofa fallen, wo Ried noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gesessen hatte und atmete tief durch.

„Wie solltest du auch?", Tiny schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte gerade ein grosses Verlangen nach einer heissen Dusche und dann einem Abend, der ganz allein ihr und einem Buch gehörte.

„Was soll da schon großartig passiert sein, das diesen Auftritt rechtfertigt."

„Na gut", sagte Tiny und zog die Beine auf die Polsterung, als sie sich zu Sophie drehte, „Ich erkläre es dir."

Als Tiny ihre Erzählung über die dunkelste Stunde der britischen Zaubererschaft beendet hatte, fühlte sich ihr Hals ganz rau an.

„Und du hast gegen… Voldemort… und seine Anhänger gekämpft?", fragte Sophie nach.

„Das haben viele", wiegelte Tiny ab, „Auch Ried. Deshalb… deshalb hat er Eric damals verlassen. Um ihn zu schützen."

Sophie kaute unbehaglich auf ihrer Lippe, doch Tiny erzählte eisern weiter.

„Eric gehört genau zu der Art Muggel, die die Todesser am meisten hassten. Er wusste von unserer Welt. Und Ried… naja, Ried musste kämpfen. Für seine Überzeugungen, für das Richtige. Und auch für Eric. Aber damit hätte er Eric in unermessliche Gefahr gebracht. In noch größere, als er allein durch seine Existenz schon schwebte. Die Todesser benutzten gerne Familienangehörige, um Leute gefügig zu machen, die ihnen quer kamen."

„Eric war aber kein Familienangehöriger!", fuhr Sophie ihr dazwischen, doch Tiny fuhr ungerührt fort. „Also musste Ried alle Bande zu Eric kappen, bevor die Todesser von ihrer Beziehung erfuhren, damit er sich dem Kampf widmen konnte. Ried hat als Medimagier vielen Kämpfern das Leben gerettet. Er wurde dabei selber verwundet... Es war ein feiger Angriff von hinten, mit einem Zauberspruch der dunkelsten Sorte. Die haben ihn wieder zusammengeflickt, so gut es ging, aber er hat noch immer Probleme damit. Manche Wunden verheilen nun mal nie."

„Hat er dir das alles erzählt?", wollte Sophie wissen, als Tiny in Gedanken abzuschweifen drohte.

Tiny schüttelte müde lächelnd den Kopf. „Es ist noch zu frisch. Kaum einer redet gerne über seine Beteiligung am Krieg. Ob sie ihm nun Ruhm oder Schande eingebracht hat."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause.

„Ich habe einen… einen gemeinsamen Freund gefragt, was er über Ried weiss. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, wusste er so einiges. Ried hat auch manchmal für den Orden gearbeitet. Er kennt sich nun mal gut aus in unwegsamem Gebiet und hat ein Händchen für die abscheulichsten Biester."

Sophie kaute an ihrem Daumennagel und dachte offensichtlich nach.

„Lass uns weiter arbeiten", meinte sie schliesslich und schlug ihr Buch wieder auf.

Ried betrat Erics Zimmer auf leisen Sohlen und schloss die Tür ebenso vorsichtig. Tief durchatmend lehnte er sich dagegen. Seine Augen ruhten auf dem leblosen Körper des Freundes. Er hatte sich nicht geregt und Eric schien nach den paar Tagen im Koma langsam aber sicher abzubauen. Die Magie konnte einen Körper über lange Zeit am Leben halten, aber verhindern, dass die Muskeln schwanden und der Körper an Gewicht verlor, das konnte sie leider Gottes nicht.

Ried sah jedoch auch den hohen Energieverbrauch, den Eric trotz allem noch hatte. Für ihn bedeutete das, dass der Freund mit all seinen Kräften kämpfte.

Gedankenverloren blickte er Eric an, löste sich schließlich von der Tür und setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett.

„Ich habe gerade unsere kluge Anwaltshexe angeschrien...", murmelte er ihm leise zu.

„Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Eric?" Seine Hand fuhr über die kalten Finger, ergriff sie dann.

„Weil ich gedacht habe, sie stehe auf der falschen Seite." Er schnaubte leise und drückte Erics Hand.

„Wie ich das annehmen konnte, ist mir jetzt auch ein Rätsel..." Er beugte sich über das schmale Eisengestell und betrachtete die angespannten Gesichtszüge des Freundes.

„Du siehst also, wie sehr du hier gebraucht wirst" Auf Rieds Zügen erschien ein bitteres Lächeln.

„Wie sehr ich dich brauche... und Sophie..." Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, versuchte etwas von dem Geruch von Sonnenschein und Meer wahrzunehmen, der Eric immer zu Eigen gewesen war. Doch selbst das vermochte er nicht. „Ansonsten gehen wir uns noch selbst an die Gurgel..."

„Ich hab dich über all die Jahre vermisst... an dich gedacht... ich hab für dich gekämpft", flüsterte er ihm zu und lehnte den Kopf an Erics Handknöchel.

„Aber als ich dich wieder in mein Leben lassen konnte, war sie schon da. Ich hätte gleich um dich kämpfen sollen... Aber ich war zu feige. Wusste nicht, wie ich es dir erklären sollte..."

Er lächelte dem Freund sanft zu. „Bist du glücklich mit ihr. So glücklich wie damals in Cornwall?"

Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig.

„Sie kämpft auch um dich, weist du? Sie sitzt gerade mit Tiny in ihrer Kanzlei und wälzt Fallberichte... um dich da raus zuhauen... Du hast dir... eine kluge Frau ausgesucht."

Er stockte leicht.

„Weist du... wir hätten fortgehen sollen. Fortgehen, irgendwohin wo uns niemand gefunden hätte. Und unser Leben weiter leben sollen" Er lachte trocken auf. Als ob er selbst das je getan hätte? Als ob sie den Freund dann nicht gefunden hätten? Sie hatten damals jeden gefunden... Er wusste selbst tief in seinem Inneren, dass er den einzig möglichen Weg gegangen war.

Doch manchmal verspürte er den irrationalen Wunsch, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können und noch einmal die Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Ich liebe dich. Das habe ich immer getan." Erschöpft strich er ihm über die Schläfe, seine Fingerspitzen berührten die kurzen schwarzen Haare des Freundes. Dann beugte er sich nach vorn, zögerte für einen Augenblick. Schließlich stahl er sich einen Kuss. Seine Lippen verharrten nur für einen Moment auf Erics. Kosteten seinen Geschmack, nach Sonnenschein und Meer. Nur eine Ahnung, doch Ried brauchte sie wie ein verdurstender den letzten Tropfen Wasser – er gab ihm Kraft und Hoffnung, während draußen der Schnee vom böigen Wind gegen die Scheiben gedrückt wurde.


	17. Kapitel 16 - Ärger über Ärger

Kapitel 16 – Ärger über Ärger

Nachdem Tiny tagelang von einer Emotion in die andere gestürzt war, sie angeschrien und bedroht worden war und selber angeschrien und bedroht hatte, war ihr der letzte Tag wie Urlaub vorgekommen. Keine Überraschungen, nur sie, Sophie und jede Menge Papierkram in dem kleinen Büro. Selbst der 16-Stundentag war da die reinste Entspannung gewesen. Tiny hatte darauf gehofft, dass der Tag vor Silvester genau so entspannt ablaufen würde, doch da hatte sie sich getäuscht. Kaum war Sophie nach ihrem täglichen Besuch bei Eric im Büro eingetroffen und hatte Tiny Bericht erstattet, flatterte eine Eule in die Kanzlei. Sophie, die sich erstaunlich schnell an die Magie in ihrem Leben gewöhnt hatte, schaute erst auf, als Tiny entnervt schnaubte.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Sophie.

„Ich muss ins Ministerium", sagte Tiny, im Aufstehen begriffen.

„Unser Fall?", hakte Sophie sofort nach.

„Das habe ich im Null Komma nichts geklärt", wich Tiny aus und war schon mitsamt dem Brief aus dem Raum.

Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, starrte sie erneut auf das offizielle Papier. Wie kamen die auf die Idee, die Löschung von Sophies Gedächtnis zu beantragen?

„Wir haben Grund zur Annahme, dass die Tatsache, dass Sophie Clarkson über die Magie im Bilde ist, ein Sicherheitsrisiko darstellt", trug Nicci fachmännisch vor.

Die beiden Anwaltshexen standen im Büro des prozessführenden Richters, der über Niccis Antrag zu entscheiden hatte.

„Euer Ehren", warf Tiny sofort ein, „Mrs. Clarkson muss über die Magie im Bilde sein, ihr Ehemann liegt schliesslich im St. Mungo und wird dort behandelt. Gemäss §43 Abs. 1 Satz 2 des Gesetzes bezüglich magischen Verletzungen bei Muggeln haben die nächsten Angehörigen das Recht, den Verletzten zu besuchen und somit Einblick in die magische Welt zu erhalten."

„Dieses Recht ist aber zeitlich beschränkt", entgegnete Nicci wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Reicht aber mindestens so lange, der Verletzte in Behandlung ist", berichtigte Tiny.

„Darum geht es gar nicht", fuhr Nicci unbeeindruckt fort, „Mrs. Clarkson hat einen Bruder und ich gehe davon aus, dass es einzig eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis er ebenfalls in unser Geheimnis eingeweiht wird."

„Worauf stützen Sie ihre Einschätzung?", meldete sich der Richter erstmals zu Wort.

„Mir liegen Informationen vor, denen zufolge Mr. Andrews bereits einmal bei einem Treffen, bei dem es um den Fall gehen sollte, anwesend war. Er hat eine sehr nahe Beziehung zu seiner Schwester und es ist davon auszugehen, dass er auch noch weiteren Treffen beigewohnt hat und/oder beiwohnen wird."

Tiny verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. Nicci verwendete tatsächlich eine Information, die sie ihr als Freundin beim Weihnachtsdinner mitgeteilt hatte, gegen sie?!

„Stimmt das, Miss Weasley?", fragte der Richter.

„Nun", begann Tiny perplex, riss sich dann aber zusammen, „Tatsächlich hat Mr. Andrews ein sehr enges Verhältnis zu seiner Schwester und steht ihr in dieser schweren Zeit bei. Ich kann aber bestätigen, dass Mr. Andrews bisher nicht in unser Geheimnis eingeweiht wurde. Alle Beteiligten stimmen darin überein, dass es besser für ihn ist, wenn die Wahrheit vor ihm verschleiert wird und geben ihr Bestes, um dies zu erreichen."

„Man sollte aber nicht warten, bis der Schaden angerichtet ist", beharrte Nicci.

„Mrs. Clarkson ist eine wichtige Zeugin in dem Fall, Euer Ehren, sie wird Aussagen machen müssen zu ihrer Beziehung zu Mr. Eric Clarkson, da es diesem ja leider unmöglich ist, diese selber zu machen. Ausserdem fällt Mrs. Clarkson unter das Protokoll zum Schutz der Gedächtnisse von Muggelzeugen, womit ihr Gedächtnis nicht gelöscht werden darf, bevor der Prozess abgeschlossen ist."

„Haben Sie etwas zu erwidern, Frau Anwältin?", fragte der Richter, an Nicci gewandt.

„Nein, Euer Ehren", entgegnete Nicci, „Nur, dass die Wahrung unseres Geheimnisses essenziell ist für unser aller Sicherheit."

Der Richter liess sich die vorgebrachten Argumente durch den Kopf gehen.

„Ich habe entschieden", sagte er schliesslich, „Der Antrag wird abgewiesen, Mrs. Clarksons Erinnerungen stehen in zweifacher Weise unter dem Schutz des Gesetzes."

Tiny machte mentale Luftsprünge.

„Sollte aber", führ der Richter fort und Tiny sah ihr geistiges Ich ins Taumeln geraten und auf einen Haufen Drachendung zufallen, „Sollte Mr. Andrews von der Magie erfahren, bin ich gewillt, den Antrag erneut zu beurteilen."

Volltreffer, dachte Tiny.

„Sie sind entlassen", sagte der Richter hoheitlich und Nicci verliess rasch das Zimmer. Sie war noch nie eine gute Verliererin, dachte Tiny, als sie ihr folgte.

„Du stehst ja ganz schön schnell auf der Matte", sagte Nicci, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, als die kleine rothaarige Gestalt plötzlich aus dem Nichts vor ihr in den Gängen des St. Mungo auftauchte. Seit ihrem letzten Treffen war nicht einmal eine Stunde vergangen und keine der beiden Hexen hatte bessere Laune als zuvor.

„Du weisst schon, dass das Apparieren hier nicht erlaubt ist?", fragte Nicci rein rhetorisch.

„Verpetz mich doch bei der Leitung", forderte Tiny heraus.

Nicci grinste sie nur an. Es war ihr sowas von egal, ob Tiny die Hausordnung des beachtete oder nicht.

„Wer ist denn dein Informant?", fragte Nicci.

„Wer sagt, dass ich einen habe?", gab Tiny zurück.

„Stell dich nicht dumm", entgegnete Nicci, „Es ist wohl kaum ein Zufall, dass du hier auftauchst, wo du nebenbei gemerkt nicht auftauchen dürftest, nur ein paar Meter vor Erics Tür."

„Vielleicht wollte ich meinen Mandanten besuchen und wollte keine Zeit verlieren", schlug Tiny vor.

Nicci grinste herausfordernd. „Schlägst du dir mal wieder die Nächte um die Ohren, weil du dich zu sehr in einen Fall reingesteigert hast?", die hoch gewachsene Hexe wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, „Tu dir selber einen Gefallen und müh dich nicht zu sehr ab. Ich werde gewinnen."

„Da habe ich doch wohl noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden, auch wenn du glaubst, meine Meinung zähle in dieser Sache nicht."

„Und wer hat dir gesagt, dass ich hier bin?", schwenkte Nicci plötzlich um, schein ihr Gegenüber mit der Frage überraschen zu wollen.

„Ich war in derselben Vorlesung, Nicci. Plötzliche Richtungsänderungen mögen einen Zeugen zu einer spontanen Antwort veranlassen, aber bei mir zieht das nicht."

„Einen Versuch wars wert", antwortete Nicci.

Tiny seufzte und versuchte, die andere endlich ruhig zu stellen. „Du könntest es dir auch denken, wer mich informiert", sagte sie in resigniertem Ton.

„Cecily ist auch meine Freundin, sie würde sich nie zwischen uns stellen", behaptete Nicci sofort.

„Mag sein", gab Tiny zu, „Aber sie würde sich sehr wohl schützend vor ihren Patienten stellen. Egal gegen wen."

Tatsächlich war es nicht Cecily gewesen, die Tiny gesagt hatte, dass Nicci vor hatte, Eric zu besuchen. David war zufällig beim Empfang gewesen, als Nicci sich angekündigt hatte. Der Medimagier hatte ohne zu zögern eine eilige Eule an Tiny verschickt, in der er ihr von Nicci berichtet hatte.

„Und wieso steht jetzt nicht sie hier?", hakte Nicci nach.

„Denk doch, was du willst", antwortete Tiny, „Das tust du doch ohnehin. Und jetzt geh bitte wieder."

„Ich will doch nur den Angeklagten besuchen", sagte Nicci betont harmlos.

„Dann bist du leider ein Stockwerk zu hoch, Rieds Labor ist weiter unten."

„Ich möchte aber zu Mr. Clarkson", gab Nicci zurück und versuchte, an Tiny vorbei zu gehen.

„Eric ist nicht der Angeklagte, sondern lediglich bedingt mitbeklagt, ausserdem ist er nicht in der Verfassung, Besuch zu erhalten."

„Nicht in der Verfassung, Besuch zu erhalten?", wiederholte Nicci, „Da hat mir die Hexe am Empfang aber etwas anderes gesagt."

„Tut mir leid, ich habe mich missverständlich ausgedrückt", entschuldigte sich Tiny scheinheilig, „Als Erics Interessenvertreterin verweigere ich dir den Zutritt zu seinem Zimmer."

„Das kannst du nicht", feuerte Nicci sofort, doch sie war nicht die einzig Schnelle.

„Kann ich sehr wohl und das wissen wir beide", kam Tiny einem Monolog Niccis zuvor, „Und die rechtliche Grundlage muss ich dir wohl kaum aufzeigen. Wenn du also zu Eric willst, dann rate ich dir, komm das nächste Mal mit einem richterlichen Beschluss."

„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter, ich will doch nur sehen, wie es ihm geht", antwortete Nicci.

„Ich kann dir sagen, wie es ihm geht", antwortete Tiny, „Er liegt seit Heiligabend im Koma und sein Zustand hat sich seit dann keinen Deut verändert."

„Ich will mich selber davon überzeugen", forderte Nicci, „Als Vertreterin des Ministeriums habe ich das Recht, mich mit diversen Mitteln davon zu überzeugen, in welchem Zustand sich Mr. Clarkson befindet."

„Ich vertrete die Interessen von Eric und seinen Angehörigen und keiner von ihnen wünscht, dass jemand vom Ministerium Eric zu nahe kommt", wiederholte Tiny, „Wenn du ihn sehen willst, komm mit einem richterlichen Beschluss wieder."

„Du steigerst dich mal wieder in etwas rein", warf Nicci der Rothaarigen vor.

„Weisst du was?", fragte Tiny, „Jedes Mal, wenn du sagst, ich würde mich reinsteigern, weiss ich, dass ich das Richtige tue."

„Jetzt lass mich durch, wir wissen beide, dass ich im Recht bin", fauchte Nicci und versuchte, Tiny aus dem Weg zu schieben. Doch Tiny packte sie blitzschnell am Handgelenk und hielt sie eisern fest.

„Ich werde dich nicht Erics Privatsphäre verletzen lassen."

„Würdest du tatsächlich eine Freundin angreifen, nur um Recht zu behalten?", fragte Nicci mit Blick auf ihr Handgelenk.

„Nein, eine Freundin würde ich tatsächlich nicht verhexen", entgegnete Tiny in gefährlichem Ton, „Wenn du dir so sicher bist, dass du im Recht bist, besorg dir einen richterlichen Beschluss."

Nicci schaute die Kleinere böse an, sie hatte offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich so vehement zur Wehr setzen würde. Mit einem Ruck entriss die hochgewachsene Hexe ihr grob das Handgelenk und trabte ohne ein weiteres Wort mit wehendem Umhang von Dannen.

Dass sie vor Wut zitterte, bemerkte Tiny erst, als sich ihr eine ruhige Hand auf die Schulter legte. Die Anwaltshexe musste sich nicht erst umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer da hinter ihr stand.

„Wer war das?", fragte Ried.

„Es kommt darauf an", entgegnete Tiny, noch immer auf die Ecke starrend, hinter der Nicci verschwunden war.

„Worauf denn?", wollte Ried wissen.

„Darauf, wie lange du gelauscht hast."

„Soviel ich weiss, ist sie eine Ministeriumshexe, die davon ausgeht, mit dir befreundet zu sein", erklärte Ried und Tiny konnte fühlen, wie er sie von der Seite eingehend musterte, „Zu Unrecht, wie mir schein."

Tiny seufzte und drehte sich zu dem Blondschopf um. „Du hast soeben einen Auftritt von Nicci Gardner erlebt"; erklärte sie, „Vertreterin der Anklage im Fall Zaubereinministerium gegen Richard Turner."

Rieds Blick veränderte und er schaute mit einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus Interesse, Abscheu und Furcht den Gang hinunter, den Nicci gerade entlang gerauscht war.

„Sie wollte zu Eric", stellte er beinahe alarmiert fest.

„Keine Sorge, das wird sie nicht schaffen", versicherte Tiny, „Ich werde sofort veranlassen, dass David beim zuständigen Richter einen Bericht hinterlegt, der darlegt, dass Eric keinen Ministeriumsbesuch erhalten darf. Ausserdem wird sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht versuchen, eine richterliche Genehmigung zu erhalten. Ich kenne sie. Sie wäre nicht ohne Genehmigung hier aufgetaucht, wenn sie nicht glauben würde, dass sie keine bekommt."

„Du kennst sie", wiederholte Ried nachdenklich, „Sie glaubt, ihr seid Freunde."

„Sind wir nicht"; antwortete Tiny, „Nicht mehr…Sie hat einfach noch nicht begriffen, dass das hier kein Spiel ist."

„Du hast dich wegen meines Falles mit einer Freundin gestritten?", fragte Ried und in seiner Stimme schwang ein schuldbewusster Ton mit.

„Nein Ried", sagte Tiny und zwang den Grösseren mit ihrem harten Ton, ihr in die Augen zu blicken, „Ich habe mich mit ihr gestritten, weil sie vergessen hat, was es bedeutet, eine Freundin zu sein. Weil sie nicht weiss, was es heisst, für das Richtige zu kämpfen, komme was wolle."

Ried sah sie nur an. Für ihn war klar, dass er in ihren Augen auf der richtigen Seite stand.

Zurück in der Kanzlei forderte Sophie vehement, zu wissen, weshalb Tiny so überstürzt aufgebrochen war und das gleich zweimal innert kürzester Zeit. Tiny erzählte Sophie lückenhaft, was im St. Mungo vorgefallen war. Es dauerte eine Weile, die Anwältin danach wieder zu beruhigen. Andererseits hatte das den Vorteil, dass Sophie gar nicht erst nach dem Grund für Tinys Besuch im Ministerium fragte. Denn die Hexe hatte nicht vor, der Muggel Frau zu erzählen, wie haarscharf sie daran vorbei geschlittert war, ihre Erinnerungen zu verlieren.

Nachdem Sophie zu ihrem Abendbesuch bei Eric aufgebrochen war, ging Tiny in den Tropfenden Kessel, um etwas zu essen und war, für ihre Verhältnisse früh, um neun Uhr abends zu Hause. Kaum hatte sie es sich mit einem Buch über Prozessführung bequem gemacht, klingelte es an der Tür. Verwirrt ging sie zur Gegensprechanlage und fragte: „Hallo?

„Hey, ich bin's, Tommy, kann ich hoch kommen?", antwortete die vertraute Stimme.

„Klar", antwortete Tiny, sie konnte ihn ja schlecht wegschicken. In die Wohnung lassen konnte sie ihn jedoch nicht, denn es war nicht nur Wall-E da, sondern es lagen, wie Konfetti an Silvester, Bücher über magisches Recht überall in ihrer kleinen Wohnung verstreut, die sie so rasch einfach nicht weg räumen konnte. Dann fiel ihr Blick in den Spiegel und sie erstarrte. Die Haare hatte sie mit einem Haargummi zu einem unordentlichen Etwas am Hinterkopf gebändigt. Dazu trug sie ein ausgebeultes Sweatshirt, das über ihre eine Schulter gefallen war und ein Blick nach unten offenbarte abgetragene Jeans und nackte Füsse mit knallig pinkfarbenem Nagellack auf den Zehennägeln.

Ich muss mich umziehen!, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Sei nicht albern! Es ist doch nur Tommy", schalt Tiny ihr Spiegelbild und zog das Gummi aus ihren Haaren, so dass ihr Gesicht von einer roten Mähne umrahmt wurde, „Trotzdem muss ich ja nicht gerade aussehen, wie eine alte Sabberhexe."

Tiny öffnete die Wohnungstür und wartete, dass Tommy die Stufen erklomm. Kaum kam sein Kopf im Treppenhaus in Sicht, sagte er auch schon: „So läufst du also rum, wenn du zu Hause bist. Gefällt mir."

„Kannst du nicht einmal einfach nur Hallo sagen?", entgegnete Tiny.

„Könnte ich schon, wäre aber langweilig", Tommy grinste schelmisch, „Kann ich kurz rein kommen?"

„Tommy, es ist gerade ganz schlecht", entgegnete Tiny und lehnte gegen den Türrahmen.

„Sag bloss nicht, du musst arbeiten, es ist schon halb zehn!"

„Weshalb man sagen könnte, dass ein unangemeldetes Auftauchen noch wesentlich unhöflicher ist", konterte Tiny.

„Hey, was soll ich machen, wenn du Sophie eine falsche Telefonnummer gibst", entgegnete Tommy, „Und im Telefonbuch stehst du auch nicht."

„Oh, weisst du… also… ich stehe nicht im Telefonbuch, weil… ich will nicht, dass mich meine Mandanten zu Hause anrufen."

„Und deshalb gibst du Sophie eine falsche Telefonnummer?", fragte Tommy verständnislos.

„Ich, nein!", wehrte sich Tiny, „Das würde ich nie tun! Ich habe Sophie keine falsche Nummer gegeben."

„Und wieso meldet sich dann eine Mrs. McGinty, wenn man die Nummer wählt?", fragte Tommy grinsend.

„Oh, das… also…mein Telefon ist kaputt."

„Umso besser", neckte Tommy, „Dann sehe ich wenigstens endlich mal die echte Tiny und sie gefällt mir sehr."

„Was willst du, Tommy?"

„Ich würde ja sagen, deine Telefonnummer", entgegnete Tommy, „Doch das würde wenig bringen, wenn dein Telefon kaputt ist. Wieso kommst du also morgen Abend nicht einfach zu mir?"

„Tommy, ich…", begann Tiny.

„Ich gebe eine kleine Silvesterparty", ergänzte Tommy.

„Tommy, ich werde nicht zu deiner Party kommen", antwortete Tiny, „Ich vermische nicht gerne Privates mit Beruflichem und nur, um das klar zu stellen: Eine Party zu Silvester, das ist Privates. Du hingegen, gehörst leider in die Kategorie Berufliches, da ich deinen Schwager in einem Rechtsstreit vertrete."

„Autsch", entgegnete Tommy und griff sich mit übertrieben verletztem Gesicht an die Brust, „Ich bin also beruflich."

Tommy grinste schelmisch, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.

„Es ist nicht wirklich eine Party", gab er zu, „Ich koche für Sophie. Ich finde, sie kann mal eine grosse Portion Ablenkung vertragen, aber ausgehen will sie einfach nicht, weil sie ihren Freunden nichts von Eric erzählen will. Und obwohl ich eine echte Stimmungskanone bin, glaube ich nicht, dass ich es ganz alleine schaffe, sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen."

„Und da kamst du auf die gloriose Idee, die Anwältin des bewusstlosen Mannes deiner Schwester einzuladen?"

„Hey, das ist eine gloriose Idee!", verteidigte sich Tommy, „Immerhin kannst du auch mal ein wenig Ablenkung gebrauchen. Mach mir nichts vor, du würdest sonst doch ohnehin nur arbeiten"

Tiny hätte Tommy zu gerne zurechtgewiesen… hätte er nur nicht ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Außerdem..." Tommy machte eine bedeutsame Pause. Tiny hätte ihn beinahe unterbrochen. Doch sie hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, ihr Schlabershirt auf ihren Schultern zu balancieren.

„Wollte ich noch Ried einladen!"

Tiny stockte verblüfft und sogar ihre abwehrende Haltung, die sie eigentlich beibehalten wollte, schwand zusehends. War er denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Sophie würde Hackfleisch aus ihm machen!

„Aber... warum? Denkst du denn, das wäre eine kluge Idee? Sophie kann ihn ja nicht sonderlich leiden.", wiedersprach sie vorsichtig.

„Ja, gerade deshalb denke ich, dass es eine geniale Idee ist. Schau mal. Beide hatten und haben in irgendeiner Art und Weise eine Beziehung zu Eric."

Er sah nachdenklich auf ihre pinklakierten Zehennägel.

„Und Eric braucht sie jetzt beide! Mich braucht er übrigens auch, wenn ich das mal anmerken darf. Und ich darf immer noch nicht zu ihm."

Tommy sties angesäuert die Luft aus. „Ist das ein Knast-Krankenhaus, oder wie? Zudem ist das schwere Schwager-Diskriminierung! Also wirklich! Nur weil ich nicht Blutsverwand bin. Wo leben wir denn? In den 50ern?!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie auch immer! Deshalb sollen die beiden sich endlich vertragen! Sie wollen doch beide das Selbe!" Er seufzte. „Außerdem find ich Ried echt nett und er könnte wirklich ein bisschen Abwechslung gebrauchen, so wie ich das sehe..."

Tiny musste wiederwillig nicken. Die Logik war frappierend, das musste sie ihm zugestehen! Aber sie hatte schon so oft versucht, allen beiden klar zu machen, dass Eric sie möglichst beide an seiner Seite brauchte. Und wenn möglich nicht mit Kratzspuren vom jeweils anderen. Aber ihre Worte waren nur auf mäßig offene Ohren gestoßen.

„Was wäre für eine Aussprache besser geeignet als die unvergleichlich lockere Atmosphäre meiner legendären Partys"

Er grinste bis über beide Ohren und in seinen Augen spielte der Schalk.

„Und gutem Essen. Ich koche wirklich gut!"

„Was gibt's denn?", fragte Tiny neckisch, „Rührei oder Spaghetti?"

„Weder noch", antwortete Tommy stolz, „Ich versuch mal was Neues. Wenn mir natürlich eine versierte Hobbyköchin helfen würde, hätte ich sicher nichts dagegen."

Tiny zog nachdenklich die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. Seine Argumentation war stichhaltig.

„Tommy, ich glaube das ist keine so gute Idee", meinte sie. „Berufliches und privates..."

Tommy unterbrach sie.

„Tiny! Komm schon! Tus für Ried, okey? Er hat wahrlich ein bisschen Spaß verdient, oder was meinst du?"

Tiny öffnete schon wieder den Mund um ihm halbherzig zu wiedersprechen. Doch Tommy unterbrach sie. Anscheinend hatte er seine Chance gewittert.

„Gut, dann sind wir einer Meinung!" Über sein Gesicht zog sich ein breites Grinsen. „Ich freu mich schon auf dich. Morgen Abend um Acht gibt's essen! Hilfsköche werden früher erwartet. Schlepp Ried mit, ob er nun will oder nicht. Und bring gute Laune mit! Und Hunger!", lachte er, ging einen Schritt auf die junge, völlig verblüffte Anwaltshexe zu und schloss sie kurz in die Arme.

Bevor Tiny sich wehren konnte, hatte er sie schon wieder losgelassen und sprang ein paar Schritte zurück, leise lachend.

„Na dann bis Morgen! Ich freu mich!"

Rasch sprang er die Stufen nach unten und lies eine vollkommen perplexe Hexe zurück. Das war doch wohl die Höhe!

„Ich werd da auf keinen Fall hingehen! Ich hab morgen Abend noch ein Buch! Und ich wollt mal früh ins Bett", sprach sie vehement mit sich.

Und ihr Herz schlug ihr auch nur wegen des Schrecks, den Tommy ihr eingejagt hatte, bis zum Hals hinauf.


	18. Kapitel 17 - Silvester

Kapitel 17 – Silvester

Tiny konnte nicht glauben, dass sie jetzt da stand. Es war erst sechs Uhr, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie brauchen würde, um Ried zu überzeugen, sie zu Tommy zu begleiten. Oder ihn allenfalls zu schocken und dort hin zu tragen.

Tiny seufzte und durchschritt die Eingangshalle des . Ihre halb hohen Absätze klackten leise auf den Fliesen. Der Grund, weshalb sie gerade diese Schuhe trug, war eher praktisch. Sie waren elegant genug, für einen Silvesterabend und da sie bequem waren, sie Turnschuhe, konnte sie in ihnen notfalls auch einen flüchtenden Ried zur Strecke bringen. Der Rest ihres Outfits hatte sich wesentlich komplizierter gestaltet. Tiny konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so lange gebraucht hatte, um sich anzuziehen. Sie hatte sich einfach nicht entscheiden können, ob sie sich eher wie die Anwältin oder die Privatperson kleiden sollte.

„Noch ein Grund, Privates und Berufliches nicht zu vermischen!", hatte sie immer wieder vor sich her gemurmelt.

Schlussendlich hatte sie sich für schwarze Jeans und eine grüne Bluse mit transparenten Ärmeln entschieden. Es erschien ihr wie ein guter Kompromiss. Vielleicht hatte sich auch noch der kleine Gedanke in ihrem Hinterkopf verkrochen, dass ihr letzter Auftritt vor Tommy in Grün mit einem Lob bedacht worden war.

„Hallo, Ried", sagte Tiny, als sie Erics Zimmer betrat.

Ried fuhr hoch. Offensichtlich hatte er niemanden mehr erwartet.

„Oh, hi", sagte er etwas abwesend, „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich wollte dich abholen."

„Wieso?", fragte Ried misstrauisch.

„Tommy gibt ein kleines Silvesterdinner und hat uns eingeladen."

„Oh nein. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß. Angel ihn dir und habt ein bisschen Freude. Aber ohne mich!", erwiderte er kategorisch. Und damit war das Thema für ihn zumindestens beendet.

Mit der Arbeit hatte er schon Schluss gemacht und trug lockere Kleidung. Eine helle Jeans, Sneaker und einen lässigen Sweater. Und er hatte sich scheinbar auf einen langen, ungestörten Abend eingestellt, da auf Erics Nachttisch zwei Sandwiches lagen.

„Du kommst mit, Ried", bestimmte Tiny.

„Tiny, das ist doch albern. Ich würde aus Tommys Wohnung hochkant wieder rausfliegen, weil Sophie auch da ist!", erklärte er ihr die Sachlage ein wenig ungehalten.

„Das wäre vergebene Liebesmühe!"

„Nein, die beiden haben sich geeinigt", schwindelte sie ein wenig.

„Heute herrscht Waffenstillstand"

Ried vergrub das Gesicht auf Erics Decke. „Tiny, komm schon. Wem willst du das erzählen. Diese Frau hasst mich, und das nicht mal zu unrecht. Also lasst die Bemühungen bleiben!"

Tiny wurde langsam sauer.

„Ried! Das Selbe könnte ich dich auch fragen? Willst du Tag um Tag nur an Erics Bett sitzen? Warten dass er aufwacht? Ich wage zu behaupten, dass das nicht in seinem Sinne ist. Ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Ich hab einen Job", brummte er. „Und sitze gerade mal seit zehn Minuten hier, nachdem ich einem Bergtroll in den Highlands erklären musste, das unser Krankenhaus nicht groß genug für ihn ist. Was ist gegen einen ruhigen Abend einzuwenden?!"

Tiny seufzte.

„Wir sind beide eingeladen worden... komm schon Ried, gib dir einen Ruck. Wenn du nicht gehst, dann... dann geh ich auch nicht!", erklärte sie entschlossen.

„Seit wann braucht eine blitzgescheite Anwaltshexe eine Ausrede?" Er wandte sich zu ihr um und hob eine Augenbraue. „Steckt da vielleicht doch ein bisschen mehr dahinter?", fragte er, plötzlich amüsiert und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Das, was sie da trug, war definitiv kein Business-Outfit.

„Ich brauche keine Ausrede! Was ich sagen wollte ist… dass ich genau hier bleibe, wenn du nicht mitkommst. Hier in diesem Zimmer, ich…schau mich nicht so an", wehrte sich Tiny, „Hab ich einen Fleck auf der Bluse oder was?"

„Nein", entgegnete Ried und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu sowas wie einem lange nicht mehr gebrauchten Grinsen.

„Komm schon, Ried, willst du wirklich die ganze Nacht hier herumsitzen und Trübsal blasen?"

„Eric sollte nicht alleine sein", antwortete Ried, jeglicher Funke Fröhlichkeit war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und machte dem abgespannten Gesichtsausdruck Platz, den Tiny nur zu gut kannte.

Tiny trat an das Bett und blickte in Erics lebloses Gesicht, was dazu führte, dass sich eine eisige Hand um ihren Magen schloss.

„Ried, weisst du, was Eric jetzt sicher sagen würde? Wenn er hörte, was du vor hast."

„Ja und ich weiss es sicher besser, als du", fauchte Ried.

„Gut", antwortete Tiny, der Ried direkt in die Falle gegangen war, „Dann kannst du mir ja am besten bestätigen, ob meine Vermutung zutrifft. Er würde sagen, du sollst gefälligst deinen Hintern aus diesem Zimmer und zu der Party bewegen. Und dort ein paar Stunden Ablenkung suchen und zwar mit dem einzigen Menschen auf dieser Welt, der wirklich nachvollziehen kann, wie es dir im Moment geht."

Ried warf der Anwaltshexe einen finsteren Blick zu, doch die zeigte sich unbeeindruckt.

„Stimmts oder hab ich recht?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

Ried blieb stimm.

„Sei kein Flubberwurm, Ried", hieb Tiny nach, „Wir alle könnten einen entspannten Abend vertragen. Jetzt komm mit und geniess einen schönen Abend mit Sophie, Tommy und mir."

Als Ried seinen Blick hob, schaute er in das bittende Gesicht seiner Anwältin, die in den letzten Wochen wirklich schon viel für ihn getan hatte.

„Na gut", lenkte er ein und schaute rasch von Tinys triumphierenden Gesicht weg, „Aber ich mache das nur für dich."

„Von mir aus", meinte sie, und konnte ein ehrliches Lächeln nicht von ihrem Gesicht vertreiben. Sie wollte es auch gar nicht.

„Und wenn du heute Abend ein einziges Mal das Wort „Recht" in den Mund nimmst, jag ich dir einen Schweigezauber auf den Hals, nur dass du's weist", meinte er. „Da ist mir auch Tommy egal..." Dann beugte sich nochmal über Eric, strich ihm mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn, und küsste sanft seine Fingerknöchel, welche noch immer in seiner Hand ruhten. Diese Geste berührte Tiny merkwürdigerweise sehr tief. Sie stieß etwas an, das ihr einmal mehr die Gewissheit gab, für die richtige Sache zu kämpfen. Die beiden jungen Männer hatten das recht sich zu lieben.

„Träume schön, Eric", flüsterte er leise und lies wiederwillig seine Hand auf die Bettdecke sinken.

Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und griff nach seiner Jacke.

„Wie weit können wir apperieren? Ich hab keine Lust durch das Schneegestöber zu laufen...", gab er zu bedenken.

Tiny lächelte. „Bis vor sein Haus dürfte es schon gehen. Ich glaube, davor stehen ein paar Mülltonnen, die uns Sichtschutz geben"

Ried seufzte und erhob sich. Wenn nicht Tiny diese Bitte geäußert hätte, hätte er sich wohl nicht breitschlagen lassen. Aber die junge Anwältin riskierte so unendlich viel für sie, da hatte sie ein bisschen Spaß und die Gesellschaft eines Muggels, der dabei war, sich in ihr Herz zu stehlen, einfach verdient.

„Ich hab das übrigens ernst gemeint", wiederholte Ried und warf einen letzten Blick auf den noch immer reglosen Körper des Freundes. Wo sein Geist sich gerade befand, dessen war er sich nicht so sicher. Doch er hoffte immer, dass er ganz nah war.

„Was?" Tiny schloss ihren Mantel und blickte auf.

„Das mit dem Schweigezauber" Ried blieb unbeeindruckt.

„Keine rechtlichen Details während des Essens und der Party. Wir gehen da heute rein Privat hin" Er schritt vor ihr die engen, aber grell bunt geschmückten Treppen des St. Mungo hinab. Der Wartesaal sah aus, als wäre ein Feuerwerkskörper aus Lametta, Luftschlangen und Konfetti schon vorzeitig explodiert. Die beiden musste sich beinahe zum Apperierbereich durchkämpfen und konnten sich zudem kaum verständigen, da eine quäkende Stimme immer wieder Happy new Year, happy new Year sang. Beide waren froh, als sie endlich aus dieser Lamettahölle entkommen konnten und frische kalte Luft durch ihre Lungen zirkulierte.

„Phu, da hats wohl einer sehr gut gemeint", prustete Tiny.

„Vielleicht Becca, die uns quälen will?", schlug Ried vor und schlug den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch, während er durch das Schneegestöber zum Hauseingang stappfte. Er klingelte und wies Tiny mit der Hand zum Sprecher.

Dein Part, sollte das wohl bedeuten.

„Hallo?", krächzte der Lautsprecher.

„Ich habe dir was mitgebracht", trällerte TIny und sofort öffnete sich die Tür mit einem Summen.

„Was hast du ihm mitgebracht?", fragte Ried verwirrt, als sie gemeinsam die Treppen zu Tommys Wohnung erklommen.

„Na, dich", antwortete Tiny frech.

Klar, Tommy hat sich auf mich gefreut, dachte sich Ried kopfschüttelnd. Wie konnte diese Anwaltshexe so auf zack sein, wenn es um einen Fall ging aber so komplett blind für die eigenen Gefühle?

„Ich hoffe mal, der Lange soll nicht mein Überraschung sein", begrüsste Tommy seine Gäste.

„Dann habe ich dir eben nichts mitgebracht", entgegnete Tiny und trat ohne Aufforderung in die Wohnung.

„Hi, Ried", sagte Tommy und reichte dem Blonden die Hand, „Ich wusste, dass Tiny es schafft, dich her zu bugsieren."

„Sie kann sehr überzeugend sein", bestätigte Ried.

„Dein Glück", lachte Tommy, „Komm rein."

„Freud und Leid liegen nahe beieinander", murmelte Ried, als er über die Schwelle trat.

„Warte, ich nehm deinen Mantel", Tommy sprang förmlich an Tinys Seite und nahm ihr den Mantel ab, als dieser nur noch Zentimeter vom Haken entfernt war, „Du siehst mal wieder super aus."

„Ist Sophie schon da?", fragte Tiny, als hätte Tommy nichts gesagt.

„Im Wohnzimmer", wies Tommy an.

Sophie sass auf dem Sofa und schenkte der Rothaarigen ein warmes Lächeln. „Hallo Tiny."

Als Sophies Blick an der Anwaltshexe vorbei schweifte und auf Ried traf, verhärteten sich ihre Züge und sie sagte steif, „Hallo Ried. Wollt ihr ein Glas Wein?" Ebensogut hätte sie Ried Arsen anbieten können. Es hätte wohl gleich geklungen.

„Wein wäre toll", antwortete Tommy für seine Gäste.

„Wein ist klasse", bestätigte auch Ried, und dachte bei sich, dass sie ohne das alkoholische Getränk den Abend wohl kaum durchstehen würden. Jedenfalls er nicht, nach Sophies Miene zu schließen. Ried war froh, dass Tommy und Tiny heute Abend für das Essen zu ständig waren und die scharfen Messer verwahrten.

Vorsichtig trat er in den Raum und besah sich interessiert Tommys großen Fernseher.

Tommy sprang los und schenkte Wein in vier Gläser, verteilte sie unter den Anwesenden.

„Cheers. Auf einen lustigen Abend. Ich bin froh, dass ihr hier seid" Dabei schenkte er Tiny ein strahlendes Lächeln, welches ein warmes, prickelndes Gefühl in ihrem Magen zauberte.

„Ich hab wohl mehr Hunger, als ich dachte", murmelte sie in ihr Glas und nippte an dem Rotwein. Sie bevorzugte zwar den Elfenwein aus Cornwall, aber dieser hier war auch nicht zu verachten.

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann begann Sophie zu sprechen.

„Wie geht's Eric?", fragte sie an Ried gewandt. „Irgendwelche Veränderungen?" Sie war heute Morgen bei ihm gewesen. Ried verneinte. „Noch immer unverändert. Leider..." Er presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Wann kann ich ihn endlich besuchen?", fragte Tommy begierig. „Wisst ihr, Leute. Ich finds ziemlich diskriminierend, dass ich scheinbar der einzige in der Runde bin, der ihn nicht sehen darf."

„Tommy", seufzte Sophie. „Nur nahe Verwandte..."

„Aber er ist auch kein naher Verwandter!" Er fuchtelte mit der Hand in Rieds Richtung. Die Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas kam bei dieser Verrenkung gefährlich in Schieflage.

„Ich arbeite im Krankenhaus. Sorry, Tommy, ehrlich. Aber wir sagen dir sofort, wenn es etwas Neues gibt", versicherte ihm Ried.

„Und das alles nur wegen der Scheißpolizei!", wetterte Tommy. Ried starrte ihn für einen Moment verwirrt an.

„Ja, sie haben ihn doch ins Koma geprügelt!", fuhr er auf, und Ried beeilte sich rasch und empört zu Nicken.

„Du müsstest sie verklagen, bis auf die letzte Unterhose!", schnaubte Tommy und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Wein.

„Dass die Polizeigewalt schon so weit vorgedrungen ist... Also wirklich. In den Gethos hab ich schon oft von zusammengeschlagenen Typen gehört. Aber hier? In unserem Wohnviertel? Das hätte ich echt nie gedacht" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die sind richtig gewaltätig geworden. Von wegen: Polizei, dein Freund und Helfer. Da lachen ja die Hühner!"

Er wandte sich zu Tiny um. „Wird eigentlich was gegen die Schweine unternommen?" Tiny nickte eilig. „Ja, gegen sie läuft ein Verfahren!"

„Oh, darüber kannst du mir ja bestimmt mehr erzählen, oder?", fragte er und legte der jungen Hexe die freie Hand auf den Rücken.

„Wir sollten eh langsam anfangen zu kochen. Ansonsten verlassen wir das alte Jahr mit knurrenden Mägen", meinte er und entführte sie halb gegen ihren Willen in die Küche.

Ried und Sophie schauten den beiden gleichermaßen belustigt hinterher.

„Sie werden es doch noch mal irgendwann schaffen?", fragte sich Ried leise und schüttelte halb belustigt, halb ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wenn einer Tiny hinter ihren Büchern hervorziehen kann, dann ist es Tommy. Er hat gleich vom ersten Abend an von ihr geschwärmt. Ich glaube, er hat sich ernsthaft verliebt", meinte Sophie, den Kopf noch immer zur Küche gewandt. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, mit wem sie da eigentlich über ihren Bruder tratschte und ihr Gesicht wurde härter.

„Du wusstest nicht, dass ich auch kommen würde, oder?", fragte Ried und blickte sie von der Seite her an.

„Doch, mein Bruder hatte die Güte es mir genau vier Minuten bevor ihr geklingelt habt, mitzuteilen. Mit dem Zusatz, ich zitierte: „Sei Lieb"." Sie verzog das Gesicht, so als würde sie anstatt des Weines Koboldpisse trinken. „Wenn er nicht so ein Funkeln in den Augen gehabt hätte, wie ein kleines Kind vorm Weihnachtsmorgen, wäre ich jetzt sicher nicht „lieb""

„Tiny hat mich an beiden Ohren aus dem St. Mungo geschleift. Nur fürs Protokoll: Ich hab mich gewehrt", gab Ried trocken zurück.

Dann seufzte er. „Nein, ganz so war's nicht. Ich tu Tiny einen Gefallen. Ohne mich wäre sie nicht hergekommen. Und der Abend... bedeutet ihr viel, auch wenn sie es nicht zugibt." Ein sachtes, trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ich glaube, Tommy ist gerade munter dabei, sich in windeseile ein kuschliges Haus mit Swimmingpool in ihrem Herzen zu bauen und sich dort häuslich einzurichten. Die Chance wollte ich ihr oder ihm, ganz wie man's nimmt, nicht verderben. Oder ihr keine Ausrede liefern, nicht herzukommen", präzisierte er.

„Eric hätte es sicherlich zum Umfallen komisch gefunden." Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als er an des Freundes übermütiges Grinsen dachte, als Tiny und Tommy an dem einen Abend gemeinsam verschwunden waren.

„Meinst du?" Widerwillig neugierig musterte Sophie ihn von der Seite her. Ried nickte.

„Ja. Er hatte immer ein so großes Herz..." Er ließ sich auf der Couch nieder. „Eric hätte die Beziehung zwischen Tommy und Tiny mit Sicherheit gefallen"

Kurz schloss er die Augen und schien für einen Moment ganz weit weg zu sein.

Sophie, in ihrem hübschen Cocktailkleid, zog unangenehm berührt die schmalen Schultern nach oben.

„Ried, ich muss dich etwas fragen", überwand sie sich schließlich.

Ried blickte auf zu ihr.

„Wie war er… früher mein ich. Er hat mir... nichts erzählt von der Zeit vor dem College", seufzte sie bedauernd.

„Es war ständig, als ob ein Stück fehlen würde." Sophie versuchte dieses Gefühl, das sie stets gehabt hatte, wenn sie mit Eric zusammen war, zu beschreiben. Doch ihr, die sonst so schlagfertig war, wie eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder, fehlten schlicht und ergreifend die Worte.

Ried schlug seine langen Beine übereinander und überlegte grüblerisch. Eric war für ihn so selbstverständlich in seinen Erinnerungen mit Cornwall verbunden, dass einzelne Charakterzüge von dem Freund kaum in Worte zu kleiden waren.

Sophie verzog das Gesicht, als das Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu lang wurde. „Okay, du willst es mir nicht erzählen", sagte sie schnippisch und drehte sich um.

„Nun warte doch!", rief Ried ihr halblaut nach.

„Ich überlege nur gerade... wie ich ihn am besten beschreiben kann. Für mich ..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Es wiederstrebte ihm, seine Seele so offen vor ihr auszubreiten. Andererseits mussten sie irgendwann auch Frieden schließen. Allein um Erics Willen.

„Eric... ist für mich wie Cornwall."

Sie sah ihn milde überrascht an.

„Cornwall ist ein Landstrich, du Pflanzen-Nerd"

„Sophie!"

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Eric war so frisch, so spontan. Immer witzig und darauf aus sich durchzusetzen. Er hatte schon immer einen solchen Dickschädel. Ich konnte ihn noch so oft abwimmeln. Er ist immer wieder gekommen. Er... er hat mich zum Lachen gebracht. Gleichzeitig war er immer so übermütig. Hat mich auf Konzerte mitgeschleppt, in den nächsten Ort in den Pub. Ins Kino." Er lachte bei der Vorstellung daran. „Ich hab in der Zeit auch viel über die Welt der Muggel gelernt."

Ried starrte auf einen undefinierbaren Punkt in seinem Rotweinglas.

„Er hat sich in mein Herz gestohlen. Tag für Tag. Wir konnten... über alles reden. Ich glaube, wir haben einander irgendwie gebraucht."

Sophie hatte sich auf den Rand der Couch gesetzt und die Finger ineinander verschränkt.

„Warum ausgerechnet Cornwall?", fragte sie leise.

Ried seufzte, lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Seine Eltern waren vor einigen Jahren verstorben, hatten ihm aber Geld hinterlassen. So konnte er die Schule abschließen. In diesem Sommer hat er in Cornwall gearbeitet, um noch ein bisschen Geld für das College zu verdienen, auf das er dann wollte."

Sophie nickte verstehend.

„Ist er auch früher schon laufen gegangen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ja. So haben wir uns kennen gelernt. Er hat mich, den Magier, vor wildgewordenem Sumpfgetier gerettet, das sich verlaufen hatte." Er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Das war dumm. Er hätte auf mich hören und die Beine in die Hand nehmen sollen", erklärte er.

„Aber er hatte die Neigung sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen..."

Ried nippte nachdenklich an seinem Glas und nickte. „Immer."

„Er muss... verzweifelt gewesen sein, als ich ihn verlassen habe." Die Worte kamen nur spröde über die Lippen.

Sophies Augen wurden klein.

„Aber du hattest einen Grund, oder?"

Jetzt starrte sie ihn förmlich an, und Ried nickte verwirrt.

„Der tut nichts zur Sache..."

„Ich denke schon", sagte Sophie fest.

„Ich möchte aber jetzt nicht darüber reden." Ried presste die Lippen zusammen und stand abrupt auf, überwand die kurze Entfernung zum Fenster und starrte hinaus.

„Als Eric aufs College kam, war er in sich gekehrt und hat kaum jemanden an sich heran gelassen. Ich habe lange gebraucht, ehe ich endlich zu ihm durchgedrungen bin...", gab sie schließlich leise zu.

Ried senkte den Kopf. Die Vorstellung allein, dass ein so fröhlicher, offener Mensch wie Eric, durch sein Handeln die wichtigsten Charakterzüge eingebüßt hatte, stieß ihm einen Dolch ins Herz.

Er schluckte hart.

„Sophie? Kann ich dich um etwas bitten?", fragte er.

„Ich glaube... es könnte Eric helfen, wenn er vertraute Dinge in seiner Umgebung hätte. Er hat einige Zeichnungen angefertigt. Sie hängen in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Ein Cottage, der Strand... du weisst schon. Kann ich sie ihm bringen?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie an.

Am liebsten hätte Sophie verneint. Was bildete er sich ein? Er hatte ihn... Doch als sie kalt aufblickte und ihm an den Kopf knallen wollte, was sie von dieser hirnverbrannten Idee hielt, sah sie das stumme Flehen in seinen Augen.

Er liebte Eric noch immer, hatte David zu ihr gesagt und dabei auf der Meinung beharrt, auch wenn sie starrköpfig Widerspruch geleistet hatte.

„Von mir aus", gab sie schließlich nach und schnaubte leise.

Ried zögerte.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an das Glas?", fragte er.

„Dieses unsägliche Hochzeitsgeschenk? Ich hätte es gleich wegschmeißen sollen!", meinte sie entnervt. Was wollte er denn jetzt noch?!

„Hör mal... das Glas birgt einen Zauber. Wenn sich Eric darauf konzentriert, dann beginnt es zu regnen." Als Sophie nachhaken wollte, schüttelte Ried den Kopf. Dieses Geheimnis, diese Erinnerung wollte und würde er mit niemandem teilen.

„Und was willst du damit?", fragte Sophie.

„Ich könnte den Zauber so modifizieren, dass er reagiert, wenn Eric versucht aufzuwachen. Wenn seine Konzentration steigt. Das wäre wirklich nützlich! Dann könntest auch du sehen... wenn er langsam wieder zu uns zurückkehrt", erklärte Ried seine Idee.

Sophie hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Würde das denn auch funktionieren?", fragte sie skeptisch. Es widerstrebte ihr, ausgerechnet von Ried Hilfe anzunehmen.

Ried nickte. „Ich bin ziemlich sicher. Das ist zwar ein bisschen höhere Magie, als die Silberkugel, aber sie würde gewiss funktionieren."

Sophie atmete tief durch. Wie viele Eingeständnisse forderte der Abend wohl noch von ihr?

„Oh, na gut", schnappte sie, doch Ried lächelte und trank den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Danke, Sophie..."

Als Antwort streckte sie ihm nur ihr ebenfalls leeres Glas entgegen.

Tiny folgte Tommy in die Küche

„Sollten wir nicht noch ein wenig bei den beiden bleiben?", fragte Tiny halblaut mit Blick ins Wohnzimmer.

„Die haben Alkohol, das wird schon", beruhigte Tommy, „Also, erzähl mir genau, wie das Verfahren gegen diese Scheisskerle aussieht."

„Weisst du", rettete sich Tiny, „Ried hat mir verboten, heute über meine Arbeit zu sprechen. Sonst… sonst bringt er mich zum Schweigen."

„Da solltest du dir keine Sorgen machen", meinte Tommy, „In einem Kampf: du gegen Ried, würde ich auf dich setzen."

Tiny lachte laut auf.

„Ehrlich", versicherte Tommy, „Ried ist zwar hoch wie ein Turm, aber ich wette, dass du wesentlich fiesere Tricks drauf hast, als er."

„Willst du damit sagen, ich sei hinterhältig", forderte Tiny zu wissen.

„Immerhin bist du Anwältin", neckte Tommy.

Tiny schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Was wollen wir denn heute schönes kochen?"

„Hier", sagte Tommy und legte ein Rezept vor Tiny hin, „Du machst das und ich schau dir zu."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne."

„Dann mache ich eben", sagte Tommy und griff dicht an Tiny vorbei nach einem weiteren Rezept, „das!"

„Gut, wo ist denn alles?", sagte Tiny, nachdem sie das Rezept überflogen hatte.

„Madame wünschen eine Führung durch la cuisine Tommy?", antwortete Tommy, „Also, da sind die Messer, da die Schneidbretter. Teller, Schüsseln, Gewürze. Zutaten sind im Kühlschrank, da sind die Töpfe und Pfannen und last but not least: der Herd. Aber sei vorsichtig mit dem, ich habe gehört, der kann ganz schön heiss werden."

„Das war aber eine rasche Führung", kommentierte Tiny kichernd.

„Wenn wir mal alleine sind, gebe ich dir eine Führung durch die ganze Wohnung", grinste Tommy.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", antwortete Tiny, „den wichtigsten Raum kenne ich schon."

„Die Küche?", fragte Tommy ungläubig, „Ich hatte da einen ganz anderen Raum im Sinn."

„Wo waren noch gleich die Schneidbretter?", fragte Tiny.

Tommy reichte ihr ein Brett und Tiny begann zu schnippeln.

„Was meinen die da mit würfeln?", fragte Timmy und hielt eine Paprika in die Luft, „Das Ding ist doch Rund, da bekomm ich nie Würfel hin."

„Schneid sie einfach in kleine Stücke", erwiderte Tiny, ohne aufzublicken.

Tommy machte sich ans Schneiden und war schnell fertig. „Erzähl mal von deiner Zeit im Internat", forderte er, „Letztes Mal haben nur Ried und ich erzählt. Du hast doch sicher auch ein paar aufregende Geschichten zu erzählen."

„Nein", entgegnete Tiny, „Ich war immer brav. Das Schlimmste, was ich gemacht habe, war wohl, länger als erlaubt auf zu bleiben."

„Wenn du jetzt sagst, du seist länger aufgeblieben, um zu lernen, springe ich aus diesem Fenster", entgegnete Tommy und deutete auf das Küchenfenster.

„Wofür denn sonst?"

Tommy legte sein Messer ab und steuerte schnurgerade auf das geschlossene Fenster zu.

„Nein, nicht", lachte Tiny und packte den verrückten Muggel am Rücken seines Hemdes, „Das hatte ich doch gar nicht nötig. Wir haben gefeiert, dass unser Team ein Spiel gewonnen hatte."

„Du auf einer illegalen Party? Ich bin schockiert!"

„So ähnlich hat die Lehrerin, die die Party gesprengt hat, dann auch reagiert", kicherte Tiny.

Die beiden lachten und plauderten, während sie schnippelten und würzten. Zwischendurch stellte Tommy immer wieder dumme Fragen über sein Rezept, welche Tiny mit einem immer breiter werdenden Grinsen beantwortete.

„Sag mal…", fragte Tommy schliesslich, „Wenn da steht, eine Messerspitze Salz… Welches Messer muss ich dann nehmen?"

„Wie wäre es mit gar keinem?", entgegnete Tiny, griff nach dem Salzstreuer und würzte mit einem gekonnten Schwung des Handgelenkes.

„Na, das kannst du vielleicht", antwortete Tommy beeindruckt.

„Du aber auch", entgegnete Tiny, griff nach ihrem Weinglas und lehnte sich an die Theke. Sie hatte ihr Rezept bereits zu Ende gekocht.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Tommy unschuldig.

„Du kannst sehr wohl kochen", entlarvte Tiny.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Ich habe dich enttarnt!", rief Tiny kichernd und wunderte sich über ihr eigenes Verhalten. Sie kicherte an diesem Abend ungewöhnlich viel, dabei hatte sie doch noch nicht einmal so viel Wein getrunken.

„Du hast keine Beweise", antwortete Tommy ernst.

„Das glaubst du", entgegnete Tiny, „Meine Damen und Herren Geschworenen, ich präsentiere Beweisstück A."

Tiny hob den Deckel von einer Schüssel, die unzählige Gemüsestückchen enthielt, die von Tommy alle exakt gleich gross geschnitten worden waren.

„Und Beweisstück B", sagte Tiny und probierte die von Tommy gezauberte Sauce, „Köstlich."

Tiny lehnte sich wieder an die Theke.

„Na gut, eins meiner Geheimnisse hast du herausgefunden", gab Tommy zu, „Aber ein anderes kennst du noch nicht."

„Ach ja", entgegnete Tiny und begegnete Tommys schelmischem Blick, „Ich bin mir gar nicht so sicher, ob ich dein Geheimnis wissen will."

Tommy stützte sich links und rechts von Tiny auf die Theke und kam ihr verstörend nahe. Erstaunlicherweise wehrte die junge Hexe sich nicht dagegen.

„Doch, ich glaube, dass du es sehr gerne wissen willst", antwortete Tommy grinsend und kam noch ein Stück näher.

„Zuerst verrate ich dir ein Geheimnis", meinte Tiny plötzlich, „Wenn du mir noch einen Zentimeter näher kommst, wirst du es bereuen."

Tommy hielt inne, doch der Schalk verschwand nicht aus seinen Augen.

„Dann bin ich jetzt wohl dran", sagte Tommy verschwörerisch, „Um Mitternacht werde ich dich küssen."

„Nein", sagte Tiny, die plötzlich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgefallen war. Die kleine Anwaltshexe duckte sich unter den Armen des Muggels hindurch und schaute ihn tadelnd an.

„Aber es ist Silvester und um Mitternacht muss man jemanden küssen", entgegnete Tommy, dem die Zuversicht wohl nicht auszutreiben war, „Und meine Schwester kann ich ja wohl kaum küssen."

„Und du glaubst, sie wäre glücklicher, wenn sie den Mann küsst, der ihren Ehemann liebt", fragte Tiny trocken.

„Naja, dann küsst Sophie eben niemanden", räumte Tommy ein.

„Und wir anderen küssen fröhlich drauf los", fragte Tiny weiter.

„Ich hatte da mehr an nur uns beide gedacht."

„Aber was ist mit Ried? Klar, er kann nicht Sophie küssen, aber was hindert ihn daran, mich zu küssen?"

„Hmm…", machte Tommy und schlug dann vor, „ich?"

„Und wenn ich nun lieber Ried küssen würde?", neckte Tiny.

„Das bezweifle ich", sagte Tommy verschwörerisch.

Tiny lächelte. „Tommy. Ich werde heute um Mitternacht niemanden küssen. Das kann ich dir versichern."

Sie tätschelte Tommys Wange und wandte sich zum Wohnzimmer.

„Essen ist in fünf Minuten fertig", sagte sie.

„Wir verhungern hier!", beschwerte sich Sophie lautstark. „Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?" Sie flüchtete praktisch in den Küchenteil des Wohnzimmers, während Tiny Ried einen Stapel mit Tellern in die Hand drückte und ihn anwies den Tisch zu decken.

Zehn Minuten später schmausten sie alle das Hähnchencurry, das Tiny und Tommy fabriziert hatten. Dabei plauderten sie über dieses und jenes. Sogar Ried war insgeheim recht froh, den Abend mit jemandem gemeinsam verbringen zu können und einfach mal über etwas anderes als den Fall oder über seine Selbstvorwürfe nachdenken zu können. Obwohl seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Eric wanderten.

Außerdem sah er, wie gut sich Tiny mit Tommy verstand, und sagte sich im Stillen, dass der Weg sich allein dafür schon gelohnt hatte. Die Atmosphäre war wirklich gelöst.

Tiny redete wie ein Wasserfall und mit jedem Schluck Wein, den sie trank wurde sie ein wenig zugänglicher. Sie saßen lange am Tisch, bis schließlich nur noch die letzten Reste von einem leckeren Crumble mit Vanilleeis übrig waren. Ried lehnte sich zurück. Wenn er ehrlich war, war dies das erste richtige Abendessen seit langem gewesen. Und es hatte gut getan.

Tiny neben ihm kicherte leise.

„Nein, nicht wirklich? Ihr habt eurem Lehrer wirklich Abführmittel gegeben um diese dumme Arbeit nicht schreiben zu müssen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr strahlendes Lächeln übertraf sogar die hellsten Kerzen auf dem Tisch, wie Ried amüsiert feststellte.

„Das war Mathe!"

„Das einfachste auf der Welt", feuerte Tiny zurück.

„Na dich möchte ich jetzt mal Ableitungen rechnen sehen!", grinste Tommy frech.

Auch Sophie grinste leicht, dann wanderte ihr Blick zur Uhr.

„Leute, es ist schon beinahe Mitternacht!", rief sie erstaunt aus. Die Zeit war ihnen förmlich zwischen den Fingern zerronnen.

„Sekt!", rief Tommy und hastete in die Küche, „Der ist jetzt natürlich etwas kalt, aber egal."

„Noch mehr Alkohol?", fragte Tiny, „Ich glaube, ich hatte genug."

„Ich glaube, du hattest noch lange nicht genug", antwortete Tommy schelmisch, während er Gläser verteilte.

„Zehn", rief Sophie plötzlich, „neun!"

„Acht", Tommy und Tiny stimmten ein.

„Sieben", Tiny knuffte Ried auffordernd in die Seite.

„Sechs", zählte auch Ried mit.

„Fünf"

„Vier"

„Drei"

„Zwei"

„Eins"

„Happy New Year!", Tommy liess den Korken von der Flasche knallen und vor dem Fenster knallten die Silvesterböller.

Tommy umarmte Sophie und Tiny sah, wie er ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Die Anwaltshexe wandte sich an den grossen Hexer neben ihr und umarmte ihn herzlich.

„Ein fröhliches neues Jahr, Grosser."

„Fröhliches neues Jahr, Kleine."

Tiny wandte sich an Sophie und umarmte sie und als Tommy sie einmal in seine Arme bekommen hatte, wollte er sie scheinbar gar nicht mehr loslassen.

Schliesslich füllte Tommy die Gläser und hob seines. Die anderen taten es ihm nach, doch keiner schien einen Trinkspruch auszubringen zu haben.

„Auf Eric", sagte Tommy schliesslich, „Dieses Jahr wird sein Jahr."

Die Freunde stiessen an und tranken auf die ungewisse Zukunft. Sie sassen noch eine Weile zusammen, doch die ausgelassene Stimmung schien im alten Jahr geblieben zu sein. Schliesslich wandten sich Sophie, Tiny und Ried zum Gehen.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich heute noch die paar Sachen abhole?", fragte Ried an Sophie gewandt.

„Hey, Ried, das wäre wirklich nett, wenn du Sophie nach Hause begleiten könntest", sagte Tommy und warf sich eine Jacke über, „Dann bringe ich Tiny nach Hause. Keine Widerrede, du hattest eine ganze Menge Alkohol."

Tinys Kichern und die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht gegen Tommys Angebot wehrte, waren wohl Beweis genug, dass dessen Bemerkung stimmte.

„Klar, kann ich machen" Ried blickte Tiny an. „Wir sehen uns?", fragte er und zog seine Jacke an. Die junge Anwaltshexe nickte, und schlüpfte etwas verwirrt in den Mantel, welcher ihr galant hingehalten wurde.

„Tommy, das brauchst du doch nicht", seufzte sie.

„Doch, doch. Das muss ich. Sonst verwechselst du am Ende noch die beiden U-Bahn-Linien. Das wäre fatal", spaßte Tommy.

„Ried, melde dich mal bei mir. Man erreicht dich immer nicht", murrte er noch zum Abschied und umarmte den großen Blonden. Der schnaubte nur. Natürlich erreichte man ihn nicht per Handy. In dem Krankenhaus flogen so viele Zauber umher, dass jegliches elektronisches Gerät schon an der Pforte die weißen Fahnen hisste und um Gnade flehte.

Tiny und Tommy winkten den beiden anderen hinterher.

„Willst du nicht doch hier bleiben? Ist wärmer", feixte Tommy.

„In deinen Träumen. Du kannst ja gerne hier bleiben und in dein Bettchen kriechen" Tiny trippelte auf ihren relativ flachen Absätze in den Schnee hinaus, sodass sich Tommy beeilen musste. Mit langen Schritten holte er sie wieder ein.

„Bist du unter die Marathonläufer gegangen, oder wie?"

„Vielleicht will ich dich nur ein bisschen hetzen?", fragte sie ihn frech und beschleunigte ihren Schritt noch einmal. Sie konnte verflucht schnell laufen in solchen Schuhen!

„Tiny! Das war ein echt schöner Abend", meinte Tommy, der zu ihrem Verdruss mühelos mit ihr Schritt halten konnte.

Tiny schwieg dazu nur.

„Also ich fand ihn wirklich schön!", half Tommy ihr nach, als sie in den dunklen U-  
Bahnschacht hinunter stiegen.

„Ich auch Tommy", seufzte sie schließlich. „Das war wirklich nett von dir, dass du uns zu dir eingeladen hast. Wirklich eine nette Geste. Und Sophie und Ried konnten sich endlich aussprechen! Das war schlau eingefädelt. Ich fand, sie kamen heute Abend besser mit einander klar...", meinte sie vage und steuerte nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Fahrzeiten das Gleis an, auf dem gerade quietschend ein Zug einfuhr.

„Tommy, ab hier brauchst du mich wirklich nicht mehr zu begleiten", meinte sie.

„Weisst du was da draußen für Gestalten rumtorkeln? Alkoholleichen inbegriffen! Ich bring dich nach Hause!"

„Aber es sind doch genug Leute da, die auch..."

„Nein, nein!" Tommy schüttelte, anscheinend noch immer glänzend gelaunt den Kopf. Und hopste fröhlich in die Bahn.

Tiny folgte ihm, halb belustigt, halb seufzend.

Tommy liess sich auch an der Haustüre nicht abschütteln, sondern bestand darauf, Tiny bis vor ihre Wohnung zu bringen.

„Was, wenn im Hausflur ein verrückter Mörder auf dich wartet?"

„Und du glaubst, der würde Reissaus nehmen, wenn er dich sieht?"

„Ich kann sehr böse gucken, wenn ich will."

Tiny kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie waren bei ihrer Wohnungstür angekommen.

„Darf ich dich mal wieder bekochen?", fragte Tommy.

„Jetzt wo ich weiss, dass du es ganz alleine kannst", entgegnete Tiny, „Mal sehen."

Sie hatte die Wohnungstür schon geöffnet, war aber nicht eingetreten.

„Danke, dass du mich nach Hause begleitet hast", sagte Tiny.

„Danke, dass du mich dich hast begleiten lassen", antwortete Tommy. Tiny war nicht aufgefallen, dass er ihr so nahe gekommen war. Näher noch, als vor wenigen Stunden in der Küche.

Tiny schluckte schwer. Sie hätte nur einen Schritt zur Seite zu machen brauchen und wäre in ihrer Wohnung. In Sicherheit. Doch sie tat es nicht. Sie schaute zu, wie Tommy sich langsam zu ihr herab beugte. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, doch am lautesten war der eine, der ihr zurief, Vernunft einmal Vernunft sein zu lassen und das zu tun, was sie wirklich wollte.

Tommy verharrte so nahe vor ihr, dass Tiny seinen Geruch deutlich wahrnahm. Er versprach Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Ihr Herz pochte bis zum Hals und drohte ihr die Luft zu nehmen.

Tiny wusste, dass sie genau zwei Möglichkeiten hatte: Tommy küssen und riskieren mit ihrer Gefühlsduselei den Fall in den Sand zu setzen oder Tommy nicht küssen und den nettesten Kerl, den sie seit langem kennen gelernt hatte vor den Kopf zu stossen. Tiny favorisierte ganz klar die erste Option. Dummerweise war sie erst vor wenigen Stunden zum wiederholten Mal zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die andere die einzig richtige war.

Tiny hatte das Gefühl, schon seit Stunden so dazustehen, eingemummelt in die Wärme, die Tommys Körper abstrahlte, auch wenn es sich nur um Sekunden handeln konnte.

Spontan entschied Tiny sich für die dritte Option. Sie wandte leicht den Kopf und küsste sanft Tommys Wange. Bevor sie sich von ihm löste, setzte sie ein Lächeln auf, um ihr Bedauern über ihre Wahl zu verschleiern.

„Gute Nacht, Tommy", sagte sie und ging durch die offene Wohnungstür.

Fahles Licht fiel durch das Fenster auf das Bett, in dem Erics schmale Gestalt unbeweglich ruhte. Seine Atemzüge waren so schwach, dass sich die Decke kaum sichtbar hob und senkte. Ried blieb für einen Moment vor dem Bett stehen und blickte auf ihn hinab. Die Nacht malte dunkle Schatten auf sein Gesicht, Schraffierungen, die der Künstler nur dann anwandte, wenn er Trauer und Einsamkeit auf den Zügen seines Modelle darstellen wollte.

Der nächtliche Besucher ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Die Matratze gab leicht nach, als er sich nach vorne beugte und durch Erics Haare fuhr.

„Hey Eric", flüsterte er. „Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht..."

Er zog zwei Zeichnungen aus seiner Jackentasche. Die eine zeigte die rasche Schraffur eines Cottages, in aller Eile erstellt. Trotzdem hatte der Zeichner alle Details, an die er sich erinnern konnte, darin untergebracht. Das andere zeigte den Strand, der ihrer beider Erinnerung verband. Ried berührte sie vorsichtig mit seinem Haselstab. Wie von Geisterhand erhoben sie sich vom Tisch und schwebten eine knappte Handbreit über der hölzernen Oberfläche.

„Siehst du? Nun hast du Cornwall immer bei dir..." Er lächelte sanft.

„Und auch den Sommerregen..." Er zog das Glas aus seiner zweiten Tasche. Die Flüssigkeit in seinem Inneren schlug leblos gegen die Wände und Ried erschauerte bei dem Anblick. Was hatte er erwartet? Vorsichtig schlug Ried mit dem Stab gegen den Deckel des Glases. „Animo intentio", flüsterte er und das Wasser in dem Gefäß leuchtete für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf. Ried atmete tief ein und wieder aus, und stellte das Glas ebenfalls auf den Nachttisch.

„Und so können wir immer sehen wie es dir geht...", flüsterte er beinahe tonlos und beugte sich über den Freund, der ebenso reglos dalag, wie all die Tage zuvor.

Ried beugte sich hinab zu ihm, legte die Hand sanft an seine Wange. Dann berührte er die Lippen mit seinem Mund, schmeckte für einen Augenblick den Sommerregen und das Salz auf Erics Mund. Als er die Lippen wieder von den reglosen des Freundes löste, hatte die Dunkelheit ein trauriges Lächeln darauf gemalt.

„Happy New Year, Eric."


	19. Kapitel 18 - Ochsenfrosch

Kapitel 18 – Ochsenfrosch

Klackernde Schuhe trafen auf den Steinfußboden des St. Mungo. Sophie hatte sich schon längst an all die abstrusen Merkwürdigkeiten und Überraschungen gewöhnt, die das Hospital für sie bereit hielt. Schwungvoll bog sie um eine Ecke und steuerte auf Erics Zimmer zu und spielte, ohne es überhaupt selbst zu merken, mit der kleinen silbrigen Kugel in ihrer Hand, die Ried ihr bei jedem Besuch in die Hand drückte. Es hatte sich schon beinahe zu einem Ritual entwickelt! Und mit dem silbernen Kügelchen an ihrer Seite fühlte sie sich auch nicht mehr ganz so allein gelassen.

Der anfängliche Hass, denn sie Ried entgegen gebracht hatte, war einer widerwilligen Akzeptanz gewichen.

Kurz bevor sie nach Erics Türklinke greifen konnte, hielt sie eine quäkende Stimme davon ab.

„Sophie, Miss Sophie!", trällerte eine Person, welche in einem abgrundtief hässlichen, geblümten Kleid steckte, welches zu allem Überfluss auch noch halb durchsichtig war und über das nur nachlässig der Umhang einer Pflegeschwester geworfen worden war. Die Hexe kam auf ihren kurzen stämmigen Beinen den Gang herunter gelaufen.

Für ihre Fülle, ist sie ganz schön schnell, dachte Sophie bei sich verblüfft.

„Was gibt's denn..."

„Rebecca Conolly" Strahlend kam sie auf sie zu.

„Aber sie können mich einfach Becca nennen, mein liebes Kind. Warum die Förmlichkeiten? Sie haben es schon schwer genug" Sie setzte ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf, bei dem Sophie unwillkürlich Zahnschmerzen bekam.

„Wieso sollte ich es schwer haben?", fragte sie höflich, aber bestimmt zurück.

„Oh mein liebes Kind... Ihr Mann liegt doch im Koma... da haben sie es natürlich schwer!" Sie schüttelte andächtig den Kopf. Sophie musste an sich halten. Sie hasste es als „liebes Kind" bezeichnet zu werden. Wie alt war sie? Fünf?!

„Ich denke, ein jeder hat sein Päckchen in diesem Haus zu tragen, oder was meinen sie?", fragte sie, doch ihr gegenüber riss ihre Augen soweit auf, dass sich Sophie fragte, ob sie ihr nicht bald herausspringen müssten.

„Es ist ja so schrecklich... Ich habe die Geschichte gehört. Sie müssen ja am Boden zerstört sein, meine Liebe."

„Sehen Sie mich am Boden?", fragte Sophie sie kühl und verschränkte die Arme.

„Nein, mein Kind, nein, nein... Sie spielen immer so wunderbar die Starke. Ich wünschte ich könnte das auch. Besonders, wo doch nun auch noch dieser Turner aufgetaucht ist." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Also ganz ehrlich? Wenn sie meine Meinung hören wollen? Er ist ein Schwindler, ein Betrüger. Wer hat jemals schon von sowas gehört? Ein Mann, der einem anderen Mann auf diese Art zugetan ist? Das ist doch wieder der Natur eines jeden ordentlichen Magiers. Also wirklich..." Sie hob die Hand vor den Mund und ihr gekünsteltes Lachen hörte sich an wie ein Griffel, der quallvoll auf einer Schiefertafel zu feinem Staub zerrieben wurde.

„Ich hab Mr. Turner ja in allertiefster Nacht aus dem Zimmer ihres Mannes kommen sehen... Also das würde ich mir nicht gefallen lassen, an Ihrer Stelle. Wer weiss, was er da drinnen anstellt? Ob wohl schon viele von seinen Mixturen schiefgegangen sind? Ich hörs ja immer knallen aus seinem Labor... Und dieses junge Ding ist auffällig oft bei ihm, Sie verstehen, was ich meine. Sie ist ja fast mit einem Klebefluch an ihm festgehext!"

Sophies Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Miss Weasley vertritt Eric und Ried in einer Strafsache", gab sie kühl zurück. „Ich verbitte mir, dass falsche Schlüsse daraus gezogen werden!"

„Ja, ja, mein Täubchen. Das denke ich auch... Rein geschäftlich..." Sie wollte Sophie die Schulter tätscheln, doch diese wich zurück. Ein gefährlich besorgtes Lächeln trat auf Beccas Gesicht.

„Ach, wenn ich auch nur daran dächte, dass mein Geliebter hier liegen würde, ohne die geringste Chance wieder zu erwachen", sinnierte sie und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Und selbst wenn das Wunder geschehen sollte und er die Augen wieder öffnet... Oh, ich glaube der arme Muggel wird ein Dauergast im St. Mungo bleiben."

„Ich glaube, das sollte lieber der behandelnde Medimagier beurteilen", wandte Sophie ein. Sie krallte ihre Hände in die Oberarme und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie ihre Sorge wuchs und wuchs.

„Oh, das ist so eine schlimme Sache...", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort und wedelte dramatisch mit ihren kurzen Armen durch die Luft.

„Ich habe schon viele solcher Fälle gesehen" Sie beugte sich verschwörerisch zu Sophie nach vorne. „Solche Gedächtniszauber, die gewaltig schief gelaufen sind, können die schlimmsten Dinge mit dem Gehirn eines Menschen anstellen. Ich habe sogar schon von einem Fall gehört..." Sie sah sich um. „Oh, ich dürfte Ihnen das eigentlich gar nicht erzählen, aber... Ich finde sie haben Ehrlichkeit verdient. Also... das Hirn war nur noch eine matschige Suppe und der Kerl ist trotzdem wieder erwacht. Schlimme Sache... Er war natürlich Zeit seines Lebens ein hilfloser, sabbernder Trottel..." Diese Tatsache schien Becca in Wellen der Entzückung zu versetzten, doch Sophie durchlief ein eisiger Schauer.

„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal genau zu, Miss Conolly!", Sophie baute sich vor ihr auf und war ihren Absatzschuhen mehr als dankbar, welche sie noch ein paar Zentimeter größer machten, als sie eh schon war.

„Wenn Sie noch ein einziges Mal den Zustand meines Mannes in so einer schändlichen Art und Weise verunglimpfen, dann werde ich Sie verklagen. Bis auf das letzte ihrer labbrigen Unterhemden, die Sie sich unverzüglich kaufen werden. Ihr Aufzug sieht nämlich so verboten aus, dass man allein dafür schon Schadenersatz einfordern könnte. Wegen Beleidigung des Auges!" Ihr Gesicht nährte sich der Frau, die im Moment einem dicken fetten verdutzten Ochsenfrosch mehr glich, als das Original.

„Wenn noch einmal über die Person meines Mannes oder irgendeinen Menschen in seinem Umfeld, ein einziges Wort über ihre Lippen kommt, sind Sie dran. Das schwöre ich Ihnen!"

Sophie fuhr herum und ließ Becca stehen, die vor verblüffter Bestürzung kein einziges Wort über ihre Lippen brachte. Sophie war froh, dass sie ihre Arme verschränkt hatte und Becca so ihr Zittern nicht mitbekommen konnte. Denn das wäre ein glorreicher Sieg für dieses Biest gewesen!

Sophie stakste genau solange hoch erhobenen Hauptes in die andere Richtung, bis sie sicher war, dass diese alte Sabberhexe sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, dann ließ sie ihre gesamte, wohl einstudierte Anwaltsmaske fallen. Ihre Schulter fiel gegen die nächste Wand und ein Schluchzen kroch ihre Kehle empor.

„Hey, was ist denn los", fragte eine besorgte Stimme.

Reflexartig straffte Sophie die Schultern, doch der Mann in dem Medimagierumhang hatte sie bereits gesehen.

„Nichts", sagte sie und wischte sich hastig die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„So siehst du aber nicht aus", entgegnete David und bückte sich ein wenig, um Sophie in das gerötete Gesicht zu blicken.

„Vergiss es", sagte Sophie schwach und fühlte, wie ihr dabei eine Träne über die Wange lief.

„Komm mit", entgegnete David und legte Sophie mitfühlend die Hand auf den Rücken.

David führte die niedergeschlagene Frau in die Cafeteria, wo er sie auf einem Stuhl platznehmen liess und verschwand kurz, um zwei Tassen Kaffee zu besorgen.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um Eric?", fragte David mitfühlend.

„Nein", antwortete Sophie und verbesserte sich rasch, „Ich meine, natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen, aber das ist es nicht."

Auf einmal verengten sich Sophies Augen und David folgte verwirrt ihrem Blick.

„Aha", machte David, als er sich wieder zu Sophie umdrehte, „Du hast also Bekanntschaft mit Becca gemacht."

Sophie nickte und versuchte, den dicken Kloss in ihrem Hals durch heftiges Schlucken los zu werden.

„Ich versichere dir, Sophie, was immer diese… Person gesagt hat, es entspricht nicht der Wahrheit."

„Ach ja?", fragte Sophie misstrauisch. Und plötzlich hatte sie das Bild eines brüllenden Rieds vor Augen, der in einem winzigen Raum voller Bücher stand. Und das Bild eines leidlich amüsierten und gelösten Rieds, der am gestrigen Abend mit einem Glas Wein das chaotische Kochen von Tiny und Tommy beobachtet hatte. Gemeinsam mit ihr.

„Ja", bestätigte David mit absoluter Gewissheit in der Stimme, „Es kann sein, dass sie mal nahe dran ist, aber selbst dann wird sie das Ganze so verdrehen, dass es ihr in den Kram passt."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", entgegnete Sophie, die sich auch an den Rest dieses lautstarken Treffens in Tinys Kanzlei erinnerte, „Aber die Sachen, die sie gesagt hat, waren so… so…"

„Über Eric?", fragte David wissend.

„Nicht nur", meinte Sophie widerwillig, sie wollte nicht darüber sprechen, „Auch über Tiny… und Ried."

„Lass mich raten", antwortete David, „Die beiden treffen sich zu regelmässigen Schäferstündchen hinter dem Tresen der Empfangshexe."

Sophies Kehle entrann ein glucksender Laut, der eine Mischung aus Schluchzer und Lacher war.

„Den Empfangstresen hat sie nicht erwähnt."

„Becca ist leicht zu durchschauen, jeder Mann hat mit jeder Frau, die er auch nur flüchtig anschaut sofort eine heimliche Affäre."

Die beiden musterten Becca, die gerade ihr nächstes Opfer gefunden hatte.

„Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, du siehst die beiden doch sicher viel öfter zusammen, als ich. Glaubst du wirklich, ausgerechnet diese beiden könnten etwas miteinander anfangen? Und selbst wenn, wäre das wirklich so schlimm?"

Sophie machte eine unbestimmte Geste. Natürlich hatte David recht, Tiny und Ried passten in etwa so gut zusammen, wie Vanille-Eis und Essiggurken. Ausserdem könnte sie sogar froh darüber sein, wenn Ried aus dem Weg geräumt wäre. Doch irrsinniger weise würde sie sich betrogen vorkommen. Hätte Ried eine Freundin, würden sie nicht in diesem Schlamassel stecken. Ganz abgesehen davon wäre Tommy, der sich seit Silvester noch viel mehr wie ein verliebter Teenager benahm, am Boden zerstört, wenn Tiny sich einen anderen Traumprinz auserkoren hätte.

„Siehst du", sagte David sanft lächelnd.

Der Medimagier musterte die Frau, auf deren Gesicht noch immer tiefe Sorgenfalten lagen, mitfühlend.

„Und was immer sie sonst noch gesagt hat, ist genau der gleiche Haufen Drachenmist", versicherte er.

Sophie Rang einen Moment mit sich und sagte schliesslich leise: „Sie hat gesagt, selbst wenn Eric aufwacht, wird er… nicht mehr derselbe sein."

Sophie schaute auf, als David nicht antwortete. Sein Gesicht war angespannt.

„Es gibt Fälle, in denen Patienten mit ähnlichen Befunden nicht mehr dieselben waren, nachdem sie aufgewacht sind", bestätigte dieser langsam, „Aber auch wenn ich es medizinisch nicht bestätigen kann, bin ich mir sicher, dass das bei Eric nicht der Fall sein wird. Er kämpft, natürlich tut er das, denn er hat etwas, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt."

Tiny riss die Tür zu Erics Krankenzimmer auf und baute sich, mit in die Hüften gestützten Händen im Rahmen auf. Ried, der gerade am Fenster stand und mit dem alten Griff kämpfte blickte sich über die Schulter hinweg um.

„Was ist denn los? Hab ich schon wieder gegen irgendein Gesetz verstoßen?", fragte er, und endlich gelang es ihm das Fenster mit einem vernehmlichen Knall zu schließen. Die Bilder schwebten weiter ungerührt vor sich hin. Ried hatte einen klugen Zauber gewoben.

„Nach deiner Aufmachung zu urteilen, bist du nicht wegen etwas Geschäftlichen hier."

Tiny war heute ganz besonders schnell aus der Kanzlei nach Hause gestürmt und hatte vom Geschäfts-Modus auf den Freizeit-und-Privates-Modus umgeschaltet. Dann war sie schnurstracks ins St. Mungos appariert.

„Sieht man das so sehr?", fragte sie ein wenig bestürzt und blickte an sich hinab, gab die drohende Pose auf und trat ins Zimmer.

Sie trug an diesem Abend eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein grünes Top, über welches in weichen Falten eine schicke Karobluse fiel.

Ried musste sich anstrengen, sein Amüsement zu verbergen und drehte sich zur Seite um die Bettdecke glatt zu streichen, welche ein Windstoß verkrümpelt hatte.

„Nein, jedenfalls nicht, wenn man blind wie ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter ist", gab er in gespielten Ernst zurück.

Tiny seufzte und trat neben den jungen Mann, der für sie mehr als nur ein Mandant war. Er war zu einem guten Freund geworden. Genauso wie Eric.

„Hat sich irgendetwas verändert?", fragte sie und warf einen Blick auf das Glas, in dem das Wasser eine ruhige, ebene Fläche bildete.

Ried schüttelte den Kopf und ein bitterer Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Nein... immer noch nicht..."

Gedankenversunken blickte er auf Eric hinab. „Und du willst heute schon wieder zu Tommy?"

„Nein, ganz ganz falsch!", schimpfte Tiny halblaut vor sich hin.

„Wir beide besuchen Sophie und Tommy."

Ried schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„Brauchst du immer noch einen Puffer? Bei Merlins Barte, Tiny!"

„Die beiden haben uns zum Essen eingeladen!"

„Sehen wir so verhungert aus?"

„Du ja!"

Ried verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte. Doch das winzige Spiegelbild, das die gläsernen Wände warfen, nickte heftig.

„Komm schon, Ried, sei kein eigenbrötlerischer Sumpfknatterl"

„Denkst du nicht, du solltest da lieber allein hingehen? Damit ihr beide Mal reden könnt?", fragte er.

Tinys Stimme wurde ein wenig ernster

„Das wäre nicht gut!", meinte sie strickt. „Außerdem weiss ich überhaupt gar nicht wovon du überhaupt sprichst!", erklärte sie kategorisch. Doch das leuchtende Rot auf ihren Wangen verriet sie.

„Na gut, na gut..." Ried hob geschlagen die Hände, dann blickte er zu Eric und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Ich komm morgen wieder", flüsterte er ihm zu.

„Jedes Mal etwas Grünes", kommentierte Tommy, als er Tiny die Treppe rauf kommen sah.

„Hallo, Tommy", entgegnete die Anwaltshexe, schenkte ihm zur Begrüssung ein Lächeln, schlüpfte an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung und fand im Wohnzimmer eine vor sich hin zeternde Sophie.

Tiny blieb verwundert stehen. „Du weisst schon, dass ich den Raum gerade eben betreten habe und du vorher alleine warst?"

Sophie blickte verwirrt auf. „Oh, hi Tiny. Vergiss es. Was kocht ihr heute schönes?"

„Tommy ist unser Ernährungsplaner", entgegnete Tiny, „Und dir geht es auch sicher gut? Dein linkes Augenlid zuckt nämlich. Das macht mich ganz nervös."

„Ach, ignorier die", sagte Tommy und zog Tiny in die Küche, „Die wettert schon den ganzen Abend über so `ne Kuh, die ihr vorgestern im Krankenhaus dumm gekommen ist. So ein Schnattermaul."

„Becca?", fragten Ried und Tiny wie aus einem Mund.

„Ihr kennt sie?", fragte Tommy, „Das ist ja klasse! Wenn ich auch in dieses dumme Krankenhaus dürfte, käme ich mir jetzt nicht vor, wie das fette Kind, das nicht zur Party eingeladen wurde."

„Also, solange du es als ein dummes Krankenhaus bezeichnest, wird dich ohnehin keiner rein lassen", antwortete Tiny, während sie im Rezept blätterte, „Aber ich kann dir Becca gerne mal vorstellen. Ihr würdet ein zauberhaftes Paar abgeben."

„Becca würde den armen Tommy mit Haut und Haaren fressen", kommentierte Ried.

„Könntest du ihr das verübeln?", gab Tommy zurück, „Ich bin einfach zum Anbeissen. Du stimmst mir doch zu, Tiny?"

„Ich koch' mir lieber ein paar leckere Spaghetti", meinte Tiny und setzte Wasser auf, „Was hat Becca denn gesagt?"

„Sie… ach, vergesst es", antwortete Sophie, „Ihr kennt sie ja."

Ried und Tiny warfen sich einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu und verdrehten die Augen.

„Jaja, redet nur weiter, kümmert euch nicht um mich", meinte Tommy theatralisch.

„Oh", lachte Tiny, „das fette Kind fühlt sich ausgeschlossen. Aber keine Sorge, nächstes Mal bringe ich Becca einfach mit."

„Bloss nicht!", rief Tommy, „Wenn du unbedingt willst, dass ich angeknabbert werde, musst du das schon selber machen."

Tiny warf mit einem breiten Grinsen die Nudeln ins kochende Wasser.

„Aber du hast ganz schön lange durchgehalten, ohne von Hurrikane Becca platt gemacht zu werden", sagte Ried anerkennend, „Ich wünschte nur, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, dieses Biest zum Schweigen zu bringen."

„Oh ja, das wünschte ich auch. Dieser dumme Ochsenfrosch hat ein paar sehr gemeine Dinge gesagt."

Sie warf einen Blick auf Ried und schnappte sich dann die schon entkorkte Weinflasche, schenkte ihnen allen etwas ein.

„Erzähl mal, Sophie. Was hat sie denn erzählt? Ich bin neugierig!"

„Ich glaube dann häutest du sie, wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst." Sophie griff nach dem Glas.

„Wobei, vielleicht wäre das gar nicht so schlecht?"

„Oho, jetzt bin ich wirklich neugierig" Ried schnaubte.

„Na ja..." Sophie seufzte gespielt auf und imitierte dabei Beccas Stimme auf die schrille Tonnuance genau.

„Es ist ja eh ein offenes Geheimnis das Turner und die Kleine zusammen ins Bett gehen. Also, sie klebt ja an ihm wie eine Klette", äffte Sophie sie nach.

Ried verschluckte sich an seinem Wein, während Tiny der Löffel in die Tomatensauce fiel und das Fruchtfleisch der noch nicht ganz zerkochten Tomate in alle Richtungen spritzte.

„Nein!" Beide warfen den Kopf erschrocken herum, so spitz war der Schrei in ihre Ohren gefahren.

Tommy stand fassungslos mitten in der Küche und starrte Tiny mit einer nie gekannten Empörung und Fassungslosigkeit an.

Das gab den Ausschlag.

In Tinys Kehle stieg ein Kichern empor, suchte sich seinen Weg nach draußen. Ried stimmte wenig später ein. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte sich das Kichern zu einem ausgewachsenen Lachen in die Höhe geschraubt. Tiny japste nach Luft und stützte sich auf der Theke ab, hielt sich die schmerzenden Bauchmuskeln.

„Shit!", brachte Ried nur heraus und stieß ein erneutes Prusten aus. Den Wein hatte er gerade noch auf den rettenden Tisch stellen können.

„Himmel, wer glaubt denn so einen Mist!" Er musterte Tiny, dann brachen beide in noch lauteres Gelächter aus und Tiny vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Armen, die auf der Küchentheke lehnten.

Erst zwei Minuten später tauchte sie hicksend wieder auf.

„Das heisst... das stimmt nicht?", vergewisserte sich Tommy zur Sicherheit noch einmal.

Diese Bemerkung warf Tiny direkt zurück in den gerade überstandenen Lachanfall. Sie atmete kontrolliert tief durch und fächelte sich mit der einen Hand Luft zu, während sie mit der anderen die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte.

„Tommy", sagte sie und legte dem Freund vertraulich die Hand auf die Schulter, „Eines kann ich dir versprechen: Das wird in einer Million Jahren nicht passieren. Nimm's mir nicht übel, Blondie."

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben, Kleines", grinste Ried und prostete Tiny zu, „Und wie zahlen wir es ihr jetzt heim?"

„Ich weiss was", meldete sich Sophie zu Wort, „Wir lassen Tommy auf sie los."

Sophie deutete auf ihren Bruder, der noch immer ein Gesicht zog, als hätte er gerade an alten Socken gerochen, die er unter einem Haufen Kuhdung gefunden hatte.

Bei der Bemerkung streckte Tommy seiner Schwester die Zunge raus und widmete sich mit Herzblut der Tomatensauce. Dem Kochtopf vertraute er an: „Oder wir laden sie zu einem von Sophie selbst gekochten Essen ein."

„Einen Tag lang Unterricht bei Binns", schlug Tiny vor und durchsuchte das Gewürzregal über dem Herd.

„Der langweiligste Geschichtslehrer der Welt", erklärte Ried.

„Er ist totlangweilig", präzisierte Tiny und warf Ried ein verschwörerisches Grinsen zu.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Sophie, die Tiny dabei zuschaute, wie sie auf Zehenspitzen und mit hoch ausgestrecktem Arm auf und ab hopste.

„Ich will das Oregano."

Die Blicke der anderen drei wanderten zu dem Gewürzglässchen, das knapp oberhalb von Tinys Fingerspitzen stand und sich scheinbar köstlich amüsierte.

Sophie, Tommy und Ried betrachteten das Schauspiel entzückt.

„Schaut nicht so doof", fauchte Tiny, konnte aber ein Lachen nicht verhindern.

Tommy stellte gütig sein Weinglas zur Seite und trat zu Tiny. Dann bückte er sich, packte die kleine Köchin um die Hüfte und hob sie hoch.

„Besser so?", grinste er.

„Herzlichen Dank", entgegnete Tiny und griff sich direkt mehrere Gläschen vom obersten Regalbrett.

„Brauchst du noch was von da oben?", grinste Tommy, während seine warmen Hände sicher um Tinys Hüften lagen.

„Lass mich gefälligst runter!", forderte sie halb empört, halb lachend und strampelte mit den Beinen. Doch Tommy hielt sie ungerührt fest.

„So könnt ich mir das gefallen lassen", meinte er über seine Schultern hinweg und machte ein möglichst unschuldiges Gesicht.

„Tommy! Lass mich runter!", rief Tiny empört.

„Nö", gab er zurück.

„Nur wenn du mich lieb bittest!"

„Darauf kannst du lange warten!"

Sie sah sich nach einer Waffe um und angelte nach einem Kochlöffel, der alles darstellte, was sie mit ihren Armen erreichen konnte. Schimpfend verpasste sie Tommy damit einen sanften Schlag auf den Kopf.

„Lass mich runter! Sonst schlag ich fester zu!", rief sie und fuhr die Ellbogen aus.

Ried und Sophie sahen dem Schauspiel nur fasziniert zu.

Schließlich schlug Tiny dem Kerl, der sie immer noch fest hielt, härter auf den Kopf.

„Autsch! Das tat weh!"

„Das sollte es auch!"

Endlich gelang es ihr, sich zu befreien, und sie sprang aus Tommys Armen.

„Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen!" Tiny liess den Kopf ihrer Waffe in die andere Hand sausen.

„Will noch irgendwer?" Zuckersüß lächelnd drehte sie sich herum und schüttete eine Extra-Portion Oregano in die Soße,

Tommy blickte sie nur beeindruckt von der Seite her an.

„Dafür hab ich was gut bei dir", meinte Tommy leise, als er an ihr vorbei ging um die Nudeln abzuschütten.

„Einzulösen am St. Nimmerleinstag!", fügte sie trocken hinzu und stellte schwungvoll die Soße vom Herd. Dass sie seine Hände immer noch an ihren Hüften fühlte, warm und sicher, behielt sie für sich.

„Essen fassen", rief Tommy übertrieben laut, wenn man bedachte, dass keiner der Esser mehr als zwei Meter entfernt stand.

„Ihr habt wieder mal toll gekocht", meinte Sophie, als sie alle am Gehen waren.

„Und das trotz des Rache-Oreganos", neckte Tommy.

„Sei froh, wollte ich nicht das Chili-Pulver", gab Tiny zurück und zog ihr langes Haar schwungvoll aus dem Kragen der Jacke.

„Ich glaube am Sonntag müssen wir vorsichtig sein, sonst vergiften uns diese beiden noch", meinte Ried zu Sophie.

„Ich begleite dich noch nach Hause", sagte Tommy und griff seine Jacke.

„Oh, das ist wirklich lieb von dir, Tommy", sagte Tiny entzückt und fing sich dafür verwunderte Blicke von allen drei Freunden ein, „Aber ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Ried einen Bodyguard braucht."

Damit öffnete Tiny die Wohnungstür und trat in den Hausflur.

„Sophie, Ried, wollt ihr da Wurzeln schlagen?"

Ried und Sophie ließen den verblüfften Tommy in der Tür stehen und folgten Tiny.

„Wie lange willst du das Spiel eigentlich noch spielen?", erkundigte sich Sophie, als sie zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte.

Tiny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Eine Weile..." Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken auf den Fall zu richten, um statt Tommys Gesicht die klaren Fakten zu sehen. Und so vergrub sie sich in dem, von dem sie am meisten Verstand: Fakten ordnen, Präzedenzfälle suchen und eine ausgeklügelte Strategie aufbauen und verlor sich dabei in der sicheren Welt der Buchstaben und Zahlenkolonnen.


	20. Kapitel 19 - Countdown

Kapitel 19 – Countdown

„Tiny Weasley!"

Der Windstoß fegte einen Stoß Blätter von ihrem Schreibtisch. Nur noch ein paar der Blätter konnte sie vor dem Fall retten. Wie eine Spinne über ihren Schreibtisch gebeugt, blitzte sie wütend in Richtung Tür. Wer bei Merlins Barte störte sie?!

Doch aus dem Dunkel der Tür trat niemand geringerer als einer ihrer Mandanten, mit verschränkten Armen.

„Ried! Ich hab jetzt... jetzt leider keine Zeit. Ich muss ganz dringend noch den Fall von 1789 raussuchen. Da war glaube ich noch etwas..."

Ried bückte sich wortlos, sammelte die Blätter auf und überflog sie kurz.

„Der Fall von dem Kerl, der einen Bergtroll heiraten wollte? Ich glaube nicht, dass der uns viel nützt!" Tiny schnappte nach den Blättern, aber Ried hielt sie außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.

„Wir haben eine Verabredung!"

„Nein! Dafür hab ich jetzt nun wirklich keinen Nerv!", meinte Tiny unwirsch und hexte Ried die Blätter aus der Hand.

„Schluss jetzt. Du bist besser vorbereitet als jeder Anwalt es sein könnte! Und du brauchst etwas zu essen" Er warf einen kurzen Blick in den Raum, in dem gerade mal eine Tasse Tee ihre Daseinsberechtigung gefunden hatte.

„Und ehe ich mich noch mehr anhöre wie du in Groß, stehst du besser auf! Du hast fünf Minuten um deine Tasche zusammenzupacken. Dann beleg ich dich wirklich mit einem Zauber!"

Drohend hielt er den Zauberstab erhoben.

„Aber..."

„Kein aber, Tiny! Bist du in den letzten 24 Stunden überhaupt einmal vor die Tür gekommen?"

Er funkelte sie an und sie schluckte. Er erwartete darauf wirklich eine ehrliche Antwort.

„Ried! Ihr wollt doch ordentlich vertreten werden!"

„Ich will vor allem, dass meine Anwältin kein Nervenbündel ist" Er stieß ihre Tasche mit dem Stab an. Und schon flogen wichtige Blätter von allen Seiten des Raumes, aus jeder Ecke und sogar unter der einsamen Teetasse hervor in die Tasche.

„War's das? Schau dich noch mal um! Heute Abend siehst du das Büro nicht noch mal wieder!"

„Ried! Ich muss noch arbeiten!" Ried erhob seinen Stab, den Expelliarmus-Zauber schon auf den Lippen, doch Tiny liess entnervt den Kopf in den Nacken fallen.

„Vielleicht hab ich ja doch ein viertelstündchen Zeit."

Misstrauisch kam sie hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor, bevor Ried sie am Arm fasste und mit ihr zu Tommys Wohnung apperierte.

„1928!", rief Tiny, liess den Kochlöffel zum wiederholten Mal in die Sauce fallen und sprintete zu ihrer Aktentasche.

„Wieso hast du ihr überhaupt erlaubt, diese ganzen Dokumente mitzunehmen?", fragte Tommy, mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick an Ried gewandt.

Ried verzog nur das Gesicht. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die findige kleine Anwaltshexe die Dokumente, die sie praktisch im Minutentakt aus ihrer Tasche zog nicht dabei hatte, sondern heimlich in ihre Tasche hexte. Er hätte ihr den Zauberstab abnehmen sollen.

Tatsächlich war aber auch er nervöser, als er zugeben wollte. Am morgigen Tag würde seine und Erics Zukunft besiegelt. Auch Sophie knabberte schon den ganzen Abend an ihren Fingernägeln und selbst der immer gut gelaunte Tommy schaffte es nicht, die Stimmung zu heben. Das konnte natürlich auch daran liegen, dass Tiny auf seine Annäherungsversuche entweder gar nicht reagierte, weil sie so in Gedanken versunken war, dass sie das Gemüse mit einem Löffel zu schneiden versuchte, oder aber damit, dass sie aufsprang und irgendwas in ihrer Tasche suchte, während sie Unverständliches vor sich her murmelte.

Auch jetzt sass sie im Halbdunkel des Wohnzimmers auf dem Sofa und studierte die Papiere auf ihren Knien.

„Was, wenn sie versuchen, die Tattlemoore-Rechtsprechung anzuwenden?", murmelte sie, „Wieso habe ich das verworfen? Das würde sich doch anbieten… wenn sie darlegen, dass die Frist aus besonderen Umständen… ach so… eine Meerjungfrau bräuchten sie da."

„Sagte sie eben Meerjungfrau?", fragte der verwirrte Tommy.

„Das will ich nicht hoffen", entgegnete Sophie.

„Ok, da bin ich wieder", sagte Tiny und wollte zu Tommy an den Herd treten.

„Nein, nein, nein", tadelte er und führte seine Co-Köchin auf die andere Seite der Theke, wo er sie zwischen Sophie und Ried auf einen Hocker setzte, „Du bleibst schön brav hier."

„Aber wieso? Wenn ich nicht kochen kann, werde ich nervös."

„Also zunächst einmal, wenn du nervös würdest, wäre das eine riesige Verbesserung", antwortete Tommy, „Und ausserdem ist Paprika im Salat zwar eine gute Idee, aber geschnitten ist sie sicher wesentlich leichter zu essen." Bei diesen Worten fischte er eine ganze Paprikaschote aus den saftig grünen Salatblättern, die in der Schüssel auf ihr Dressing warteten.

„Aber... wie kommen die denn da rein?" Tiny starrte die beiden Schoten verblüfft an und Ried schnaubte nur.

„Dann kann ich ja in Ruhe nach dem Fall von 1545 schauen!", rief Tiny aus, anscheinend vollkommen hin und weg von dieser Idee und wollte vom Stuhl rutschen. Doch Sophie und Ried hielten sie an beiden Armen zurück.

„Nein!", riefen sie einhellig und achteten noch nicht einmal mehr auf Tinys zornige Gegenwehr, die schließlich nach einer Weile erlahmte.

Ried schob ihr ein Glas Wein zu.

„Nein, kein Alkohol!", protestierte sie vehement, doch der Blondschopf drückte ihn der jungen Hexe einfach in die Hand.

„Du bist hier um einen Abend mit Freunden zu verbringen! Und diese Freunde machen sich Sorgen um dich. Also sei still und trink! Privat, hörst du!", versuchte er ihr in der kleinen Küche klar zu machen. Tiny blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann nippte sie vorsichtig an dem Rotwein, so als könnte sich das Glas samt Inhalt gleich in das Buch mit detailierten Erläuterungen zu besagtem Fall verwandeln. Ried seufzte erleichtert und stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab.

Auch er dachte mit jedem Herzschlag an den Fall. Dass ihm Askaban blühte, falls er verurteilt werden sollte, ließ er gar nicht so nahe an sich heran. Viel schlimmer war die Frage was mit Eric geschah, wenn er wieder erwachen sollte.

Bei Merlins Barte, er durfte nicht in Möglichkeiten denken!

„Erde an Ried!" Er blickte blinzelnd wieder auf.

„Kannst du mal den Reis abschütten? Tiny, unsere Küchenfee, ist ja nicht in der Lage zu sowas. Sie lass ich heute noch nicht mal in die Nähe von kochendem Wasser!", meinte Tommy ernst und warf einen Blick auf die junge Frau. Ried nickte. Trotzdem hätte er sich beinahe die Hände verbrannt, jedoch nicht weil er nicht vorsichtig genug war, sondern weil wie von Geisterhand ein Topflappen urplötzlich verschwand und durch ein Blatt Papier mit Notizen zur Änderung des Zaubereigesetzes von 1995 ersetzt wurde.

Er warf Tiny einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Du hast hier was vergessen!", meinte er und warf ihr das Blatt, welches er feinsäuberlich zu einer nicht zu entwirrenden Kugel zusammengeknüllt hatte, treffsicher an den Kopf. Tiny zog entschuldigend die Schultern nach oben, während Ried nur den Kopf schüttelte und den Reis mit dem richtigen Topflappen abgoss.

Fünf Minuten später saßen sie beim Essen.

Doch die gelöste Stimmung vergangener Tage wollte nicht aufkommen. Die schwere Last, die schon lange auf ihnen allen gelegen hatte, war nun erdrückend geworden. Sogar Tommy seufzte als erstes auf, nahm seinen Wein und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

„Das nächste Mal will ich aber fröhlichere Gesichter sehen!", drohte er ihnen gespielt. Sophie seufzte. „Ich hoffe es" Sie folgte ihrem Bruder auf die Couch. Wenig später nahm Ried auf einer Lehne Platz, wodurch nur noch der Platz neben Tommy für Tiny blieb. Doch Tiny ließ sich ohne Einwände neben Tommy auf das Sofa fallen und zog die Beine an.

„Nehmen sie Platz, meine Dame", lächelte er. Doch Tiny verdrehte nur müde die Augen.

Keiner von ihnen wollte die Runde auflösen, denn das bedeutete, dass sie mit ihren mehr oder minder düsteren Gedanken allein in ihren Betten liegen würden. Und das wollte momentan noch niemand.

So herrschte einvernehmliches Schweigen.

Ried seufzte als erstes und blickte zur Uhr. Der Zeiger schien zu rasen, ihn unvermeidlich auf den nächsten Tag zuzutreiben.

„Ich glaube, ich werde dann gehen", meinte er und sah Tommy und Sophie an.

Tiny richtete sich ebenfalls aus der beinahe waagerechten Stellung auf. Dass sie in Tommys Armen gelegen hatte stellte sie erst jetzt fest. „Oh Tommy!", schimpfte sie und sprang auf, wie von der bärbeissigen Schnappschildkröte gebissen. Tommy blickte nur auf zu ihr.

„Hey, wer hat sich denn wo hin gesetzt!? Das warst ja wohl du!" Er grinste und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Ich bring euch noch zur Tür."

Nachdem er, wie immer, Tiny galant den Mantel gehalten hatte, öffnete er die Tür.

Er umarmte Ried und diesem war nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass es genauso gut das letzte Mal sein könnte!

„Ihr schafft das! Da bin ich mir sicher!" Über Rieds Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. „Ihr seid verdammt nochmal im Recht!"

Auch Tiny wollte zur Tür hinausschlüpfen, doch Tommy hielt sie auf.

„So schnell kommst du mir nicht davon! Erinnerst du dich noch an das letzte Mal? Du bist mir noch was schuldig!"

„Tommy, lass das! Ich bin heute nicht in der Stimmung für sowas!" Sie klang wie eine Kratzbürste allererster Qualität.

„Aber ich."

Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, wollte ihm gerade noch so entwischen. Aber bevor sie die Möglichkeit zur Flucht bekam, zog Tommy sie sanft, aber bestimmt an sich, legte die Hände über ihren Bauch. Irgendetwas Heißes schien augenblicklich in ihrem Magen zu brodeln, heiß und glühend! Sie wehrte sich, doch Tommy hielt sie fest.

„Du musst etwas von mir annehmen", erklärte er der sich wehrenden Hexe in seinen Armen.

„Tommy, lass mich los!", rief Tiny, langsam ernstlich sauer. Sie hatte keine Zeit und keine Nerven für solche Spielchen! Vor allen Dingen nicht, wenn sie all ihre Gedanken auf den vor ihr liegenden Fall richten musste! Da war kein Platz für etwas anderes!

Doch Tommy beugte sich zu ihr hinab.

Nein, bitte nicht, fuhr ihr durch den Kopf, während ihre Gefühle durcheinander geworfen wurden, wie wildgewordene Bauklötzchen, die mit einem Wirbelfluch belegt worden waren!

„Viel Glück. Ich weiß, dass du gewinnst", flüsterte er jedoch nur in ihr linkes Ohr. Sein Atem kitzelte an ihrem Hals. Er hielt sie noch eine Sekunde länger an sich gedrückt und entließ sie dann aus seinen Armen.

Tiny drehte sich blitzschnell um und sah ihn an. Für einen Augenblick war sie sprachlos. Doch dann schlich sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht.

„Ich wäre lieber vorsichtig, mit dem was du mir wünschst", antwortete sie keck und lies ihn im Türrahmen gelehnt stehen. Sie spürte seine Blicke auf ihrem Rücken und Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch.

Zurück in ihrer Wohnung, die ihr heute einmal kein geborgenes Gefühl vermitteln wollte, lehnte Tiny sich erschöpft gegen die Wand und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Alles in ihr schrie danach, weiter zu arbeiten. Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie sich nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen vorbereitet hatte. Doch was, wenn das nicht reichte? Was, wenn sie verlor? Doch die junge Hexe riss sich zusammen. Sie stiess sich von der Wand ab und machte sich bettfertig. Wenn sie die Nacht durchmachte und übermüdet im Gerichtssaal erschien, würde sie Nicci und ihrer Schar von Ministeriumstrollen nur in die Hände spielen. Doch als sie im Bett lag und ins Dunkle starrte, war an Schlaf nicht zu denken. Bilder der letzten Wochen wirbelten ihr im Kopf herum. Bilder von ihren Freunden. Von den gemeinsamen Abendessen, dem Kochen mit Tommy und von Eric, nicht wie er reglos im Bett lag, sondern davon, wie er an dem Abend, an dem Tiny Ried und Tommy kennengelernt hatte, lachend auf der Couch in seiner Wohnung sass.

Wenn Tiny verlor, würde Ried nach Askaban wandern und Erics Gedächtnis, so er denn noch eines hatte, würde gelöscht werden, genauso wie Sophies. Und Tommy… Tiny wagte nicht, daran zu denken, wie es sein würde, wenn die Erinnerungen aller beteiligten Muggel gelöscht wären.

Tiny wälzte sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere und zwang sich, an nichts zu denken. So wanderten ihre Gedanken langsam in die Vergangenheit. Nicht weit, nur bis zu einem Sofa in einer Junggesellenbude. Eingehüllt von den Düften des verspeisten Essens. Dort, eingekuschelt in die weiche Polsterung und umfasst von Tommys starken Armen hatte sie sich geborgen und sicher gefühlt, als wäre die Gerichtsverhandlung nur ein böser Traum. Langsam breitete sich das wohlige Gefühl der Erinnerung in Tiny aus und sie glitt in einen leichten Schlaf.


	21. Kapitel 20 - Anklage

Kapitel 20 – Anklage

Tiny fühlte sich unglaublich winzig. Zwar kannte sie den Gerichtssaal schon von vorherigen Verhandlungen, doch heute war alles anders. Der hoch erhobene Platz des Richters hätte ebenso gut der Mount Everest sein können und die Geschworenen erschienen der Anwaltshexe wie eine Horde hungriger Geier, die nur darauf warteten, dass Tiny von der Gegenseite abgeschlachtet wurde. Die war natürlich auch da. Die Anklage. Der Tisch zu Tinys Rechten war besetzt mit fünf Personen in denselben schwarzen Umhängen und denselben überheblichen Gesichtern. Sie glaubten, dass sie den Fall schon gewonnen hatten. Geschäftig schoben sie Papiere über den Tisch und tauschten sich murmelnd aus. Einige schauten hin und wieder abschätzig zum Tisch der Verteidigung. Nur Nicci würdigte Tiny und ihren Mandanten keines Blickes.

Der Tisch vor Tiny bildete einen extremen Kontrast zu dem wohl einstudierten Chaos nebenan. Ihre Papiere hatte sie in akkuraten Stapeln verteilt, nur vor Ried war ein kleiner Platz für sein Wasserglas frei geblieben. Der junge Hexer hatte seinen Blick starr auf die klare Flüssigkeit gerichtet. Tiny wollte gar nicht wissen, wo seine düsteren Gedanken im Moment verweilten. Kurz entschlossen griff sie nach der Hand ihres Freundes und drückte sie aufmunternd. Als Ried ihr in die Augen blickte, hoffte sie, dass er nicht sah, dass sie sich gerade fühlte, wie ein Kaninchen in einem Käfig voller ausgehungerter Löwen.

Sophie war als Zeugin geladen und musste deshalb draussen warten, bis sie aufgerufen wurde. Tiny wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie sich die Frau im Moment fühlen musste. Sie wünschte sich, Tommy wäre bei Sophie, doch der Muggel war nicht in das Geheimnis der Magie eingeweiht und durfte deshalb das Ministeriumsgebäude nicht betreten. Auf seine wiederholte Frage, weshalb er nicht mitkommen durfte, hatten Tiny und Sophie immer wieder dasselbe geantwortet: Die Verhandlung fand unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt.

Tiny wusste nicht, ob sie froh oder traurig darüber sein sollte. Einerseits hätte sie jetzt zu gerne in Tommys zuversichtliches Gesicht geblickt, das ihr jedes Mal einen Energieschub gab, wie es der stärkste Aufwecktrank nicht geschafft hätte. Andererseits fürchtete sie auch, von der Anwesenheit des liebenswerten Mannes abgelenkt zu werden.

Langsam und kontrolliert atmete die Anwaltshexe ein und aus. Im Kopf ging sie nochmal ihre Strategie durch. Sie hatte ihre Verteidigung sauber aufgebaut. Ihr Professor für Verhandlungsführung wäre stolz auf sie gewesen. Trotzdem standen ihre Chancen rechtlich gesehen denkbar schlecht. Sie musste an die Sympathie der Geschworenen und deren Verständnis appellieren. Das war ihr Plan. Und würde sie nicht gewinnen, dann würde sie eben in Revision gehen. So lange, bis sie endlich den verdienten Sieg davon getragen hatte. Sie würde alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, damit dieser Fall zu einem Happy End kam, koste es, was es wolle.

Von neuer Zuversicht gepackt, straffte sie sich und rückte den Block, auf dem sie sich während der Verhandlung Notizen machen wollte, zurecht.

Ried suchte noch einmal ihren Blick. Er vertraute der jungen rothaarigen Hexe, wie er heute Morgen, als er sich angezogen hatte und Paula ein letztes Mal gestreichelt hatte, feststellen musste. Sie war für ihn mehr als nur die junge Anwältin. Sie war zu einer guten Freundin und einer Stütze für ihn und Eric geworden.

Eric. Er presste seine Lippen zusammen und starrte auf seine Finger, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen, da er fühlte wie die Anklage ihn abschätzig musterte.

Er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen! Er musste stark sein, für Eric! Der junge Mann konnte sich nicht selbst verteidigen, und so musste er für ihn Auge und Ohr sein. Er musste sein Mund sein, um ihn würdig zu repräsentieren!

Die Folgen anderenfalls wären fatal. Wenn er schon daran dachte, schnürte sich ihm der Magen zu. Sie würden, wenn Eric wieder erwachte, erneut das Urteil an ihm vollstrecken. Und Erics Geist würde wieder gegen die Magie in den Krieg ziehen. Der Freund besaß eine geistige Stärke, die Ried schon vom ersten Augenblick an fasziniert hatte. Etwas, was man hinter dem jungen, unbändigen Künstler gar nicht vermutete, wenn man nur seine äußere Schale betrachtete. Doch dieses Mal könnte diese Stärke genauso gut seinen Tod bedeuten. Rieds Blick verhärtete sich und er blickte auf. Blickte die Anklage an. Er würde kämpfen!

„Meine Damen und Herren, bitte erheben Sie sich!", hallte die magisch verstärkte Stimme des Gerichtsdieners durch den großen Raum.

Tinys und Rieds Blicke kreuzten sich. Showtime!

Beide standen mit ernsten Gesichtern auf.

„Den Vorsitz hat der ehrenwerte Magier Dr. Conrad Halley!", verlas der junge, picklige Gerichtsdiener zackig.

Ein Zauberer mit grauen, eng beieinander stehenden Brauen, welche ihm einen ständig skeptischen Blick verliehen, betrat den Saal und rauschte an ihnen vorbei. Hochmütig ließ er seinen Blick über die junge Anwaltshexe und den Beklagten gleiten, dann hob er die Hände.

„Sie dürfen sich setzen"

Sein Blick bescherte Ried ein unangenehmes Prickeln im Nacken. Eines war ihm schon von vornherein klar. Mit diesem Mann war nicht gut Kirschenessen!

„Es liegt vor: Das Ministerium, Abteilung Muggelangelegenheiten und Gedächtnislöschung, gegen Mr. Richard Turner, Zauberer. Nebenbeklagter: Mr. Eric Clarkson, Muggel. Ist das korrekt!?" Seine Stimme dröhnte durch den Raum. Die Verlesung der Formalien klang allein schon wie ein Urteilsspruch, schoss es Ried durch den Kopf.

„Das ist korrekt, Euer Ehren", bestätigte Tiny. Sie war jetzt ganz ruhig, das Spiel hatte begonnen.

„Vertreten werden Mr. Turner und Mr. Clarkson von der Anwaltshexe Miss Tiny Weasley", fuhr Halley fort und musterte Tiny aus zusammengekniffenen Augen, „Sprecherin der Anklage Anwaltshexe Miss Nicole Gardner."

Auch Nicci wurde dem strengen Blick des Richters ausgesetzt.

„Den Angeklagten wird zur Last gelegt, das Internationale Geheimhaltungsabkommen von 1692 in mutwilliger Weise gebrochen zu haben, indem ein Muggel in die Welt der Magie eingeführt wurde, ohne dass er die in § 4 Absatz 2 des genannten Abkommens aufgeführten Voraussetzungen erfüllte. Wie plädiert die Verteidigung?"

Tiny knuffte dem Freund heimlich in die Seite. Sie hatten bereits besprochen, dass er diese Frage selber beantworten sollte. Ried erhob sich langsam und Tiny sah ihm an, wie viel Mühe es ihn kostete, eine ruhige Haltung zu bewahren. Der grosse Mann neben ihr war nervöser als ein Feuerdrache am Badetag.

„Euer Ehren", sagte Ried mit erstaunlich fester Stimme, „Ich plädiere auf nicht schuldig."

Der Richter nickte und Ried setzte sich wieder.

Tiny nickte dem Blonden aufmunternd zu. Gut gemacht, sollte das heissen.

„Die Verteidigung plädiert auf nicht schuldig", wiederholte der Richter für die protokollführende Feder.

„Kommen wir zu den Eröffnungsplädoyers, ich übergebe das Wort an Miss Weasley."

„Vielen Dank, Euer Ehren", entgegnete Tiny und erhob sich. Ein letztes Mal legte sie die Hand auf ihre Notizen, die sie für ihr Plädoyer nicht brauchen würde und trat dann in den freien Raum zwischen Richter und Anwälten.

„Sehr verehrte Damen und Herren Geschworene, hohes Gericht, geschätzte Kollegen der Anklage", begann Tiny und kündigte an, „Ich werde mich kurz fassen. Auf den ersten Blick mag der uns vorliegende Fall wie eine klare Sache erscheinen, schliesslich ist der Muggel, der in unser Geheimnis eingeweiht wurde verheiratet und zwar nicht mit dem angeklagten Hexer, sondern mit einer Muggel-Frau. Doch in der kommenden Verhandlung werde ich Ihnen schlüssig darlegen, dass die Beziehung zwischen Mr. Turner und Mr. Clarkson sehr wohl die Kriterien erfüllt, die vorliegen müssen, damit ein Muggel ohne Verletzung des Internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommen von unserm Geheimnis Kenntnis nehmen darf. Ausserdem werde ich Ihnen darlegen, dass Mr. Clarksons Wissen unsere Existenz in keinster Weise dem Risiko der Preisgabe aussetzt. Dies, meine Damen und Herren Geschworene, ist meine Aufgabe. Ich werde nicht versuchen, Sie zu einem Urteil in meinem Sinne zu zwingen. Ich werde Ihnen Beweise vorlegen, die Sie, nach angemessener Würdigung Ihrerseits, von der Unschuld meiner Mandanten überzeugen werden."

Tiny nickte den Geschworenen mit einem vertrauenden Lächeln zu, als wolle sie sich schon jetzt für deren Arbeit bedanken und wandte sich an den Richter.

„Das wäre alles, Euer Ehren", ergänzte Tiny und begab sich zurück zu Ried.

Dieser blickte nur starr in den Raum hinein und verschränkte die Hände scheinbar unberührt auf dem Tisch. Doch eigentlich tat er es nur damit die andere Hexe nicht sah, wie seine Finger bebten.

„Die Anklage hat das Wort!", erklärte der Richter und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Nicci zu. „Miss Gardner."

Die junge, hoch gewachsene Hexe trat vor und bedachte Ried mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

„Vielen Dank, Euer Ehren", sagte Nicci. Ihre Stimme klang so siegesgewiss, dass Ried erstarrte. Seine Fingerknöchel verfärbten sich weiss, so fest ballte er sie zusammen.

„Sehr verehrte Geschworene, dem Angeklagten, Mr. Richard Turner, wird zur Last gelegt einen Muggel unerlaubt in unsere tiefsten Geheimnisse eingeweiht zu haben. Nachdem er dem Muggel unsere Welt offenbart hatte, hat er ihn zurückgelassen, um mit diesem Wissen mutwillig zu verfahren. Er hat also die gesamte magische Welt in Gefahr gebracht und das Geheimhaltungsabkommen ohne rechtliche Grundlage auf das Schwerste verletzt. Wie Zeugen bestätigen werden, ist der Muggel mit Mrs Sophie Clarkson verheiratet und verfügte trotzdem weiterhin über die Kenntnisse der magischen Welt. Zudem.." Sie streifte Ried mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

„Kommt erschwerend hinzu, dass Mr. Turner sich der Verhaftung wiedersetzt hat und einen Ministeriumsangestellten tätlich angegriffen hat, als er gerade dabei war, Mr. Clarksons Gedächtnis nach Vorschrift zu modifizieren."

Rieds Lippen öffneten sich empört.

„Das hatte zur Folge, dass der Zauber nicht ordnungsgemäß ausgeführt werden konnte, weswegen besagter Muggel auch nicht vernehmungsfähig ist."

Tiny suchte Rieds Blick und schüttelte hart den Kopf.

Sag jetzt nichts, schien das zu heißen.

„Aufgrund dieser Tatsachen, plädiere ich auf schuldig wegen einer Verletzung des Internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommens von 1692 im Sinne der Anklage und beantrage eine Inhaftierung in Askaban, meine Damen und Herren Geschworenen."

Sie nickte den Angesprochenen zu.

„Das wäre alles, Euer Ehren"

Hoch aufgerichtet und sich ihres Sieges sicher, kehrte sie zu ihrem Platz zurück.

Unter dem Tisch packte Tiny Rieds Arm und grub ihre Fingernägel hinein. Ob sie es tat, um ihren Mandanten oder sich selber ruhig zu halten, war ihr nicht ganz klar. Jeder abschätzige Blick, den Nicci ihrem Freund zugeworfen hatte, traf Tiny selbst, wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen. Es war eine Sache, dass Nicci darauf beharrt hatte, den Fall zu übernehmen, das war ihr Job. Dass sie davon ausging, Tiny überlegen zu sein, war gemein, aber wenn man ihre bisherigen Laufbahnen betrachtete gar nicht so abwegig. Aber dieses überhebliche Verhalten gegenüber Ried würde Tiny ihrer ehemaligen Freundin so schnell nicht verzeihen.

„Die Verteidigung hat das Recht auf eine Erwiderung. Wollen Sie von diesem Recht Gebrauch machen, Miss Weasley?"

„Jawohl, Euer Ehren", entgegnete Tiny und zog ihre Nägel aus Rieds Arm, als sie sich erhob, „Zunächst, meine Damen und Herren Geschworene, ist es nicht so, dass Mr. Turner sich seiner Verhaftung widersetzt hat. Wie aus dem Festnahmeprotokoll hervorgeht, hat sich Mr. Turner, nachdem seine verständliche Überraschung über den plötzlichen Zugriff sich gelegt hatte, ohne Widerstand in den Gewahrsam der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter begeben. Was den erwähnten Zwischenfall mit Mr. Clarkson und den Ministeriumsangestellten betrifft, sollte ohne rechtliche Grundlage ein Gedächtniszauber ausgeführt werden. Somit handelte es sich um einen wiederrechtlichen Übergriff der Ministeriumsangestellten auf Mr. Clarkson und Mr. Turner hat lediglich Notwehrhilfe geleistet. Was den Zauber betrifft, der dazu geführt hat, dass Mr. Clarkson sich gegenwärtig ohne Bewusstsein im St. Mungo befindet, so handelt es sich um die Einsetzung übermässiger Magie und entbehrte in mehrfacher Weise jeglicher rechtlichen Grundlage. Ausserdem kann dieser Zauber, ebenso wie das Schicksal Mr. Clarksons in keinster Weise Mr. Turner angelastet werden."

Tiny setzte sich wieder und würdigte die Ankläger keines Blickes. „Vielen Dank, Euer Ehren."

„Kommen wir nun zu der Zeugeneinvernahme", fuhr der Richter in seinem gewohnten Ablauf fort, „Wir beginnen mit den Zeugen der Verteidigung. Miss Weasley, bitte rufen Sie Ihren ersten Zeugen auf."

Erneut erhob sich Tiny. Dieses dauernde Aufstehen und wieder hinsetzen war ihr schon immer albern vorgekommen. Immerhin musste sie nicht in Perücke und Talar antreten, so wie ihre Muggelkollegen.

„Die Verteidigung ruft Mrs. Sophie Clarkson in den Zeugenstand."

Als Sophies Name magisch verstärkt durch den Raum tönte, öffneten sich die schweren, hohen Türen. Davor stand eine bissige Anwältin, die bereit war alles zu tun, was nötig war, um Eric und Ried in Sicherheit zu wissen. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes schritt Sophie durch die Tür, obwohl die Umgebung und der Verhandlungssaal mehr als ehrfurchtgebietend waren. Sie schenkte der Anklage nur einen taxierenden Blick und erklomm dann den hohen Zeugenstand.

Tiny nickte ihr unmerklich zu und trat vor sie.

„Mrs Clarkson, Sie sind verheiratet mit Mr. Eric Clarkson?", fragte sie unumwunden, ohne die Anklage zu beachten.

„Das entspricht der Wahrheit", gab Sophie zurück und legte eine ernste Miene auf.

„Seit wann sind Sie denn verheiratet?", fragte Tiny mit freundlicher Neugierde.

„Wir haben letzten Sommer geheiratet", antwortete Sophie mit klarer Stimme und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Tiny erwiderte das Lächeln. „Eine Sommerhochzeit", sagte Tiny entzückt, „Es war sicher ein wunderbares Fest?"

„Oh ja, das war es", bestätigte Sophie mit einem leicht wehmütigen Lächeln, „Es war… naja, es klingt vielleicht kitschig, aber es war tatsächlich der schönste Tag meines Lebens. Als Eric und ich unseren ersten Tanz tanzten, war es… als würden alle Gäste verschwimmen, sie waren nicht wichtig. Es war nicht wichtig, dass wir nicht perfekt tanzen konnten. Alles, was zählte, waren wir beide. Eric hatte dieses Strahlen in den Augen. Er war einfach nur glücklich. Genau wie ich."

Sophie schien für einen Moment in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen und Tiny stellte sich extra so hin, dass die Geschworenen die Muggelfrau gut sehen konnten. Dadurch konnte sie selber einen Blick auf die Geschworenen werfen. Einige waren durch Sophies Erzählung offenbar in eigene Erinnerungen entführt worden. Andere warfen Ried einen prüfenden Blick zu. Tiny, die ihren Mandanten nicht sehen konnte, da er in ihrem Rücken sass, konnte nur hoffen, dass er richtig reagierte. Sie hatte ihm absichtlich nicht gesagt, was sie bei Sophies Verhör vor hatte.

„Wann haben Sie Eric kennengelernt?", fragte Tiny schliesslich weiter.

„Im ersten Jahr auf dem College", beantwortete Sophie die Frage präzise, „das war vor vier Jahren."

„Und wie hat Eric zu dieser Zeit auf Sie gewirkt? Wie war seine Gefühlslage?"

Sofort sprang Nicci an ihrem Tisch auf und rief: „Einspruch, Hörensagen!"

„Euer Ehren", wandte Tiny sich an den Richter, bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte, „Mr. Clarkson befindet sich, wie wir bereits gehört haben momentan nicht in der Verfassung, selber auszusagen, seine Gefühlslage ist jedoch von essenzieller Bedeutung, deshalb müssen wir uns auf die Beobachtungen derjenigen verlassen, die ihm nahe stehen."

Der Richter liess sich das kurz durch den Kopf gehen, wobei nicht im Mindesten zu erahnen war, was er dachte.

„Abgelehnt", sagte er schliesslich, „Mrs. Clarkson, beantworten Sie die Frage."

„Er war..." Sie schien zu zögern. „Eric war zu Anfang sehr reserviert. Höflich, freundlich, aber er schien mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen immer in einer anderen Welt zu sein. Irgendwie weit weg. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er einfach nur traurig war. Ich habe ihn während des ersten Jahres auf dem College selten lachen gehört. Auch hatte er kaum Freunde in seinem näheren Umfeld. Bekannte, ja, mit denen er zusammen gelernt hat. Er wurde von allen sehr geschätzt. Aber wirkliche Freunde hatte er nicht. Von seinen Kommilitonen weiss ich, dass er sehr verschlossen gewirkt hat. Unnahbar fast. Ich hatte den Eindruck... dass er einfach nur niemanden an sich ran lassen wollte, weil… weil er in der Vergangenheit verletzt worden war. Aber erzählen wollte er nie etwas davon, wenn er darauf angesprochen wurde."

Sie zögerte.

„Ich habe lange gebraucht, ehe ich zu ihm durchgedrungen bin. Er vergab sein Vertrauen nie leichtfertig. Aber wenn man es einmal erlangt hatte, dann konnte man sich auf ihn zu 100 Prozent verlassen."

Schweigen herrschte in dem großen Saal. Tiny konnte förmlich hören, wie die Rädchen in den Köpfen der Geschworenen ratterten. Sophie war eine exzellente Zeugin. Ihre Emotionen waren echt und berührten jeden, der kein Herz aus Stahl hatte.

„Hat Ihnen Mr. Clarkson in all der Zeit, in der Sie sich kennen je etwas von der Existenz der magischen Welt erzählt?", fragte sie weiter.

„Nein", sagte Sophie klar und deutlich, „Nie."

„Bitte sagen Sie dem Gericht, wann Sie von der Existenz der magischen Welt erfahren haben."

„An dem Tag, an dem mein Ehemann verhaftet wurde. Ich habe den Vorgang beobachtet und mir dementsprechend einige Fragen gestellt", erklärte sie.

Tiny nickte den Geschworenen bedeutungsschwer zu und wandte sich wieder an Sophie.

„Haben Sie je einen magischen Gegenstand bemerkt, der sich im Besitz Ihres Mannes befunden hat?"

„Nein, meines Wissens hat Eric nie irgendetwas mit magischen Kräften besessen", erklärte sie kategorisch und liess dabei keinen Zweifel zu.

„Vielen Dank. Das hohe Gericht sieht also, dass Mr. Eric Clarkson trotz seines Wissens Stillschweigen bewahrt hat und sich durchaus der Brisanz, die seine Informationen besassen, bewusst war. Er hat es nicht einmal seiner Ehefrau erzählt", erklärte Tiny.

„Folglich ist die Annahme berechtigt, dass Mr. Eric Clarkson auch anderen Muggeln nichts von der magischen Welt erzählt hat", schlussfolgerte sie.

„Wenn er es nicht einmal seiner engsten Vertrauten, seiner Ehefrau erzählt hat, welcher er in tiefer Emotion verbunden ist."

Tiny nickte Sophie nochmal aufmunternd zu und sagte dann: „Keine weiteren Fragen, Euer Ehren."

„Ihre Zeugin, Miss Gardner", sagte der Richter.

„Vielen Dank, Euer Ehren", entgegnete Nicci und strich beim Aufstehen ihren Rock glatt.

„Mrs. Clarkson", sagte sie schwesterlich, als sie zu Sophie an den Zeugenstand trat, „Sie scheinen Ihren Ehemann wirklich sehr zu lieben. Es muss ein Schock für Sie gewesen sein, zu erfahren, dass er eine Affäre hatte."

Tiny war drauf und dran, Einspruch zu erheben, als sie Sophies Blick bemerkte und inne hielt.

„Eric hatte nie eine Affäre", entgegnete Sophie in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuliess, „Eric und Ried hatten eine Beziehung und zwar bevor ich Eric überhaupt kennen gelernt habe. Ried ist erst vor kurzem wieder in Erics Leben getreten. Aber… aber aus seinem Herzen ist er nie wirklich verschwunden."

Sophie schluckte fest und schaute auf ihre Hände. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihr die letzten Worte schwer gefallen waren.

Tiny blickte zu Nicci. Sie wirkte noch immer professionell und selbstsicher, doch Tiny kannte sie schon so lange, dass sie die kleinen Veränderungen in ihrer Haltung erkannte, die ihr sagten, dass Nicci nicht mit einer solchen Aussage von Sophie gerechnet hatte.

„Aber Eric hat Ihnen nie etwas von Mr. Turner erzählt? Hat er ihn überhaupt je erwähnt?", fuhr Nicci ungerührt fort.

Sophie verneinte klar und deutlich. „Er hat sich über seine Vergangenheit ausgeschwiegen. Und ich habe nicht weiter gefragt.",

„Hmm…", machte Nicci nachdenklich, „Komisch ist das schon. Wenn Mr. Turner Ihrem Mann wirklich so viel bedeutet, hätte man doch meinen können, dass er ihn in vier Jahren Beziehung zumindest einmal erwähnt, wenn auch nur als alten Freund."

„Würden Sie Ihrem Mann von einer Frau erzählen, die Sie lieben?", fragte Sophie trocken zurück.

Nicci überging die Frage mit professioneller Taubheit und wechselte das Thema.

„Sie haben eben ausgesagt, dass Ihnen im Besitz Ihres Ehemannes nie ein magischer Gegenstand aufgefallen ist", wiederholte Nicci, „Ist Ihnen vielleicht einmal ein Glas aufgefallen?"

„Ein Glas… ja, also… er… er hatte so ein Einmachglas in seinem Arbeitszimmer, das hatten wir zur Hochzeit bekommen… von… Ried", Sophie blickte verunsichert zu Tiny und Ried, es war offensichtlich, dass sie fürchtete, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben.

Tiny versuchte ihr mit einem Blick zu bedeuten, dass alles in Ordnung war.

„Dieses Glas befindet sich zur Zeit im St. Mungo, im Zimmer von Mr. Clarkson", sagte Nicci zum gesamten Gerichtssaal, als sei es die Enthüllung des Jahrzehnts, „Spezialisten des Ministeriums haben es untersucht."

Ried entfuhr keuchend die Luft. „Ich dachte, Cecily würde dir sagen, wenn irgendwer in sein Zimmer will", zischte er Tiny zu.

„Sie kann nicht immer überall sein", gab sie leise zurück, „und jetzt sei still."

„Es ist mit einem Zauber belegt, der auf Mr. Eric Clarksons Konzentration reagiert", enthüllte Nicci, „Es handelt sich somit um einen magischen Gegenstand und Mr. Turner hat eindeutig das Gesetz gebrochen, denn dieses untersagt es, magische Gegenstände an Muggel zu geben."

Niccis triumphierendes Lächeln gefror ihr auf den Lippen, als sich die Rothaarige gemächlich erhob und ruhig sagte: „Einspruch, Euer Ehren. Die Rechtsprechung zu dem Fall Minnette gegen Conroy besagt eindeutig, dass es nicht gegen das Gesetz verstösst, einem Muggel einen magischen Gegenstand zu überlassen, wenn der betreffende Muggel von der Magie weiss, die Magie des Gegenstandes sich dem uneingeweihten nicht offenbart und von dem magischen Gegenstand keinerlei Gefahr ausgeht. Diese drei Punkte sind alle erfüllt, da es sich bei dem Zauber um eine harmlose Spielerei handelt, Mr. Eric Clarkson von der Magie wusste und die Magie des Glases, wie wir von Mrs. Sophie Clarkson wissen, sich nicht offenbart hat."

Der Richter nickte, wie ein strenger Prüfer, der sich nicht in die Karten schauen liess.

„Stattgegeben", sagte er schliesslich, „Miss Gardners letzte Bemerkung wird aus dem Protokoll gestrichen. Fahren sie fort, Frau Anwältin."

„Keine weiteren Fragen, Euer Ehren"; antwortete Nicci.

„Hat die Verteidigung noch Fragen?"

„Nein, Euer Ehren, keine Fragen."

„Mrs. Clarkson, Sie dürfen den Zeugenstand verlassen."

Sophie erhob sich elegant und schenkte Nicci einen eisigen Blick, dann ging sie zu einer Bank und ließ sich darauf nieder.

Durch Rieds Körper pulsierten eisige, irrrationale Wellen des Zorns. Er starrte auf sein Wasserglas. Versuchte sich seine Gefühle nicht anmerken zu lassen. Doch wenn er daran dachte, dass diese Ministeriumstrolle das Glas mit ihren krummen, gierigen Fingern betatscht hatten, verknotete sich sein Magen zu einem heißen, feurigen Ball. Wie konnten sie es wagen?! Dieses Geheimnis, diese Erinnerung gehörte allein Eric! Und ihm selbst...

Seine Hände hatten sich um die Tischkante gekrallt, während Tiny wieder aufstand.

„Die Verteidigung ruft Ihren nächsten Zeugen auf", erklärte sie entschieden.

„Mr. David Brennen!"

Die Türen öffneten sich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knarzen.

David schritt forsch herein, nickte Tiny kurz zu und nahm dann im Zeugenstand Platz. Kurz irrte sein Blick zu Sophie, welche allein und ein wenig verloren auf der Zeugenbank saß.

„Mr. David Brennen. Sie sind der behandelnde Medimagier von Mr. Eric Clarkson, ist das korrekt?", fragte Tiny und trat vor David, blickte ihn ernst an.

„Ja, das ist korrekt", antwortete er und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Tiny zu.

„Mr. Brennen, bitte beschreiben Sie Mr. Clarksons Gesundheitszustand?", fragte Tiny ernst.

„Er befindet sich seit dem 24. Dezember in einem Zustand tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit. Daran hat sich bis heute nicht geändert", erklärte er.

„Können Sie uns sagen, wodurch dieser Zustand herbei geführt wurde?"

David nickte ernst.

„Durch einen übertriebenen Gedächtniszauber, der an diesem Mann gar nicht hätte ausgeführt werden dürfen. Er zählt zu jenen, die eine gewisse Immunität gegenüber Zauberei aufweisen. In diesen seltenen Fällen muss vor einer Gedächtnislöschung jeweils sorgfältig geprüft werden, welche Zauber zur Anwendung gelangen dürfen. Denn bei solchen wehrhaften Geistern kann ein mächtiger Gedächtniszauber fatal enden, da sich der Patient gegen einen sehr machtvollen Zauber zur Wehr setzt. Natürlich nur in Gedanken. Wer als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervor geht, lässt sich nur schwer vorhersagen und hängt von dem jeweiligen Fall ab", räumte er ein.

Tiny schluckte innerlich. Das Bild von Eric, reglos in seinem Bett, stieg vor ihr auf. Und sein angespanntes Gesicht, in dem sich der Kampf, den er in seinem Inneren ausfocht, wiederspiegelte. Sie kämpfte das Bild nieder und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Geschworenenbank.

„Sie sehen also, meine Damen und Herren Geschworene, der betreffende Zauber, hätte an Mr. Clarkson nach § 2a Abschnitt vier des Gesetzes über die korrekte Anwendung von Gedächtniszaubern gar nicht durchgeführt werden dürfen. Folglich ist die Anschuldigung der Anklage, dass mein Mandant den Ablauf des Zaubers gestört hat, ad absurdum geführt."

Sie ließ die Beweisführung für einen Moment auf die Geschworenenhexen und –zauberer wirken und wandte sich dann wieder zu David um.

„Mr. Brennen. Erhält Mr. Clarkson Besuch?", stellte sie ihm erneut eine Frage.

David nickte bestätigend.

„Ja, Sophie und Ried, beide besuchen ihn täglich für eine längere Zeit."

„Was machen die beiden währen ihrer Besuche?"

„Sie sind besorgt, natürlich. Über alle Maßen, würde ich behaupten. Sie sitzen täglich mehrere Stunden an Erics Bett, reden mit ihm, berühren ihn und erzählen alltägliche Dinge, was bei manchen unserer Patienten das Zünglein an der Waage war und sie wieder aus der Bewusstlosigkeit zurückgeholt hat", erklärte er. „Es ist erwiesen, dass Nähe, Stimmen und vertraute Dinge in der Umgebung eines Komapatienten sehr hilfreich bei der Genesung sind."

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Brennen."

Tiny schoss einen scharfen Blick auf Nicci ab und stolzierte dann davon.

„Ihr Zeuge, Miss Gardner!"

Während Tiny an ihren Tisch zurück ging, beriet sich Nicci mit ihren vier Trollkollegen. Schliesslich erhob sie sich und sagte: „Die Anklage hat keine Fragen an den Zeugen, Euer Ehren."

„Mr. Brennen, Sie sind aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen."

Richter Halley wartete, bis David sich neben Sophie gesetzt hatte und fuhr dann fort.

„Das Gericht vertagt sich für eine Stunde."

Stühlescharren erfüllte den Raum und auch Tiny erhob sich rasch, drehte ihren Rücken den Geschworenen zu und sah Ried eindringlich an.

„Ried, ich weiss, du würdest jetzt gerne ein wenig austicken, aber bleib ruhig, zumindest, bis die Geschworenen aus dem Raum sind", flüsterte sie eindringlich.

Ried erhob sich langsam und feuerte eisige Blicke auf die Ankläger ab.

„Ried, schau mich an", sagte Tiny und berührte ihn sanft am Arm, „Vergiss diese Trolle."

„Hey, ihr beiden", sagte Sophie, die rasch von der Zeugenbank zu ihnen gehuscht war, „Ich denke, es läuft echt gut, oder?"

Tiny drehte sich um. Gerade verliess der letzte Geschworene den Raum und die Ministeriumstrolle strebten diskutierend zum Ausgang.

„Wie es gelaufen ist sehen wir, wenn das Urteil vorliegt", sagte sie, „Lasst uns etwas essen gehen."

„David, kommst du mit?", fragte Sophie, als sie den Medimagier sah, der leicht verloren in der Nähe der Zeugenbank stand.

„Diese verdammten Trolle!", begehrte Ried in diesem Moment auf, „Wie kommen die dazu, ihre dreckigen Griffel an Erics Glas zu legen. Das ist sein Privatbesitz! Tiny, bitte sag mir, dass du ihnen dafür Saures gibst, denn sonst muss ich es machen!"

„Ried", sagte Tiny ruhig, „Ich werde schauen, was ich tun kann, aber ich befürchte, dass alles rechtlich korrekt abgelaufen ist. Grundsätzlich hätten wir eine Einladung zur Beweisaufnahme erhalten müssen, aber dieses Versäumnis verhindert höchstens die Verwertbarkeit des Beweises im Prozess. Das würde uns nichts bringen, jetzt aber konnten wir die Glaubwürdigkeit der Anklage beschädigen. Nicci hat sich ein Eigentor geschossen."

Ried schwieg, aber ballte die Fäuste fest, die Arme an seine Seite gepresst. „Dieses Glas gehört nur ihm. Ganz allein. Und seinen Erinnerungen. Niemandem sonst...", presste er hervor. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass die verdammten Trolle vom Ministerium es untersucht und angefasst haben..." Seine Augen brannten. Es war ein so tiefer Eingriff in Erics Seele, dass sein Körper vor Wut brannte. Hatten sie denn vor nichts Respekt?!


	22. Kapitel 21 - Worte über Worte

Kapitel 21- Worte über Worte

„Wie schätzt du den bisherigen Verlauf ein?", fragte David, der als einziger am Mittagstisch mit Appetit ass.

„Ich gebe grundsätzlich keine Prognosen zu einem laufenden Prozess ab", entgegnete Tiny mechanisch und knabberte lustlos an ihrem Sandwich.

„Aber die Ankläger sahen nicht gerade glücklich aus", beharrte David, der wie es schien, die gedrückte Stimmung am Tisch heben wollte.

„Natürlich, bisher haben alle Zeugen in unserem Sinn ausgesagt, aber das bedeutet nichts", erklärte Tiny, „Bisher haben nur unsere Zeugen ausgesagt. David, glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte dich aufgerufen, wenn ich nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass du sagst, was ich hören will? Ausserdem können wir die Zeugen nur dazu verwenden, die Beziehung von Eric zu Sophie und Ried darzulegen. Das ist der leichte Teil. Den ganzen Rest, müssen wir auf das Schlussplädoyer verlegen. Und dann liegt es an den Geschworenen."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen.

„Iss was, Ried", sagte Tiny schliesslich zu ihrem Mandanten, dessen Sandwich noch unberührt war.

Ried gab nur einen widerwilligen Laut von sich. Tiny konnte ihn verstehen, auch sie würgte ihr Mittagessen mehr schlecht als recht runter. Sie hasste es, zu warten. Während der Verhandlung konnte sie sich auf etwas konzentrieren, doch jetzt begannen ihre Füsse unablässig auf der Stelle zu trippeln, als wollten sie umgehend die Flucht ergreifen.

„Ich meine es ernst, Ried. Du musst nachher fit sein. Ich werde dich in den Zeugenstand rufen und Nicci wird dich ins Kreuzverhör nehmen und sie wird alles andere als nett sein. Sie wird alles in Frage ziehen, was du gemacht hast, beginnend bei deiner Beziehung mit Eric. Sie wird alles daran setzen, die Geschworenen glauben zu machen, dass du ihn nicht liebst und so wie ich Nicci kenne, wird sie auch versuchen, es so hin zu stellen, als hättest du ihn nie geliebt."

„Das soll sie nur mal versuchen!", fauchte Ried wütend. „Warum wäre ich sonst hier, wenn ich Eric nicht lieben würde? Warum, frag ich dich?" Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

Tiny seufzte.

„Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind. Nicci wird versuchen, dich zu provozieren. Sie wird versuchen, dich dazu zu bringen, etwas zu sagen, was du nachher bereust, also bleib ruhig. Beantworte ihre Fragen freundlich und ehrlich und wenn du glaubst, dass du diese Kuh vor dir anschreien musst und explodierst, wenn du es nicht tust, dann denke an Eric. Und wenn das nichts hilft, dann denke einfach daran, dass ich dir in den Hintern trete, wenn du das alles in den Sand setzt, obwohl ich dich gerade eben gewarnt habe."

Er blickte Tiny offen und ehrlich an. „Ich werde es versuchen. Aber wirklich garantieren kann ich dir nichts. Vielleicht trete ich dieser Anklägerin auch kräftig in den Allerwertesten und kassiere dafür Askaban. Aber sie hat Erics Ruf schon so oft in den Dreck gezogen... Ihn schon so oft beleidigt..." Ried Schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Ich .. ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen, wie man so wenig Achtung vor der Würde eines Menschen haben kann!" Ried fuhr sich mit der Hand, die neben dem noch unberührten Sandwich auf dem Tisch lag über die Augen. „Das ist einfach so beleidigend Für ihn ... für mich..." Er schüttelte einfach nur verwirrt den Kopf und widmete sich dann der Betrachtung seines Sandwiches, von dem er noch keinen einzigen Bissen genossen hatte.

Tiny musste ihm im Stillen recht geben und blickte auf ihr eigenes Schinken-Ei Sandwich hinab, welches noch beinahe jungfräulich auf ihrem Tisch lag. Sie musste sich regelrecht zwingen in der geschäftigen Cafeteria des Ministeriums überhaupt etwas runter zu bekommen.

„Ich weiss…Ich könnte es dir nicht mal verübeln, wenn du Nicci in den Hintern treten willst," gab Tiny zu, „Vielleicht hilft es dir, deine Beherrschung zu wahren, wenn ich dir sage, dass es Nicci ungleich härter treffen wird, wenn wir sie vor Gericht fertig machen, als alles, was du ihr antun kannst, bevor du dir einen Schockzauber einfängst. Über lass das In-den-Hintern-treten mir."

Auch Sophie drehte ihr belegtes Brot mehr zwischen den Fingern, als wäre es ein wunderbares Forschungsobjekt, an dem man das Verhalten der Wandergnome untersuchen konnte, und nicht etwas Essbares.

„Kommt schon. Ihr müsst etwas essen", animierte David die drei, und sah vor allen Dingen Sophie in die Augen. „Ihr braucht doch eure Kraft! Jetzt kommt noch einmal ein sehr anstrengender Verhandlungsteil!"

„Hast du einen Diplomatiekurs im Ministerium besucht oder was? Anstrengend?" Ried schnaubte leise. Der zweite Verhandlungsteil würde die Hölle werden! Wenn er daran dachte, dass er gleich im Zeugenstand sitzen würde und diese Hexe, die ihre selbstgefällige Nase eindeutig höher in der Luft trug als ihr gut tat, ihm perfide Fragen stellen würde, schnürte sich ihm der Magen zu!

„Ich mach mir halt Sorgen, David... dagegen kann ich doch auch nichts machen." Sophie seufzte. „Ich werde so froh sein, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist..."

Sie sah Tiny entschuldigend an.

„Tut mir leid, ich weiss, dass wir gewinnen werden, aber ... Nicht, dass du denkst ich würde an dir zweifeln..."

„Das denke ich nicht, Sophie, ist schon okay." Tiny versuchte zu lächeln und nahm als erstes, todesmutig einen grossen Bissen von ihrem Sandwich.

„Das denkt niemand, Sophie", wandte David ein. „Aber wir alle verstehen dich. Glaub mir!" Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Und gesetzt dem Fall, der Teufel kommt wirklich auf dem Besenstiel geritten und wir verlieren diesen Fall durch irgendeinen dummen Zufall oder durch die Engstirnigkeit der Geschworen..."

Er lächelte sie beruhigend an.

„Sollen die Ministeriumsgnome erst mal versuchen, an mir vorbei zu kommen. Es gibt nämlich noch ungefähr 1025 medizinische Gründe, warum sie Eric nicht nochmal einer Erinnerungslöschung unterziehen dürfen. Und die Hälfte davon ist zwingend begründet."

Sophie blickte ihn an und in ihren Augen lag eine dankbare Wärme. Sie konnte gerade jede Aufmunterung gebrauchen, die sie bekommen konnte!

„Und glaub mir. Ich werde jeden einzelnen liebend gerne anführen", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Danke, David", lächelte sie vorsichtig und blickte wieder hinab auf ihr Forschungsobjekt, nahm dann den ersten Bissen.

„Ich nehm dich beim Wort!"

Tiny versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es wollte ihr nicht wirklich auf die Lippen. Natürlich, David konnte verhindern, dass das Ministerium Hand an Eric legte…oder es zumindest versuchen. Und sie wusste, dass allein diese Tatsache Sophie und Ried alle Sorgen nahm. Doch Ried würde trotzdem in Askaban landen und Sophies Gedächtnis würde geändert. Und Eric? Was tat das Ministerium mit einem Muggel, dessen Erinnerungen an die magische Welt nicht gelöscht werden konnte? Würde er am Ende bestraft, wie ein Zauberer und in Askaban landen?

Tiny unterdrückte ein Schaudern und sagte entschlossen: „Esst jetzt auf, es ist bald Zeit für uns, in den Gerichtssaal zurück zu gehen und den Ministeriumstrollen so kräftig in die Hintern zu treten, dass sie sich noch unterm Weihnachtsbaum die Pobacken reiben."

Tiny atmete tief durch und drückte Ried kurz ermutigend die Hand, bevor sie sich erhob und mit klopfendem Herzen verkündete: „Die Verteidigung ruft Mr. Richard Turner in den Zeugenstand."

Als Ried sich erhob und zu seinem neuen Platz ging, schoss er dem Anklagetisch einen Blick zu, dass Tiny sich wunderte, wieso die Ministeriumstrolle nicht sofort in Flammen aufgingen.

‚Das fängt ja schon mal gut an', dachte sich Tiny und folgte ihrem Mandanten.

„Mr. Turner", begann Tiny mit einem professionellen Lächeln, „Erzählen Sie uns doch einmal von Ihrem ersten Treffen mit Eric Clarkson."

Ried erzählte kurz und bündig, was an jenem schicksalhaften Tag passiert war.

„Ein mutiger Muggel", kommentierte Tiny sinnierend, aber laut genug, dass es jeder im Saal hören konnte, „Und Sie haben vorbildlich gehandelt und das Gedächtnis von Mr. Clarkson augenblicklich gelöscht, wie es Vorschrift war."

Tiny liess ihre Worte einen Moment im Raum schweben, damit sich deren Information den Geschworenen einbrannte.

„Was ist dann geschehen?"

Ried erzählte, wie er Eric am nächsten Tag an derselben Stelle wieder getroffen hatte und dieser sich an alles erinnerte.

„Ungewöhnlich", kommentierte Tiny, „Sind Sie denn sicher, dass Ihr Gedächtniszauber anfangs gewirkt hat?"

„Ja", entgegnete Ried sofort, „Ich kenne die Anzeichen und Eric hat auch erzählt, wie die Erinnerung erst langsam zurück kam, als er wieder an dieser Stelle war."

„Und was passierte danach?", fragte Tiny.

Ried presste widerwillig die Lippen zusammen. Tiny wusste, dass er in diesem Moment liebend gerne freiwillig nach Askaban gegangen wäre, nur um nicht all diesen fremden Leuten von einer Zeit erzählen zu müssen, die nur ihm und Eric gehören sollte. Doch es musste sein. Nur so konnten sie Eric retten.

Tiny nickte Ried aufmunternd zu und legte ihre Hand auf das Geländer des Zeugenstandes. Viel lieber hätte sie die Hand auf Rieds Arm gelegt, um ihm Kraft zu schenken, doch da musste er nun alleine durch.

Langsam und mit vielen Pausen begann Ried von der Zeit in Cornwall zu erzählen. Es war für alle Anwesenden offensichtlich, dass er nichts davon erzählen wollte, aber in Tinys Augen war das gut. Wer Persönliches zu offen vor Fremden offenbarte, wurde rasch als Lügner betrachtet. Ausserdem sahen die Geschworenen so, dass diese Zeit Ried wirklich viel bedeutet hatte.

Tiny liess die Stille, die Rieds Erzählung folgte wirken und sagte dann: „Und dann haben Sie Eric verlassen."

Unwillkürlich verzog Ried das Gesicht, als würde alleine die Erinnerung daran sein Herz in tausend kleine Stücke zerspringen lassen.

„Ich musste", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme und brach dann ab. Tiny blieb stumm, Ried sollte von alleine weiter erzählen.

„Voldemort gewann an Macht. Schreckliche Sachen passierten. Im ganzen Land verschwanden Leute, wurden Muggel ermordet. Ich musste kämpfen, gegen Voldemort und die Todesser. Für Eric."

Erneut entstand eine lange Pause.

„Ich musste Eric in grösstmöglicher Sicherheit wissen", sagte Ried und schaute Tiny flehentlich an, als wäre sie diejenige, die er überzeugen musste, „Und das bedeutete, dass Eric weiterleben musste, wie ein normaler Muggel. Dass er mich vergessen musste."

Die letzten Worte hatte Ried nur geflüstert, Tiny war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob jemand ausser ihr sie überhaupt gehört hatte. Doch sie trugen so viel Schmerz in sich, dass Tiny kurz davor war, über die Abgrenzung in den Zeugenstand zu hüpfen und Ried tröstend in die Arme zu schliessen.

Tiny schluckte und gab Ried kurz Zeit, um Kraft zu sammeln.

„Und als der Krieg vorüber war, haben Sie Eric ausfindig gemacht und festgestellt, dass er verlobt war. Was haben Sie da gefühlt?"

Tiny bat Ried innerlich für jede ihrer Fragen um Verzeihung. Doch es war besser, wenn sie diese Fragen stellte, als Nicci, die danach jedes von Rieds Worten in Zweifel ziehen würde.

„Er war glücklich. Ich wollte, dass er glücklich ist", antwortete Ried seinen in sich verknoteten Händen.

„Was haben Sie gemacht?", fragte Tiny sanft.

„Es war eine dumme Idee", begann Ried, „Ich… ich habe ihm das Glas geschickt, als Hochzeitsgeschenk. Als Erinnerung."

Tiny fragte nicht weiter nach und betete inständig, dass auch Nicci es darauf beruhen lassen würde, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Ried sich würde beherrschen können, wagte Nicci es, das Glas zu erwähnen.

„Was haben Sie danach getan?"

„Ich habe versucht, weiter zu machen. Habe gearbeitet, versucht, Eric zu vergessen. Er war glücklich, er war in Sicherheit, mehr wollte ich nicht."

„Sie sagen, Sie haben versucht, Eric zu vergessen. Das impliziert, dass Ihre Absicht nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war. Sie konnten Eric nicht vergessen?"

Ried schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Tiny hätte am liebsten aufgehört, sie wollte Ried nicht zwingen, das alles noch einmal zu durchleben. Aber sie musste weiter machen. Für Eric. Im Moment war sie nicht Rieds Freundin, sondern seine Anwältin.

„Und dann?"

„Dann ist er plötzlich im St. Mungo aufgetaucht. Stand einfach da", erzählte Ried weiter und in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich bei der Erinnerung ein Kampf aus Freud und Leid, „Er hat mich angeschrien... war stinkwütend... Ich wusste, das würde Ärger geben. Einige hatten Eric bemerkt und er war mit Sophie verheiratet. Ich konnte sein Gedächtnis nicht löschen. Ich habe Eric das Problem erklärt. Er wusste weder ein noch aus. Er liebt Sophie wirklich. Aber er wollte auch nichts davon hören, mich zu vergessen."

Bei den letzten Worten wirkte Ried beinahe verlegen.

„Er wollte kämpfen. Als er mir erzählt hat, dass er eine Anwaltshexe kontaktiert hat, bin ich fast in die Luft gegangen."

„Eric hat diese Entscheidung also alleine getroffen, Sie wussten anfänglich nicht, dass er sich an mich gewendet hatte?", fragte Tiny nach, um zu verdeutlichen, dass Eric entschlossen begonnen hatte, sich vorzubereiten.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht", gestand Ried und schenkte Tiny einen kurzen, nach Verzeihung heischenden Blick, bevor er fortfuhr, „Ich habe ihn ziemlich zur Schnecke gemacht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, wie dumm es gewesen war, sich einfach mit einer fremden Hexe zu treffen, die ihn genauso gut direkt mit einem Vergessenszauber hätte belegen können. Doch Eric, dieser liebenswerte Sturkopf bestand darauf, dass man dieser Hexe vertrauen konnte, dass sie einen Ausweg finden würde."

Tiny nickte. „Natürlich tat er das. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn, Sie und Sophie in seinem Leben zu halten. Die beiden Menschen, die er mehr liebt, als alles andere."

„Einspruch!", tönte es sofort von Nicci.

„Ich ziehe die Aussage zurück", gab Tiny sofort nach. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Nicci Einspruch erheben würde, doch sie hatte erreicht, was sie gewollt hatte: Sie hatte den Geschworenen die richtige Schlussfolgerung für Erics Verhalten geliefert.

Tiny ging zu ihrem Tisch zurück und blätterte in ihren Unterlagen. Sie hatte alle Fragen gestellt, die sie hatte stellen wollen, doch sie versuchte Ried Zeit zu erkaufen, in der er Kraft schöpfen konnte, für seine Konfrontation mit Nicci.

Als Tiny es bis aufs Äusserste ausgereizt hatte, räusperte sich der Richter und sagte: „Haben Sie noch Fragen an den Zeugen, Miss Weasley?"

„Nur noch eine, Euer Ehren", antwortete Tiny, richtete ihre Unterlagen auf dem Tisch und ging wieder zu Ried.

„Mr. Turner", begann sie, „Gibt es irgendetwas, das sie nicht für Eric tun würden?"

„Nichts", antwortete Ried sofort, „Ich würde alles für ihn tun. Absolut alles." Bei seinen letzten Worten schoss er einen herausfordernden Blick auf Nicci ab.

Tiny lächelte zufrieden und setzte sich an ihren Tisch.

„Keine weiteren Fragen, Euer Ehren."

„Miss Gardner, Ihr Zeuge", legte der Richter Rieds Schicksal in Niccis Hände.

Rieds Gesicht wurde zu einer Maske aus Gleichmut, hinter der er Abscheu und Zorn verbarg, als die hochgewachsene Hexe vor ihn trat und ihn anlächelte. Für andere Gefühle ist später noch genug Zeit, sagte er sich im Stillen. Er musste das durchstehen, für Eric, und auch für sich selbst!

„Mr. Turner, eine rührende Geschichte haben Sie uns da erzählt. Voller Gefühlen und Emotionen." Sie seufzte gespielt gerührt auf und warf den Geschworenen einen Blick zu. Tiny glaubte Spott darin zu erkennen.

„Aber haben Sie bei Ihrer Darstellung nicht etwas vergessen?", stellte sie die rein rhetorische Frage.

„Ich wüsste nicht was." Ried hielt seine Stimme erstaunlich ruhig, obwohl er gerade das Gefühl hatte, vor die Schlachtbank geführt zu werden, der Schlachter das gewetzte Messer schon in der Hand.

„Es wäre doch viel einfacher für Sie gewesen, Eric, den Sie ja, nach Ihren eigenen Aussagen, mehr als Ihr eigenes Leben lieben, sofort nach Voldemorts Sturz zu kontaktieren? Vor über anderthalb Jahren war er noch nicht verheiratet und Sie hätten sich das alles hier erspart, oder?" Sie warf ihm einen langen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Ried hätte am liebsten einen Satz über das Geländer des Zeugenstands gemacht!

„Er hatte Sophie, ich wollte dass er glücklich war", erklärte er gepresst.

„War das wirklich der einzige Grund?", fragte sie. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen, scharfen Schlitzen.

„Ich weiss nicht, worauf sie hinauswollen", erklärte er kategorisch und versuchte das Beben aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Sie haben also gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft?", änderte Nicci die Richtung.

„Das wurde in den vorherigen Ausführungen schon deutlich", antwortete Ried widerstrebend und misstrauisch. „Ja, ich habe, wie viele andere, gegen Lord Voldemort gekämpft."

„Und was haben Sie dort genau getan?", fragte sie weiter und schritt vor dem Zeugenstand auf und ab.

Er warf Tiny einen Blick zu und seufzte. „Ich war Sanimagier und Fachmagier, spezialisiert auf unwegsames Gelände und magische Geschöpfe", gab er zur Auskunft. Was hatte dieses Weibsbild vor?

„Dann haben Sie zumeist in Gefahr gelebt? Wie mutig!", rief sie aus und ein feines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Wie ich schlussfolgere waren Sie demnach auch im Untergrund?!"

Ried nickte.

„Mh… interessant", meinte sie und warf den Geschworenen einen Blick zu.

„Das heißt, jeder Tag könnte ihr letzter gewesen sein. Waren Sie sich dessen bewusst? Haben Sie jeden Tag so gelebt, als wäre es Ihr letzter?", fragte sie erneut.

Rieds Augen weiteten sich und er stieß ein abgehaktes, heißeres Keuchen aus. Wollte sie ihm etwa unterstellen, mit jedem in die Kiste gehüpft zu sein, wenn er nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war?

„Einspruch!", rief Tiny aus. „Die Verteidigung impliziert unzumutbare und nicht beweisbare Verallgemeinerungen!"

Ried kochte vor Wut. Wie konnte diese hochnäsige Ministeriumshexe es wagen!?

„Ich ziehe die Frage zurück", meinte Nicci rasch, bevor der Richter das Wort ergreifen konnte.

Doch der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. Die Geschworenen hatten ihren Stoff zum Nachdenken. Ein so gutaussehender junger Mann würde wohl kaum auf die große Liebe gewartet haben, wie ein 12-jähriges Schulkind!

„Kommen wir noch einmal auf die Frage von vorhin zurück!" Sie lehnte sich über das Geländer des Zeugenstands.

„Warum haben Sie Eric nicht gleich aufgesucht, als der Krieg vorbei war? Hatten Sie vielleicht anderweitig zu tun?"

„Ich sagte doch schon..."

„Das kann doch aber kaum der einzige Grund gewesen sein. Wenigstens ein Lebenszeichen hätten Sie Mr. Clarkson zukommen lassen können. Man könnte Ihnen Egoismus vorwerfen, Mr. Turner. Immerhin hat Mr. Clarkson sich nach Ihrer eigenen Aussage grosse Sorgen um Sie gemacht" Ihre Stimme war laut, anklagend. Sie marschierte in die Mitte des Raumes, während Ried die Hände zu einer Faust ballte.

„Gab es noch einen anderen Grund, Mr. Turner?", fragte Nicci mit eiserner Stimme.

„Einspruch! Die Anklage bedrängt den Zeugen!"

„Abgewiesen. Mr. Turner, beantworten Sie die Frage."

Ried war leichenblass geworden.

„Ich ... ich wurde verletzt", sprach er schließlich aus. Man sah ihm an, welche Qualen ihm diese Worte bereiteten, welcher Schmerz darin verborgen lag. Nichts hätte er sich in diesen Zeiten mehr gewünscht, als Eric an seiner Seite! Jemand der ihn aufbaute und ihm Mut zusprach...

„Ach so?"

Man sah es Nicci an, dass sie genau diese Aussage hatte hören wollen.

„Und warum haben Sie Eric nicht kontaktiert? Eine Verletzung hätte Sie nicht daran hindern sollen, Ihre Liebe zu suchen. Dass Sie verletzt waren, wäre Mr. Clarkson bestimmt egal gewesen, wenn er Sie aus ganzem Herzen geliebt hätte", vollendete sie ihre Ausführungen.

Das reichte. Ried sprang von dem unbequemen Stuhl auf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Er war glücklich!", ließ er sich zu dieser unbedachten Äußerung hinreißen.

„Warum hätte ich ihm das nehmen sollen?"

„Wenn Ihre Liebe zu ihm wirklich so groß gewesen wäre, wäre es Ihnen egal gewesen, dass er wieder in einer Beziehung gelebt hat. Sie hätten ihn an Ihrer Seite haben wollen!", gab Nicci mit schneidender Stimme zurück.

„Sie wissen nicht wovon Sie reden!", rief Ried empört aus.

„Sie sind eitel, Mr. Turner!"

Nicci drehte sich bedeutungsschwer zur Geschworenenbank um.

„Wollen Sie wirklich, dass ein eitler Mann, wie Mr. Turner, der Mr. Eric Clarkson anscheinend noch nicht einmal genug liebt, damit er ihm anvertraut, dass er verletzt worden ist, wirklich recht zusprechen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zudem kommt noch hinzu, dass er offenbar gewalttätig ist, da eine Beschwerde wegen Körperverletzung gegen ihn von zwei Vergiss-Michs vorliegt und er schon einmal in Askaban inhaftiert wurde."

„Einspruch, Euer Ehren! Die Inhaftierung in Askaban entbehrte jeglicher rechtlicher Grundlage und das weiss die Anklage auch, da aus dem Bericht hervor geht, dass Mr. Turner aus eben diesem Grund entlassen wurde."

„Ich ziehe die Bemerkung zurück", entgegnete Nicci zuckersüss und warf Ried, der noch immer mit geballten Fäusten da stand, einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

Sie blickte Ried lange an – in ihren Augen lag ein siegessicheres Funkeln verborgen.

„Die Anklage hat keine weiteren Fragen an Mr. Turner"

„Hat die Verteidigung noch Fragen?", wandte der Richter sich an Tiny.

„Ja, Euer Ehren", antwortete Tiny.

Sie erhob sich, zwang sich mit grösster Mühe, die Anklage nicht vernichtend anzuschauen und bedeutete Ried, mit einem Blick, sich verdammt nochmal sofort wieder zu setzen.

„Mr. Turner", begann Tiny und suchte Rieds Blick. Sie musste wissen, dass er ihr vertraute, nur so konnte sie überhaupt daran denken, wieder glatt zu bügeln, was Nicci gerade angerichtet hatte. Sie musste wissen, dass Ried sich nicht quer stellen würde.

Sie fuhr erst fort, als Ried zu ihr aufschaute und leicht nickte.

„Nachdem Sie im Kampf gegen Voldemort verletzt worden waren, befanden Sie sich einige Zeit in Behandlung. Gab es da einen Menschen, den Sie gerne an Ihrer Seite gehabt hätten?"

Ried schluckte und nickte. „Ja", sagte er, „Eric. Es verging keine Minute, in der ich nicht an ihn gedacht habe."

„Wieso haben Sie ihn nicht kontaktiert?", Tiny fischte in trübem Gewässer, Ried hatte ihr nie davon erzählt. Das Einzige, das ihr als Führungsleine diente, war Rieds überragende Liebe zu Eric.

Ried schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, er wollte nicht antworten. Tiny liess ihm Zeit, erlöste ihn aber nicht und schliesslich sagte er: „Ich konnte ihm das doch nicht aufbürden. Er war glücklich mit einer wunderschönen Frau. Was wollte er da mit mir? Nutzlos, wie ich war?"

„Sie glaubten, Eric wolle Sie nicht mehr?", fragte Tiny ehrlich überrascht.

„Er hatte eine gesunde, wunderschöne Frau, er war glücklich", sagte Ried bitter, „Er brauchte keinen verkrüppelten Magier, der sein Leben ins Chaos stürzte."

Tiny nickte langsam, gab den Geschworenen Zeit, sich ihre Gedanken zu machen.

„Miss Garnder hat behauptet, Sie seien eitel, hat es aber versäumt, Ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben, Ihre eigene Einschätzung anzubringen. Würden Sie gerne etwas zu dieser Behauptung sagen?"

Tiny war bewusst, dass sie hoch pokerte. Auf diese Frage gab es unzählige mögliche Antworten, von denen sie auf genau eine spekulierte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, den Freund in den letzten Wochen so gut kennen gelernt zu haben, dass sie seine Antwort richtig voraussah. Ausserdem hoffte sie inständig, Ried würde sich mit den Beleidigungen gegenüber Nicci zurückhalten, denen ihre Frage so offensichtlich Raum bot.

Ried schnaubte. „Ich bin nicht eitel", sagte er klar vernehmlich. Er war wütend und die folgenden Worte sprudelten ungehindert aus ihm hinaus, „Würde eine eitle Person etwa in den Untergrund gehen, Sümpfe und Moore durchstreifen und das tagelang ohne fliessendes Wasser? Würde eine eitle Person Tage und Nächte an einem Krankenbett wachen, nur damit der Mensch, den er liebt nicht alleine sein muss, auch wenn nicht einmal gesagt werden kann, ob dieser Mensch überhaupt im Mindesten wahrnimmt, was um ihn herum geschieht?"

Ried schloss die Augen, schmerzliche Erinnerungen zeichneten sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Tiny hatte genug gehört. Gerne hätte sie Ried in die Arme geschlossen, ihm gesagt, dass er seine Sache gut gemacht hat. Diese Verhandlung verlangte ihm mehr ab, als er eigentlich noch geben konnte. Sie sah es in seinen Augen.

„Keine weiteren Fragen, Euer Ehren", sagte Tiny.

„Hat die Anklage noch Fragen?", bat der Richter zu wissen.

„Nein, Euer Ehren", antwortete Nicci und es war ihr anzusehen, dass ihr Tinys Auftritt kein Stück gefallen hatte.

„Sie sind aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen, Mr. Turner", sagte der Richter und Ried erhob sich von seinem Stuhl wie ein Springteufel, der aus seiner Box brach. Als er wieder neben Tiny Platz genommen hatte, ergriff die Anwaltshexe das Wort.

„Die Verteidigung hat keine weiteren Zeugen."

Der Richter nickte. „Anklage, bitte rufen Sie Ihre Zeugen auf."

Nicci erhob sich. „Die Anklage ruft Rebecca Conolly in den Zeugenstand."

„Wo hat sie denn die ausgegraben?", murrte Ried mit trockener Stimme und griff nach dem Wasserglas, um einen Schluck daraus zu trinken.

Währenddessen betrat Becca mit vor Stolz gestrecktem Hals den Gerichtssaal. Wenn sie gekonnt hätte, sie hätte wie ein Pfau ein besonders prächtiges Rad geschlagen, um noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. So musste sie sich leider mit einem besonders scheußlichen Kleid begnügen, auf dem Zauberhüte kreuz und quer über den Stoff sprangen.

Mit trippelnden Schritten hastete sie zum Zeugenstand und ließ sich darauf nieder. Sie rutschte mit dem Po etwas auf dem Stuhl herum, als wolle sie eine bequemere Position finden, dann sah sie Nicci an.

Nicci sah so aus, als würde sie das Lachen hinter einer sehr ernsten Miene verbergen.

„Mrs. Conolly. Schön das Sie die Zeit für uns erübrigen konnten."

„Oh, meine Liebe, das tu ich doch gern. Ich stehe immer bereit, wenn es um den guten Ruf des St. Mungo geht und um das magische Recht." Sie schien noch ein paar Zentimeter zu wachsen.

„Das ist löblich, Mrs. Conolly. Sie arbeiten im St. Mungo, wie der Angeklagte. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie und Mr. Turner ein kollegiales Verhältnis pflegen?"

Ried hätte sich beinahe am Wasser verschluckt, welches er gerade trank. Er und diese Pute ein kollegiales Verhältnis? Da gackern ja die Pfauen!

„Oh ja, wir haben ein sehr enges Verhältnis. Wir erzählen uns die engsten Geheimnisse", seufzte sie und zwinkerte Ried zu, der eine Miene verzog, als hätte er einen Schnecken-Kotz-Fluch abbekommen.

„Wie würden Sie ihn beschreiben, Mrs Conolly?", fragte Nicci und lehnte sich lässig an das Geländer des Zeugenstandes.

„Nun ja..." Ein Kichern. „Er ist schon ein richtiger Draufgänger, unser Ried. Man hört ja so einiges. Aber Ried scheint den Frauen nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Ich habe schon von vielen Frauen von seinen ... nun ja... Qualitäten gehört. Und er soll angeblich auch ein paar Männer bezirzt haben. Aber das ist ja nur ein Gerücht..." Ein neckisches Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Er hat selbst mir schon einmal ein eindeutig zweideutiges Angebot gemacht, aber als er gehört hat, dass ich weniger gut betucht bin, war ich zum Glück in Sicherheit. Wenig später war ich ja auch schon mit meinem Schatz verheiratet, so schnell kann's gehen... Aber unser Ried ist schon wählerisch bei seinen Partnern."

Um Niccis Mund zuckte es.

„Und welche Partner wählt er bevorzugt aus?", hakte sie nach.

„Nun ja... er nimmt die Verheirateten, erzählt man sich" Sie blinzelte Ried zu. „Damit er sie danach erpressen kann. Aber nicht mit mir. Da muss ich passen! Aber, meine Liebe, was man so hört, ist unser Ried ein richtiger Lebemann, der so schnell nichts anbrennen lässt."

„Wissen Sie etwas über seine Beziehung zu Mr. Eric Clarkson?", fragte Nicci genüsslich.

„Nun ja... Ried sitzt ja immer am Bett dieses armen Muggels. Kommt spät nachts aus seinem Zimmer... Da kann man sich so einiges denken, nicht wahr?"

Ried ballte die Fäuste. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an. Was erdreistete sich diese alte Sabberhexe eigentlich? Er spürte Tinys unnachgiebigen Griff um sein Handgelenk. Wenn der nicht gewesen wäre, Ried wäre dieser Frau eigenhändig an die Gurgel gesprungen. Ried drehte sich zu seiner Anwältin um, wollte ihr sagen, sie solle gefälligst etwas unternehmen, doch diese blickte nur mit undeutbarem Gesicht auf das Schauspiel vor ihr, hörte aufmerksam zu. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, was unter dem roten Haarschopf vorging, doch Ried hatte das Gefühl, regelrecht zu hören, wie ein Plan entstand.

„Wissen Sie? Seit dem er im Untergrund war, gehen Gerüchte um..." Becca beugte sich vor, flüsterte jedoch laut und deutlich. „Er sei verlobt! Mit einer Todesserin! Bei Merlins Barte! Von ihr kennt er sicherlich einige verbotene Zaubersprüche, die er auf den armen Muggel anwendet, um ihn… zu erwecken. Und danach schläfert er ihn wieder ein. Oh ja..."

Sophie schnappte nach Luft und wäre nach vorne gestürzt, wenn David sie nicht an der Schulter gepackt hätte.

„Ich sag ja, er sucht sich eher verheiratete Partner. Unser Ried ist eben ein richtiger Lebemann..."

„Keine weiteren Fragen, Mrs. Conolly." Nicci sah aus, als hätte sie gerade einen Merlinorden erster Klasse auf der Straße gefunden, mit ihrem Namen drauf.

„Ihre Zeugin!", zwitscherte sie Tiny zu.

Tiny beugte sich zu Ried und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Du wolltest dich an ihr rächen? Dann lehn dich zurück und geniesse."

„Mach sie fertig", flüsterte er tonlos.

Erst danach liess sie sein Handgelenk los. Im Aufstehen zwinkerte sie Sophie verschwörerisch zu und wandte sich dann an Becca.

„Mrs. Conolly", sagte sie mit einem freundschaftlichen Lächeln, „Wir haben ja bereits Bekanntschaft gemacht, kurz vor Weihnachten, in der Cafeteria des St. Mungo, Sie erinnern sich?"

„Aber ja, natürlich, Sie sind eine Freundin von Cecily, ein zuckersüsses Mädchen."

„Dann erinnern Sie sich bestimmt auch an deren Zwillingsschwester, Audrey, die Anwaltshexe."

Plötzlich dämmerte Becca, worauf Tiny hinaus wollte. Auf die versteckt ausgesprochene Drohung, der Anwaltshexen, Becca wegen übler Nachrede und Rufmord dran zu bekommen.

„Ich erinnere mich auch an Audrey", sagte Becca vorsichtig. Sie war auf der Hut, der erste Schritt war getan.

„Sie arbeiten also im St. Mungo?", fragte Tiny und genoss es, in Beccas Blick zu sehen, dass diese versuchte, herauszufinden, was ihr Gegenüber plante. Es würde ihr nicht gelingen und so lächelte Tiny nur zuckersüss.

„Ja, das tue ich", antwortete Becca misstrauisch.

„Bitte erzählen Sie uns: Was ist Ihre Hauptaufgabe bei Ihrem Beruf im St. Mungo?"

„Ich weiss nicht, was das zur Sache beitragen sollte", meinte Becca spitz.

„Verzeihen Sie, Mrs. Conolly, ich fände es nur schön, wenn alle Anwesenden ein umfassendes Bild von Ihnen bekommen dürften."

„Ich… reinige die Bettpfannen", antwortete Becca mit hocherhobenem Haupt.

Tiny nahm das unterdrückte Lachen der Geschworenen deutlich wahr und ein warmes Gefühl der Genugtuung breitete sich in ihr aus. Doch sie war noch lange nicht fertig.

„Haben Sie dann oft mit Mr. Turner zu tun?", fragte Tiny mit einem Blick, so unschuldig wie ein junges Rehlein, „Immerhin arbeitet er in der Forschung, wo es keine Bettpfannen zu leeren gibt."

„Nein", gab Becca zu, „Während der Arbeit haben wir nicht viel miteinander zu tun", gestand Becca.

„Oh, dann treffen Sie sich wohl häufiger nach der Arbeit?", fragte Tiny und hörte hinter sich ein Schnauben, das nur von Ried stammen konnte.

„Nun… nein", antwortete Becca, „Ich..."

Doch Tiny liess sie nicht ausreden und sagte in verständigem Ton: „Dann machen Sie und Mr. Turner wohl des Öfteren gemeinsam Pause?"

„Nicht wirklich, nein", antwortete Becca widerstrebend.

Tiny schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und sagte: „Bitte verzeihen Sie, aber haben Sie nicht eben ausgesagt, dass Sie und Mr. Turner ein sehr enges Verhältnis haben? Und dass Sie sich Ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse erzählen? Wann genau soll denn das stattfinden, wenn Sie sich weder während der Arbeit noch danach oder in den Pausen treffen?"

Becca schnappte nach Luft, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. „Also… also… wissen Sie, das ist so… also…ich weiss nicht…"

Der Tratschtante fehlten die Worte, Tiny hätte am liebsten einen Freudensprung gemacht.

„Ganz nebenbei gefragt", fuhr Tiny unbarmherzig fort, „Wann genau soll dieser Annäherungsversuch von Mr. Turner denn stattgefunden haben?"

„Ähm… ein… Annäherungsversuch?", fragte Becca und versuchte offensichtlich, Tinys unschuldigen Ton nachzuahmen. Es misslang ihr kläglich. Sie wirkte viel eher wie ein Kugelfisch mit Blähungen.

„Sie haben eben gesagt, dass Mr. Turner Ihnen ein zweideutiges Angebot gemacht hat", half Tiny liebenswürdig nach, „Wann genau soll das stattgefunden haben?"

„Oh, also, das weiss ich gerade gar nicht so genau."

„Wie lange sind Sie verheiratet, Mrs. Conolly?"

„Seit elf Jahren", antwortet Becca stolz. Sie schien tatsächlich zu glauben, wieder auf sicherem Boden zu sein!

„Das zweideutige Angebot, sagten Sie, sei gemacht worden, bevor Sie geheiratet haben", erinnerte Tiny, „Demnach also vor mindestens elf Jahren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Mr. Turner ein junger Teenager, der Hogwarts besuchte."

„Oh", machte Becca, „Dann… ja… dann habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. Ich muss Ried verwechselt haben."

Tiny nickte. „Ja", sagte sie langsam, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es im St. Mungo viele grosse, blonde Medimagier gibt, die sich auf die Erforschung von aussergewöhnlichen magischen Pflanzen und Tieren spezialisieren."

Von den Geschworenen ertönte leise amüsiertes Gelächter.

Tiny machte eine Pause, in der sie den Zeigefinger ans Kinn legte und scheinbar nachdachte. Schliesslich wandte sie sich an Becca, die mittlerweile unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.

„Sie haben ebenfalls erwähnt, dass Mr. Turner verlobt sei, mit einer Todesserin", sagte Tiny schliesslich, „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben Sie dies aber als Gerücht bezeichnet."

„Ja!", rief Becca triumphierend und griff nach dem dünnen Strohhalm der Rettung, den Tiny ihr anbot, ohne zu ahnen, dass es sich um eine beisswütige Kobra handelte, „Genau, ein Gerücht, das ist es."

„Haben Sie irgendeinen Beweis oder auch nur ein Indiz, das diese Behauptung stützt?", fragte Tiny interessiert.

„Nein", antwortete Becca bestimmt, „Deshalb ist es ja nur ein Gerücht, meine Liebe. Wissen Sie, man hört nun mal so einiges. Das meiste davon ist natürlich absoluter Quatsch, Blödsinn, wenn Sie so wollen."

„Absoluter Quatsch sagen Sie, Blödsinn", sinnierte Tiny klar vernehmlich.

Die Anwaltshexe dachte einen Moment nach und ging dann, scheinbar einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend an ihren Tisch und nahm den Notizblock zur Hand. Es stand kein Wort über Beccas Aussage darauf, doch was war Tiny egal. Sie hatte jedes Wort dieser falschen Schlange im Kopf. Jede einzelne ihrer Bewegungen war wohl geplant und diente einzig dem Zweck, Becca nervös zu machen. Schliesslich legte Tiny ihre Notizen zurück und ging wieder an den Zeugenstand.

„Mrs. Conolly", begann sie, als ob sie etwas bedrückte, „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sie so ziemlich jeden Satz Ihrer Zeugenaussage mit Floskeln wie „es geht das Gerücht um" oder „man hört" begonnen haben. Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass die nachfolgenden Aussagen aus denselben Quellen stammen, wie die von Ihnen als Blödsinn bezeichnete Idee, Mr. Turner sei verlobt?"

„Also, wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob etwas stimmt, dann habe ich das klar zum Ausdruck gebracht", antwortete Becca in einem kläglichen Versuch, ihre Würde zu bewahren.

„Euer Ehre", sagte Tiny, plötzlich in scharfem Ton, „Die Zeugin hat so ziemlich jeden Satz mit einer derartigen Floskel begonnen. Sie gibt zu, sich nicht sicher zu sein, dass ihre Erzählungen der Wahrheit entsprechen und gibt Informationen, die sie selber als absoluten Quatsch und Blödsinn bezeichnet hat. Ich beantrage deshalb, die gesamte Aussage Mrs. Conollys aus dem Protokoll zu streichen."

Der Richter grübelte einen Moment und sagte dann: „Dem Antrag wird stattgegeben."

Die protokollführende Feder begann sofort wie wild auf dem Pergament herumzusausen und schwärzte Beccas erlogene Aussage gründlich.

„Keine weiteren Fragen", sagte Tiny und warf zuerst Becca und dann Nicci einen eiskalten Blick zu.

„Haben Sie noch etwas hinzuzufügen, Miss Gardner?", fragte der Richter und sah Nicci abschätzend an.

„Nein, keine weiteren Fragen", knurrte Nicci wütend. Beinahe wären ihr Dampfwölkchen aus den Ohren gequollen! Rebecca Conolly wurde aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen und sie huschte zu Sophie und David nach hinten auf die Zeugenbank. Sie wollte sich neben Sophie setzen, doch diese beugte sich nur zu ihr hinüber. „Wenn Sie sich erdreisten, neben uns Platz zu nehmen, so verklage ich Sie wegen Eindringens in den privaten Raum", zischte ihr Sophie zu und grinste süffisant. Dass die Anklage an den Haaren herbeigezogen war, störte sie nicht im Geringsten! Becca quietschte leise auf, rutschte auf ihrem korpulenten Hinterteil ans andere Ende der Bank und verschränkte die Hände im Schoß. Sie hatte für ein Leben genug Erfahrung mit Recht und Gesetz gemacht!

„Hat die Anklage noch weitere Zeugen?", fragte der Richter. Auch Ried richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn und plötzlich schlug sein Herz bis zum Hals. Er hörte es überdeutlich. Nervös verschränkte er die Finger auf der polierten Oberfläche des Tisches.

„Nein, die Anklage belässt es bei Mrs. Rebecca Conolly." Nicci verzog das Gesicht als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen!


	23. Kapitel 22 - Endspurt

Kapitel 22 - Endspurt

„Wenn keiner mehr etwas hinzuzufügen hat, kommen wir nun zu den Schlussplädoyers", verkündete der Richter. „Die Anklage beginnt." Er nickte Nicci zu.

„Miss Gardner? Sie haben das Wort!"

Nicci trat vor und gab mit ihrer geraden Haltung und dem selbstsicheren Lächeln das typische Bild einer erfolgreichen Anwältin.

„Meine Damen und Herren Geschworene, ich stelle Ihnen nur eine einfache Frage: Kann man zwei Menschen zur gleichen Zeit lieben?" Niccis Stimme klang hoheitsvoll. „Ich denke nicht. Die Liebe eines Menschen muss einem einzigen Partner vorbehalten sein. Es ist sein alleiniges Recht und wird sowohl in unserem Zaubereigesetz als auch im Ehegesetz der Muggel festgeschrieben! Mrs. Sophie Clarkson und Mr. Eric Clarkson haben sich ein Eheversprechen nach Muggelbräuchen gegeben. Vor dem Gesetz sind sie ein Ehepaar, gesiegelt mit zwei Ringen! Mr. Eric Clarkson hat sein Einverständnis zu dieser Ehe gegeben und folglich ist er in Liebe mit Mrs. Sophie Clarkson verbunden! Er liebt sie. Er hat sich für sie entschieden. Folglich kann er Mr. Richard Turner nicht mehr lieben!"

Sie wandte sich zu Ried um, bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der Ozeane hätte gefrieren lassen.

„Mr. Richard Turner hat sich durch die Offenbarung unserer Welt strafbar gemacht. Ferner hat er dieses Wissen durch die Vergabe eines Gegenstandes, dem Magie anhaftet erneuert. Das kann man gut und gerne als Selbstsucht bezeichnen, und auf keinen Fall als Liebe. Mr. Turner hat um die Liebe zwischen Mrs. und Mr. Clarkson gewusst, wie er selbst erst vor kurzem zugegeben hat. Und er hat sie wissentlich zerstört und eine gefährliche Erinnerungslöschung geradezu heraufbeschworen. Nennen Sie das Liebe? Ich, meine Damen, und Herren Geschworene, ich nenne das Selbstsucht!"

Sie schwieg einige Sekunden, um ihre Worte auf die Zauberer und Hexen wirken zu lassen, dann fuhr sie fort.

„Zudem wird im magischen Abkommen von 1692 festgehalten, dass ein Zauberer einem Muggel seine wahre Natur nur offenbaren darf, wenn er und der Muggel in Liebe verbunden sind, sie sich in einer Liebesbeziehung befinden. Da Mr. Eric Clarkson aber mit Mrs. Clarkson schon eine Ehe führt, verstößt Mr. Turner aufs Schärfste gegen §4 Absatz 2 des Internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommens! Er kann sich nicht in einer Liebesbeziehung mit Mr. Clarkson befinden! Mr. Clarkson liebt seine Frau und nicht Mr. Turner."

Sie schoss einen tödlichen Blick auf Ried ab, der nur mit hocherhobenem Haupt auf seinem Stuhl saß. Weder an seiner Körperhaltung noch von seinem Gesicht war abzulesen, ob ihn das Schlussplädoyer traf.

„Deshalb fordere ich Sie auf, werte Geschworene, zu urteilen, wie das Gesetz es korrekterweise und eindeutig vorsieht. Kann man zwei Personen lieben? Die Rechtslage ist eindeutig, dieser Fall wurde schon mehrere Male entschieden. Und jedes Mal wurde festgehalten, dass die Voraussetzungen zur Enthüllung der Magie gegenüber einem Muggel nur dann vorliegen, wenn die Beteiligten sich in einer Liebesbeziehung befinden. Und eine solche Beziehung kann nur zu einem Menschen bestehen! Im Fall Abott wurde gegen den Mann, der zwei Frauen heiraten wollte, entschieden. Nur eine der beiden Frauen durfte er ehelichen und auch nur dieser durfte er unser Geheimnis enthüllen. Und auch im Fall Zachary gegen Hummels wurde entsprechend Recht und Gesetz geurteilt. Man kann nur einen Menschen auf diese Weise lieben, die das Gesetz der Enthüllung unseres Geheimnisses voraussetzt – und Mr. Eric Clarkson hat sich mit der Heirat von Mrs. Sophie Clarkson eindeutig gegen Mr. Turner entschieden!"

Für einen Moment verhielt sie bedeutungsvoll.

„Zusammenfassend: Unser Gesetz hält fest, dass man nur einen Menschen so lieben kann, dass die Enthüllung unseres Geheimnisses gerechtfertigt wird. Eric Clarkson ist verheiratet mit Sophie Clarkson, die er liebt. Er kann Mr. Turner nicht lieben. Somit verstiess der Angeklagte gegen geltendes Recht, indem er weder das Gedächtnis von Mr. Eric Clarkson gelöscht hat, noch dem Ministerium sein Versäumnis gemeldet hat. Somit gibt es nur ein mögliches Urteil: Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage."

Nicci liess ihre Worte wirken.

„Ich habe nichts mehr hinzuzufügen!"

Nicci war gut. Natürlich! Als Tiny ihren Blick über die Reihen der Geschworenen schweifen liess, sah sie zu ihrem Entsetzen praktisch nur zustimmende Gesichter. Die Geschworenen zweifelten ohnehin daran, dass jemand zwei Menschen auf diese eine ganz bestimmte Weise lieben konnte. Dass es sich bei diesen zwei Menschen um einen Mann und eine Frau handelte machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass die Rechtslage auf Niccis Seite war und sie dies nicht nur wusste, sondern auch soeben den Geschworenen mehr als klar gemacht hatte.

Tiny musste nun die Geschworenen überzeugen, dass nicht nur Sophie, sondern auch Ried Eric liebten und dass dieser auch beide liebte. Sie durfte nicht riskieren, dass die Geschworenen zu dem Schluss kamen, Eric würde einen von beiden mehr lieben. Es war nämlich nicht nur Erics Gedächtnis in Gefahr. Entschieden sich die Geschworenen, dass Erics Liebe zu Ried stärker war, würde Sophies Erinnerungen an die magische Welt gelöscht. Das würde Eric in ungeheure Erklärungsnot bringen.

„Miss Weasley, bitte tragen Sie Ihr Schlussplädoyer vor", wies der Richter sie an.

Erst jetzt liess sie Rieds Handgelenk los, das sie Niccis gesamtes Plädoyer über eisern festgehalten hatte, um ihren Mandanten davon abzuhalten, aufzuspringen und der Anklägerin sonst was anzutun.

Tinys Handflächen waren nicht nur feucht, sie trieften. Auf der Haben-Seite stand, dass ihr Wasserhaushalt ausgeglichen war: Der Mund der Anwaltshexe war trockener als die staubigste Wüste. Sie erhob sich langsam. Jetzt kam es darauf an. Es war egal, dass Nicci bei den Zeugenaussagen gelinde gesagt ins Klo gegriffen hatte. Konnte Tiny die Geschworenen nicht davon überzeugen, die scheinbar eindeutige Rechtslage in ihrem Sinne auszulegen, war alles umsonst gewesen.

Als sie vor den Geschworenen stand, schenkte Tiny den Hexen und Zauberern ein, wie sie hoffte, selbstsicheres Lächeln.

„Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren Geschworene", begann sie mit ruhiger und freundlicher Stimme, „Es war ein langer Tag für uns alle und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie sich, genau wie ich, nur nach einem ruhigen Dinner mit ihren Lieben freuen. Ich werde versuchen, mich kurz zu fassen, doch verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich trotz der fortgeschrittenen Stunde darauf bestehen muss, genau zu sein. Hier geht es um das Schicksal dreier Menschen. Sie haben Ried und Sophie heute kennen gelernt."

Tiny deutete auf die beiden. Absichtlich verwendete sie nun die Vornamen. Geschworene waren Menschen mit Gefühlen und diese galt es nun zu wecken.

„Doch einen konnten Sie leider nicht treffen. Eric Clarkson, den Muggel, um den es hier geht, denn er liegt im St. Mungo und kämpft um sein Recht auf Liebe."

Tiny machte eine Pause und liess ihre Worte wirken.

„Ich erinnere mich noch gut an mein erstes Treffen mit Eric", fuhr sie schliesslich fort und ein ehrliches Lächeln breitete sich bei der Erinnerung auf ihrem Gesicht aus, „Es war eine Woche vor Weihnachten. Der arme Kerl war so nervös! Nicht, weil er sich mit einer waschechten Hexe traf, sondern weil er sich sorgte. Er bat mich, seinen Fall zu übernehmen und mit dieser Bitte sprach er noch einen weiteren Wunsch aus. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass die beiden Menschen, die er so sehr liebte, vor Schaden bewahrt wurden. Um sich selbst machte Eric sich keine Gedanken. Das einzig wichtige für ihn war, dass Sophie und Ried in Sicherheit waren. Er wusste, dass es einen ganz einfachen Weg gab, sein Problem zu lösen. Er musste sich für einen der beiden entscheiden, einen der beiden aus seinem Leben löschen, dann wäre alles in Ordnung. Doch er konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Und noch viel wichtiger: Er wollte es gar nicht. Alleine der Gedanke daran, einen von beiden zu verlieren, trieb Eric eine solche Angst in die Augen, dass der Anblick selbst das kälteste Herz hätte tauen lassen."

Tinys Blick streifte den Tisch der Anklage, doch sie liess ihn nicht dort verweilen und schaute ihrem Mandanten in die Augen.

„Als Ried Eric zum ersten Mal traf, tat er das einzig Richtige. Er löschte das Gedächtnis des Muggels und entsprach dadurch vollumfänglich unseren Gesetzen. Doch Eric erinnerte sich am nächsten Tag und die beiden Männer stahlen sich mit der Zeit in das Herz des jeweils anderen. Die beiden waren in einer glücklichen Beziehung, die für immer hätte andauern sollen, wären nicht dunkle Zeiten über der magischen Welt angebrochen. Ried entschied sich, zu kämpfen. Für die magische Welt, für uns alle. Für Eric. Als er ihn verliess, löschte Ried Erics Erinnerungen nicht aus. Einerseits war ihm das gar nicht möglich, andererseits gab das Wissen über die Gefahren unserer Welt Eric einen Vorteil gegenüber den dunklen Machenschaften der Todesser. Und wieso sollte Ried Eric seine Erinnerungen auch nehmen? Ried ging in den Krieg und hatte vor, zurück zu kehren."

Tiny seufzte und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Ried hätte das Eric sagen können: Warte auf mich.. Doch das tat er nicht, denn er konnte nicht versprechen, dass er zurück kam und er wollte, dass Eric sein Leben weiter führte. Trotz allem setzte Eric sein Liebesleben auf Sparflamme. Er liess keinen an sich ran, bis ihm eine Frau begegnete, die einen Weg in sein Herz fand."

Tiny wies mit einer ausladenden Geste auf Sophie.

„Eine wunderschöne Frau, die sich als hartnäckig genug erwies. Sophie schaffte es, wieder Freude in Erics Leben zu bringen. Er verliebte sich in sie und krönte ihre Liebe mit der Heirat. Als Rieds Leben sich wieder soweit normalisiert hatte, dass er es einem anderen Menschen zumuten konnte, fand er heraus, dass Eric mit Sophie wieder sein Glück gefunden hatte. Sollte er nun hingehen und dieses Glück gefährden? Nein! Das wäre nämlich selbstsüchtig gewesen. Trotz allem wollte er seinem Freund ein Zeichen geben, ein Zeichen, dass er noch lebte, dass es ihm gut ging. Er schickte ihm ein harmloses Glas voller Erinnerungen, das nur für Eric bestimmt war."

Tiny schenkte den Geschworenen einen langen Blick und suchte deren Gesichter nach Verständnis ab.

„Woher hätte Ried wissen sollen, dass dieses Geschenk Eric dazu veranlassen würde, nach ihm zu suchen. Eric dazu bringen würde, allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz im St. Mungo und somit in seinem Leben aufzutauchen. Ried hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass die Liebe seines Freundes noch immer so gross war. Gross genug, um die Abwehrzauber des St. Mungo zu durchbrechen. Doch Eric entschied sich nicht für Ried. Auch nicht gegen ihn. Er hatte eine bezaubernde Frau und einen starken Mann, die ihn beide über alle Massen liebten. Die Eric beide über alle Massen liebte."

Tiny machte erneut eine lange Pause, um ihre Worte wirken zu lassen. Ihr Herz schlug hart gegen ihre Rippen und sie war sich sicher, dass man es im gesamten Gerichtssaal hören musste. Es war Zeit für den Endspurt.

„Meine Damen und Herren, dies ist ein wirklich einzigartiger Fall, den wir hier haben. Ried und Eric waren in einer liebenden Beziehung, wurden aber durch den Krieg gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser auseinander gerissen. In der langen Ungewissheit der Trennung fand Eric schliesslich seine Frau, konnte jedoch auch Ried nicht vergessen. Es mag sein, dass das Gesetz davon spricht, dass Muggel, denen unser Geheimnis offenbart wurde, sich in einer Liebesbeziehung mit einem Magier befinden müssen. Doch dies war hier der Fall! Es mag sein, dass es Präzedenzfälle gibt, die scheinbar die gleiche Thematik behandeln, die wir heute zu Gesicht bekommen haben. Doch glauben Sie mir, dieser Fall ist grundverschieden! Eric liebt Sophie und er liebt Ried. Wäre dem nicht so, befänden wir uns alle jetzt nicht hier. Zum Abschluss möchte ich Ihnen gerne eine Frage stellen, die bereits meine Kollegin von der Anklage aufgeworfen hat."

Tiny wies mit einem kollegialen Lächeln auf Nicci.

„Ist es möglich, zwei Menschen zu lieben? Ich bitte Sie, sich diese Frage zu beantworten, doch wenn Sie es tun, versetzen Sie sich bitte in Erics Situation. Bedenken Sie bei Ihrer Entscheidung bitte auch, dass das Gesetz nicht gebrochen werden muss, um Eric das Recht auf Liebe zu lassen. Sie müssen bloss die richtige Auslegung finden."

Tinys erschöpfter Seufzer war nicht einmal gespielt. Sie hatte alles gegeben.

„Meine Damen und Herren. Ich danke Ihnen für ihren Beitrag zur Durchsetzung des Rechts. Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mir zugehört haben, während ich Eric, der leider im Moment nicht zu uns sprechen kann, zu einer Stimme verholfen habe."

Tiny ging zu ihrem Platz zurück und wandte sich vor dem Hinsetzen an den Richter.

„Das ist alles, Euer Ehren", sagte sie und setzte sich, mühsam eine kraftvolle Haltung beibehaltend, auf ihren Platz.

„Die Geschworenen werden zur Urteilsfindung gebeten", sagte der Richter laut und gab einem Gerichtsdiener ein Zeichen, die Hexen und Zauberer aus dem Raum zu geleiten. Als die Geschworenen den Raum verlassen hatten, wandte sich der Richter an die Verbliebenen. „Sind die Geschworenen in einer Stunde noch nicht zu einem Urteil gekommen, wird der Urteilsspruch auf morgen vertagt. Sie dürfen den Gerichtssaal verlassen, aber ich bitte Sie, hier im Gebäude zu bleiben."

Jegliche Kraft wich aus Tinys Gliedern, als der Richter die Verhandlung vertagte. Erschöpft baumelten ihre Hände an den Seiten des Stuhls. Ried beugte sich hinüber zu ihr und lächelte ihr zu, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Eric war schon immer der schlauere von uns beiden", meinte er lächelnd. Tiny, deren Gedanken in etwa so ausgewrungen waren, wie ein Küchenschwamm, blickte ihn fragend an.

„Er hat dich um Hilfe gebeten. Das war das Klügste, was er hätte tun können!" Ried stand auf. Auch er war ein bisschen zittrig. Verdammt nochmal, die paar Menschen, die sich gerade in die kleine Kammer zurückgezogen hatten, entschieden und debattierten gerade über Erics Schicksal. Und das seine! Wenn er daran dachte, wurde ihm ganz anders.

Anstatt weiter seine Gedanken darauf zu richten, streckte er Tiny seine Hand entgegen. „Lass uns auf den Flur gehen. Ich kann diesen Gerichtssaal nicht mehr sehen!" Düster warf er Nicci einen Blick zu, die wild mit ihren Trollkollegen diskutierte. Tiny ergriff seine Hand und ließ sich hochhelfen. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Saal und gerade als sie vor die Tür traten, fiel Sophie Tiny um den Hals.

„Das war grandios, Tiny!", rief sie aus. „Grandios! Es gibt gar keine andere Möglichkeit, als Eric frei zu sprechen! Ich meine, sie können doch eigentlich zu gar keinem anderen Schluss mehr kommen!", sprudelte es aus der jungen Anwältin heraus und sie drückte Tiny noch einmal, so fest, dass sie danach sicher zwei Zentimeter größer war!

„Kommt, David holt uns was zu trinken. Und ich hab da hinten eine freie Sitzecke entdeckt", meinte sie und scheuchte Ried und Tiny zum Sitzmobiliar, bei dem es sich um ein schon in die Jahre gekommenes Sofa handelte, mit ausladenden Lehnen bestückt. Das Sofa knarrte vernehmlich, als die drei sich darauf niederließen. Das war eindeutig zu viel für das arme Möbel.

Ried seufzte. Immerhin war es weich und er hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, angekettet zu sein. Mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen zog er die Füße auf die Polster und seufzte erleichtert auf. Ja, so war es schon viel besser!

Tiny beobachtete nur belustigt ihren Mandanten. In ihrem Kopf herrschte die absolute Einöde. Jeden klaren Gedanken, den sie zu fassen im Stande war, hatte sie im Gerichtssaal gelassen.

David tauchte aus der anderen Richtung wieder auf, den Arm voller orangeroter Dosen.

„Entschuldigt, was denkt ihr, wie lange man in diesem Haus nach Kürbislimo sucht?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und verteilte die Dosen, auf denen der Aufdruck prangte:

„Von dieser Limo werden Sie in die Luft gehen".

Sophie öffnete die Dose als erstes, erhob sie dann.

„Auf Tiny!"

„Sophie! Du kannst den Spruch doch nicht vor dem Zauber loben!", protestierte die Angesprochene erschöpft.

„Oh doch", mischte sich nun auch David ein. „Man kann, Tiny. Du warst einfach klasse! Und ich wünsche euch allen dass dieser Tag ein glückliches Ende findet!"

Ried hob nur müde seine Dose. „Cheers!"

Schließlich ließ Tiny mit einem blechernen Scheppern auch ihre Dose gegen die anderen stoßen.

„Hoffen wir das Beste...", murmelte sie und trank dann einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Dose, da ihre Kehle noch immer staubtrocken war und sich wie mit Sandpapier ausgelegt anfühlte.

Sie hätte den Aufdruck wohl etwas genauer lesen sollen. Kaum hatte sie den ersten Schluck der Brause getrunken, erhob sie sich ein paar Zentimeter in die Luft. Sie stieß einen leisen Schrei aus. Ihre Hände versuchten irgendwie das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren, aber bewirkten nur das Gegenteil. Im nächsten Moment drehte sie sich wie ein Brummkreisel!

David prustete laut los. „Ich glaub, die Zauberdosis ist nicht auf ein solches Federgewicht ausgelegt!", grinste er, während Ried sie nur kopfschüttelnd beim Arm packte und wieder auf die Couch zog. Er hielt sie solange fest, bis der Zauber verflogen war. Doch dieses kleine Intermezzo hatte die Stimmung etwas aufgehellt. Jeder trank nur noch in kleinen bedächtigen, misstrauischen Schlucken.

Doch je weiter die Zeit voranschritt, desto nervöser wurden sie alle. „Wie lange brauchen die nur alle?", fragte sich David mürrisch. „Der Fall ist doch klar"

Sophie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Nach der geltenden Rechtslage…

„Da!" Ried wurde augenblicklich blass wie eine frisch gestrichene Wand und pflückte einen kleinen papiernen Boten aus der Luft, der schnurgerade und eilends auf sie zugeschossen kam!

„Der Urteilsspruch wird in fünf Minuten verkündet", krächzte er, und hatte im nächsten Moment Angst vor seiner eigenen Stimme. Er entfaltete seine Gliedmaßen und richtete sich auf.

Er durfte um keinen Preis seine Angst zeigen. Diese Genugtuung würde er weder Nicci noch dem Gericht verschaffen. Und schon gar nicht Becca, die schon begierig auf der Zeugenbank saß und aufgeregt vor und zurück wippte.

Die Gruppe warf sich düstere Blicke zu.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihr wirklich ein Verfahren auf den Hals hetzen", murrte Sophie und setzte sich neben David, der nur bestätigend nickte.

Ried und Tiny setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze. Der junge blonde Mann konnte zwar seine Mimik kontrollieren, nicht jedoch seine zitternden Hände. Die Geschworenen, die schon wieder an Ort und Stelle saßen, verzogen weder eine Miene, noch warfen sie einen Blick in die Runde.

Wenn wenigstens Eric und Sophie heil aus der Sache herauskamen! Wenn er daran dachte, was das Ministerium ansonsten mit seinem Freund anstellen würde, überlief ihn kalte, ohnmächtige Wut. Nein! Das konnten sie nicht tun!

„Bitte erheben Sie sich!" Die Stimme des Gerichtsdieners hallte durch den Saal. Ein vielfaches Stühlerücken erfüllte den Saal, dann warf die große, ehrfürchtige Gestalt des Richters einen Schatten durch die Tür.

Rieds Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

„Setzten Sie sich", meinte der Richter und bedachte die Anklage sowie die Verteidigung mit einem musternden Blick.

„Sind die Geschworenen zu einem Urteil gekommen?" Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit den Magiern und Hexen zu, die ein Urteil über einen jungen Muggel und einen jungen Zauberer fällen sollten.

Rieds Finger verkrampften sich. Erics und sein Schicksal lagen in fremden Händen. Er konnte nun nichts mehr tun! Für einen Moment überkam ihn das Gefühl von grenzenloser Ohnmacht.

Ein kleiner Zauberer mit Halbglatze und kariertem Tweedumhang erhob sich.

„Ja, euer Ehren. Die Geschworenen sind zu einem Urteil gelangt."


	24. Kapitel 23 - Urteilsspruch

Kapitel 23 - Urteilsspruch

Aus Tinys kühler, professioneller Anwaltsmaske, die sie mitsamt ihrer aufrechten Haltung wieder angenommen hatte, bröckelte ein Stückchen ab. Sie fühlte sich als würde sie in eiskaltes Wasser getaucht. Verdammt nochmal! Nur ihrer Willenskraft verdankte sie es, dass sie nicht sichtbar den Atem anhielt.

Der Richter schenkte dem Mann im Tweedumhang ein bedächtiges Nicken, zum Zeichen, dass er fortfahren sollte.

„Die Geschworenen..." Er hüstelte. „Kommen zu dem Urteil, dass Mr. Richard Turner und der abwesende Mr. Eric Clarkson ... einander in Liebe verbunden sind. Somit entsprechen sie dem Zaubereigesetz. Genauso wie Mr. Eric Clarkson und Mrs. Sophie Clarkson einander nach dem Muggelrecht lieben. Deshalb sprechen wir die beiden Angeklagten in allen Anklagepunkten frei."

Ried konnte für einen Moment nicht atmen. Der Urteilsspruch rann an seinem Rücken hinab, wie eiskaltes, erfrischendes Quellwasser, welches ein Feuer löschte, das nun seit beinahe einem Monat in ihm brannte.

„Außerdem wünschen die Geschworenen Mr. Eric Clarkson eine rasche Genesung. Vielen Dank." Der kleine Mann hüstelte und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

Tiny wäre am liebsten in Freudentränen ausgebrochen. Das musste ein Scherz sein! Freispruch in allen Punkten?! In ihren kühnsten Träumen hatte sie sich nicht auszumalen gewagt, dass all ihre Mandanten ungeschoren aus der Sache rauskamen. Sie wurde erst aus ihrer freudigen Schockstarre gerissen, als Ried sie so stürmisch in die Arme schloss, dass ihre Füsse tatsächlich die Bodenhaftung verloren. Ein Lächeln breitete sich über ihr Gesicht aus und ihr Herz hüpfte in ihrem Brustkorb wie ein junger Hippogreif, der zum ersten Mal aus dem Stall kam.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe", sagte der Richter, dem keinerlei Emotion anzumerken war.

Ried stellte seine Anwaltshexe wieder auf den Boden und grinste ihr zu.

„Ich verkünde somit den Freispruch von Mr. Richard Turner. Es werden keinerlei Sanktionen gegen ihn oder einen anderen Beteiligten erhoben", sagte er, „Die Anklage nimmt bitte zur Kenntnis, dass Sie berechtigt ist, innerhalb von 10 Tagen Einspruch gegen dieses Urteil zu erheben, sofern sie nicht förmlich darauf verzichtet. Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen."

So schnell, als wäre sie durch den Raum appariert, war auch Sophie bei Tiny und Ried am Tisch und umarmte beide herzlich.

„Ich habe es doch gesagt!", rief sie.

„Was bedeutet das? Einspruch erheben?", fragte Ried besorgt.

„Sie können das Urteil noch anfechten", erklärte Tiny und warf einen Blick zum Nachbartisch, an dem die Ministeriumstrolle heftig diskutierten, „Es ist noch nicht ganz ausgestanden."

„Nach dem was du heute gezeigt hast, wären sie ganz schön dämlich, wenn sie eine neue Verhandlung wagen würden", meinte Sophie zuversichtlich.

„Das müssen wir gebührend feiern", sagte Sophie, als sie sich endlich durch das Gewirr des Ministeriums ins Atrium gekämpft hatten.

„Sophie, nimms mir nicht übel", begann Tiny und strich sich müde über das Gesicht, in dem der Tag im Gerichtssaal deutliche Spuren hinterlassen hatte, „Aber ich bin echt KO, ich will nur noch eine heisse Dusche, um den Gerichtssaal von mir abzuwaschen."

„Komm schon, Tiny", sagte Ried, „Lass dich feiern, du hast mehr als verdient."

„Genau", bestätigte Sophie sofort, „Ein nein wollen wir gar nicht hören."

„Na gut", lenkte Tiny ein, „Aber ich will trotzdem noch rasch nach Hause und mich umziehen. Du kommst doch mit, David?"

„Ja, gerne", meinte dieser etwas verlegen.

„Gut, wisst ihr was?", mischte sich Ried wieder ein, „Sagen wir, wir treffen uns in einer Stunde wieder?"

„Sophie, du sagst Tommy Bescheid?", fragte Tiny, „Er würde es uns nie verzeihen, wenn wir ohne ihn feiern."

Sophie und Ried grinsten bei Tinys Worten belustigt.

„Tiny", hallte da ein Rufen durch das Atrium. Die Stimme war ihnen allen nur zu bekannt und ihre Minen verdüsterten sich wie aufs Stichwort. Als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie tatsächlich Nicci auf sie zutrippenl.

„Tiny", wiederholte sie, als sie bei ihnen angekommen war, „Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

„Ok", sagte Tiny kurz angebunden.

Niccis Blick schweifte zu Tinys Begleitern.

„Was auch immer du mir sagen willst, kannst du auch vor ihnen sagen", meinte Tiny schroff, veränderte aber leicht ihre Position, so dass sie zwischen Ried und Nicci Stand. Sie machte sich keine Illusionen, dass sie den grossen Mann würde aufhalten können, beschliesse er, sich auf Nicci zu stürzen. Sie hoffte aber, dass er es sich zweimal überlegen würde, Nicci zu attackieren, wenn er dafür seine eigene Anwältin ausknocken musste.

„Nun gut", meinte Nicci, „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass wir nicht in Revision gehen werden. Wir haben es eben dem Richter mitgeteilt. Das Urteil ist rechtskräftig."

Strahlend übergab Nicci ihrer Kollegin ein Pergament. Tiny überflog es kurz. Es stimmte. Sie waren aus dem Schneider, ein für alle Mal!

„Danke für die Mitteilung", entgegnete Tiny und verstaute das Papier in ihrer Tasche.

„Tiny", sagte Nicci, als diese sich zum Gehen wandte, „Du warst wirklich gut im Gerichtssaal."

„Danke", entgegnete Tiny kühl.

„Tiny", wiederholte Nicci, doch Tiny unterbrach sie.

„Was?", fragte sie schneidend, „Was, Nicci? Glaubst du, ich müsse dir jetzt alles verzeihen, was du gesagt hast, nur weil ich dich eben nach Strich und Faden fertig gemacht habe? Glaubst du, ich würde dir jetzt einfach verzeihen, dass du davon ausgegangen bist, dass ich keine Chance habe gegen dich, dass du so viel besser bist, als ich? Weisst du was? Das verzeihe ich dir sogar. Du hattest schon immer ein grosses Ego und damit konnte ich umgehen, wir waren Freunde und das war nun mal ein Teil von dir. Aber weisst du, was ich dir nicht verzeihen kann? Dein Verhalten im Gerichtssaal. Das war nämlich das Letzte Du hast meine Freunde beleidigt, du hast mich beleidigt. Du magst glauben, das sei alles doch nichts Persönliches gewesen, du hast schliesslich nur deinen Job gemacht, aber du scheinst eines vergessen zu haben in deinem Streben nach… was weiss ich, wonach du strebst. Es geht nicht nur um Gesetze und Präzedenzfälle. Es geht nicht nur darum, diejenige zu sein, die am besten auftritt und die eindrücklichsten Phrasen schwingt. Es geht um Menschen. Es geht um Sophie und Ried und um Eric, der wegen der Unfähigkeit des Ministeriums seit Wochen im Koma liegt. Du nennst es sich reinsteigern. Ich nenne es Menschlichkeit."

Nachdem Tiny ihrem Ärger Luft gemacht hatte, drehte sie Nicci den Rücken zu und strebte mit langen Schritten auf den Besuchereingang zu. Sophie und David beeilten sich, der Anwaltshexe zu folgen. Ried schenkte der verdutzt dastehenden Nicci noch ein zuckersüßes Lächeln, welches dem ihren aus dem Gerichtssaal glich wie aufs Haar. Dann folgte er den Freunden. Worte hatte er nicht nötig. Alles, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag, spiegelte sich in Niccis Gesicht. Die Gewissheit, nicht nur eine Verhandlung sondern auch eine Freundin verloren zu haben, manifestierte sich erst langsam in ihrem hübschen Kopf.

Die Sonne schien ihren Sieg ebenfalls zu feiern. Als roter Ball stand sie am spätnachmittäglichen Himmel, der sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen nicht Wolkenverhangen präsentierte, sondern klar und rein, so wie Rieds Augen, die gestrahlt hatten, als er mit Sophie im Schlepptau ins St. Mungo apperiert war.

Tiny hatte sich entschieden, nach Hause zu spazieren und sich die frische Luft um die Nase wehen zu lassen und ihren Kopf so richtig durchzulüften. Ihre Glücksgefühle ähnelten gerade denen, die sie verspürt hatte, als sie an einem klaren Wintermorgen Slytherin haushoch geschlagen hatte und sie den Pokal zum ersten Mal in den Händen hielt. Nur hundertfach verstärkt!

In sich hinein grinsend bog sie um die Ecke und zog ihren Schlüssel aus der Tasche, nestelte im Schloss. Komischerweise zog sie einen entspannten Abend mit einem Buch und einer Tasse Tee schon gar nicht mehr in Erwägung, sondern freute sich einfach nur auf einen befreiten Abend mit ihren Freunden. Und mit Tommy. Der Gedanke, den sie den ganzen Tag über verdrängt hatte, schlich sich nun zurück.

Tommy! Sein Grinsen, seine freche Art, sein offenes Lachen. Seine entwaffnende Ehrlichkeit! Und seine Augen... Und seine Umarmungen, seine Wärme und die Stärke, die er ausstrahlte.

Kopfschüttelnd stieg Tiny die Stufen empor, vollkommen in Gedanken versunken.

Das ging nicht! Nicht ausgerechnet jetzt. In ihrer Kanzlei stapelten sich Briefe, die sie zu beantworten hatte und liegen gebliebene Arbeit, die sie ganz dringend aufholen musste. Da war einfach keine Zeit für irgendwelche amourösen Gedanken!

„Ich wusste es!"

Tiny wäre vor Schreck beinahe rücklinks die Stufen wieder hinuntergepurzelt. Im allerletzten Moment konnte sie sich mit ihren grün lackierten Nägeln am altersschwachen Geländer festkrallen. Fassungslos sah sie hinauf zu ihm.

„Tommy! Was zum Teufel machst du hier?!", rief sie empört aus. Sie spürte ihr Herz in ihrer Brust schlagen, als wäre es ein wildgewordener Besen, der aus seiner viel zu engen Kammer ausbrechen wollte!

„Ich wollte dir gratulieren!" Da stand er, vor ihrer Tür und grinste bis über beide Ohren.

„Zum gewonnen Fall!"

„Du weisst doch noch nicht einmal ob wir gewonnen haben!", rief sie aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das wusste ich von Anfang an! Wer einen solchen Anwalt hat wie dich, der kann gleich mit wehenden Fahnen in den Saal einziehen", erklärte er vollkommen überzeugt.

„Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, was du hier machst!", schimpfte Tiny, eine Spur verlegen. An Komplimente solcher Art war sie nicht gewöhnt.

„Dir gratulieren", wiederholte er. „Zu recht, oder?" Es klang wie eine rein rhetorische Frage, auf die es eigentlich nur eine mögliche Antwort gab.

„Ja, wir haben den Fall gewonnen", gab Tiny schließlich mit einem feinen Lächeln zu und kletterte die restlichen Stufen empor. Auf der obersten Stufe fing Tommy sie mit seinen Armen ein, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie wild herum. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch", grinste er fröhlich.

„Tommy!" Aus Tinys Kehle erklang ein Lachen und sie schaffte es nicht einmal mehr, halbwegs ernst zu klingen. „Lass das!"

Doch Tommy drehte nur fröhlich grinsend einige weitere Runden in dem engen Treppenhaus.

‚Ich brauch keinen Besen mehr!', dachte sie bei sich, als ihre Füße wieder den sicheren Boden berührten. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um den Schwindel daraus zu vertreiben.

Tommy hatte sie zwar wieder runter gelassen, seine Hände lagen jedoch immer noch sicher und warm um ihre Hüfte, wo sie prickelnde Schauer in ihren Körper sandten, und für einen Augenblick genoss Tiny das Gefühl. Es tat so wahnsinnig gut!

Für einen Moment blickte sie in Tommys Augen.

Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und dann kehrte das altbekannte, beengende Gefühl wieder. Es schnürte ihr die Luft ab und gab ihr das Gefühl durch ein enges Korsett zu atmen! Was, wenn... es nicht klappte? Er war ein so guter Freund für sie geworden. Was, wenn...

Sie brach den Blickkontakt ab, wandte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Tommy, ich .. lass mich los!" Mit den Händen versuchte sie seine Hände abzustreifen, sich aus seinem Griff zu entwinden, doch Tommy hielt sie fest.

„Nein." Seine Stimme klang furchtbar ernst, und rau.

„Bitte!" Panik keimte in ihr auf und sie versuchte Tommy mit den Händen von sich zu drücken.

„Nein. Du hast keine Ausrede. Nicht mehr." Sie spürte sanfte Fingerkuppen, die sich an ihre Wange legten und ihr Gesicht mit sanfter Gewalt zwangen, Tommy anzublicken.

„Keine Ausreden mehr, außer deiner Angst", flüsterte er sanft.

Ihr Atem stockte bei seinen Worten. Er hatte den Pfeil genau in das schwarze, brodelnde Ziel versenkt.

„Und diese Ausrede... lasse ich nicht gelten."

Tommy beugte sich zu ihr hinab. Sie wollte zurückweichen, doch plötzlich waren seine Augen den ihren so nahe. Und sie sah darin nicht anderes, als pure, brennende Zuneigung. Und einen Funken, den sie noch nie in den Augen eines anderen gesehen hatte. Doch, in Erics Augen, fiel ihr plötzlich ein. Wenn er über Ried sprach. Vor Erstaunen öffnete sie leicht den Mund.

Und im nächsten Augenblick berührten Tommys Lippen die ihren. Zuerst streifte er ihre Lippen nur. Und sie glaubte den Sturm eines nahenden Frühlings zu schmecken, so süß und frisch, wie es nur die Knospen und Blüten eines neuen Jahres vollbringen konnten.

Tiny zögerte nicht mehr. Sie lehnte sich ihm entgegen. Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen. Diesmal intensiv und köstlich. Sie schmiegten sich gegeneinander und das rothaarige Mädchen vergaß für einen Moment die Angst, die ihren Gefühlen seit je her Zügel angelegt hatte.

Auf den Zehenspitzen stehend, umschlang sie Tommys Nacken, während er die Arme sicher um ihre Hüfte legte und er sie noch einmal in einen sanften Kuss entführte.

Dann nährten sich seine Lippen ihrem Ohr.

„Ich wusste es", waren seine sanften Worte, die sie zu einem hilflosen Lachen trieben. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an Tommys Schulter, jede einzelne Pore ihres Körpers schien vor Glück zu pulsieren!

So standen sie eine ganze Weile da und genossen die Nähe, Wärme und Geborgenheit des anderen.

„Eric!" Ried öffnete schwungvoll die Tür, die zu dem Krankenzimmer des Freundes führte. Seine langen Beine hatten ihm einen Vorsprung vor Sophie verschafft, den er zu nutzen gedachte. Er überwand rasch die Entfernung zum Bett und setzte sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf die Bettkante. Sein Knie berührte Erics schmal gewordene Hüfte, die sich unter der Decke abzeichnete.

„Du hattest recht! Tiny war unsere Hoffnung!" Er legte sanft die Hand an seine Wange und lächelte ihn an.

„Wir haben gewonnen" Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und musterte den Freund, der noch immer genauso unverändert da lag, wie gestern und wie vorgestern. Trotzdem spürte Ried Leben in ihm. Er wollte es spüren, musste daran glauben!

„Und das alles nur dank deiner kleinen, genialen Anwältin" Er strich ihm durch die Haare. „Du hattest wie immer den richtigen Riecher." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt wird dir nie wieder jemand wehtun..." Er seufzte leise, während seine Fingerspitzen über Erics Wange strichen. „Nicht mehr... Und dieses eine Mal, tut mir unendlich leid..." Er verharrte kurz. Das Lächeln, welches er auf dem Gesicht trug, schwand kurz und wich Traurigkeit.

„Du darfst deine Erinnerungen behalten..." Sein Blick irrte zu dem Glas. „An den Sommerregen und an Cornwall... Sophie, Tiny, David und ich wollen das feiern... Ich wünschte du könntest mit uns kommen!"

Er hörte klackernde Geräusche vom Gang und küsste Eric rasch auf die Wange, bevor Sophie den Raum betrat.

„Ried! Wie kann man nur so rennen! Verdammt!", stöhnte sie und presste die Hände in die Seiten.

„Man könnte denken, du läufst Marathon!", beschwerte sie sich, und blickte dann zu Eric.

„Immer noch unverändert?", fragte sie ihn und ein kleiner Riss erschien in ihrem fröhlichen Gesicht, der offenbarte, dass sie sich auf genau dieselbe Art und Weise um Eric sorgte, wie Ried es tat.

„Ja, noch immer... leider..." Er rutschte vom Bett und legte Sophie die Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber wir müssen daran glauben. Er kämpft... und wir müssen ihm unsere Stärke dafür geben..."

Er liess seine Hand von ihrer Schulter gleiten und wollte den Raum verlassen. „Schick einfach eine Silberkugel, wenn du..."

„Bleib hier, Ried", seufzte sie mit einem Blick auf ihren Ehemann.

„Ich... es ist ja nicht für lange." Ried schaute sie verwundert an, kehrte dann aber an Erics Bett zurück und lies sich an dessen Fußende nieder. Sophie warf ihm nur einen undeutbaren Blick zu.

Auch in ihr hatte Tinys emotionales Plädoyer etwas angerührt.

Tiny löste sich widersterbend von Tommy. Gerne wäre sie bis in alle Ewigkeit so dagestanden. Tatsächlich wäre es gut möglich gewesen, dass sie eine Ewigkeit in die Wärme und Geborgenheit des anderen gekuschelt verbracht hatten. Tiny konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob Sekunden oder Stunden vergangen waren, seit sie das Haus betreten hatte. Sie versuchte, einen Schritt zurück zu machen, doch Tommy hielt die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt, wodurch Tiny eingesperrt war.

Die Hexe seufzte bedauernd.

„Sophie und Ried warten auf uns", sagte sie schliesslich.

„Lass sie warten", antwortete Tommy und wollte seine Eroberung wieder an seine Brust ziehen, doch Tiny stützte sich mit den Unterarmen an dem Muggel ab, so dass er sie nicht in die wohlige Wärme zurück manövrieren konnte.

„Wir wollen unseren Sieg feiern", bestand Tiny.

Tommy murrte, liess Tiny etwas mehr Raum, lockerte aber nicht seinen Griff.

„Wir sind schon spät dran und ich will noch duschen", sagte Tiny nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Ist das ein Angebot?", fragte Tommy und grinste schelmisch.

„Ein Angebot, hier zu warten, während ich mich rasch frisch mache", gab Tiny zurück.

„Hmmm", machte Tommy nachdenklich, „Nein."

Mit diesem Wort zog er Tiny wieder näher an sich heran.

„Tommy", tadelte Tiny, konnte sich ein Lachen aber nicht verkneifen, „Willst du deiner Schwester wirklich die Freude über ihren Sieg nehmen?"

„Und was ist mit deiner Freude?", es blitzte gefährlich in seinen Augen.

„Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn ich mich duschen und umziehen könnte", antwortete Tiny keck.

„Na gut", sagte Tommy schliesslich unwillig, liess die Rothaarige los und machte einen Schritt auf ihre Wohnungstür zu.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Tiny allarmiert.

„Rein gehen und auf dich warten", erklärte Tommy.

„Oh nein", antwortete Tiny sofort. Sie konnte Tommy nicht in ihre Wohnung lassen! Überall lagen Bücher über magisches Recht verstreut, die ganzen magischen Gegenstände standen offen herum und Wall-E war höchstwahrscheinlich auch da. Ausserdem war ihr Bett nicht gemacht. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass sie in den letzten Wochen jeden wachen Augenblick in ihrer Kanzlei verbracht hatte. In den letzten Tagen oft sogar noch mehr.

„Du kannst nicht rein", sagte sie und konnte den schrillen Unterton nicht verbergen.

„Wieso denn das?", fragte Tommy belustigt, „Ich habe deine Wohnung noch nie gesehen."

„Und das wirst du auch heute nicht", sagte Tiny kategorisch. Sie hatte eben erst einen Fall wegen Verletzung des Geheimhaltungsabkommens ausgefochten und hatte nicht die geringste Lust, dies zu wiederholen. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie die Angeklagte war!

„Es herrscht das totale Chaos", sagte sie, was nicht ein Stück gelogen war.

„Du kannst doch nicht von mir verlangen, im Hausflur zu warten", protestierte Tommy.

„Doch, das tue ich", entgegnete Tiny. Sie könnte ihren Zauberstab unauffällig schwingen und so alles Magische in ihr Arbeitszimmer verschwinden lassen, überlegte Tiny, doch den Zauberstab hatte sie in ihre Tasche gepackt und es gab keine Möglichkeit, ihn hervor zu holen, ohne dass Tommy es mitbekam.

„Gib mir nur zehn Minuten", sagte Tiny.

„Bei den meisten Frauen bedeutet das, dass sie in einer halben Stunde nicht fertig sein werden", nörgelte Tommy.

„Bin ich denn, wie die meisten Frauen?", neckte Tiny, „Zehn Minuten", wiederholte sie, erkaufte sich die Freiheit mit einem sanften Kuss und war in der Wohnung, bevor Tommy wusste, wie ihm geschah. Tommy murmelte nur noch etwas hinter ihr her, das klang, wie: Hätte ich mich ansonsten in dich verliebt?

In der Wohnung kickte Tiny die Schuhe von den Füssen, streifte Tasche und Jacke ab und liess sie als Haufen auf dem Flurboden liegen. Bevor sie mit einem Hechtsprung im Bad verschwand, zog sie noch eben den Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Fünf Minuten später tauchte sie frisch geduscht und in ein Handtuch gewickelt wieder auf und hastete zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Scheinbar wahllos zog sie Kleidungsstücke hervor und warf sie mit einem leisen „Nein" hinter sich und garniert so das Chaos in ihrer Wohnung mit einer bunten Schicht aus Klamotten.

An der Tür klopfte es.

„Wenn du nicht weisst, was du anziehen sollst", erklang Tommys gedämpfte Stimme, „Wie wäre es zur Abwechslung mit was Grünem?"

„Mist", entfuhr es Tiny. Sie pfefferte den grünen Pulli von sich und durchsuchte weiter ihren Kleiderschrank.

Tommy nickte anerkennend, als Tiny wieder zu ihm trat, ohne jegliches Grün an der Kleidung.

„Zehn Minuten und keine Sekunde mehr", sagte er mit einem prüfenden Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Ich habe es doch gesagt", grinste Tiny, „Und jetzt lass uns gehen."

Tommy griff nach Tinys Hand, die zog sie jedoch rasch weg.

„Tommy, ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee", sagte sie.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass deine Angst…"

„Nicht deswegen", versicherte Tiny mit einem sanften Lächeln, „Sophie, Ried…Eric."

Tommy schaute sie nur verständnislos an.

„Sophie und Ried bangen noch immer um Eric", erklärte Tiny, „Die beiden machen gerade eine ganze Menge durch. Da können sie es sicher nicht gebrauchen, dass wir händchenhaltend vor ihnen rumhüpfen."

„Ich hatte nicht vor, zu hüpfen", sagte Tommy ernst.

Tiny warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Die beiden werden sich freuen", meinte Tommy und verschränkte resolut seine Finger mit Tinys, „Ich habe nicht vor, dich los zu lassen."

„Ach ja?", fragte Tiny, „Bis wann?"

„Nie", sagte Tommy ernst und zog Tiny die Treppe hinunter.

„Tommy…", begann Tiny einen nur halbherzigen Protest. Denn wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie genau dasselbe: Tommy festhalten und ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Auch Ried und Sophie hatten sich umgezogen, was nur durch Magie möglich gewesen war, und waren rechtzeitig vor dem Chinesischen Restaurant, in dem sie ihren Sieg begehen wollten.

„Ich mache mir irgendwie Sorgen um Tommy", gab Sophie zu, „Wieso war er nicht in seiner Wohnung? Er hatte doch gesagt, er würde auf uns warten."

„Er ist sicher nur von irgendwem zu einem Bier eingeladen worden", versuchte Ried zu beruhigen.

Sophie murrte unwillig. „Hoffentlich kommt Tiny bald, es ist eisig."

Als sie in der Ferne nicht eine, sondern zwei Gestalten durch das Abenddunkel hasten sahen, musste Ried erst einmal genauer hinsehen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe Tommy gefunden… und Tiny" Er kniff die Augen zusammen, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Es klang so befreiend, dass Sophie unwillkürlich mit einstimmen musste. Da kam tatsächlich Tommy, der Tiny an der Hand hielt. Diese ließ es zu, ohne einen Einspruch oder eine Anklage zu erheben, und ihre Augen sprühten förmlich vor Freude.

„Na, wenn sich da nicht mal was getan hat", grinste Sophie bis über beide Ohren, während sich Ried an einer Laterne abstützen musste, um vor lauter Lachen nicht in die Knie zu gehen. Die altmodische Laterne strahlte nur ein schummriges Licht ab. Trotzdem konnte Ried das Leuchten auf Tinys Wangen nur allzu gut erkennen.

„Hallo ihr beiden", grinste er und umarmte Tiny.

„Das hättest du schon vor einiger Zeit haben können", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, wofür er sich einen Klaps auf die Schulter einfing.

„Hör schon auf!", zischte sie, worauf sich Ried Tommy zuwandte, ihn ebenfalls in die Arme schloss.

„Sorry, dass ihr auf mich warten musstet!" Auch David kam aus der anderen Richtung förmlich angejoggt und hielt schnaufend vor den anderen an.

„Tschuldigt!" Er blickte auf und musterte Tommy neugierig, dann fiel sein Blick auf Tinys Hand und er lächelte.

„Dein Freund?", fragte er und richtete sich auf, reichte Tommy die Hand.

„Hi, ich bin David"

„Tommy, freut mich!"

Tiny sah nur nachdenklich auf ihre Hand. Dein Freund? Darüber hatte sie bisher noch gar nicht nachgedacht... aber das Wort klang wunderschön und verheißungsvoll in ihren Ohren. Und Tommys fester Griff um ihre Finger ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen.

Ja, dessen war sie sich auf einmal gewiss. Tommy war ihr Freund!

„Lasst uns rein gehen", schlug Sophie vor und hauchte sich in die Hände, die schon in dünnen Handschuhen steckten. „Es ist verdammt kalt heute Nacht."

David nickte und zog die schwere Tür auf, hielt sie für die anderen auf und schlüpfte dann selbst hinein.

Hinter der Tür begrüßte sie ein gemütliches Licht und ein sauberes Lokal mit kleinen, stilvollen Details.

‚Hier hätte es dir sicher auch gefallen, Eric...', dachte Ried bei sich und rutschte auf eine Bank in einer ruhigen Ecke, welche sie vor ein paar Stunden reserviert hatten.

Tiny und Tommy nahmen auf dem anderen Arm der Eckbank Platz und Tommy legte seiner Sitznachbarin sofort den Arm um die Schultern.

„Erzählt mir von der Verhandlung", forderte Tommy.

„Tiny war genial", begann Sophie sofort, „Sie hat alle fertig gemacht."

„Vor allem diese überhebliche Anklägerin", stimmte Ried zu.

„Und Becca", bestätigte David lachend, „Ich glaube, die wird so rasch nicht wieder tratschen."

„Hört auf", bat Tiny, „Ich… ich hatte nur Glück."

„Glück?!", fragte Ried, „Nein, Tiny, ich hatte Glück. Dass du dich bereiterklärt hast, mich zu verteidigen."

„Und das meiste Glück hatte ja wohl ich", mischte sich Tommy ein und küsste Tiny sanft auf die Lippen.

„Tommy!", kicherte diese und drückte ihn spielerisch von sich weg. Ihre Wangen leuchteten rot wie eine Ampel.

Das Gespräch schweifte bald von der Verhandlung ab und wanderte hierhin und dorthin. David fügte sich in die Gruppe ein, als kenne er alle schon ein halbes Leben. Tommy nahm seinen Arm nicht einmal von Tinys Schulter und hatte deshalb zum Essen nur eine Hand zur Verfügung.

Sophie verwickelte schliesslich David in ein Gespräch über seine Arbeit und David musste auf der Hut sein, nichts zu sagen, was Tommy komisch vorkommen würde. Dieser fragte bald Tiny und Ried nach mehr Geschichten aus Hogwarts und Ried erzählte von diversen Abenteuern, die er für die Erzählung entzaubert hatte.

Bevor sie alle aufgegessen hatten, musste David sich plötzlich verabschieden.

„Das Krankenhaus ruft", sagte er bedauernd und hastete davon.

Die vier übrigen Freunde plauderten munter weiter. Schliesslich bestellte Tommy Cocktails für alle. Als sie serviert wurden, hob Sophie ihr Glas und die anderen taten es ihr nach.

„Auf Tiny, die beste Anwältin von allen", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Auf uns", wiedersprach Tiny, „Ihr wart fantastische Zeugen."

Ried lachte. „Natürlich. Und Nicci hat mich auch gar nicht fertig gemacht, bevor du mich gerettet hast."

Seine Gedanken wanderten über den vergangenen Tag. Schliesslich fiel sein Blick auf Tommys Arm, der unermüdlich auf Tinys Schultern ruhte.

„Auf die Liebe", sagte Ried dann.

Sie nahmen ihr Gespräch wieder auf und es brandete auf und nieder wie die wogende See.

Irgendwann lächelte Ried und sagte: „Da hat wohl jemand in den letzten Tagen wenig Schlaf bekommen."

Tiny war in Tommys Arm in einen seligen Schlummer geglitten.

Tommy musste ein leises Lachen unterdrücken und küsste sie auf die Schläfe. Ihr ruhiger, gleichmäßiger Atem kitzelte ihn am Hals.

„Und wie krieg ich sie jetzt nach Hause?", fragte er halb im Spaß. Verträumt strich er der jungen Frau eine ihrer roten Locken aus dem Gesicht.

„Wir können uns ein Taxi teilen?", schlug Sophie vor. Der Anblick von Tiny und ihrem verliebten Bruder berührte sie eigenartig tief. Vielleicht freute sie sich auch nur so sehr für die beiden? Sie hatten es nach all diesen anstrengenden Wochen verdient!

„Ich frag mal an der Bar nach, ob sie uns eins rufen", lächelte Ried und rutschte von der Bank.

Und tatsächlich kam wenig später ihr Taxi, doch Tiny war nicht mehr wach zu bekommen. Sie schlief einfach zu fest, und träumte anscheinend auch gerade etwas sehr angenehmes (und wahrscheinlich nicht von ihrem ersten Flug auf ihrem Besen, das war gewiss). So half Ried Tommy, sie heil ins Taxi zu verfrachten, wo sie wieder gegen seine Schulter sank. Tommy lächelte und zog ihr den Mantel, der nur locker um ihre Schultern lag, etwas höher. Sophie unterdrückte ein Lächeln, während Ried sich zu ihm beugte.

„Pass gut auf sie auf", meinte er leise, in seiner Stimme schwang jedoch Ernsthaftigkeit mit.

Tommy blickte ihn etwas verdutzt an. Doch dann nickte er. „Was denkst du denn? So schnell lass ich sie nicht mehr gehen!"

„Willst du nicht mitfahren?", fragte Sophie an Ried gewandt, den Kopf noch einmal nach draußen lehnend. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich wohn gleich hier in der Nähe und ein kleiner Spaziergang tut mir auch gut"

Sophie nickte.

„Komm gut heim."

„Ihr auch", lächelte er, trat dann auf dem Bordstein zurück.

Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte er wieder echtes Glück in der eiskalten Nachtluft in sich aufschäumen und als er sich auf den Heimweg machte, die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben, hob er ab und an den Kopf, blickte empor zu dem funkelnden Meer aus glitzernden Lichtern, die am wolkenlosen Firmament funkelten, als wollten sie ihm persönlich Hoffnung schenken.

Am anderen Ende der Stadt schwebte einsam und eingesperrt in ein kleines, unscheinbares Einmachglas, welches schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, eine kleine Schneeflocke zu Boden. Ein Körnchen Hoffnung in der Dunkelheit.


End file.
